Come What May
by Lomelindi
Summary: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love... Seth/Atem, ancient Egypt.
1. Attraction

***NOTE (August 1, 2003)***

If you're reading this story for the first time, go right along. If you've already read this chapter and are going on to the updated one, go right ahead too. This chapter was roughly an experiment to see if uploading a HTML/website document worked and kept spaces the way I WANTED them to be. There's a few changes, like spelling/grammar and just a few comments tossed in or changed here and there, but nothing big. ^_^ Okay, go on now! Enjoy! Once again, thanks to all those that have read and reviewed my story! I LUV U GUYS!

P.S. Karimu is the real name of the 'sarcastic' High Priest; somehow, when I was typing, the name changed to Kimaru. O_o I apologize, I have it all fixed now in all the chapters. The replace button is really helpful...

~Silver Dreamer (aka authoress)

******

Title: Come What May

Author: Silver Dreamer

Summary: "Is the heart of a Pharaoh so divine that he cannot love?!" "Kaiba, don't you DARE preach me on love!" "Then say you love me, Yami! Just once! That's all I ask..." Kaiba/Yami (timed in ancient Egypt)

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH!! *sob* Shuddup, I KNOW ALREADY!! Also, I don't own any part of Moulin Rouge, The Prince of Egypt, Titanic, Sailor Moon, Aladdin or the Mummy Returns.

***NOTE***

One, this story is my first yaoi fic (yes, reading too many of them does start to unconsciously urge u to do ur own). I was actually hoping to do a Yugi/Yami, cuz that's what I normally read and support, but oh well. ^_^* Hope there's lots of Kaiba/Yami fans out there!!

Two, a whole hell of a lot of plot holes and songs in this story is based off Moulin Rouge, partly cuz I was listening to the CD for the first time and I got lots of ideas. ^_^ Notice the title (it's the title of a really beautiful song). Also, there are lots of scenes based off the Mummy Returns, the Prince of Egypt and Titanic. Also some plot stuff taken from Sailor Moon and Aladdin.

Three, I'm basing this story off true ancient Egyptian facts (like I always do ^_^) and most of the plot/characters/parts of the YGO manga's ancient Egypt. Therefore, here's some quick facts YOU NEED TO KNOW;

1. Kaiba is, in ancient Egypt, Yami's cousin. Kaiba's the only son of the (late) Pharaoh's younger brother, Akunadin. (This story is actually inspired by one of my reviewers on my other story that commented about this fact and the fact that there was lots of interbreeding among Egyptian royalty :-p)

2. There are 6 High Priests, each one controlling one of the seven Millennium Items (Yami has the Puzzle, obviously) and each other having another duty besides being priest/protector to Yami.

**Kaiba**- M. Rod (confusing but true, and he's VERY protective of Yami in the manga, so, though I'm not sure, he's probably Yami's person protector or something)

**Shadi- M.Ankh/Key, the Supreme Judge (actually, in real ancient Egypt, PHARAOH is supreme judge, but since Shadi can read people's souls and measure their purity, I suppose this works)**

**Ishizu**- M.Necklace (not sure what her duty is yet...)

**Mahado**- M. Ring, official protector of the royal tombs (see below for further detail)

**Akunadin**- M. Eye, official protectors of the monster seals (Kaiba's father, late Pharaoh's younger brother, only surviving member of the original six priests and Pharaoh)

**Karimu**- M.Scale (I have absolutely no idea who he is, or what he does -_-*)

4. How the Duel Plates work in the Shadow Games is that High Priests and Pharaohs (dun know about anyone else cuz u don't really see anyone else CALLING monsters ^_^*) call up BLANK plates behind them, and call for the soul of the monster they want. There's a temple outside the Palace (both of which are gorgeous, by the way ^_^) reserved for just the High Priests and the Pharaoh and holds all the souls of the monsters in permanent plates. This Temple (and its plates) is what Akunadin protects.

5. IMPORTANT!! Mahado is actually the mortal Dark Magician. This is confusing, but this story will be explained in full detail during the story. In a short format, what actually happens is that Mahado tried to protect the tomb of Yami's father and ended up sacrificing his life so he could make his Ka monster (all priests had one monster they used the most, which represents their 'Ka'/soul), the Magician of Illusion, stronger. What then happened is that Mahado's soul then combined with the Magician of Illusion to make the Dark Magician. Mahado seems to be the most powerful (Kaiba doesn't think so, but he doesn't know that Mahado actually locked away most of his powers) and the most loyal of Yami's 6 priests. The sad thing was that his last words, before he killed himself, was "Pharaoh... my soul is your eternal servant." *sob*

6. Shimon (short toga dude, who's Yami's right hand --figuratively, not literally O_o*) is actually the guy we know as GRANDPA! O_o Okay, this isn't an important fact cuz Shimon's just...uh... THERE...

Three, I'm twisting around plots of the Manga and adding/taking away stuff from it. Just so any fan of the manga doesn't freak and get confused or anything... I'm actually not done READING the manga, so I'm sorry if I'm horribly wrong about Kaiba or anything...

Four, Yami's death (oh stop whining, we all know he's gunna die) is completely made up and not based on the manga, of which he falls down a cliff or something O_o

Five, YAMI IS FIFTEEN!! O_o Actually, maybe sixteen, because he was a baby when they said 'fifteen years ago'. Okay, uh, I kinda assumed he was OLDER, but lets just say he's... oh... 17 in this story? Somewhere around there? I dun wanna make Kaiba TOO old, mind you... I'm guessing, but Kaiba might be four or five years older then Yami; he looked pretty big and able to walk in the same frame when Yami was a baby...

************

AN = Author's note

" " = dialogue

' ' = thoughts (not heard by anyone else)

[#] = footnote (at the end of the chapter)

~~~~~~~~~~ Attraction~~~~~~~~~~~

(AN: Quick, since I have your attention, READ THE NOTE ABOVE!! *ALL* of it! Please?!)

Kaiba and Yami have never gotten along. That was an obvious, final, and undisputed fact. 

However, Akunadin and Akunamunkano (AN: Yami's father, late Pharaoh. He's got a great name, eh? ¬_¬;;) got along well enough. More then well enough, it seemed. Akunamunkano trusted his younger brother with all his heart, even allowing him to rule the throne when he was away. Though that option was eventually overthrown because Akunadin gave up his 'prince' title for 'High Priest', Akunadin followed his elder brother's orders to every last word, making no exceptions. Akunamunkano, who had the all-powerful Millennium Puzzle, trusted the mind-reading Millennium Eye only to his younger brother and no one else. On the Pharaoh's deathbed, Akunadin was said to have wept even worse then the Crown Prince when the Pharaoh passed into the Afterlife.

But Kaiba and Yami?

Kaiba had inherited the jealousy his father so lacked. (AN: this is false; though Akunadin doesn't ACT all jealous, he obviously is, because he says things to little Kaiba like "Ever since my brother's coronation, I have had to live in his shadows..." and "I'm sorry, my son, but me and you will never be king." O_o OKAY lets just pretend both Kaiba AND Akunadin are relatively 'good' for this story, okay?) In childhood, he was absolutely cruel to his younger cousin, frequently pointing out that he was years older and also of, however indirect, royal descent. It was a common sight to see the two children battling it out in every way and form, from carefully-monitored Shadow Games to heart-stopping martial arts to angry verbal duels. Both being prodigies, able to match each other wit for wit, and both being stubborn as mules, it seemed that the only way to separate them was when Yami, who's unmatched shadow powers were the fascination of even his late father, threatened to blast Kaiba into the Shadow Realm in a very slow, painful death. The Prince would never do it, of course, but the threat by itself would shut Kaiba up quick, though the older boy would sulk and glare for days.

Though no one dared to mention it to them, one reason why they were often so competitive was that they were so different --though so evenly matched as well-- that it boggled the mind. 

Kaiba was a hotheaded, short-tempered, and often cruel boy that showed great potential but usually refused to tap in to it. Akunadin, who was battered with verbal abuse from his son on the lines of "WHY did you give up your royal title? WHY?! I could have been the son of a prince!" and "You ALWAYS side with Yami! Papa, that's not FAIR!!", had the hardest time trying to control his son's temper; the boy had absolutely no self-control over his emotions, often vocalizing his opinions when it was absolutely unnecessary for him to do so. Beyond being unnaturally open, a trait not easily found in Egyptians, Kaiba did not LOOK very Egyptian either. He had narrowed eyes of the iciest blue, hair of a rich chestnut strain, and skin many shades lighter then the norm. While most Egyptians were built compact and light, even the guards, Kaiba was very big-boned, already one of the tallest and strongest of the boys his age. (AN: this is random, but Kaiba is majorly hot in the manga. ^_^ He looks GREAT in his robes... if you don't count the fact that his headdress is a little too tall --doesn't reveal any hair, either-- and that his 'kilt' is practically a dress and that he wears slippers. :-p But still!! *drool*)

Yami, however, was practically on the other end of the spectrum. He was known to be quiet, thoughtful and reserved, often not speaking until it was absolutely necessary. Instead of charging recklessly at a challenge, like Kaiba often did, the young heir to the throne often chose to stand back and scrutinize the situation first with his sharp, unwavering gaze. Though he rarely voiced his thoughts, Yami was amazingly brilliant, often outwitting any duelist and horribly proving wrong the ambassadors who once thought they were dealing with a political amateur. However, physically, the Prince showed absolutely no sign that he gained ANY traits from his parents. The Queen, who had died just a year before the late Pharaoh did, had legendary beauty and was classically Egyptian, with dark hair, skin and eyes belonging to that of Isis herself. Akunamunkano, upon his death, still had a desert-born tan and traces of dark hair in his fading white locks. Yami, however, had vivid, tri-colored hair that stood in upright spikes that often ruined any attempt to put a crown upon his head. His large eyes were of the most exquisite color of crimson, flashing between dark maroon when he was angry and melting into a pool of scarlet-colored hues when he was thoughtful. His body was slender, and betrayed no signs that he was going to be very large, nor very tall, when he was fully grown. But the Prince never let that get to him. He was an amazingly gifted physical duelist and warrior. He rode horses faster and better then any Egyptian general, and welded weapons with skill and accuracy that most soldiers would give their left arm for. More times then not, cocky young gaurds found themselves losing huge amounts of money when the handsome young crimson-eyed Prince sweetly asked if they would like to place a 'little' wager.

But despite their obvious entanglements, Yami and Kaiba were not cousins devoid of outside friends. Since childhood, the two have grown up with four other children, all, like Kaiba, holding strong shadow powers (AN: not on the level of Yami, of course ^_^) and destined to become High Priests; Ishizu, the wise and only girl, Shadi, the quiet one, Karimu, the sarcastic one, and Mahado, the loyal one. In Yami and Kaiba's fights, it was always Ishizu that tried to separate them, Mahado that always stood up for Yami --putting him at eternal odds with Kaiba--, Karimu that cheered at the sidelines, and Shadi who watched with silent amusement.

And in the mist of the chaos was poor Akunadin, who --with the late Pharaoh's advisor, Shimon-- tried his hardest to raise them as if they were all his own children.

Success, when it came, was welcomed. The five non-royal children rose into the ranks of High Priests with flying colors. For the first time, Kaiba found himself looking at his father as an equal, now the new High Priest of the mind-controlling Millennium Rod. The others, too, became the sole guardians of the seven most powerful objects in the world. Yami, who has had the soul-shattering Millennium Puzzle and the throne ever since his father's death, ruled Egypt with wisdom far beyond his years. Ishizu gained the all-seeing Millennium Necklace (AN: Tauk for those of you that are Japanese) and used it to tell prophecies. Shadi gained the soul-searching Millennium Ankh Key that he used to judge the purity and truth of one's Ka. Karimu gained the Millennium Scale that was said to be used in the divine judgment of the deads' hearts. And finally, Mahado gained the Millennium Ring, which was capable of searching out all other Items and also of transferring one's soul into a nonliving object --an interesting, if not dangerous, gift trusted to faithful Mahado and Mahado only.

But, despite all their training and all their duties, six of the most powerful beings in Egypt were still teenagers. And teenagers will always find time to argue, fight, and, more or less, act like fools.

And, unfortunately, that was what was about to happen.

The large Chamber, lined with huge, lotus-tipped pillars and covered in a mind-boggling amount of hieroglyphics, echoed with the hushed whispers of pedestrians and the clashing of metal. Two warriors, both moving with the fluid grace of angry tigers and with blurred movements faster then the eye, dueled it out in the mist of the marble floor.

Kaiba, who stepped into the Chamber for the lack of anything better to do, found Karimu, Shimon and Shadi both already present, following the movement of the two on the floor with fascination. The three stiffened a little when they saw him, and they exchanged the briefest of acknowledging nods. Kaiba casually glanced at the battle and was temporarily blinded by the sunlight --filtering in from openings in the high ceiling-- that flashed off the blades of the duelists' blades. The priest's eyes were quick to adjust, however, and focused on the two young men on the floor. 

White headdresses and gold masks, one in the shape of a falcon's head and the other in the shape of a dog-jackal's, hid their identities. The one wearing the falcon's mask, a slender, lean man, wore a gold kilt and brandished two sharp, three-pronged tridents. The man with the jackal mask, the more muscular and larger of the two, wore a blackish-purple kilt and used a long gold spear. The daggers and the spear clashed again and again, the jackal-man clearly on defensive and the quick falcon-man clearly on offensive. 

Though both fighters fought well, Kaiba found his eyes drawn to the falcon-man. He moved with such confident, fluid moves that it seemed he was clairvoyantly perspective, gracefully flying out of the way before his opponent managed to strike. He twisted the twin tridents in his hand with such swiftness and skill that only his limbs seemed to match. The elegant neck and slender body was forever moving in graceful arcs, as if dancing in tune to imaginable music. Every one of the warrior's moves were so quick and so precise that Kaiba found himself very impressed. VERY impressed. And he wasn't easily impressed.

'I should challenge this man sometime,' he thought with hidden amusement. He unconsciously licked his lips as the two warriors momentarily paused, weapon against weapon, and tested each other's strength. This gave the priest a rather good view of the object of his fascination; the long legs, the swan-like neck, the lean but well-toned body now oiled with a fine sheen of sweat...

'Wait! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!' Kaiba inwardly shook himself.

Shadi, whose gray eyes noticed everything, glanced at him for the quickest of moments, though it was near impossible to tell.   

"C'mon, Anubis, is that all you've got?" purred a rich, tenor voice from the falcon.

The one representing the jackal-headed god Anubis gave a low growl --not too unlike the dog-creature he represented-- and broke their contact, sending them both, once again, into their deadly dance. He made a move to punch, hard, too. The falcon warrior quickly ducked, but found, instead, a quick knee straight in his collarbone, knocking the wind out of him and making his head spin with the sudden lack of air.

"Oldest trick in the book, Horus. Surprised you forgot it," laughed Anubis.

Kaiba felt a bit sour. That *was* an old trick, and he didn't blame the falcon-man for not expecting it.

In the blink of an eye, the disorientated Horus found himself in the arms of his opponent, his back pressed against Anubis's chest. His arms were useless, out on either side while Anubis's hands held on to his wrists and pressed on a hidden pressure point. 

'Damn,' thought Horus, as he felt his grip unconsciously weaken, to a dangerous point, on his daggers.

Kaiba was, once again, impressed as a blur of a lean leg came up in a straight, mid-air split and hit Anubis straight in the mask. The darker man stumbled backwards, stunned. Horus seemed to be limping a little --not doubt hitting a metal mask with your shin HURT-- but he was quick to recover, immediately tackling Anubis to the ground with his golden tridents crossed at the man's neck.

For a heartbeat, there was no sound except for the heavy breathing of both warriors.

Then, guards, priests and servants alike broke out into appreciative cheers and claps.

Kaiba, who would NEVER lower himself to clapping, found himself fighting a fond smile.

The two fighters broke out into hearty laughter and shook hands, both tossing away their weapons for the servants to pick up. Horus offered a hand and pulled Anubis up from the ground, before the latter broke out into a rather amusing show of rubbing sore spots.

"*What* is with that sneer, Kaiba?"

Kaiba blinked and focused on the source of the voice. The falcon-man was pulling off his headdress and his mask, revealing oddly familiar crimson eyes and spiky, tri-colored hair.

Kaiba choked. "Y-Yami?"

The addressed man cocked his head, raising an elegant eyebrow and casually flicking some blond bangs out of his eyes. "Is something wrong?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

It took all of Kaiba's hard-won self-control to not blush. Still, t was damn hard. He tried to speak and failed miserably. When he *did* speak, his mouth went off on its own, thankfully not betraying his thoughts but certainly not helping the situation. "You were doing it wrong." 'Wonderful, Kaiba. Wonderful...'

The impassive look on Yami's face suddenly switched to one of cold irritation. He crossed his arms and set his jaw; ah, the infamous stubborn streak.  "Oh, I beg to differ..." the young ruler snorted.

"Such disrespect toward Pharaoh, Priest Kaiba..." murmured Shimon, elderly eyes disapproving.

Mahado, who turned out to be the Anubis-warrior, came up behind Yami protectively, dark eyes flashing angrily. "He wouldn't have beaten if he did it wrong."

"Everyone can beat you," growled Kaiba.

Mahado's handsome face twisted into an odd look of disbelief and annoyance. "WHAT did you say, Kaiba?" His deep voice was dangerously soft.

"Kaiba, Mahado is one of Egypt's best warriors!" stated Yami, clearly annoyed.

"Look, I know this is Ishizu's department, but could you three just--" started Karimu.

Kaiba felt a hand on his chest --dazedly realizing that it was Yami's-- pulling him toward the dueling floor with surprising strength.

"If you can fight so well, then show us." The young Pharaoh's face was unreadable as he tossed Mahado's spear to the priest and called over the servant that held his tridents at hand.

"Your majesty, I don't think this is neces--" started Shimon.

Yami waved him off and glided on to the floor, eyeing Kaiba calmly with his piercing scarlet pupils. 

Now Kaiba knew he was at a disadvantage. While he normally would have rushed at the chance to fight Yami, he was not dressed properly for the occasion. Even with his tall headdress off, he still had the long white cape attached to his tunic, and his robes were so long that they reached the floor. 'But I'm not going to bloody complain... I'll win anyway,' he told himself.

  
But the rather uncharacteristic smug look on Yami's face unnerved him. Kaiba would never admit it, of course, but that dangerous smirk was unnerving. 

"Well, *this* should be interesting..." Karimu murmured to Shadi, who's gray eyes betrayed mirth and eagerness. 

The two watched as Kaiba shrugged off his sandals and his headdress, as well as any other accessories that he could remove without ruining his attire.

Yami waited patiently, standing high with weight balanced casually but gracefully on one leg. He experimentally tossed his trident-shaped daggers from hand to hand, unaware of Kaiba's eyes trailing the movement every part of the way. "So..." the young ruler said finally, glancing up and his eyes flashing an excited ruby hue. "It has been a while."

"Yes, it has," replied Kaiba, and for his part, managed to keep calm as the last of his jewelry, the Millennium Rod, dropped away. He fell silent, avoiding Yami's gaze and seemingly reading the script scrawled across the heavy gold spear.

Inside, however, his mind was focused on anything BUT the scripts. Why, why, WHY was he getting attracted to his cousin? Why YAMI, of all people, and why NOW? Yami's words seemed to spark the answer. Kaiba had seen very little of Yami the last few months, being on errands far down at Waset, in the temples of Karnak and Luxor [1]. And while Kaiba had passed through puberty years ago, Yami was not so lucky. The priest had seen enough of his cousin's struggle, however, to tease him mercilessly about it, but even so, he had to admit --never vocally, of course-- that Yami had gone through puberty much more elegantly then he. Kaiba's puberty included constant torturing from uneven growth spurts, mismatched limbs, and an embarrassing habit to squeak as his voice dropped quite a few octaves. Yami, however, showed no signs of any of that... or he could just be mighty good at hiding them.

And now? Now the Pharaoh was maturing beautifully, as Kaiba's long-dormant hormones were telling him.

'Damn. Damn damn damn...' Kaiba repeated over and over in his head.

Yami narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Needless to say, I'll enjoy defeating you." He pulled on his mask and became, once again, the falcon-warrior, only this time without a headdress. He twisted into a classic battle pose, one trident out, the other above his head, bent in his hand so the blade pressed against his arm.

"You wish!" spat out Kaiba before he even thought up the words. (AN: they're teenagers! What'd you expect? Ancient Egyptian or not, boys will be boys. :-p) 

The blow came faster then expected. There was a blur of gold and vivid hair before Kaiba felt the tridents slam on to his spear with surprising strength. The shock of blocking it ran up his arms and brought a spasm of pain in his shoulders.

'I'm out of practice,' Kaiba reasoned to himself as he --barely-- pushed Yami off. 'I haven't practiced in weeks!'

However, a little part of him was happily reminding him that Yami was, obviously, getting good. And kicking his priestly butt. Kaiba told that part of his mind to go and jump into the Nile. In not so nice terms.

But Yami was indeed VERY good. Whenever a stab was deflected, there was always a well-aimed kick to worry about, or the other trident, or some odd body trick meant to catch Kaiba off-guard. Yami had always been unnaturally flexible --demonstrated by his earlier battle with Mahado-- and could kick rather high or, if need be, rather accurately, not to mention he could twist his lean body in ways his opponent probably wouldn't dream of. Kaiba had always been the stronger one, but Yami, being more slender, was always the faster one. Which made for some interesting and incredibly matched deuls. 

But now, for one distressing second, Kaiba feared losing. Though he spun his rod with amazing skill, he was on desperate defensive. Not good...

THEN Yami made a fatal mistake. Kaiba certainly didn't PLAN to do it, but when he went to block a frontal assault, his end of spear rested on the ground. And when Yami twisted to make yet another blow...

'Well,' thought Kaiba as he felt Yami's foot hook on to his spear. 'This is welcomed...' With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent the young Pharaoh falling awkwardly to his rear. There was a cry of pain --Kaiba realized with uncharacteristic horror that he may have snapped his cousin's ankle in half-- and an "oof" followed by an strangely ungraceful tumble.

There was a sharp intake of breath, both from watchers and from the duelists.

Amazingly, Yami managed to look somewhat dignified. He back-crawled some feet away, dragging an ankle, and put up his visor. His crimson eyes narrowed and gleamed dangerously under the mask's shadow, replacing pain with fury.

Kaiba, though he would never admit it, was quite relieved about this sudden turn of events. He probably wouldn't have lasted much longer if Yami kept up his speed. "Why, you highness!" he drawled, with mock --actually, quite real -- concern. "You should put on your mask! Let us not scar that pretty little face..." 'Pretty little face?! Where did THAT come from?! And why did he have to FALL? He's all laying at my feet and glaring and looking so... so...' Kaiba shook himself inwardly and prepared to make the death strike, pulling back his spear high above his head.

Yami, who took the words as a taunt, scowled darkly and was quick to counter. One high kick with his good leg and the spear went flying --narrowing missing Shadi, who dove out of the way-- and another kick quickly determined Kaiba as its destination.

Only years of training and fast reflexes saved Kaiba from a sore stomach. He jerked backwards, dangerously tipping forward; that was a fatal mistake. In a flash, catching Kaiba unprepared, Yami pushed himself on one knee and swung his leg in a large arc on the ground.

Caught off guard, the High Priest felt his feet suddenly kicked from under him. His ears ringing numbly, he found himself staring at the ceiling, which spun so fast that a picture of Isis was nothing but a ring of white and brown.

When his blurred vision finally focused, Kaiba found a triumphant young Pharaoh on top of him, the ruler's uninjured knee on his chest, one trident slashed across his throat and the other drawn back, blade forward. The Pharaoh's crimson eyes betrayed nothing but a tiny twinkle of mirth.

"I believe..." he murmured quietly, "...you are beheaded, dear cousin."

Kaiba found it suddenly very hard to breath, and not because of Yami's knee. Having his cousin --his very ATTRACTIVE cousin, might he add-- so close, ON TOP of him, and whispering in such a low tone... It was nearly too much. Luckily, however, Kaiba's pride refused to take insult lightly. "I am out of practice, I'm afraid." Kaiba was amazed that his voice, however breathless, still sounded relatively calm.

Yami tossed back his head and laughed, a rare and twinkling sound that sent shudders up Kaiba's spine. "Really? Deny it all you want, Kaiba, but I still beat you fair and square."

Kaiba scowled and --though with more care then he wanted to admit-- shoved Yami off of him, hiding his flushing cheeks by brushing himself off. Only then was he aware of the cheers from bystanders and from his fellow High Priests.

"Good show, my Pharaoh!" exclaimed Mahado, earning a dark glare from Kaiba.

"Wonderful job! May Ra shine down upon Horus-on-Earth!" called Shimon, fondly.

Yami managed a modest "hmph" and, followed by ever-faithful gaurds and Mahado, went off to his Royal Chamber to get changed. Kaiba found his eyes unknowingly drawn to his cousin's form. 'Yami does not walk,' he observed, with pride he would have found absolutely sickening had he been a few years younger, 'He glides. He floats. But he definitely does not walk.'

At first, Kaiba thought the Pharaoh was swaggering. But at a close look, the man was limping. Ever so lightly. On the leg that Kaiba had apparently twisted.

A flash of stomach-wrenching guilt rippled through Kaiba, who quickly forced it down as soon as it came. He never felt guilt, especially not toward his COUSIN. 

No, this was bad. 

He must be ill. But no, he NEVER got ill. Besides, illness doesn't explain the lack of hormone control. 

'I need a good bath, and this whole damn thing about my cousin will be sorted out.' [2]

~*~*~*~*~*~

'A bath does not help,' concluded Kaiba with a much-tortured sigh. He had told the servant girl to fill his tub with cold water straight from the Nile, hoping that SOME parts of his body would just take a HINT, but no, it wasn't doing a THING to help his situation.

And, unfortunately, bathes were usually a good place for brooding. So Kaiba brooded. And every time he tried to think otherwise, he would see Yami, in all his exquisite manliness. The heaving, breathless chest; the sly, feline-like red eyes; the smirking, pale lips; the well-oiled skin; the flushed, proud cheeks; the leanly-muscular frame....

Kaiba found himself licking his lips again, and bit down on them to further prevent the habit. 'Damn. Go for a few months and your cousin goes all hot on you. DAMN!'

There was an awkward cough from the doorway.

Kaiba jumped and winced, daring to glance.

His father stood straight in the doorway, arms crossed. With his gray eyes, his hooded white cloak, and his faded hair, the eldest High Priest looked like a ghost. The relationship between Akunadin and Kaiba was not one of sickeningly-sweet devotion, like most Egyptian father-son bonds. In fact, it was more like a toned-down, respective acquaintance coolly managed by both son and father, due to the breach from each other on their separate duties.

Now, normally, Akunadin was welcomed into the priest's bathing chamber. After all, he WAS Kaiba's father, and had hand-bathed his son every day in the young man's youth.

However, today, Kaiba found his cheeks flushing as he might have done had he been a child caught in the mist of creating havoc.

Akunadin's facial expression was unreadable. 

Kaiba felt panic --something he very rarely felt-- tighten his throat to the point of suffocation. His father would never use the Millennium Eye's mind-reading powers unless absolutely necessary, but the Item always caught flashes of pictures and thoughts from passing minds.

Akunadin spoke with a very calm, low tone. "Enjoying your bath, my son?"

Kaiba forced down a squeak. "Y-yes, Father," he managed with as much normality as he could.

"I..." Akunadin paused, clearing his throat, "I caught some very... odd... thoughts coming from here." He emphasized *odd*. His one remaining eye flashed with something not too unlike mirth.

Kaiba DID squeak this time. It was long moments before he managed to gather the courage to speak. "Do not bother yourself with my worries, Father. You have enough to worry about."

"Ah." Akunadin left without another word.

Kaiba's stomach twisted. 'Damn.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] - Waset was an ancient Egyptian city (now known as Thebes, named by Greek after their own city Thebes) that was really important in the New Kingdom time (2500-ish years ago) and was surrounded by the huge, holy temples of Karnak and Luxor. The three complexes were usually overflowing with priests cuz of all the religious ceremonies.

[2] - ancient Egyptians were PARANOID about hygiene. Even the poor bathed at least twice a day, usually using natron (a salt also used for mummification) and animal fats. :-p

~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~ 

Whhooaaa... Writing yaoi is certainly... DIFFERENT. Oddly, I'm not really trying. ^_^* I'm usually a freak over descriptions and getting facts right (you should see all the footnotes on my Diamonds in the Rough story -_-) but here I'm just too lazy to do anything. This is really REALLY simplified language/story-telling for me. And also, Yami seems a tad... feminine. O_o I apologize; I'm used to writing about girls, and I've noticed on my numerous attempts (key word; ATTEMPTS) to draw Yami that he would make a VERY attractive girl. :-p

GAUH! This chapter's so short! I swear, the next chapter will be MUCH longer (as well the other ones ^_^) There's so much to write, but first chapters are ALWAYS intros, where u gotta introduce da characters and stuff. *sigh* REVIEW!! First chapter of my first yaoi fic NEEDS reviews! I wanna know wut u guys think!! 

P.S. To anyone who has experience with yaoi; HELP ME!! Suggestions, comments, ANYTHING! (just no flames, man!)


	2. Seduction

~~~~~~~~~~Seduction~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~~

1. THANK U FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALL UR SUPPORT! ^_^ I feel so loved! And ur all so wonderfully helpful!! Wow, I'm not the only obsessed one here... :-p (Yo, 'God', whoever u are, stop flaming me. Geez, did u even read the story before u commented on the grammar in my summary? Stop, seriously. I hate flames!)

2. About the Kaiba vs. Seto thing, yeah I got confused myself. First of all, I chose Kaiba because (you'll see in the next few chapters) I think he prefers the name (as he does in the show) as a formal title. 'Seto' seems only to jump into the YGO plot when there's Mokuba around or something...  In the beginning of my story, the only one that calls Kaiba 'Seto' is his father, Akunadin. Besides, High Priest Seto doesn't sound nearly as cool as High Priest Kaiba, if you ask me, and I'm too used to typing 'Kaiba' anyway. ^_^ I could have used 'Seth', as many people have used in other stories, but I'm too lazy. :-p Seth is suppose to be the evil god against Horus, and lets just say that this story is suppose to show them GETTING ALONG!

3. Eh... about the dominant person in the relationship... Um... ^_^;; the thing is that I usually read yaoi as in Yami/Yugi, and Yami (usually) ends up being the dominant and Yugi (duh) ends up being the submissive. And if it was like Kaiba/Yugi or Bakura/Ryou or something, Kaiba and Bakura would obviously be dominant. Needless to say, being stuck with two dominant people is not working out well for me and is driving me up the wall. As much as I think Yami's all masculine and hot and all that, I keep imagining him the bottom feminine role in this story (cuz I'm screwed up, okay?!). I tend to think in terms of body size, and comparing the Pharaoh to his four young male High Priests, he's TINY and really SKINNY and stuff. ^_^* I'm TRYING to keep them as even as possible, but its REALLY REALLY HARD!! The problem for me is that I haven't read any Kaiba/Yami, so I'm basically running blind here! 

4. About PRONOUNCING Egyptian; you just gotta do ur best (it helps if you imagine it like French or Spanish; makes it sound cooler ^_^) However, first of all, know that the language of the ancient Egyptians is dead, even more so then Latin (which u can only write, not pronounce). Hieroglyphics, demonic and hieratic don't give you vowels, so most of the 'full' words we know, like 'medou netjey' or 'Medjay' (this is the true spelling, I think, not the one from the Mummy; and yes, they did exist and they WERE guards, only more like the city's police rather then Pharaoh's bodyguards) or even the names of famous Pharaohs were all basically random guesses by Egyptologist. The lack of vowels makes Egyptian impossible to speak, or otherwise I would have probably tried learning it already. *sigh* I kinda imagine it like Quenya or Sindarin of the LOTR Elvish (^_^) but I can't see how the Egyptians got 'Ani' and some other names that don't sound relatively Egyptian.   

Eh, another annoyingly short chapter, in my opinion. BUT GUESS WHAT? *squeal* This is the first story I actually PLANNED out! Yup, I actually got a piece of paper, wrote down the titles of chapters and a few words about what they're about. I'M SO HAPPY FOR MYSELF! Heh heh...

Ch.1 sucked, in my opinion, so I hope this one's better. I'll go back someday to Ch.1, laugh, and attempt to fix all the typos I missed and all da run on sentences. What? I WAS TIRED WHEN I WROTE IT, OKAY?!?! 

~~~~~~~

"Seto?"

Kaiba jumped. 

His father's elderly voice, though soft, broke the divine silence within the Palace Temple. This was the Chamber of Anubis, the Guide of the Dead and the God of Mummification. As he was suppose to, Kaiba had been kneeling before a elegant basalt statue of the jackal-headed god, head bowed in peaceful prayer, hands and Millennium Rod resting in his lap. 

Only a trained eye could notice the fidgeting twitchiness of his hands. Needless to say, Kaiba's nerves have not been resting well for the last few days. And CERTAINLY not around his mind-reading father. The younger High Priest composed himself quickly under the rather suspicious look his father sent him from across the Chamber.

"Yes, Father?" His voice was calm, though it came out nearly an octave higher then normal.

Akunadin raised a white eyebrow but said nothing of it. "Do your old father a favor and give these to His Majesty; they're wheat ration counts, so take care not to damage them." He handed Kaiba papyrus scrolls of which were covered in neat hieratic [1] and numbers.

Kaiba felt his heart leap up to his throat. 'No no no, father, ANY errand but that one! I *can't* do that!! I spend *days* practically HIDING from Yami!' Instead, he managed a shaky, "As you wish, Father," before he picked himself up and, sighing, went to do as he was asked.

He swore he heard Akunadin chuckling after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba took a few seconds to compose himself, taking a few shaky breaths while managing to look reserved and dutiful on the outside. 'I will NOT look at him. Yes, that's what I'll do. Just not look at him!' 

But another part of his mind countered, sneering, 'But you *must* look at him! He is Pharaoh!' 

Kaiba inwardly growled. 'Shut. Up.'

It made it worse that, just when the priest had been gathering enough courage, Yami was not in his Royal Chamber. Kaiba was alarmed and absolutely furious that he had to go around the whole Palace grounds looking for a blasted cousin whom he didn't even want to SEE in the first place.

He passed a large number of guards --with their classic white headdress, white kilt, gold bands and long spears -- at their posts conversing with Shimon. This looked about right; Yami must be nearby. Kaiba took a deep breath. 

The guards and Shimon eyed him warily before they bowed deeply. "High Priest Kaiba..."

"It is urgent that I see Pharaoh. Where is he?"

The gaurds eyed each other with odd uneasiness. Finally, one stood, though head respectively inclined. "He is in the large courtyard at the end of his corridor, sir."

Kaiba grunted his thanks and turned down the hall. 

"Uh... High Priest Kaiba?" started Shimon. "Pharaoh might not..."

Kaiba turned, raised an eyebrow and casually brandished the scrolls and his rod in a menacing manner.

Shimon mumbled an apology and said nothing else.

Pleased, Kaiba started down the hall with a slow amble rather then his normal aggressive stride. He unconsciously lagged behind, staring up at pictures and smelling burning incense torches as if he's never noticed such fascinating objects before in the long history he has been here. 

'What am I doing?' scolded Kaiba suddenly to himself. 'Fearing Yami like so is UNACCEPTABLE! Ra, this isn't like me!' 

He then brushed off his worries by telling himself that he was merely still sour about being beaten by the young Pharaoh. Yes, blame everything on pride. And stubbornness.

Right. ANYWAY....

Kaiba stepped into a gold-gilded doorway and blinked madly in the sudden assault of Ra's light into his eyes. The sweet smell of incense and the cool, still air inside the Palace was left behind, replaced by the fragrant smell of lotus blossoms and the moist, hot air of a beautiful Egyptian day.

Courtyards were beautiful things, fragile breaks of freedom encased within the hallways of the Palace. They were normally a patch of wildlife --save the pathways of stepping stones-- under open sky, overflowing with palm trees, vines, and flowers in bloom. In the mist of the chirping birds --they often invaded the Palace corridors and sent people running for pails and nets-- and fluttering butterflies were beautiful ponds filled with the lily pads and blossoms of lotus plants and the occasional clump of papyrus reeds. Usually, somewhere, a proud statue of a god or goddess would guard the vicinity, and look down fondly at whoever happened to be relaxing in the courtyard. 

This courtyard was slightly...different from the rest. Though most of the ground was covered by dirt and flora, there was a maze of marble catwalks, carved with hieroglyphics and pictures of gods, goddesses, animals, plants, Pharaohs, and just about anything having to do with Egypt. A large, marble statue of Horus with sapphires as eyes stood by the entrance, the Double Crown of Egyptian royalty upon his falcon-shaped head. (AN: just saying, Horus was said to be the divine counterpart of the mortal Pharaohs; he was the youngest and last of the three gods --including Horus's father, Osirius, and the king of gods, Ra-- to rule Egypt. Pharaoh's were said to actually BE him; hence, 'Horus-on-Earth') And in the mist of the dense vegetation was a pond like any other, only this one was unnaturally box-shaped and even had smooth steps descending into its waters at one end. The pool was made clearly of stone, with clear, steaming hot water --unlike the muddy, natural water in most pools-- that was littered with whole lotus blossoms, scattered petals and bubbles of fragrant oil.

Kaiba's first spotted living being was a dog. A beautiful and large dog, actually, with a shiny black coat, long legs, a slender muzzle, and the normal hyperactiveness of a classic Egyptian hound. The priest spotted a gold chain around the dog's neck --from which hung the Millennium Eye of Ra-- and gold bands on the dog's slender legs. 'A royal hound...?'

And then he saw the elegant hand draped over the dog's streamlined frame, and the human neck that the dog's muzzle was happily nuzzling. Kaiba's sharp eyes trailed from the man's hand, down his lean, but well-muscled arm, up his neck to his...face... A very handsome, strangely boyish face, it was, but no less masculine then Kaiba's proud own. Long, naturally dark eyelashes stood in stark contrast with the well-tanned skin they rested on. The revealed eyelids held traces of recently washed away kohl eyeliner and sparkling emerald eye shadow. [2] The fair visage was crowned by long blond bangs and black hair spikes with violet highlights and gold streaks.

Kaiba let out a squeak. (AN: this is making a very funny mental picture here, people... ^_^)

PHARAOH!

Suddenly, the courtyard seemed like a prison in one of those nightmares where your feet are frozen and you can't move. And this wasn't a *courtyard* at all! It was Pharaoh's BATHING Chamber! So THAT'S why Shimon tried to warn him! 

Kaiba let out a --thankfully quiet-- string of curses that would have put Seth himself to shame.

But his body was instantly captivated. It refused to budge, despite Kaiba's desperate mental attempts.

To make it worse, Yami seemed to hear him and opened his crimson eyes, briefly scanning the perimeter with his sharp gaze. He blinked a few times in the cloudy stream.

Kaiba held his breath.

  
But no, the Pharaoh only let out a rare chortle and gently nudged at his dog's muzzle. "Oh stop it, Anubis," he chuckled. "I'm going to get no meditation done if you keep licking me!"

Ah yes, meditation. Kaiba and Yami spent many hours of their youth training in meditation, telepathy and other psychic abilities. And they would leave their lessons completely opposites; Kaiba steaming in the ears with shades of frustrated red on his scowling face, while Yami beamed adorably with the pleased glow of a child who had done everything perfectly and knew he did a good job. Kaiba's mind wandered too far, the said boy was always told. Kaiba agreed; he had little patience for the silly mind games his cousin found fascinating. 

Therefore, he, of all the High Priests, was the absolute worse when it came to foreshadowing or astro-projection, not to mention the art of relaxing the mind. However, he didn't really mind; Ishizu and Yami were always haunted by nightmares and fainting spells when it came to visions, and Kaiba would like to keep his mind as worry-free as possible.

But still, his old childhood jealousy began to rage with his arousal, demanding him to at least TRY to meditate as well as Yami did. Meditation, however, was the last thing on Kaiba's mind as of the moment.

'C'mon, MOVE!' Kaiba begged his body, but instead found it still rooted to the spot, like a statue too heavy for its own weight.

With one fluid move that startled Kaiba half out of his --remaining-- wits, Yami pulled on a long over-robe that stepped out of the water with the grace of a water nymph. Anubis bounded happily over to his master, who fondly bent down to scratch him with a free hand while the ruler's other hand was clasped casually to hold together the front of the robe. (AN: *drool*)

Kaiba felt a sudden twang of envy. *He* never got any look of such rare affection from the Pharaoh. But then again, since a young age, Yami had always been unusually fond of animals, and was unnaturally good with them, too, taming the wildest of creatures to follow his every command. The animals seemed to understand his brilliancy and silence better then people often did; or at least, that's what the Pharaoh claimed. No one dared to argue, after all.

But that look...!

Yami very rarely had any emotional expressions, but occasionally he flashed a grateful smile or a beam of tenderness in the direction of those closest to him, like Akunadin, Shimon, or Mahado. Come to think of it, everyone BUT Kaiba had been on the receiving end of such a look one time or another.

Kaiba, despite his situation, felt an unnatural urge to pout. 'No, wait, this is SILLY,' he reminded himself, frustrated at his immature thoughts. 'Focus on *moving* AWAY. Preferably *now*!'

Very suddenly, all coherent thoughts still present in Kaiba's brain went and hung themselves from the pyramids. At *that* moment, shrouded ethereally by a cloud of steam, Yami chose to stand to his full height, thoughtfully scanning the sky.

Kaiba fought the urge to drool. The translucent white robe Yami so innocently wore left VERY little to imagine of the well-formed body below it, not to mention the mere *thought* of it dripping wet from its bath...

Suddenly Kaiba's robe seemed a size too short.

'Move. NOW!' cried Kaiba to himself, but his body have *very* different thoughts. Ra, he could just *see* himself running over there, molding Yami in to his arms, and just crushing their lips together. If he had been relatively normal, Kaiba might have noticed then that the Millennium Rod and the scrolls were dangerously close to being dropped from his relaxing grip.

Thankfully, the gods sent a miracle. That is, a *dangerous* miracle in the form of a clawed, fanged furball.

A beautiful calico cat, also adorned in gold in the similar fashion of the hound, flew out from the mist of palm trees in a colorful blur. Startled, Kaiba felt the tiny pinpricks of feline claws upon his neck and an irritated hiss in his ear.

Though, thankfully, he did not cry out, Kaiba's body took a hint. Moving faster then he had EVER moved, the priest fled the vicinity as fast as he could, barely able to hang on to the scrolls that his father had trusted him with.

Yami, whose normally sharp senses were dulled by the steam from his bath, snapped his attention toward the sound. Thankfully, his reflexes were not hindered at all, and the king managed to grab a hold of Anubis's collar. Otherwise, the Palace would be short a royal cat right then and there. 

"Bastet!" the Pharaoh hissed, in a half-hearted angry tone, "What poor animal did you attack now?"

Bastet did not answer and merely eyed Anubis with icy silvery eyes, the fur on the back of her back rising. With her ears flattened, her back arched, her claws extended and her fangs bared, she could have passed for Seth himself on a bad hair day.

Anubis, who strained in vain against Yami's strong grip, let out choked barks that only made Bastet more alarmed.

Yami rolled his eyes toward the heavens and brought two fingers to his lips, letting out a short whistle blast that momentarily caught the attention of the two feuding pets. "Horus!"

There was a falcon's screech, and a streak of black-white plummeting toward the ground. [3]

Yami smiled fondly, though something still troubled him. He glanced at where Bastet was. The Pharaoh's gaze was suspicious.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Goodness, what's the matter?" demanded Akunadin, not unkindly, as his only son wandered dazedly back into the Chamber of Anubis.

"N-nothing." Kaiba shakily took in a breath and forced his hands to stay calm as he handed the scrolls back to his father. "Pharaoh wasn't... uh.... available."

Akunadin raised his eyebrow again, and Kaiba shuddered when he realized how much his father looked like Yami then. "I... see..." The elder High Priest waved the scrolls back into Kaiba's hand after a moment of suspicion. "Hold on to them. I must oversee the building of a monument. If you will, please deliver them to Pharaoh some other time."

"Yes, Father," responded Kaiba automatically, before he inhaled sharply at his mistake.

Akunadin nodded, as if pleased, and stood, brushing himself off and setting down his brush for servants to pick up. Then he looked at Kaiba.

Just LOOKED. Did not glare, nor stare, nor eye. Just looked.

Awkward silence.

Kaiba squirmed, growing increasingly uncomfortably. Here he was, younger, taller, stronger, and more arrogant then his aging father, and yet he suddenly felt so... childishly shy.

"I shall see you at the evening meal, then," said Akunadin finally, his voice somewhat amused and his Millennium Eye gleaming from under the shadows of his hood.

Kaiba managed a shaky nod before Akunadin disappeared out the doorway. 

'Ra, I'm doomed.' Needless to say, perhaps it was time to take another icy bath. Either it was getting too hot in the Palace --mostly likely not, for it was always kept freezing at Yami's orders-- or *some* parts of his body were a few degrees warmer then normal. Now that he thought about it, Kaiba was surprised --and thankful-- that he didn't escape Yami with the worst nosebleed in the world.

"Anubis help me," Kaiba mumbled as he tucked the scrolls under his arms and stalked off to his bathing chamber.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was sunset when Kaiba's nerves finally stopped making him twitch. After first making sure that Yami was *in* his Chambers, the High Priest set out, scrolls and M.Rod tucked carefully under his arm, to prove his body wrong and act perfectly normal around his young cousin.

Hopefully.

Moments later --too short of a time, Kaiba thought-- he was there.

At the Royal Chamber's entrance were the basalt statues of the two twin protectors of Pharaohs, the vulture-goddess, Nekhbet of Upper Egypt, and the cobra-goddess, Wadjet of Lower Egypt. Nekhbet, who was said to protect the Egyptian kings with her wings, held a papyrus reed in her beak, the symbol of Upper Egypt. Wadjet, who was said to spit fire into the eyes of the enemies of the Pharaohs, wrapped herself around a lotus blossom, the symbol of Lower Egypt. Their eyes --Nekhbet's sapphire, Wadjet's rubies-- seemed to twinkle with laugher aimed at Kaiba as he approached. [4] 

Funny, the goddesses' presence never seemed to bother the Priest until now. Kaiba shuddered and stepped through the gold doorway, which carried incantations to protect, bless and glorify the Pharaoh that lived within. 

Yami's Chamber was as sacred as any Temple, and perhaps more beautiful then most. For generations, Pharaohs have breathed, slept, ate, laughed and cried in this room. The air itself seemed so ancient and holy that it raised the hair on the back of Kaiba's neck. The Chamber was just as ancient as it felt, made purely of beautiful stones and sized many hands high and even more hands wide. Lining the walls were pillars of humongous proportions, covered in carvings and tipped with lotus blossoms and papyrus reeds. Hieroglyphics, blessings and stories alike, covered so much of the room that it boggled the mind. Elegantly drawn pictures stood in stark contrast with the jewels and precious metals that lined them. Pieces of magnificent furniture --a gold bed with a protective falcon around the headrest, a tall mirror made of silver, stiff couches in the shape of lions and camels, chairs with legs ending in paws and serpents wrapped around the armrests, tables littered with papyrus scrolls and miniatures of the gods-- were scattered about the room, most covered in transparent silk veils and all kept in perfect condition. Alternating with the pillars, sacred basalt statues of gods seemed to guard the Pharaoh's belongings, their gemmed eyes gleaming in the poor light. By each statue were smoking incense torches, vines of fresh flowers, and the still forms of ever-present guards. The fire torches, usually fully ablaze, had been put down to a minimum, and the smoky incense smell gave the room a warm, sleepy aura. (AN: yes, I'm a huge, hopeless romantic who happens to be obsessed with Egypt. SO SUE ME!)

Kaiba blinked. Usually the Pharaoh was sitting in one of his chairs, surrounded by pampering servants or babbling advisors. The priest scanned the room quickly and found no Pharaoh, just some guards eyeing him with unease. Shimon, who was off to the side overlooking a few servants, was not by Pharaoh's side. That was odd; unless Yami wished to be alone --this was very possible, concluded Kaiba-- Shimon was always right behind the young man, living up to the name as right hand of the Pharaoh. 

'Ah, but of course. The balcony.' 

Not far from the central bed and protected by a crowned falcon with outstretched wings were some shallow steps that led to a huge, magnificent balcony that overlooked the city and the distant Giza pyramids. [5] There were long, translucent silk curtains hanging over the huge entrance to the balcony, deterring any annoying mosquitoes or birds from entering. They swayed with the Nile breeze, showing just pale silhouettes of the balcony railings and the world beyond it. (AN: this is from the Mummy and the Mummy Returns, by the way. DON'T U LOVE THE PALACE IN THEM?!!? *squeal*)

The shape of unmistakable spiky hair gave away Yami's presence. Amidst the long, billowing cape that hid most of the Pharaoh's body was a single arm, on which rested the signature small frame of a peregrine falcon.

Kaiba took a deep breath and, as quietly as he could, made his way over to the balcony. An old childish instinct took over him, urging him to startle the Pharaoh and prove that the ruler wasn't as clairvoyant as he claimed to be.

To Kaiba's dismay, the plan failed.

Just as the priest was using the M.Rod --he had no free hands-- to part the veils of the balcony, Yami's voice, smooth and rich, greeted him.

"I've been expecting those scrolls, Kaiba."

Kaiba fought a sigh and bowed, M.Rod pressed against his heart. "Forgive me for not... delivering them earlier, my Pharaoh." The familiar title sent an unfamiliar shiver of delight up Kaiba spine. 

Yami didn't even turn his head to acknowledge him. Instead, the Pharaoh absent-mindedly stroked his falcon's feathers, chuckling as the gold-adorned bird fondly nipped his ear.

Kaiba felt jealousy flash through him for a quick moment. 'He looks at the BIRD. The *bird*!' snorted Kaiba to himself. What did he have to do, dance to get some attention?

"Hand those scrolls to my servant; I'll look at them later," ordered Yami without breaking his gaze.

Scowling to himself, Kaiba handed over the heavy load of scrolls to an ever-present servant girl, who rushed to place them on one of the Pharaoh's desks. 

Must to Kaiba's sudden delight, however, Yami gave out a high-pitched whistle blast and threw his arm --which had been wrapped in protective cow hind-- upward to the sky. With a shriek, the falcon flapped its ebony wings and took flight, flapping its way into the burning pink and gold hues of the sky.

Yami's gaze followed the bird with somewhat of a wistful look upon his face, which was now glowing with the colors of the setting Ra. Kaiba was captivated by the supernal perfection of that face, but his gaze soon began to trail... elsewhere. 

The young Pharaoh wore his normal attire, which seemed to nicely suit him for the first time in Kaiba's eyes. Yami wore a short silver tunic with a wide gold belt and ebony kilt flaps outlined by white silk. On his limbs, he wore beautiful gold bands that matched the one wrapped around his elegant neck. On his ears, he wore twin Ankh-engraved and diamond-shaped earrings that hung gracefully down to his slender shoulders. On those said shoulders rested the beginning of a long crimson cape, twisted in insane complications around and under a gold collar plate. On Yami's proud forehead, a heavy gold tiara, with the shape of a Millennium Symbol of Ra, rested just behind his bangs, branching off from the top of his ears in sharp, elegant wings. [6] And, of course, no one could miss the enchanting Millennium Puzzle that hung heavily from the Pharaoh's neck.

'He's gorgeous,' thought Kaiba dazedly.    

Yami finally turned his head and eyed Kaiba warily out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you look at me that way?"

Kaiba flushed and quickly looked away. "No reason."

Yami gave him a suspicious look but said nothing more of it.

Kaiba wondered briefly if he should leave, despite how much he wanted to stay. After all, he was only here to deliver the scrolls. He began to edge toward the steps.

But then Yami spoke up in a quiet, almost inaudible tone. "I wish I could go and fly as freely as Horus does."

Kaiba blinked at the odd comment. "Yami, what more could you want? You're Pharaoh! You have freedom at your fingertips!"

Twin ruby eyes eyed him with an unreadable gaze that made Kaiba shiver. "There are different types of freedoms, Kaiba. Being Pharaoh does not include them all..." There was a deep sadness and weariness in his tone that belonged to a man many times his age.

Normally, Kaiba would have made a snide comment about Yami being too young to rule in the first place, despite how miraculously good of a job the Pharaoh was managing. The other High Priests were usually sympathetic, understanding the weight of the burden Yami had to carry. Kaiba, on the other hand, usually chose to be annoying.

But now very odd feelings stirred within Kaiba, and suddenly all he wanted to do was gather Yami in his arms and comfort him with sweet words.

Yami went on, leaning against the railing and thoughtfully gazing down at the mass of white huts and green palm trees down below. "You know, I often wonder if there's another reason why the gods put me on this Earth for," he murmured, more to himself then to Kaiba. "Ever get that feeling that there's..." he paused, struggling for the right terms, "... just more out there for you?"

Kaiba, who had been struggling not to stare at Yami's rather exposed body, bit down on his lip before he could reflexively mock the object of his obsessions. He took a few thoughtful steps closer, intent on getting on Yami's good side. "Perhaps fate has more in store for you..." he quoted quietly. Kaiba inwardly shuddered. 'I sound like Father on one of his religious rants.'

"Hm. Perhaps..." was the quiet, absent-minded reply. 

A flash of surprise then passed through Yami's eyes. 'Kaiba? Understanding? About this sort of thing?' His cousin NEVER listened to what he had to say without contradicting everything or making some smart remark. The Pharaoh fought a frown. 

"That doesn't answer my question, Kaiba..." the Pharaoh said slowly.

Kaiba noticed the confusion and the suspicion on Yami's expression and tone of voice, and quickly tried to save himself. "No, it doesn't. Only the gods know, Yami. It's not like *I* can do anything about it." He managed a casual shrug, peering over Yami's shoulder. "Go ask Ishizu about it; I suck at this type of stuff."

'There, I pulled it off...' Kaiba realized proudly. 

Any suspicion seemed to vanish from Yami's mind; THIS sounded more like the close-minded cousin that he knew. 

However, Kaiba suddenly noticed, with panic, that he had slipped closer to Yami then he had meant to. They were now so close that Kaiba could easily reach out and touch Yami's shoulder.

Yami, just as surprised, stood.

Kaiba faintly noted, with amusement, that Yami's growth spurts still left him a good head shorter and still much leaner then the priest's own broad form.

Kaiba found himself inhaling sharply as Yami's nose came within a foot of his own. 

A flicker of confusion passed through those beautiful crimson eyes, emphasized by the exquisite kohl lines and touch of gold that surrounded it. With lips unknowingly parted in an unspoken question, Yami's face suddenly took on a surprisingly innocent look. (AN: hey, that's Yugi's department!) 

Kaiba's brain raced in a fashion that suggested it was about to shut down in the next few seconds. How easy it would be for the High Priest to just reach out, claim those sensual lips with his own, and just kiss the young Pharaoh senseless? 

Too easy... And Kaiba was dangerously close to doing it.

Right when Kaiba thought he was about to loose all control, and just when their lips were just inches apart, there was a short, awkward cough.

Shimon stood on the steps, one hand parting the veils and the other brought up to his face as one might do had they been hacking. The stout man, whose expression was hidden by the robes covering his face, looked very uneasy at breaking their awkward moment.

Kaiba jerked backwards, heart pounding and cheeks aflame.

The Pharaoh blinked as if nothing happened, not even looking surprised at Shimon's sudden entrance. He raised a eyebrow --ah, the Look-- and merely turned away from them both to watch Horus circle lazily above.

'What does he have, ice in his veins?' hissed Kaiba to himself, both embarrassed and furious.

Bowing uneasily in Yami's general direction, Kaiba sent Shimon --whom Kaiba SWORE was silently muttering something about "damned teenage hormones"-- a deadly glare. The priest quickly brushed past the short man and stormed down the steps, fighting between a confusing internal war between pain and anger. 

'I'm being so silly, getting all worked up like this, but he just doesn't NOTICE! But then again, he IS my cousin. He probably hates me... but that doesn't mean he has to ignore me! But then again... what if he thinks I hate *him*? He probably does, judging by those looks he shot me when I was trying to be nice... Ra, and to think that he *knows* I've been trying FOREVER to ignore the fact I'm even *related* to him... Damn it all!' 

What would it take to prove to Yami that Kaiba no longer hated his guts?

"A lot..." moaned Kaiba in uncharacteristic despair.

Needless to say, neither gaurds nor servants dared to step in his path.

But Kaiba's anger had worn itself out by the time he reached the entrance of the Royal Chamber. Pausing to sigh, he glanced at the balcony. Shimon seemed to be commenting on something rather funny --Kaiba hoped it wasn't about him-- that made Yami chuckle a rare laugh. A servant boy nearby held out a pan, from which Yami was currently reaching into and tying something --possibly meat-- onto a string. As Kaiba watched, the young ruler began to swing the meat chunk above his head in a fast circle, body unknowingly twisting in a serpentine dance that made Kaiba's lower abdomen constrict rather painfully. Horus dived again and again, his smooth aerial agility matched only by Yami's quick reflexes, of which jerked the meat out of the falcon's grasp every time. The bird's amused, but frustrated, shrieks filled the Chamber.

Kaiba heaved another sigh, sapphire eyes trailing over Yami's graceful movements. A painful longing wormed its way into his heart. 

He had been so close... yet so far...

~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] - hieratic was the middle of three different ancient Egyptian scripts. The carved hieroglyphics were known only to 1% of the population (the educated, high-born class) and was believed to be medou netjer, meaning 'sacred words of the gods'. We know hieroglyphics so well because it's the only one out of the three scripts that is actually carved into stone. ANYWAY, hieratic is this really beautiful, cursive way of writing hieroglyphics (using a hand brush) that looks a lot easier on the hand. ^_^ Demonic, the last, was the most casual script, used for fast notes or something, and it looks like scribble to me. -_-* Hieroglyphics to demonic to Greek was what was written on the Rosetta Stone and was what opened the Egyptian written language (it can't be pronounced cuz Egyptians didn't write with vowels). Also, Egyptians were geniuses with math. There's this whole papyrus recovered that absolutely covered in triangles, geometry, and algebra. O_o Yikes!

[2] - yes, ancient Egyptians wore kohl lines and green eye shadow (EVERYONE, both genders). Why should Yami and Kaiba be any different? ^_^ Though I've noticed that Yami's eyes were one of the traits that made him strangely feminine (Ishizu/Isis has the same eyes, haven't you noiced? ^_^ Only blue, of course). And also, all the Egyptians (and Kaiba, in the manga) in the story seemed to have naturally outlined eyes, to the point of Marik's cheek streaks. :-p Green, by the way, was the color of the Egyptian god Osirius's skin, which represents rebirth (he was killed and was put together piece by piece)

[3] - so falconing wasn't invented until 900 B.C. SS WHAT? ANYWAY, Egypt had a lot of strange animals, and Pharaohs had a lot of strange pets. Ramses II was rumored to have owned a pair of war lions (didn't know there WERE lions in Egypt). Also in the country are/was peregrine falcons (judging by the head in pictures, the Egyptian god Horus was a peregrine falcon, says modern raptor scientists), baboons, ibises (stork-like birds with a long, curved-down beak), donkeys, gazelles (these were popular pets too), dung beetles/scarabs, and about a zillion other animals I never would have IMAGINED in ancient Egypt. Peregrine falcons are the fastest animals in the world, diving up to 200 miles per hour (all falcons can dive EXTREMELY fast) and flying up to 100+ mph. By the way, 'Anubis' is the streotypical greyhound, like the ones seen in the Prince of Egypt, only not so skinny.

[4] - this whole babble about the Nekhbet and Wadject is true (based off real Egyptian mythology, which is confusing as hell anyways)

[5] - ancient Memphis (the first ancient Egyptian capital) was 25 miles away from Giza (which wasn't built until the fourth dynasty, depending on where u put Yami and his whole crew) Therefore, I'm not sure if you COULD see Giza from Memphis, but I suppose you could because Memphis was said to be as big as modern London (which is huge by ancient terms).

[6] - this is Yami's actual manga costume (in less-then-detailed description, of course). ITS GORGEOUS! *squeal* U guys go grab a picture and drool over it, man! One little note; in this story I have everyone wearing sandals, like most REAL ancient Egyptians. Unfortunately, in the manga, everyone wears SLIPPERS. O_o Yeah, odd....

~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~

BWAHAHAHA! U think I'd make them kiss in the second chapter? Well, HA TO YOU! Sorry to all that were hopelessly disappointed and P.O'ed. ^_^ One thing, yes, I KNOW Kaiba (and everyone else) are pretty out of character, but WHO CARES? Its fun to pick on Kaiba, especially when he's all emotional like this. :-p Yeah, yeah, I know. And Yami's too feminine, unlike his normal extra-masculine self in the show/manga/other fanfictions. I KNOW, I KNOW! *sob* I'm TRYING to write a good story here! (Thank u all that said Yami WASN'T as feminine as I thought ^_^)

Awww, don't you feel bad for Kaiba? I just decided that this story is dedicated to all of you (including me) that never got the love of your life despite how hard you try (or/and they're too thick-headed to notice ^_^). 

+++Preview for next chappie+++: BAKURA!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! Kaiba gets beat up (hypothetically speaking) and Yami, of course, kicks butt! :-p

OMG!! U people gotta help me! I type by double spacing between paragraphs, and that comes out fine. But when I WANT lines to stay together (lyrics for a song, for example) I am so lost!! How does that work on Microsoft Word or Microsoft Text? I've tried just doing it normally (double lines between paragraphs and nothing between lyrics) but it came out all screwed up; the Word put lines that are close together in the same LINE when updated, and Text put it all evenly spaced anyway. Is there some HTML thing I can do, or some Notepad or something that might make it come out normally? HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!


	3. The Name Of God

~~~~~~~~~~The Name Of God~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~

1. THANK U ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! Wow, I wasn't aware people actually READ my long babbles in my author's note. Cool. ^_^ *sniffle* I could NOT believe how many reviews I had in my email inbox on the days after uploading Ch.2. WOW! O_o So much support, so much love!! *bawls happily* Thanks for throwing food and supporting me and giving me lots of good Seto/Yami fics and giving me so many long, funny reviews to read. THANK U!! *massive hug* I LUV U GUYS!! Wow, and you guys LIKE my descriptions? O_o I thought I didn't have enough, and that I had too many grammar mistakes and run on sentences. Cool, thanks for the comments! By the way, for those of you that are worried about my confidence level, don't worry, its quite high. I'm just a crazy optimist (yes, I am HAPPY) that likes to pick on herself; it's a common habit in authors, I've noticed. ^_^ Its fun, really. Heh heh...

2. The whole HTML deal confused me even more, though I thank those that attempted to teach it. Unfortunately, FF.net wasn't up when I checked my email, so the reviews in the email came up with lots of 'rn' stuff (no clue what that is O_o though I DO know it makes spaces between lines) and completely blank spaces where I'm *assuming* some of you typed HTML font. *sigh* I will, however, try to use the website idea (thanks to whoever mentioned it) or just waste lots of space and put another space between double spaces for lyrics. ^_^* Thank u all trying though! 

3. MALIK STEALS!!! BWAHAHAHA! Its proven! U know the Pharaoh costume that Yami wears and we all know and love? Well, I've actually ALWAYS noticed that Malik's earrings/arm bands/neck bands (and his fashion in general) were practically IDENTICAL to Pharaoh Yami's, but I never had PROOF that they were Yami's (or copying Yami's) until that one episode where Malik shows the tattoos on his back. He's babbling on and on about taking the 'Pharaoh's' powers (like he always does -_-*) AND he's wearing Yami's Eye of Ra tiara!! His yami (Marik) has it sometimes in a pictures too, and occasionally with a red cape that looks identical to Yami's. ^_^ Yes, its DEFINITELY Yami's stuff; after all, Malik and Ishizu have unlimited access to Yami's tomb, probably, anyway. SEE?!? It makes perfect sense! Malik wants to be Pharaoh so bad that he dressed himself UP as Pharaoh to imitate Yami! I'm pissed actually; NO ONE WEARS YAMI'S STUFF BUT YAMI HIMSELF!! *runs off raging and fuming at the ears*

This is random but I was rereading Ch.2 and found that I used 'Kaiba' too many times and not at very good intervals. Damnit, there are too many 'he's' in YGO! Why is the boy-girl ratio like 100000; 2? Not that I'm complaining, mind you... :-p *drool* Still, I hope that didn't bother any of you. I wasn't really paying attention so I had 'Kaiba Kaiba Kaiba' or 'Yami Yami Yami' four times in a row and then a lot of vague 'he's' after it. Also, I need better timing for using 'then' and 'and' and 'afterwards' and stuff... *sigh* Oh well, glad you guys like it so far! 

WARNING I: By the way, this story is PG-13 until Ch.5, where it goes to R, borderline NC-17 (nothing TOO graphic). Therefore, if you're a kid, be careful around Ch.5-8, but you can read Ch. 1-4 fine, I think. AND, if you're awaiting some huge lemon or something, you're going to be disappointed, cuz I skip lots of stuff and use really vague terms. ^_^ Just be aware; there will definitely be mature themes, mature thoughts, and references to...uh... stuff you might learn in Health class. :-p

WARNING II: This is a REALLY long chapter, and it could be very confusing/boring/weird/corny all at the same time (because its based off manga and manga's not usually meant to be put into written form)! Sadly, not too much fluff in this one. Note, Kaiba goes evil in the manga lets just pretend that NEVER HAPPENS! The whole plot's a little screwed and I had to add/twist some parts for everything to make sense. BUT, I tried HARD to stick to the main plot of the manga. ^_^*

~~~~~~

Boredom can do the oddest things to you. That was how Kaiba, against his will, found himself mentally listing everyone who knew of his 'obsession'. His stomach sank to the pits of his feet as the list went on. 'Shadi; Ra KNOWS how... Father; obviously, with that Millennium Eye of his. I'm not too sure if he knowing is a good thing.... Shimon, who doesn't seem to approve... And worse of all, possibly Yami himself. Damn.' 

Oh, his life was crashing into dark abyss.

Funny thing was, not a thing was wrong or out of place with it, save his internal battle with himself. Life went along smoothly; so smoothly and normally, in fact, that it was close to driving the poor priest mad. He half WANTED someone to notice his situation, and yet he refused to admit that he wanted some help. However, he found himself often considering doing something very irrational --hopefully involving Yami, a whip, and plenty of oil-- just to get some attention. 

Today, however, the LAST thing Kaiba wanted was attention. This might be due to the fact that everyone who knew about his love interest --and practically everyone that didn't-- was within a twenty-feet radius, including Yami himself. Alas, it was a perfectly normal day, but as mentioned before, normal days were starting to make Kaiba develop a nervous twitch. And, of course, it happened to be a meeting. A long, boring meeting that was no different from hundreds of others.

Kaiba hated meetings. Especially meetings reserved for the 'highest of the high', or, in normal terms, the six High Priests, Shimon, and the Pharaoh. 

The huge Throne Room, an enormous marble room supported by a chain of huge pillars, was thankfully empty, save the ever-present guards. Two thick walls sat beside the throne, with serpents, hawks and Eye of Horus's etched deeply upon their sides. The throne itself, and one end of the Chamber, was a oddly shaped chair, with lion heads at the ends of the arm rests and a huge back piece topped with the sun-disk of Ra and a pair of bull horns. [1] It was in this throne chair that Yami elegantly seated himself upon, draped in his long red cloak --Kaiba noted that it brought out his eyes-- and unconsciously showing off every fascinating part of himself to the point of driving Kaiba mad.

Kaiba refrained --barely-- from looking in the Pharaoh's general direction, for he feared that if he did he might never be able to look away. Instead, the priest found himself fighting an oncoming headache as his father went on and on about some kind of location problem for building a new temple for Anubis WHOM, in Kaiba's opinion, had too many temples in the first place. HOW Akunadin, Shimon and Yami managed to look so FOCUSED was a secret worth of Ra himself. Kaiba and Ishizu were usually the only High Priests, beside Akunadin, that took active parts in politics and what not, but now ALL of the younger High Priests were fighting boredom and losing badly. Mahado was nearly nodding off standing up. Shadi seemed to be fascinated by the number of tiles on the ceiling. Karimu looked as if he was reading the hieroglyphics engraved on the walls, though his eyes weren't moving and held a rather glazed-over look. Ishizu was trying valiantly to look attentive, glancing ever so often at the scrolls in Yami and Akunadin's arms, but failing to look interested. Kaiba himself managed to keep his gaze on the scrolls, though he caught almost none of the conversation referring to it.

Just when Kaiba thought he would follow Mahado's example and drift off to sleep, Yami seemed to wrap up the conversation and nod, as if pleased.

Akunadin bowed deeply and rushed off with some guards to deliver the scrolls to who knows where.

Kaiba, who was beginning to size Yami up like a piece of edible meat, jumped nearly a foot when there was a huge, unearthly BOOM. There were sudden flashes of light and a blast of heat that sent choking smoke everywhere. The very Chamber itself rocked dangerously on its foundation and chunks of the ground went flying past Kaiba's head. The said priest twitched ot the side just in time to avoid a rather large boulder that slammed into the wall behind him. Yami's fingers suddenly gripped into the throne armrests until his knuckles turned white. Ishizu let out a half shriek, half gasp; Karimu nearly fell on his rear; Mahado was blasted awake, stunned and confused; and Shadi... well... Shadi just stared. 

A deep shudder ran through Kaiba, and a son's faithfulness suddenly made itself painfully clear in his heart. "Father? FATHER?!" 

In the mist of the smoke and the rumbling, came the coughing, stumbling form of Akunadin, who had been frightfully close to the blast. The scrolls that he once held were gone, possibly destroyed. Akunadin's long robes, once a beautiful white, were now singed and covered in soot.

Kaiba rushed forward, catching his elderly father by his shoulders as the elderly man heaved a few coughs. 

For a second, all Kaiba knew was the racing pounding of his heartbeat in his ears and the mass of confusion around him. Akunadin went into a hacking spell, frail old body shaking in his son's arms. There was stampeding and a mad shuffling of feet; gaurds uttered curses as they ran madly about with brandished spears, while servants shrieked and dropped what they carried with the sound of shattering pottery.

"Order! ORDER!" Kaiba heard a few of his fellow High Priest bellow in the mist of the chaos.

Kaiba held tightly on to his coughing father and joined the chorus of raised voices with his own, raising his M.Rod blindly to the sky. "Order! SILENCE!!" he roared, coughing as he did so. "PEACE!"

Suddenly, above it all, Kaiba heard Yami's raised, but calm voice. For a moment, the Pharaoh sounded like Ra himself. "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP WHERE YOU ARE!!"

The pandemonium stopped immediately. Pale and shaky Egyptians --priests, guards and servants alike-- froze in mid-strides. The smoke cleared quickly --due to the lack of movement-- to the immense relief of suffering individuals like Akunadin. (AN: this did not happen; I'm only making stuff more exciting. :-p I'm making up all this stuff cuz all you see in the manga is one frame where this monster bursts out of the ground. ^_^)

Kaiba felt a bit of envy toward Yami. The priest was hoping that *his* voice could raise such a command. Patting his father absent-mindedly on the back, Kaiba glanced up at Pharaoh.

Yami was deathly pale, with breath ragged, eyes wide and jaw clenched. He looked as if he saw a ghost.

Frowning, Kaiba followed his gaze and found himself inhaling sharply.

Seemingly having dug straight through the Throne Chamber floor, a huge, deformed monster now loomed many feet over them. The horned humanoid-demon, with skin a pale, ghostly shade, twisted its huge body around its lower half, which was a huge overgrown snake. Out of the monster's back came two angelic wings, seemingly out of place and unporportionally small, that flapped uselessly around. The double-headed creature roared fiercely, a horrible, unearthly sound making Kaiba's knees tremble despite his efforts to stop them from doing so.

'This monster is strong...' observed Kaiba, eyes wide. 'As strong as my Blue-Eyes!' [2] Now, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was Kaiba's soul and pride, but never before has he met a monster more powerful then it face to face.

Only then did the stunned priest notice the single man that dared to stand in the mist of such a creature. A young man, not as lean as Yami but not as large as Kaiba, stood tall and proud, dressed in a white headdress, a faded kilt, and two layers of long robes. Kaiba caught a flash of fiery amber eyes, a huge scar, and a wisp of icy-white bangs. [3]

There was deafening silence. 

Dozens of wide eyes met the newcomer and his monster.

A servant girl let out a gasp and fainted in the mist of her companions. Another vase met its doom as a fellow servant reached out to catch her. The surrounding guards stepped forward bravely, spears extended, but they all looked like tiny ants compared to the monster they stood up to. 

Akunadin, breath ragged, straightened himself, his gray eyes flickering with stunned disbelief.

'Father's surprised,' mused Kaiba in the mist of his own astonishment. 'That's a first.' 

Mahado and Yami were first to break the silence, their identical whispers barely audible but their voices filled with all the hatred and distaste one could muster. "Bakura...."

Kaiba fought shock. 'THIS is that tomb robber that slipped past Mahado's guards so many times...? THIS is *him*?'

The lips of the tomb robber twisted upward in a sadistic grin. He bowed a little, mockingly. "The one and only!" he chirped in a raspy, battle-hardened tone.

(AN: beyond this, almost everything but romance/personal thoughts/ some actions are based off the manga. I changed some grammar and stuff in the dialogue, but the general words are still there.) 

"He has such a strong monster...!" observed Shimon, horrified.

'Gee thanks. We haven't noticed...' thought Kaiba bitterly to himself.

"Bakura -- the legendary thief that threatened to steal a Millennium Item." murmured Yami quietly, his voice tight. "We should have expected him sooner or later..."

Bakura's demon roared at the Pharaoh, whose fair face betrayed neither fear nor anger.

And suddenly, one thought took command of Kaiba's soul, mind and body. 

PROTECT PHARAOH. 

That was the number one rule in Kaiba's long training, drilled into his mind again and again. In his younger years, he had cursed and hated this one duty with all his heart. Still, it was suddenly all he could think about. But it was more then just habit now... For the first time in his life, Kaiba WANTED to protect Yami.

With a touch of rare fondness, he realized that all the High Priests seemed to have taken their training to heart as deeply as he. Unconsciously, the six of them had drifted to place themselves in front of the steps leading up to the throne, blocking off any direct path to Yami; Kaiba in front, flanked by Akunadin and Mahado, and then the other three.

'Not as if Yami can't take care of himself or anything...' thought Kaiba with a mental smirk. 

He recalled a similar situation where a very young Prince Yami had been attacked directly by a rouge monster let loose in the Palace. The Crown Prince simply stood there and waited at the last moment to save himself. There was a gold flash, and suddenly the attack was stopped dead in its tracks --only inches from Yami's face-- by a pair of narrowed crimson eyes and a glowing Millennium Eye of Ra that rested between them.

But this time was different. Though Yami's power was practically infinite, the hint of worry in the Pharaoh's voice made Kaiba furious. 

The priest could stand it no longer. 

Bravely, he took a step forward, bringing everyone's attention upon himself. The M.Rod stuck out from his hand like the dagger that it was. "You!" called Kaiba, infuriated. "You anger the gods by daring to trespass into the Royal Palace! We Priests will show you the true power of the Millennium Items!"

The other High Priests followed his example, eyes narrowed dangerously as they stepped forward.

The demon's snake-head towered over them and hissed, revealing a pair of soulless black eyes and rows of poisoned fangs.

Bakura gazed at them with narrowed eyes, his smirk never disappearing. His amber eyes summed them up as if he hadn't noticed them before. "Most interesting..." The thief opened his arms in the most mocking way possible. "Then come all at once, Priests..." 

But already the tomb robber was losing interest in them, his eyes trailing upward to Yami with a challenging glare.

'So he wants Pharaoh...' concluded Kaiba, who then smiled to himself, 'Yami is no one's but *mine*. Lets see if the thief can get through *me* first...'

Akunadin recognized the signs of his son's temper and pride. "Seto!" he barked in warning, "The enemy is strong! We should combine our forces and--"

Kaiba ignored him. Scowling, he held the Rod to his heart and began to chant an impressive list of spells in a sacred, ancient form of Egyptian that very few commoners knew. A large slab of floor behind him suddenly clicked and vanished from sight, and from that vortex shot up a huge blank stone tablet that towered over the one that called it.

"Ho ho, High Priest Kaiba wants to use his own Ka monster against that spirit-formed beast..." murmured Shimon.

Yami sent a worried glance toward his cousin. "The monster he chooses to use..." he trailed off, eyes pondering. 'The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon... but it might not be enough...'

(AN: here Shimon goes on and on to explain the Temple of Tablets and how it holds the tablets of thousands of monsters for the Millennium Item Holders to use... And Yami looks like he has absolutely no idea about any kind of temple... Blah blah blah... However, Shimon doesn't explain how normal people, WITHOUT Millennium Items, can call monsters... O_o)

Just beyond the Palace was a huge temple, shaped like a pyramid topped with a fat obelisk. Surrounded by four tall obelisks and a pathway of sphinxes, the temple loomed over the congregations of guards and priests below it. Inside, walls covered from bottom to tip in countless plates, the temple rose high above an inner pyramid, whose summit pointed upward at the tip of the building's tower. In that revered, high spot laid the shape of the Millennium Puzzle, surrounded and protected by the three legendary Egyptian Gods.

But it was not these sacred plates that might have caught one's attention. Just below it, where the Ka monsters of High Priests lay, was the etched form of a terrible, powerful dragon. It was this tablet that began to glow, and from it shot a beam of pure spiritual white that rushed out of the gold entrance of the Temple and arced high in to the air, easily breaching the high Palace Walls.

Guards looked up in amazement and excitement, tanned faces lit up by the sudden light.

"Someone from the Palace just called a monster from the Temple of Tablets!" one exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" roared another, running toward the Palace.

Meanwhile...

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Is the monster coming?" he murmured, breaking Kaiba's chanting.

Kaiba glared at him as he finished his incantations. Then, just as a beam of light rushed into the room and slammed violently into the tablet behind him, he smiled a dangerous, feline-like smile. "SUMMON!! MY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!!"

The tablet behind Kaiba burst into pieces, sending chunks of rocks flying everywhere. In the mist of the rubble rose a huge dragon with silver scales and sapphire eyes as blue as its master's. (AN:BLUE-EYES!! HA!! Kaiba's got a new nickname!! *evil idea*) Long neck craning and huge tail whipping, the Blue-Eyes let out a mighty roar that matched that of Diaboundou's.

Only one soul in the Chamber was not reassured by that terrifying sound. Yami, with brow furrowed and lips tight, said nothing.

Bakura seemed to voice the Pharaoh's thoughts, though in slightly less respectable words. "Fool! There is no monster in the Temple of Tablets that can defeat my spirit monster!" (AN: I'm changing lots of stuff cuz Yami, in the manga, seemed too surprised about everything, and  having the Blue-Eyes here DEFININTELY changes dialogue around.)

"I'll show you the strength of a *true* Ka-monster..." snarled Kaiba.

"Big mouth," snorted Bakura. "Diaubandou! ATTACK!!"

"Blue-Eyes! GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!" ordered Kaiba. "BITE IT!" [4]

The Blue-Eyes charged, teeth bared and claws forward, at the white demon. Diaubandou's snake body struck faster then the eye could follow, and embedded its fangs deep in the Blue Eye's fore arm. The dragon, in turn, sank its own fangs into the demon's shoulder.

It was as if Seth and Horus had unleashed their might in this very room.

It was horrible.

For a split second, the two froze, biting as hard as they could and roaring in pain. Then all open war began. With punches from its arms and the lightening-fast strikes from its snake head, Diaubandou threw off its opponent with formidable strength. But the Blue-Eyes always came back, roaring and slashing with everything it had, from fangs to spikes to claws to talons, even using its tail to slam violently into Diaboundou's side. The two huge monsters tore up the ground and the walls so much that even Bakura had to take cover from the flying debris. (AN: yes, in case you're wondering, the throne room is VERY big ^_^)

With a particularly strong punch, Diaubandou sent the Blue-Eyes flying, whose painful landing sent up rubble and dust.

Everyone held their breaths.

Kaiba clenched his jaw, heartbeat racing and brow covered in worried sweat. But when the dust cleared, the priest grinned a victorious smile.

His Blue-Eyes, though clearly wounded, triumphantly clutched the squirming form of Diaubandou's snake head in its claws, blocking its attack and twisting Diaubandou's main body off balance.

Bakura flinched as if physically struck. "No...!"

Kaiba laughed, "Diaubandou has been stopped! Blue-Eyes! Finish it off with White Lightening!"

With victorious disgust, the Blue-Eyes dragon stepped on the snake with its huge talons, a ball of blinding white energy forming between its mighty jaws.

"CRUSH IT!" roared Kaiba gleefully, just as his dragon's energy was building to a maximum.

With a roar, the Blue-Eyes launched its supreme attack.

There was a huge boom and a blinding flash of light, followed by a shock wave that rocked the already-weakened foundation of the Throne Chamber. A cloud of dust and smoke flew into the eyes of observers, but that didn't stop most from cheering.

Kaiba caught sight of Bakura's robed form. He chuckled victoriously, crossing his arm and twirling his M.Rod casually. "Diaubandou is dead."

But when the smoke cleared, it was suddenly apparent that Bakura --who seemed every inch fit-- was sneering. "Look again, Priest..." laughed the thief, pointing to the battle. (AN: by the way, in the manga, the throne room doesn't get beat up like this... Dunno HOW it stays in perfect shape, but it just does. *shrug*)

In the mist of rubble and smoke was a triumphant --but very confused-- Blue-Eyes White Dragon, whose mighty talons now stood on nothing.

"Diaubandou has disappeared," corrected Bakura simply.

Kaiba's eye twitched. "Impossible! Did it... retreat...?!"

"Fool! Diaubandou's special ability has been activated!" crowed Bakura.

"Special... ability...?" echoed Kaiba, eyes narrowed dangerously.

 "Do you not see? Spirit monsters mirror the spirits of their masters..." Bakura chuckled, as if ashamed that Kaiba did not know, "I am a thief. And to steal from the Pharaohs themselves, you need one major ability. TO PASS THROUGH BARRIERS!"

As if on cue, the wall next to the throne --directly behind Kaiba-- exploded as Diaubandou reappeared in the mist of flying rubble. Kaiba, caught off gaurd, was slammed to the ground, to the alarmed cries of his companions. Kaiba swore he heard Yami crying out his name...

Diaubandou then tacked an equally-surprised Blue-Eyes, forcing it to the ground with its snake-body wrapped around the dragon's limbs and its humanoid arms around the dragon's throat. The Blue-Eyes squirmed and roared pitifully, to no avail. Finally, slowly, it fell still.

Everyone in the room gasped. Nothing and no one has ever defeated a *Blue-Eyes White Dragon*.

Silence.

"...No....!!" whispered Kaiba, painfully picking himself up. His limbs shuddered with exhaustion; Ra, he never felt so tired in a Shadow Duel before...

The Blue-Eyes glowed and disappeared, its defeated spirit returning to the Temple Of Tablets.

"Seto's monster is dead...!" croaked Akunadin.

"Heh. You lose, Priest," sneered Bakura. He stood and glared up at Yami, who's eyes flashed the color of angry flames. "C'mon, lets fight, Pharaoh..."

Kaiba eyed where his fallen Blue-Eyes had been, breath short, eyes wide with disbelief. He let out an enraged cry, pointing his M.Rod at Bakura with pure venom in his cerulean eyes. (AN: I'm finding all these cool terms to describe eyes, man! ^_^) "Thief! You will PAY!"

"Kaiba..." uttered Yami in a low, warning tone.

His name, even uttered in that single, beautiful voice, seemed hardly enough to hold back the fuming High Priest, but that it did. Kaiba shut himself up, trembling violently and knuckles white around his M.Rod. Akunadin, who sent his son a stern, disapproving look, seemed to be surprised at the sudden obedience to Yami's order. Kaiba seemed surprised himself.  

"So, what do you think, your majesty?" called Bakura, arms wide. "You want to fight with me? If I lose, I'll be beheaded. But if YOU lose..." He rubbed his hands together gleefully, a wild look in his chestnut eyes. "Oh, but if YOU lose, your life, your treasures and all of your Millennium Items will belong to *me*."

Yami said nothing, just eyed Bakura with wary and angry crimson eyes.

"Such disrespect!" exclaimed Akunadin. "You do not say such things toward Pharaoh! You will be executed, no doubt about it!"

"Bakura!"

The room fell silent as Yami's voice rose.

The Pharaoh sat up a little straighter, his unwavering expression unreadable. Kaiba marveled at his self-control.

Yami spoke slowly. "Why do you want the Millennium Items?"

Bakura was quiet for a moment, almost thoughtfully so, before he began to cackle. "You wanna hear it from him?" Out of nowhere, he pulled out a fully-wrapped mummy, who's neck was strangled by the rope now in Bakura's hand. The thief's deft fingers casually played with the rope as he set a foot on the mummy's back.

There were gasps about, before a heavy blanket of stunned silence fell upon all. 

It was a high sin to disturb the Egyptian dead, and an unforgivable one when --judging by the jewelry surrounding the mummy-- that said dead was royalty.

Yami's eyes opened wide and he leaned so far forward that he was in danger of falling off the throne. Mahado, whose job was to protect the royal tombs, flinched as if punched in the stomach. The other High Priests let out angry hisses and gasps of disbelief. 

Akunadin was the only one that seemed to recognize that mummy on sight. He let out a choked exclamation. "B-Brother...!"

'Brother?' Kaiba felt his blood run cold. 'Uncle!' "The late Pharaoh!" he blurted out. 

Yami looked so pale that Shimon thought the young Pharaoh might faint dead on the spot.

Kaiba's quick eyes drew a grim conclusion. "His body has been dragged about! This can't be forgiven!!" he exclaimed in fury and horror.

There were angry shouts and agreeing whispers from his fellow High Priests and all witnesses. 

Yami, if possible, looked paler, eyes unbelievably large. "Previous... Pharaoh...?" he stammered, mind drawing a blank, "That would mean that body is..."

Shimon nodded in gloomy agreement. "Yes, your majesty. That body is that of your father's."

"...M-my father?!"

"Ha, ha, ha, look at your faces!" laughed Bakura, tugging at the string in a way that made Yami twitch violently. "Yes, Pharaoh Akunamunkano! The man that brought about the seven Millennium Items!"

Ishizu, Mahado, Shadi, Karimu, and Kaiba exchanged wary, but confused, glances. Shimon and Akunadin held their breaths. Yami just looked as petrified and as pale as white limestone.

"Created the Millennium Items... My father, you say?" cried the young king in disbelief. (AN: I know this is weird, but Yami has no clue about the M.Items' past)

Bakura only smiled eerily.

Akunadin took it upon himself to explain and spoke up, shakily. "Akunamunkano, just fifteen years ago, spared Egypt from a civil war by creating the seven Millennium Items to keep peace... They stopped the wars, stopped the chaos, and brought prosperity and peace to Egypt."

"Some peace..." sneered Bakura.

Akunadin went on, sadly. "Akunamunkano wanted to stop the fighting and to have a thousand years of peace for his kingdom. So, he left the Millennium Items to this world... To seal evil and bring justice about, the Millennium Items chose us six Priests as their bearers while the responsibility of their well-being was passed down to the shoulders of the next Pharaoh, Akunamunkano's son."

Yami stopped breathing for the shortest of moments.

"Justice, you say? Laughable!" snorted Bakura, "The Millennium Items hold evil within themselves, and thus slowly begin to erode away the sanity of its holders!" The dangerous glint in his eyes returned, and a sadistic smile made its way upon the thief's face. "However, it is said that the one that collects them all and uses their powers to his advantage... will get the unlimited power of the Shadow Realm!"

"The full power of the Shadow Realm, you say...?" murmured Ishizu skeptically.

"Impossible!" piped up Mahado, handsome eyes narrowed dangerously.

A dark shadow fell upon Bakura's face. "Kuru-Eruna village... Do you know that name?"

Again, the younger Priests were confused.

But Akunadin inhaled sharply. "Kuru-Eruna..." he whispered as if he had spoken to Seth himself. 

Bakura turned on Akunadin, eyes accusing. "So, old man, that name seems familiar to you... Do you remember, then, the prophecy that needed to be fulfilled to bring about the seven Items?"

Akunadin gulped. "Don't you dare suggest that I forgot such a thing...!" he whispered angrily.

"If I recall correctly, didn't the High Priests need to 'sacrifice 99 thieves'...?" drawled Bakura, eyes raised upward with mocking thoughtfulness.

"Yes, but we--" protested Akunadin.

"It happened one muddy, rainy day fifteen years ago, old man..." snarled Bakura, eyes suddenly tearful and full of deep, dark hate. "You came into my village," he stated quietly, eyes distant as if remembering an old memory, "You came on horseback, with the Egyptian cavalry behind you and all armed with daggers and torches. You and your fellow Priests shouted for all those who sinned to stand forward... Then you torched the shops and all the homes. Oh, I remember it so well...." There was a distant look upon the thief's face.

Akunadin was pale.

Bakura chuckled grimly. "I was only a child then..." He let out an enraged cry. "BUT YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY IN FRONT OF MY EYES!!"

Diaubandou roared, suddenly gaining both width and height. Ka-monsters fed off their master's life force and will; Bakura's anger seemed to be fueling his to great extents.

Akunadin took a step back, the truth dawning upon him. 'If Bakura is a survivor of that village...'

'I remember!' thought Kaiba suddenly. 'I was young then, but I remember standing with Mother and waving goodbye... Father told me he was only on a scouting mission with the cavalry!' 

Bakura continued, voice suddenly quiet again. "So do you remember, old Priest, that in the mist of my village you built a temple, with the ground engraved with the slots for all seven Millennium Items?"

Akunadin was silent. He found six pairs of curious young eyes upon him.

Bakura went on. "So, you also know then, that the temple walls state flatly that who,ever fits all seven Items into their respective places will gain the true dark power of the Shadow Realm?!"

Again, no one spoke.

Bakura gave the mummy under his foot a violent jerk, sending a shudder through both Akunadin and Yami. "How do you know that this precious Pharaoh of yours wasn't trying to gain that power? How do you know he wasn't like me?!" He let out a bitter laugh.

Yami could stand it no longer. Fists clenched so tightly that they trembled, he stood in a whirl of silver and red. He pointed an accusing finger at Bakura, breath ragged and eyes burning the color of flaming blood. "BAKURA! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT BODY!!"

Kaiba shuddered. He had never heard Yami so furious.

Bakura sneered and tugged at the mummy for good measure. "Such a heavy request, your highness..."

That seemed to be the breaking point. In a flash, all the High Priests were shouting along with the Pharaoh, echoed by the angry cries of the gaurds and servants --or at least those that haven't already fled the vicinity.

"We won't forgive you for disrespecting the late Pharaoh!" cried Shadi, with anger no one has ever seen from him.

"Such big words, Priests..." Bakura bowed a little, smirking. "Just come if you dare..."

The High Priests took the words to heart. 

Five different voices cried out to the gods in prayer, and five huge tablets suddenly rose behind their respective callers. Kaiba, who decided that he has definitely had better days, summoned up enough energy to join them.

"My son, you are not well! You have already sacrificed too much energy!" scolded Akunadin in between incantations.

"I can do this!" mumbled Kaiba absent-mindedly. He just prayed that Yami was watching, because as horrible as the situation was, this might be what Kaiba needed to prove that he cared. As in DEEPLY cared. 'Blue-Eyes better be up for another shot...' he prayed to himself.

Six harmonious voices then cried out at the same time, "The Ka within the sacred tablets! The Ka within us! SUMMON!"

Needless to say, the guards outside began to panic as SIX different beams of light shot up from a glowing Temple of Tablets.

Inside the Palace, the tablets shattered and the air was suddenly filled with the cries of monsters as graceful as Ishizu's liquid fairy and as deadly as Kaiba's --though still weakened-- Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

In the mist of cheering from the other people and the roars of summoned monsters, Yami just stood. Just quietly, calmly stood. His head was bowed, a deep shadow cast over his fair face. (AN: this one frame is sad and GORGEOUS; it's a close up of Yami's face, and even though its all blackened in, he has a GREAT profile. ^_^ Okay, just gotta tell you that...)

Shimon, however, panicked. "Pharaoh... Sit down! There is a Shadow Ga--!"

"Tell me of my father's reign..." whispered Yami, his chilling voice leaving no room for arguments.

Shimon did as he was ordered. "H-he was a mighty Pharaoh, who spent his long life yearning for peace and prosperity for his people..."

A single crystalline tear trailed down Yami's cheek. "I can see it. Oh...childhood memories..." (AN: okay, right here, YAMI IS ADORABLE! He's a little kid! Wearing Egyptian stuff! A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E!!! *squeal* I've never seen anything --maybe Pikachu-- so cute in my life! And he's still got his eyes, only bigger, so he still doesn't look like Yugi or anything... AND KAIBA? Kaiba's so cute as a kid too! He's got huge eyes too!!! *glomps them both with sparkly eyes*)

Before the young Pharaoh's eyes flashed brief moments of distant times when his father used to hold him close as they gazed fondly over the city at sunset. Sometimes, the Pharaoh settled a hand upon his petit son's shoulders and point out a particularly distant statue, laughing a deep, reassuring laugh from the depth of his white beard.

"Father's face... I remember it so well..." whispered Yami.

The king's youthful face snapped up, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. His fiery eyes were teary, but determined and MAD.

Shimon let out an alarmed cry as Yami began to stride forward, fists clenched. (AN: Have I mentioned that Yami has GORGEOUS legs, especially in this frame? Long legs man... *_* *drool*) "Your majesty! Its too dangerous! This is a Shadow Game involving Ka-monsters! Please, it is not safe! Return to the throne!" The short old man tried to rush after the Pharaoh, but was flushed back by the flashing of magic attacks and the shock waves that shook the Priests' bodies as they bravely stood in the mist of it all.

Yami did not seem to hear the cheers, nor the screams, nor the roars. He did not seem to see his followers, nor Bakura, nor the monsters. Unwavering, he glided aloofly down the steps leading up to the throne, first past Ishizu, then Shadi, then Karimu, then Akunadin, then Mahado and finally Kaiba himself.

The High Priests did a rather amusing show of double-takes, their concentrating expressions switching to one of stunned surprise.

"P-Pharaoh...?" squeaked Karimu in disbelief.

"Your majesty!" Mahado leapt blindly, but was simply side-stepped by Yami as if the Pharaoh could care less.

Kaiba, who barely had enough strength to stand, reached out to finish what Mahado couldn't. "YAMI!" he cried desperately, snagging the end of Yami's cape and pull so hard that it nearly strangled Yami on the spot. "You can't go out there!"

Yami sent him a glance that read 'Since when did you care?' and shrugged him off, absent-mindedly fixing his cape as he continued his walk toward certain doom.

Kaiba felt his heart being torn to pieces. "No....!!"

Yami remained oblivious, walking calmly through the battle as if a god guarded him and he knew it.

Leaping dangerously close to the Egyptian king, a sleek black panther suddenly found itself caught in the jaws of Diaubandou's snake head. One of the High Priests let out a pained cry as the large cat-creature was snapped in two. The severed head of a Blue-Eyes (AN: yes, this all did happen, only w/ a different dragon for this little part) flew by, to the horror and the agonizing pain of Kaiba. Ishizu's fairy went slamming into a wall, landing in a sickening heap of blood and torn clothing.

"My Diaubandou is undefeatable!" cried Bakura insanely, as if they all hadn't figured that out already.

"What power...!" murmured Mahado, seemingly the only one of the Priests not collapsing to the ground.

Even experienced old Akunadin was panting, the strength draining out of him more by the minute.

And suddenly, in the mist of it all, Diaubandou hesitated.

Yami walked up to Bakura, face expressionless. Bakura stared at him for a moment in surprise and shock; they were so close Yami could have easily hugged Bakura if he wanted to, WHICH OF COURSE HE DIDN'T! However, Yami simply reached out, calmly planted his hands on Bakura's shoulders, and shoved the stunned tomb robber out of his way. (AN: this scene is hilarious... You should see Bakura's expression. LOL)

It went suddenly very quiet, half because of shock, the other half because there were no Ka-Monsters, save Diaubandou, left in the Game.

Yami gazed down at his father's mummy for a moment, eyes innocently curious and yet so horribly saddened. There was a shimmering of tears at the edge of those exquisite red depths. Then, slowly, the young ruler kneeled and gently cradled the wrapped corpse within his arms. "Father..."

"Heh heh heh..." sneered Bakura over his shoulder. "How touching..."

Kaiba, panting, soaked in the sight with a heavy heart. If it had been *Akunadin* as the mummy, and Kaiba as Yami... Well, lets just say the priest wouldn't be nearly as sane as Yami was now. He would probably either throttle Bakura right then and there --he wanted to do it now anyway-- or tear out his own hair, at best.

Yami quietly and calmly gathered the mummy in his arms. He easily stood, being the corpse weighed next to nothing. "Just wait..." the Pharaoh murmured, dangerous blood-colored eyes peering at Bakura over his shoulder as if the thief was not worthy of a whole head turn, "Just wait... I'll be defeating you soon."

And with that, Yami silently began the long walk back to his throne, his father's body in his arms.

Kaiba secretly admired Yami's courage. Funny, he always thought Yami was just stupid to do things like that, but now that the priest thought about it, the Pharaoh was quite brave. VERY brave, actually. But that admiration turned to horror as Diaboundou towered over the slender form of the Pharaoh, both heads grinning and preparing to strike. Yami seemed oblivious; either he knew and he didn't care, or he was perfectly well aware that he could take care of himself.

"I'll splatter the Palace walls with your royal blood, Pharaoh!" cried Bakura. 

"NO!" screamed Kaiba.

"Protect Pharaoh!" cried Akunadin.

"I'll do it!" answered Mahado, leaping forward.

"The Magician of Illusions doesn't have enough power!" snapped Kaiba reflexively, earning a challenging glare from Mahado. With the last of his energy, Kaiba stood and held the M.Rod up in the air. "SUMMON! BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!! Attack Diaubandou!!"

"Noisy Kaiba..." murmured Bakura as the Blue-Eyes rose from a beam of light and a crashing of stone. "Back again?"

"Kaiba, you don't have enough power either!" cried Mahado to Kaiba. [5] 

Kaiba scowled, though he was grateful for Mahado's reminder. Blue-Eyes, tiredly rising up above Kaiba for the third time, could do very little in its weakened state... 

"Then go, Mahado!" Kaiba cried finally, desperately, "We must work together! Blue-Eyes, hold Diaubandou off!"

Mahado, and anyone else within hearing distance, was surprised at this sudden, very un-Kaiba-like agreement.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon bravely charged, limping, and latched almost comically to Diaboundou's side with its claws and tail. Diaboundou blinked at the sudden 'hug', and began to struggle violently. It, in turn, wrapped its snake body around the Blue-Eyes. In a very odd show of affection, the two monsters seemed to be hugging each other to death.

"Heh, you can't move," chuckled Bakura.

Kaiba grinned. "Oh, you must be referring to yourself." He glanced over his shoulder. "Now, Mahado!"

The said priest nodded. "Magician of Illusions! GO! Activate special ability; SPELL OF ILLUSION!"

The tiny, boy-shaped Magician flew up toward the two large monsters, little green staff outward and glowing eyes wide. There was an odd twinkling sound --much like bells-- and suddenly a ring of glowing negative magic appeared around a surprised Diaubandou.

Both Mahado and Kaiba let out breaths of relief, before they both glared at each to prove that this truce was just temporary.

"Diaubandou can't attack!" crowed Kaiba finally. "Now you can't escape, Bakura!"

Bakura scowled darkly.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the chaotic last ditch efforts of his priests, was Yami, heart heavy, mind reeling. 

The M.Items had given them so much trouble over the years. The Items were desired as much as they were feared; those that wanted to get their hold on one were driven to madness. Pegasus, Malik, now soon Bakura... All of them... (AN: yeah, Pegasus and Malik/Marik --the yami, it seems-- existed in manga ancient Egypt, though I have no clue HOW or WHY...)

"I recall having to fight those madmen as I am doing with Bakura now..." murmured Yami sadly, gazing down at his father's body, which was hidden in layers of faded white linen. "Surely the M.Items have evil inside them. It is the unmistakable truth..." He sighed, closing his eyes just in case the infrequent tears threatened to fall upon his father's mummy. "Oh Father, I wish you could tell me what is right. Tell me the truth! Did you really... the M.Items... Did you--? I-I barely have any memories of you, Father... But..." (AN: awww, these frames were so beautiful and sooo sweet...! Sorry, I KNOW I'm getting annoying, but you guys should really go find a copy of the manga pics to drool over!)

Suddenly, something bugged Yami. Bugged him so much that he stopped dead in his tracks, to the horror of the High Priests and gaurds.

The Pharaoh's tearful eyes grew wider. 'The corpse... Its warm...!' (AN: this whole chapter and this whole deal, you must remember, is NOT my idea; dunno if the manga people realize just how odd it is to have your father's dead body start to turn all warm and stuff. O_o)

Then came the wind. Though they were inside, Yami definitely felt some sort of breeze. It was almost ethereally light, sending shivers up the young man's spine. And with that wind came the whispered voice of an Egyptian king long dead...

"Justice is the name of God..."

Yami's eyes fluttered closed as the voice echoed faintly past his ear. 'That voice! So familiar...!' He wracked his brain, brow furrowing. "Father...?"

Just then, Shimon dashed down from the throne as a few brave guards made a safe perimeter around their Pharaoh, nervously brandishing their spears. The old man grabbed Yami's cape, pulling him urgently toward the throne. "Pharaoh! Come, quickly! 'Tis not safe!"

Numbly, Yami followed him, finally stopping at his throne and gazing upon it with surprise, not really recalling how he got back here. Then, solemnly, he settled his father before the throne, tenderly lest the fragile body shatter. "Pharaoh Akunamunkano..." The Pharaoh shakily took in a breath with that name, "To put him back in his rightful tomb..."

"Of course we will," assured Shimon quickly, nerves a bit jumpy from Yami's earlier 'walk'. "The High Priests will perform the punishment for such betrayal!"

Yami went on, voice barely audible as one hand drifted over the mummy's covered face. "This corpse--" he murmured quietly, "This poor man that has been so horribly dishonored..." he suddenly glanced over his shoulder with narrowed eyes of deadly scarlet venom, "...IS MY FATHER!" (AN: majorly cool frame here, people!) He was trembling so violently that he looked ill, but alas, he stood tall and proud, eyes filled with hate, determination and tears. 

"Pharaoh Akunamunkano..." echoed Akunadin, limping forward, "He was not only Yami's father, but my brother as well! SUMMON! My Gaduisu spirit! (AN: a gold eagle) ATTACK DIABAUNDOU!"

"An old spirit...Ha!" snorted Bakura. "My Ka-monster's attacks have already made you suffer damage... Your life force is less then half, old man, and you STILL wish to challenge me?"

"How dare you insult my fath--" started Kaiba angrily.

"His Ka cannot defeat Diaboundou!" roared Bakura, as if it was obvious, which it was. "Simply touching it will weaken your monster, no matter how well fit mine is!!"

Akunadin seemed to be trying to ignore him and pointed angrily at Bakura. "For my brother! GADUISU!"

"Have you not made a fatal mistake?" interrupted Bakura gleefully. "Look; the spell that bounds my monster is already starting to fade..."

Indeed, when Kaiba glanced over his shoulder, he saw that Mahado was trembling --arms forward, trying to keep the Magician of Illusions steady-- and looked ready to collapse any moment.

"What strong power..." Mahado observed grimly. "I can't hold it much longer...!"

"Mahado's power is nearing his limit!" cried Kaiba desperately. "Quickly, concentrate!" That was more toward himself then anyone else; his Blue Eyes, who's talons and claws were still wrapped around Diaboundou's struggling form, was so close to collapsing that it was pitiful.

"ATTACK!" roared Akunadin. "Gaduisu; SPIRIT SUPIRINA ATTACK!!"

"Don't you understand, old man?" laughed Bakura evilly. "Diaboudou's second special ability; dissolving magic! Especially fading ones like your precious Spell of Illusions!"

"That's it!" cried Mahado as if on cue, collapsing to his knees and arms falling limply to his sides. "My spell's gone!"

Newly freed, Diaboundou roared and charged at the gold mental eagle that dared to challenge it. 

"A *second* special ability...?" cried Akunadin in horror. (AN: I sense a huge, confusing plot hole here, people O_o)

Gaduisu didn't stand a chance. In a flash of bloody gold feathers, it was torn from limb to limb.

Akunadin let out a hoarse cry of pain, one that made Kaiba's throat tighten painfully.

Mahado fell forward to his hands, head hung as he panted. "W-what... strength he possesses..." he moaned weakly. Someone's strong arms briefly helped him up; only later did Mahado realize who that someone was.

'Ra, we're losing...' realized Kaiba, his heart stopping in the mist of its alarmed race. 'How could we priests *lose*...?' As if hope had been all that had been holding him up, he felt his drained body collapse forward...

...only to be caught by a pair of strong, slender arms, supporting him against a warm, silver and gold adorned body.

Kaiba glanced numbly up, his blurred vision focusing briefly on colorful hair, a pair of worried ruby eyes, and a gold, winged tiara. 'Sons of the Pharaohs! I must be dreaming...!' he thought happily.

Yami stood with Kaiba's torso in his arms, allowing the weakened and half-unconscious priest to lean against his body. Sudden softness flashed before those hardened crimson eyes, and the young Pharaoh suddenly touched Kaiba's heart with one hand, a move reserved only for those worthy of the highest honors in the kings' eyes. "Thank you for trying, dear cousin." he said quietly, his voice warm and not holding any hint of sarcasm.

Kaiba could have died happy right there.

Instead, Yami's touch was gone as soon as the Pharaoh could see that Kaiba could stand. Kaiba fought a groan as he ached for that warm body next to his.

The High Priests and Bakura stared as Yami proudly stepped forward between them, cape and all.

"P-Pharaoh..." gasped Kaiba.

Yami threw his hands out to the side, half as if pushing them back and half as if he was trying to protect them. The disgust in his eyes burned with hate. "I'M FIGHTING!! All of you, stand back!" (AN: one of my last comments; now why didn't Yami fight in the first place? O_o He's stronger then all of them combined!)

"Finally, the king's turn!" crowed Bakura gleefully. "Soon, you'll be a mummy too...!" 

"No...!" whispered Kaiba, but his body wouldn't budge.

Ishizu let out a horrified gasp.

"No matter what Ka-creature you call, my Diaboundou will defeat it!" exclaimed Bakura. "Now, my faithful monster! ATTACK THE PHARAOH!!"

Diaboundou's snake head hissed excitedly and hovered dangerously over Yami, who glared up at it without fear. The snake opened his jaws, revealing fangs dripping with venom, and reared back, preparing to strike.

Kaiba's cry was not small this time.

"PHARAOH!!" screamed Mahado with him.

"Justice is the name of God..." murmured Yami thoughtfully, eyes trailing upward as if he daydreaming. "God's name... That is..." He smiled faintly, eyes suddenly holding a supernal and unnaturally wise glint within them.

Before Kaiba's eyes, Yami seemed to *change*. As if there was a gentle updraft from under him, the Pharaoh's cape, clothing and bangs began to hover. The air itself crackled with invisible lightening, and seemed to grow ominously darker, blacker then midnight. Yami's eyes began to glow a vivid, unearthly crimson glitter, and upon his neck, rays of light poured from between the pieces of the Puzzle.

Kaiba tried desperately to keep his eyes upon Yami in case his loved one got hurt, but in the end, he had to throw up his arms to protect his eyes from the blinding light.

And in the middle of the rising churning of power came Yami's voice, loud and booming and sounding as if Ra himself had dropped out of the sky. "SUMMON!! I CALL UPON OBELISK!!"

'Obelisk... Obelisk... Obelisk... I know no such monster!' thought Kaiba desperately, wracking his mind.

Akunadin, from somewhere on the right, let out a cry. "The Temple of Tablets... I-I...I can feel it glowing! It's never done this before!" (AN: Akunadin protects the Temple, remember?) 

A huge beam of light flew into the throne room, larger then any before, and slammed into the ground behind Yami. The Pharaoh was suddenly visible against the blinding flash... but he seemed no longer on the mortal plane. Clothing flapping wildly, all Kaiba could see of Yami's ebony silhouette was a glowing Eye of Ra upon his forehead and a pair of glowing eyes.

'Ra, his magnificent...' thought Kaiba in awe.

Suddenly, behind the young ruler, a monster of huge proportions began to rise from the ground. The floor itself trembled, and the energized air seemed to light up in sparks. Many of the High Priest collapsed as their weakened legs refused to stand in the sudden earthquake.

Bakura's eyes flew open and flinched violently. "WHAT?! This earth-shaking power... So great!!"

"W-what is it?" cried Akunadin. 

"Bakura..." came Yami's calm voice, impossibly beautiful in its power and beauty, "Look carefully... This is a *god*."

Bakura took a frightful step back. "G-god, you say...?" He looked up at the huge, black-blue form of Obelisk, who's bulging muscles and glowing aura seemed to pull down the heavens themselves. Demon-like midnight eyes glared down at the tomb robber with aloofness that only Yami himself could echo.

"Hmph," chuckled the said Pharaoh. "If you do not bow down before Pharaoh, Bakura... then you should bow down before a God!" He raised one hand to the sky, and Obelisk seemed to bow before him. "Dormant no longer, this is Obelisk the Tormentor, one of the three sacred Egyptian God monsters!" (AN: I'm getting annoying, I know, but right here in the next few pages of the manga are some GORGEOUS shots of Yami's nice, llooonnnggg legs. *drool*)

"Obelisk..." whispered Bakura, eyes wide at this new foe. "C-Can it be...?" he glanced fearfully at Yami, who gazed serenely back with his eerie, gleaming eyes. "Can *he* be that Chosen Pharaoh?! The young Pharaoh of the prophecies...?!"

"Justice is the name of God..." Yami repeated quietly to himself, closing his glowing eyes briefly and drawing off the raging energy within him. "I believe in Father's words..." His eyes opened sleepily, as if he was not at all bothered by all the commotion and force around him. "Then Obelisk will be my chosen god..." (AN: Eh? Wut about the other two? Manga gets confusing, peeps; I'm making up explanations for you that don't really exist. ^_^*)

"Obelisk..." whispered Kaiba, looking up in awe and fear at the huge monster looming before him. "He called on Obelisk The Tormentor. Impossible!"

Shimon took in a shuddering breath. "Then it is so!" He gazed down at the mummy at his feet with teary eyes. "Old friend, so your last wish has finally passed to your son..." 

His eyes closed. "It is said that three tablets, surrounding a M.Puzzle, rest in the highest region of the Temple of Tablets. The monsters' names have been forgotten in all these years; they are simply known as Servant- God of the Palace, the winged sun bird, and the king of the sky. But legend tells that only the Chosen Pharaoh, who knows their sacred names, will be able to wield their powers. And that person is..." 

Shimon's eyes snapped open, focusing on the handsome, determined face of young Pharaoh Yami, protectively surrounded by Obelisk's arms. 'Ra, Akunamunkano, you must have known! Your own son...!'

"My plan was to kill you and take the M.Items!" cried Bakura in frightful outrage. 'But... But now...?' He paled. 'Diaboundou will shatter against a God!'

Anger flashed through Yami's eyes, and in such a divine state, he looked like mighty Horus himself. An elegant, ringed finger pointed accusingly at the tomb robber before him. "Bakura! My father has put his plead for peace and freedom upon the Millennium Items; I will not forgive anyone that dares to try and take them!"

(AN: right about here, Bakura goes into the whole babble about hearts and M.Items, and evil and justice that makes absolutely no sense, so I'm going to skip it all. ^_^)

"Justice?!" cried Bakura, "Your father died wishing an impossible wish!"

"Don't you DARE talk about my father that way!" cried Yami angrily.

"But it is true! His 'justice'-bound Items carry the very essence of evil inside. Tell me, you-who-are-the-present-Pharaoh... Look at the six High Priests behind you!"

Yami did not turn, but his flashing eyes flickered briefly in the general direction of his panting, tired priests.

"Ask them! Ask them how many innocents have been punished to death by their lips? How bloodstained are those hands that carry your precious Millennium Items? Tell me, *Pharaoh*, if any of your precious Priests had ever had thoughts about overthrowing you and taking the throne for themselves? TELL ME!" roared Bakura, pointing an condemning finger at the said six priests, "HOW MANY OF THEM HAVE THOUGHTS OF BETRAYAL!?"

There was stunned silence.

Kaiba swore Yami glanced at him. He shuddered. His heart felt like it was being torn for the third time that day. 'No! Its not true, Yami! I don't hate you... anymore... PLEASE don't look at me like that...' he pleaded inwardly.

Yami's visage was unreadable, but his radiant eyes were troubled and held the slightest flicker of uncertainly. 

"What are you implying??" demanded Akunadin angrily.

"We are loyal to His Majesty!" cried Mahado.

"I am not a fool like you, Pharaoh!" laughed Bakura. "When I will take the seven Millennium Items, I will have all the power and justice and control to myself, not spread upon puny priests! I will vanquish you all!"

"Justice, Bakura... Justice, you say, that is laughable?" murmured Yami with visible rage. "How dare you! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!!"

"Then do something about it!" roared Bakura. "DIABOUNDOU, SURPASS HIS GOD WITH ALL YOUR HATE AND ALL YOUR STRENGTH!! GO!" (AN: I know this whole chapter is sounding kinda corny, but remember, its based off a comic. This is the type of stuff people say in mangas :-p)

Diaboundou seemed to grow in size once more, and with a mighty roar he unleashed a huge beam of lightening force from his hands at Obelisk. It hit straight on, landing with a huge explosion and a crashing of energy fields. Yami was forced back a step, throwing his cape in front of his face to protect himself.

"YAMI!!" It took Kaiba a second to realize that he had screamed that name.

There was an ear-splitting roar and an equally horrific shock wave.

"What?" cried Bakura in sudden disbelief.

The smoke and the energy quickly cleared, revealing a perfectly untouched Obelisk and a quite-intact Pharaoh under him.

Kaiba nearly collapsed in relief.

Yami flung his cape behind his back, calmly brushing himself off. His lips twisted upward victoriously as his fiery gaze fixed mockingly on Bakura. "Your attack had no affect, Bakura..." he stated flatly.

The tomb robber visibly trembled.

"Your form of 'justice' is brittle, Bakura..." continued Yami, voice rising. "It is time I show you what TRUE justice is!" He threw out a hand. "OBELISK!! Attack with GOD'S HAND CRUSHER!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and a huge clawed fist, glowing and smoking, flew at Diaboundou. It hit its mark perfectly. With an ear-splitting boom and a horrified shriek, Diaboundou flew backwards, singed and wounded.

Bakura let out an unearthly scream of pain and collapsed to the ground, forced back a few steps.

"How powerful the God is..." observed Shadi with admiration.

"One hit...That was all." murmured Karimu in awe, somewhat dryly, "One simple hit took care of what *we* could not."

Kaiba, however, was grinning like a fool.

But then everyone, save Yami, gasped as Bakura struggled up from the rubble, clutching his chest with his amber eyes glazed over with pain. The tomb robber's knees shook weakly, but somehow he made it to a standing position. 

"H-He... still has strength left?!" cried Mahado.

"Why, t-thank you..." Bakura managed dryly, his life force suddenly down to a quarter of its full strength, "...for that wonderful demonstration of a God's ability." He suddenly smiled, a treacherous glint in his eyes. "But next time I *will* defeat your God..."

Yami crossed his arms with the same stubborn and skeptical look that he had given Kaiba just days earlier. "I highly doubt that, Bakura..."

'I should have enough energy left to activate the special ability...' Bakura took a deep, painful breath. Then... "Diaboundou! SPECIAL ABILITY!" 

Diaboundou suddenly sneaked up upon his master, grabbed him in its huge hands and zoomed straight through a wall in a blink of an eye. Before anyone knew it, the Throne Chamber was suddenly missing a thief and a monster.

There were surprised exclamations everywhere.

"The passing through walls ability!" cried Akunadin.

Yami, however, didn't seem too surprised. He, alone, heard Bakura's final comments. "The song for this kingdom is drawing to an end. This tomb robber's war is about to begin... Heh, look forward to it, Pharaoh."

For a long moment, Yami stood deep in thought, a shadow drawn over his face as he pondered the dangerous reality behind this threat. Then, quite suddenly, he turned on Obelisk, his Eye of Ra and the glow of his Puzzle suddenly gone. The young king's expression was weary as he rubbed Obelisk's stone-hard flank. "Thank you. Your work is done."

Obelisk seemed to nod and disappeared in a blinding beam of light that returned quickly to the Temple of Tablets.

There was stunned silence as everyone collected themselves and took in their surroundings.

The Throne Room was a mess, with a massive hole in the middle of the ground and singed marks on the walls. Noticeably, there was a fair share of dents here and there. A large amount of fainted girls seemed to be sprawled in the mist of broken pottery and overturned food. There were a few hysterical criers on the ground. Half the guards were missing, running off to get help. Shimon, kneeling beside the mummy at the throne, looked like a nervous wreck. Akunadin and Mahado were on the ground, Ishizu against the wall and the other three priests trembling like newborns.

No one moved.

Finally, two guards and Shimon, soon followed by a limping Mahado, ran past the High Priests with the late Pharaoh's mummy in their arms. Yami briskly followed them, brows furrowed and body tense as he marched toward the doorway. A few shaken guards quickly trailed after their Pharaoh.

With renewed energy he wasn't aware he had, Kaiba rushed after them. "Yami!"

The boy-king stopped in mid-stride, but did not turn his head. He stood stiffly and sighed, "What is it, Kaiba?" He sounded more then a little irritated.

Kaiba, who was normally as straightforward as anyone could get, found himself suddenly stammering. "I...I'm sorry about your father..." he managed finally, flushing.

Yami stiffened a little more, no doubt surprised, before his proud shoulders slumped in grief. Saying nothing, he began walking away again.

"Wait! Yami!" cried Kaiba again, stomach churning anxiously.

Again, the Pharaoh stopped, and again, he did not turn. This time Yami was silent, impatiently waiting for Kaiba to say what he wanted to say and get it over with.

"I..." Kaiba stammered, then forced himself to say calm. "About... About what the tomb robber said... about us Priests and betrayal?"

There was no visible or audible reaction, save a slight flinch.

" Yami... Please know that *I* will never betray you," said Kaiba finally, voice soft and tired.

Yami was unmoving and silent for a long time. Then, softly, he replied, "That means a lot to me, Kaiba." Then he turned his head over his shoulder and sent Kaiba a pitiful attempt to smile.

Then, in a blur of a red cape, the Pharaoh was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] - this is based off what the real manga Chamber Room and throne. Very odd looking throne, if you ask me, but the room looks really cool ^_^

[2] - I know, I know. Kaiba doesn't get the Blue-Eyes until MUCH later in the manga, but I'm too tired and too lazy to explain THAT whole deal (Blue-Eyes was originally NOT Kaiba's Ka but this really pretty, but poor, girl's ^_^* Where I left off on the manga was the split second that Kaiba rescued the girl from the villagers and realized that she held 'the white dragon' within her; I think he's gunna kill her to get her soul, from what he's implying... -_-*). Also, almost all the monsters used in the manga (except Kuribo and Exodia, and eventually the three Egyptian Gods) are COMPLETELY foreign to me. Diaboundou, the monster I've described, (I'm not sure if its white-colored cuz the manga's in black and white) is the real monster in the manga, just lacking some details cuz I'm too lazy to type any more. Just a note; Yami's (late) father had Exodia as his Ka-monster. I'm working on trying to figure out what Yami's is.... Maybe all three of the Gods are his Ka's. Hmmm... By the way, there's an implication that Kaiba (who wants a monster stronger then Obelisk) thinks that Blue-Eyes (when he gets it FOR REAL) is stronger, which is probably untrue anyway. I have no idea, just a random guess...

[3] - this is Bakura's actual costume in the manga. Odd looking, again with the damn slippers thing, but I suppose it fits. The odd thing is that his hair is a tad shorter (barely goes past his neck) but I think its the 'evolution' of the manga drawing; volume one of the manga has HORRIBLE drawings in my opinion (Joey, Tristan and Yami look absolutely HORRID; Yugi's still cute though, despite weird looking hair ^_^) but once they got to the ancient Egypt part --about 290 chapters in...-- everyone (especially Yami and Kaiba) was GORGEOUS. ^_^ Bakura simply hasn't evolved completely into what we see in the anime; face is there though. :-p That huge scar over his right eye/cheek looked like it hurt...

[4] - manga ancient Egypt dueling is very different from the "Shadow Games" we saw with Pegasus in the show. It's a lot like having two people fight, physical punch against punch, with the occasional magic attack. In this kind of thing, your monster (or your Ka monster, which is basically an extension of your own soul in the first place) is linked to your life force, and it's a lot like physical martial arts, or, for those of you that are fans of Pokemon, dueling in any Pokemon game or card duel. Basically, when your monster gets hit by a magic attack (physical ones don't seem to hurt as bad), then their controller's life force goes down, until it gets so low that the person faints or something (I haven't actually seen it happen yet...)

[5] - Magician of Illusions was originally a cute little Magician --like a baby Dark Magician-- with glowing eyes and no face. Then, when Mahado unleashed his real power, it grew to be almost exactly like the Dark Magician, only without his face...yet...

~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~

Aw, didn't that ending make u feel all warm and fuzzy inside? I was feeling bad for lack of romance, so I decided to toss that little bit in there at the end. 

Okay, well, this chapter didn't stick to the manga very much after all. ^_^ Yeah, and it was hard as hell to write, and maybe just a tad too long, too. Sorry if I bored you and disappointed you for suddenly twisting away from a big Yami/Kaiba chapter you were all probably waiting for (ITS COMING! I SWEAR!). Hey, YOU try describing a comic! I kept writing exactly what was on the manga, and then kept going back and replacing/adding stuff to make sense for MY plot. ARG wut a waste of time. I hoped I didn't bore you guys to death; this chapter is more then twice as long as the other two. *whew!* And this chap. was purely for plot, not love, by the way. 

I skipped/simplified a LOT of the stuff in the manga cuz its really confusing and complicated and *I* don't even get it. -_-* Basically, all the stuff that Bakura is babbling about (evil, justice, what not) is true, according to Akunadin later in the story when he and Kaiba are having a little 'evil' chat inside the Temple of Tablets. There's this one evil god (something having to do with how they made the M.Items) or something that made a deal with the Shadow Realm (?) so the Millennium Items, which were originally MADE to do good, are now the keys to opening the Shadow Realm and all the evil inside it. Dunno how this happens, but its all wut Akunadin said! *points to the said priest accusingly* ANYWAY, YES Kaiba does go evil, though I can't figure out exactly HOW cuz he's STILL protecting Yami and the kingdom, only using all these bloody ways to do it. And correction on my earlier comment; he doesn't WANT Obelisk, he wants to SURPASS it. He also says something roughly on the lines of "too long have we priests lived in the shadow of the king, who has become a living god." Yikes, major evil/jealous attack, man. -_-* 

This is totally random but you know how I've been babbling about Yami being feminine and about how his legs are really long and (oddly) pretty? Yeah, well I just noticed that one, all the young male High Priests (Kaiba, Shadi, Mahado and Karimu) are all really buff (for an anime YGO person) while Yami's shoulders and arms aren't nearly as wide nor as thick. O_o Also, when Yami was protecting his father's mummy and 'talking' to it, he had his eyes closed; if you had just his face, you would see a really pretty girl with really long eyelashes. O_o HA!! See, its NOT just me! But the physical differences definitely make Kaiba and Yami made for each other, eh? :-p 

+++Preview for next chapter+++: Birth of the Dark Magician, and FIRST KISS! WHOO HOO!! (Just to keep u guys on the edge of your seats ^_^)

To those that haven't tried already; AND HELP ME WITH THE SPACE/LYRIC THING!!!


	4. Pharaoh's Servant

~~~~~~~~~~Pharaoh's Servant~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~

1. As always, thanks for all the reviews. *grins like a fool, or better, like Kaiba in love* Thanks for suggesting authors/stories of Yami/Kaiba. I DESPERATELY need them, and I am SOOO getting hooked. Yes, HOOKED. :-p *drool* By the way, does anyone have good Seto-dominant stories? I'm getting lots of Yami-dominant (not that I mind!) and I just want both sides to be even here. ^_^ (see below about dominance)

2. Thanks for all the little bits of knowledge for the manga and all the other stuff. I DO HAVE THE REAL MANGA. Gee, I WISH. And I'm only reading the ancient Egypt part, so I don't know anything about the present (which I usually use the show for). Obviousily, I'm not done reading it yet (the website under construction so, obviously, I'm having a nervous break down without it) but I read scanned pages, not the actual book. NO, I CANNOT READ JAPANESE (Chinese, yes, but not Japanese). The manga I read is translated by the webmaster (Ra bless her for her time and effort; SHE can, not doubt, read Japanese AND obviously has practically all of the real manga. O_o I WORSHIP YOU, WHOEVER U ARE!) The only reason why my story dialogue might seem different (yes, I totally agree; manga words are not well organized, so its near impossible to see who's talking. I usually think it's the guy with his mouth screaming. ^_^) is cuz I added explanations of my own and twisted around words so they sound better and not as corny or anything. ^_^* Hm...Kuribo, being Yami's Ka monster? That's kinda degrading isn't it? :-p Hey, but anything's possible.... O_o Still, Kuribo beat Kaiba's really strong monster cuz Yami wanted to teach his High Priest a lesson about strategy and monster strength. :-p 

3. GO YAMI!! Didn't he SO kick butt in the last chapter? Of course, I can't take credit for it all; I WORSHIP YOU, MANGA PEOPLE! Isn't manga cool?!? I'm glad you guys agree. ^_^ Cuz of copyright issues, I dun suppose I'm suppose to tell u were I got my manga... ^_^*Good luck on finding at least a few pages of it to drool over! 

4. Again, about the dominance thing (yes, I'm still worried over that!), I've officially decided that Yami's on the bottom. *dodges tomatoes* Well, one, lots of the reviewers suggested it (though there were lots that wanted Yami on top... O_o Sorry!) and when I was reading the Seto/Yami stuff, there's was just a tad more Yami-bottom ones. Of course, the records were so damn close that its hard to tell, and there were lots of (smart) stories that made Yami and Kaiba take turns. :-p However, *I'M* going with body size (poor Yami and Yugi!) and not personality (they're too similar anyway ^_^). And I hope you guys read my note on the last chapter; the manga peeps drew Yami as the shortest/slimmest of all his High Priests (save Ishizu, of course) cuz everyone else (*cough* Kaiba *cough*) is insanely buff and insanely tall.

5. Someone (1. I have NO memory wutsoever, and 2. I don't want other people to feel left out when I use specific names) mentioned something about the upcoming kiss and Mahado's death and sympathy. Hm... I dun know how to break this to you (read the chapter!! :-p) but I'd have to say that you're pretty close, but not QUITE. You see, yes, Yami DOES feel absolutely horrible about Mahado's death (I'm not a good angst writer so I'm really dodgy about this) and yes, Kaiba DOES try to comfort him, but the kiss (as described in exact words) was "a muscle spasm" when Yami's guilt got to him and Kaiba was trying to stop him from freaking out. Is that an okay situation for a kiss? O_o It happens in movies, right?

Okie-dokie, this is another long chapter (romance is at the end ^_^)!! AND its another manga-based chapter, but only for the beginning part (until the part right after where Yami saw the Dark Magician on the plate in the Palace). The short latter half (lol, like the end) of the chapter will be pretty much made up, with A KISS. So, sit through the boring part until the end, peeps!

Just in case you REALLY get confused with this chapter; Mahado = Dark Magician. There, flat out and simple. Enjoy!

~~~~~~

The Palace was beautiful on clear, starry nights such as this one. With its large, maze-like plazas surrounded by elegantly carved buildings, it was a sight to behold. Scattered about were huge sitting statues and proud obelisks, towering over the small ants that were the night patrol gaurds. Sacred hieroglyphics and carved pictures were in every pillar and corner, distorted by the silvery light of the moon and the stars. The city beyond the Palace border was darkened, hidden in the shadow of the royal shelter. And beyond the dark black and green of the Nile was the vast wasteland of red-gold sand dunes, save the sudden appearance of the three proud pyramids in the far distance.

It was peaceful tonight; no freak fire in one of the wings, no statue tobbling over, no omen from the Temples... However, most of the people were not asleep like they normally were, for the tension and rumors of the afternoon's Shadow Game still rested in the air. However, the soft chirping of crickets and the murmuring of guards was all that could be heard.

Needless to say, Kaiba was not paying attention to any part of the night's beauty. He was tired, angry, embarrassed and desperate to get to bed. Losing so much energy was not fun, and Kaiba NEVER wanted to do it again. Not to mention seeing the head of his Blue-Eyes detached from its neck was bound to scar the priest for life.

He glanced wearily at his companions. Shadi seemed as exhausted as he, but was much better at hiding it. Shimon was pacing nervously, tripping occasionally on his long robes. Akunadin was stiff against the walls of the hall, face passive. Karimu seemed to be studying two of Yami's statues with intensity that fooled no one. Ishizu glided around almost nervously, her head buried so deeply in her thoughts that twice she knocked over incense torches and walked straight into one of the vast pillars that surrounded them. (AN: Arg, this is so damn hard to describe but this hallway/pillar hall is basically built on TOP of a building and is surrounded by the rooftop and stuff. Its GORGEOUS, cuz you get to see Yami's Palace from above and Yami's Pharaoh attire from all these cool angles and stuff. :-p)

Mahado was the quietest of them all. Kaiba could see that he was very troubled, for he had practically gnawed right through his lower lip. The man's darkened eyes flashed alternately between self-hate and embarrassment, and occasionally glanced at Yami with the expectance of a child who had done something wrong and was desperately wondering if its parent had noticed. Mahado's body, too, was nervously twitching in place, as if he couldn't make up his mind to move from his position or not. Occasionally, he crossed his arms, only to uncross them to fiddle with his hands. After that, he would take a deep breath and take a step forward, only to pale and step back.

Kaiba's eyes trailed over to Yami, who seemed to be wholly ignorant of Mahado's fears, if not driving them all up the wall with his silence.

The Pharaoh was unimaginably beautiful; though sunny daylight showed him in all his powerful glory, night seemed to be the very essence of his being, his *element*, as water was to a mermaid. The silver moonlight brought out the articulate features of the young ruler's flawless face, covering one half with a mysterious shadow while illuminating the other half with pale shimmers. His smooth skin was like the sand dunes, softly shaping his slim body in never ending arcs of Egyptian bronze. His silver tunic, that so well hugged Yami's lean form, seemed to sparkle somewhat in the moon's rays, its white hue brought out to almost a blinding level. The gold and gems that adorned the king's slender limbs glowed with stunning brilliancy, tiara and earrings flashing with every breath of wind. His silk cape danced happily with the night breeze and cascaded around his shoulders with the grace of a dancer, reflecting intertwining snakes of silvery red and the blackest ebony. Yami seemed to take no notice of it, ignoring both the night and his loyal companions as he leaned slightly over the edge of the rooftop, sharp scarlet eyes drinking in the sight of his whole Palace before him. But, like Karimu, his focus was well-presented but wholly fake, his murky thoughts betrayed by a troubled, dazed glint within his sparkling ruby eyes eyes. Only Kaiba seemed to see the uncertain trembling of the Pharaoh's right hand, which was odd since, if Yami was EVER worried in the first place, he very rarely showed it in any physical way. 

But he was so quiet that no one dared to disturb him.

Kaiba, once again, felt a longing to go and whisper sweet nothings in Yami's ear, just to make the distressed young ruler feel better. But, of course, he had a feeling none of his companions, nor Yami himself, would react well that that. 

Finally, Shimon brought up one of the topics that loomed in all their minds. "Your highness, after the correct ceremonies, we'll bury Pharaoh Akunamunkano in the Valley of the Kings [1] once again."

Yami did not acknowledge that comment, nor did he reply.

There was an awkward pause.

Finally, Mahado let out a long, tormented sigh. He stepped forward and fell deeply to his knees, one fist upon his heart. "My Pharaoh, about the thief incident today... I-I will take full responsibility for the devastation of Pharaoh Akunamunkano's body and tomb. Please put all punishment upon me!"

'Brave kid,' mused Kaiba. 'Stupid, but brave...' 

It was obvious that Yami was not happy with any of them; being both the top master of strategy and that of dark powers, the Pharaoh was not pleased by what he saw this day. For Mahado to take all responsibility, even if he HAD been the last priest standing during the Game... Kaiba suddenly felt somewhat guilty, if not selfishly thankful.

Yami stirred, as if awakening from deep sleep. For a moment, he was quiet. Then he turned and, with a tired look in his eyes, replied quietly, "Please be courteous when you rebury my father, Mahado."

Mahado looked abashed that Yami dared suggest that he would do anything different. "Yes, of course!"

"Mahado, please try to remember that it was Akunamunkano who gave us the Millennium Items to protect. He trusted us to pass honorable judgments and fulfill our duties. It is our obligation to honor his wishes..." said Shimon sadly.

Mahado nodded, eyes shamed as he lowered his head toward the ground.

"Then go, Mahado. Fulfill your duty..." sighed Yami tiredly, sadly. But before Mahado could stand, the Pharaoh glided over to him and placed a gold-adorned hand on the priest's clothed head, eyes warm. "Be careful, my old friend," he murmured.

Kaiba's guilt was instantly replaced by a hot flash of envy.

Mahado let out shaky nod as Yami turned away. "I will, Yami." It was one of the few times that Mahado allowed his personal closeness to the Pharaoh to peek through all the formalities they usually used. 

Snarling under his breath, Kaiba suddenly caught a glimpse of a tear in Ishizu's eyes, but it was gone as soon as the priestess realized that there was a witness. Kaiba sent her a curious glare out of the corner of his eyes, but the woman turned away.

Mahado stood, bowed again, and turned to leave. But when he brushed by Kaiba, he stopped with the hesitant air of someone with something very important to say... and had no idea how to say it.

Kaiba blinked and brought his attention from Ishizu to the young man before him. He and Mahado had never been friends... More like worst enemies, actually. What did the younger man want with *him*?

Mahado looked up at him with wide, soulful midnight eyes. He touched the slightly taller man's shoulder for the briefest of moments, glancing over to the back of Yami's brooding form. "I see it in your eyes, Kaiba," the man murmured, somewhat sadly, "...You care for him."

Kaiba gulped and his blood ran cold.

Mahado managed a heartbreakingly anguished smile. "Then take care of him for me, Kaiba."

Then he was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(AN: Okay, I skipped a huge section where Yami forces all the priests, before Mahado leaves, to 'practice' dueling cuz apparently the Pharaoh isn't pleased by their performance or their strengths. I also skipped this huge evil conversation between Kaiba and Akunadin in the Temple of Tablets cuz I don't get it. ^_^* By the way, though I'm not including her in this story, there's a sweet girl called Mana that's Mahado's apprentice. Guess who she is! Dark Magician Girl!)

"Secure the area!" called Mahado to the numerous men that surrounded him.

Their whole group stood out like a white flower against the desert; they were the only humans around for miles, surrounded by deformed cliffs of dark red stone. Most of the men were guards, wearing white kilts, white headdresses and gold bands on their limbs. A few were captains, wearing striped headdresses and colorful layers of fabric over their own kilts. Mahado himself stood out even more, for he alone wore long robes and stood upon a large mound of stone, which lifted him a good foot or two above the heads of his companions.

"Remember the plan!" continued Mahado, dark eyes meeting every single other pair.  

The guards and captains all bowed at his voice.

One of the captains stood up next to Mahado and raised a muscular arm --with his spear-- to the cloudy sky. "Listen up! High Priest Mahado will guard the interior of the tomb of Pharaoh Akunamunkano! Not one wild animal is even allowed to come close to the tomb, do you understand?" He lowered his voice to a commanding hiss. "And stay out of sight!"

"Yes, sir!" As one, every gaurd thrust his own spear up into the air.

Then, in a flash, they were all scrambling over rocks and the rough terrain. Only five gaurds solemnly remained.

Mahado remained silent as most of his loyal guards rushed away. The Ring upon his neck began to vibrate, drawing his attention as one of its pointy indicators rose and pointed upward toward the cliffs. The priest glanced up toward the hills off in the distance, sharp eyes narrowing. "Bakura..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, oblivious that he had been spotted, Bakura finished the fruit (AN: actually, I'm pretty sure it was an onion; ancient Egyptians like onions ^_^*) he had been eating and peeked over a large boulder. He spotted the clashing forms of a few dark-skinned humans dressed in white. "So... they are back at the tomb..."

Years of hardened experience helped Bakura analyze the party below in ways that only the most brilliant --and ultimately, bored-- might. "Oh ho ho..." he murmured gleefully as he spotted the unique white robes of one tall individual. "There is a priest..." His amber eyes trailed over the flash of gold upon the priest's neck. "Ah, a Millennium Item. A *High* Priest, it is...!"

The High Priest came up to the tomb entrance, greeted briefly by two guards. He then ducked and disappeared into the depth of the doorway. Three more gaurds joined the first two, and the five stood faithfully by the small tomb entrance, awaiting the return of their High Priest.

"So the Priest wishes to observe the tomb..." observed Bakura, mind racing. He grinned. "And just five guards... Such a pity..."

Quickly, with grace the city-born Egyptians lacked, Bakura slinked over rocks and shrubbery toward the tomb, silent as a cat in its element. In just moments, suffering only a cut on a toe from a stubborn rock, the thief popped into existence behind the remaining gaurds. There were five surprised curses, and suddenly five bodies dropped painfully to the ground.

"Too easy..." murmured Bakura as he ducked into the tomb entrance.

A dark pathway, just big enough for one man and covered by hieroglyphics and praying gods, loomed ominously in front of him. The tomb robber, having been here before, simply walked past the warnings and curses without a single glance.

  
He emerged into a huge cavernous chamber. The path upon which he had been walking on became a slim catwalk flanked at the end by huge statues of the late Pharaoh, dressed in gold and glittering jewels. On either SIDE of the path, however, was dark abyss, deep, painful drops designed to last a lifetime.

Bakura warily glanced around as his eyes adjusted to a sudden assault of brilliant light; something wasn't right.

It was then that he noticed that torches had been fully lit, illuminating the whole cavern in a warm, golden glow. And in the middle of the pathway, blocking his path to the heaps of jewels within the tomb itself, was the High Priest of the Millennium Ring, arms crossed and cape flapping to a nonexistent breeze.

Bakura scowled. "What the-- You...?"

"I've been waiting for you, Bakura," murmured the priest, casually brushing some long bangs out of his eyes.

Bakura's eyes darted backwards.

The light at the end of the corridor that led outside went suddenly pitch dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Quickly, seal the tomb!" cried voices on the other side. "The thief mustn't escape; 'tis the High Priest's orders!"

A wave of guards pushed a huge boulder over the tiny entrance, muscles straining and covered in sweat. The rock fell into place with a sickening crunch, followed by a few relieved groans from the gaurds. 

"Stand the stone tablet!" a captain called. 

A few guards pulled up into a place a huge tablet, three times as big as they, using a wheel and a few ropes. Slowly, the stone plate groaned and raised upward, as more and more gaurds joined in on the effort and the first few stumbling away with rope-burned hands.

The captain continued, grimly. "If the sun rises three times and High Priest Mahado's Ka appears on the tablet, then we are to keep the tomb sealed forever!"

There were a few gasps. More then a few guards looked pale.

"Sir, for one's Ka to appear on the tablet... he must first die!" cried one guard.

"They will destroy each other...!" realized another with panic.

The captain pursed his lips and was silent.

~*~*~*~*~*~

'No way out...' realized Bakura grimly as he glared at the High Priest. "Let me guess. The Pharaoh's body... It's not here, is it?" His voice betrayed only a slight amount of worry.

The white-adorned priest facing him let out a frighteningly calm chuckle. "Do you take us all for fools? No, it was *my* will to have the late Pharaoh be buried elsewhere. As for this tomb..." He looked around almost proudly. "This is *your* tomb, Bakura!"

"Ha! A bluff!" laughed Bakura. "I am the king of bandits! I will find a way out, but before I do, I'm going to take that pretty little ring of yours and leave you to die!"

"That would be useless! Even if you did take the M.Ring, you will not escape!" stated Mahado, face dead-panned. A shadow fell over his face. "Either *I* leave here alone, or we shall both die... I will make sure of it..." 

"You must be joking! You and your little Magician with a growth problem? I'll destroy you in seconds!" snorted Bakura. 

"Hmph. You assume too much, tomb robber," said Mahado quietly. A smile tainted his lips and he opened his arms to motion to the empty space around him. "Here, I can release my full power without injuring anyone."

"Full power...?" echoed Bakura, skeptically but cautiously. 

Mahado picked up the M.Ring, which glowed faintly in his touch. (AN: this part of the dialogue is confusing, so u don't have to get it... I think this explains how Bakura gets stuck in the ring in the first place...) "You were right, Bakura," he said conversationally, as if they were talking about boring Greek spoons, "The M.Ring does indeed hold evil, but that evil was neutralized by the power of the Pharaoh and by my own powers, which I sealed inside. But if one without such abilities was to wear the M.Ring, their soul will be consumed in hellish fire, or be cursed to eternal darkness." Mahado eyed Bakura with his piercing gaze. "So, if you do indeed take my Item, or perhaps even escape here, which road will your soul take?"

Bakura flinched. "Enough talking! DIABOUNDOU!!"

The monster exploded out of a nearby wall, showering the two men with a rain of pebbles. Diaboundou was now HUGE, its wings tiny and shadowed compared to their master. The snake half of the demon, now a cobra with hood extended, had new, dark ebony scales, while the humanoid half now had dark stripes over its sickly-pale skin. The spikes sticking out of the creature's main head were now enormous and dangerously sharp, like a devil's horns. Gleefully, the monster reared up over its master, muscles rippling with barely-contained excitement. 

Mahado narrowed his eyes. "What?! The creature's appearance has...changed!"

Bakura laughed a laugh that made the priest shiver. "Of course! My hatred has increased ten folds since I battled Pharaoh, so thus, Diaboundou evolved even more!"

To the tomb robber's surprise, Mahado seemed to smile. "Ah, seems I'm not the only one capable of that trick."

Bakura's eye twitched. "What?"

Mahado's eyes drifted closed. "Watch me unleash my power!" He crossed one arm over his chest and thrust the other upward. "COME OUT, MY KA!!" The air around him suddenly seemed to shimmer, and wisps of smoke wrapped themselves around their master and flew about in great waves.

Bakura was now feeling just the tiniest bit worried.

"MAGICIAN OF ILLUSIONS!!" 

Mahado's Ring flashed a brilliant gold color.

In a cloud of black smoke that enveloped both Mahado and Bakura came the Magician of Illusions... only this time it has evolved as well. Its body was now that of a full-grown man's, elegant, muscular limbs robed proudly in sharp, purple-black armor. The Magician's robes flapped to invisible wind as its hazy, shimmering aura made the air crackle around it. The metallic green rod that it held in its hand was now a full sized staff, glowing dangerously with untamed power. From under the tall headdress were two glowing, slit-like eyes that glared at Bakura with as much hate and detest as a Shadow Monster could manage. 

Bakura grinned. "Most impressive..." he muttered as his eyes trailed up and down the new Magician, who floated serenely just feet away. "Your Ka seemed to have gained great power..."

"This is my true power, locked away with the evil within the Millennium Ring..." explained Mahado quietly, eyes glowing faintly and robes hovering to an invisible updraft.

"Ha! True power or not, my Diaboundou will make you AND your new Ka sleep in this grave forever!" cackled Bakura.

"This tomb is completely sealed off! Kill me and you will still be doomed to eternal darkness, whether you take the Ring or not!" scowled Mahado.

"Ha! WATCH ME take that Ring of yours and escape! Watch me, I say!" Bakura pointed to the Magician. "DIABOUNDOU! ATTACK!!"

The cobra-head of Diaboundou, long fangs bared, shot at the Magician of Illusion faster then the eye could follow.

But the Magician was faster. Before the snake even blinked, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What? Its *gone*?!" shrieked Bakura.

Muttering an incantation that Bakura could not understand, Mahado's eyes flashed an eerie green. "My Ka is called a magician for a reason, fool..."

The Magician reappeared behind a surprised Diaboundou and Bakura, both of whom turned too late. Rod out, the smaller monster sent a bomb of an energy attack into Diaboundou's arm, getting a pained roar in response. Before the wounded monster could react, the Magician disappeared once more.

"Second strike..." murmured Mahado, arms crossed against his chest as he continued to chant.

This time, the Magician appeared right in front of Diaboundou, and let forth a series of huge, smoking explosions upon the stunned monster, making it scream even louder.

"Gagh!" Bakura threw up his arms and his robes to protect himself.

"Final strike," whispered Mahado.

The Magician flew majestically upward and bombarded Diaboundou with a whole new wave of beams from above, each hitting dead on the spot. With a horrible roar, Diaboundou fell into the mist of smoke and dust.

Mahado's face was grim, but pleased. The Magician flew faithfully back to his side, floating just a foot away. Together they eyed the cloud of dust with silence.

Still, something unnerved Mahado. His glowing eyes scanned the ground before him as the smoke dissipated. "NO! Diaboundou! He's... disappeared!" The priest let out a string of curses that could have put Kaiba to shame. "That damned special ability of his!"

Suddenly, Bakura stepped out of the dust, completely untouched and grinning wildly. "Yes, it's a wonderful ability, isn't it? A trick your puny Magician can't manage, I'm sure..."

Mahado looked angry enough to burn with his gaze. "So..." he managed through gritted teeth, "You still live."

"Yes, but of course. I am a thief," stated Bakura calmly, as if that explained everything. He smiled, an evil glint in his eyes. "Therefore, I fight like a thief. TRAP OF BUTCHERING BLADES!" (AN: er, there was a different 'name' for this thing, but the words weren't found in any English dictionary, despite the fact it sounded like English... -_-*) 

Only fast reflexes saved Mahado and his Ka. The two threw themselves a leap forward as four huge blades came swinging down around there. Mahado let out a surprised gasp. Moving at a rhythmic, heart-stopping beat, four huge triangle-shaped blades --each twice as big as Mahado himself-- were now lined up down the catwalk, three between themselves and Bakura, one behind them and the statues.

The young Priest found himself utterly helpless. A drop of sweat appeared on his brow as the trap swung dangerously close to him. He glanced around desperately and found that his long cape was already missing a few chunks off its end. (AN: Actually, I changed this a little. The blades were already THERE, designed for catching tomb robbers, but I'm not exactly sure how Bakura activated them, so I called them like a trap card ^_^ Yeah, to you guys that make da manga, why doesn't Mahado just call "Destroy Trap" or something?)

Mahado fought down panic. 'I'm trapped! My Magician is useless!' (AN: actually, why doesn't the Magician carry Mahado just fly? O_o I'm not making fun of my own work here, peeps, just commenting on the manga. ^_^)

"DIABOUNDOU!" cackled Bakura. "ATTACK FROM ABOVE!! PULVERIZE THEM!"

'From above? No!'

The demon roared gleefully and rose high above Mahado, who watched it with horrified, wide eyes. A ball of swirling energy gathered in the monster's claws, and shot forth with deadly accuracy at the helpless High Priest and his Magician.

Mahado could only watch as it came.

When it finally hit him, it was far worse then what he had imagined it to be. A human body was not meant to be in Shadow Games, and for good reason. Agonizing pain tore through the strands of his very body, ripping out of him agonizing scream after scream. It felt as if a thousand blades of the sharpest, thickest metal was being stabbed into his very flesh, only to be twisted and torn violently out, leaving liquid lava in its place.

Ra, it was beyond agony.

"AAAUUUUGGHHHHH!!!" Stars exploded behind Mahado's eyes, filling his vision with painful white. 

The pain was only there for a second, but it felt like hours.

When the beam finally retracted, the Magician slumped limply from its flight, stagger upon its boots. Mahado was left moaning on his hands and knees, coughing weakly and watching with horror as smoke and blood came from within him. It was a long time before he regained any sense of feeling in his trembling limbs, and even longer before his ringing ears heard the swinging of the metal blades and the cackling of the tomb robber.

"Still alive? HA! Regret a thousand years in hell, priest! You cannot defeat me! AGAIN, DIABOUNDOU!!"

Again, a burst of crackling energy. The pain was worse this time. MUCH wore. Mahado collapsed to the ground, helplessly surrounded by energy that seemed to tear at his very soul with relentless flames and piercing lightening. He screamed and screamed until his voice gave, but still he cried out silently, body shuddering violently with tortured spasms. Overwhelming, stabbing pain invaded his senses, filling his mind with white hell. 

But all the priest could think about was Yami, the young king he knew of as a trusted ruler and an old friend. Before his blinded eyes, the priest saw warm crimson eyes gazing fondly at him from above, as they must have done many times in their childhood. Through the storm of agonizing pain, there came the sensation of a warm, slender hand upon his head, silently offering friendship and reassurance in times of need. It seemed as if Horus himself, blinding in his beauty and majesty, seemed to have descended from the heavens, embracing the tortured priest with his angelic wings, coaxing peace into the man with soft, gentle hands. And for a beautiful, holy moment, the pain distanced itself until it was almost... bearable. Distant, as if Mahado was an observer to his own pain.

"Fulfill your duty, Mahado..." came the god's supernal voice... Only it was Yami's. And suddenly, when Mahado gazed dazedly upon the exquisite falcon-man before him, he saw the beaming face of the young Pharaoh of Egypt, his lips moving to the god's every word, his silky voice mingled --no, they were ONE-- with the deity's. Suddenly, it was Yami saying those words to his ears. It was Yami embracing him with soft, protective wings. It was Yami saving him, shielding him... "Do it, old friend..." And suddenly, the Pharaoh seemed to smile, wistfully, and began to fade from Mahado's mind. (AN: this did not happen in the manga. Would have been cool if it did, though... ^_^)

'N-No! Don't leave! Yami!! Horus?!... Please...!' Tears came to Mahado's eyes. Pain returned like a pile of hurtling brinks. "P-Pharaoh...!" the priest cried out before another scream ripped through him.

Diaboundo retracted his attack, eyes sparkling happily at the sight of the singed Magician and his fallen master on the ground.

"HA!" laughed Bakura, victoriously pumping a fist into the air. "Everything is going according to plan! I have killed one Priest, and will soon take his Item!"

"I-I won't let that happen..." came a weak voice.

Bakura froze, amber eyes opening wide as Mahado stirred and painfully began to climb to his feet. "W-What?! Still alive? You survived Diaboundou's attack?!"

Mahado let out a grim and painful laugh as he pressed a hand to his bloodied chest. "What, are you surprised?"

Bakura mumbled an inaudible answer.

"There are greater things in life then justice, Bakura," murmured Mahado, teeth clenched and face grimacing in pain. "Like friendship and loyalty, like that I have for Pharaoh Yami. He gave me a duty, and I will fulfill it," he murmured. "So this is why I am going to reveal to you--" he paused, tears in his eyes, voice suddenly faltering, "--a High Priest's last secret."

"What's that?!"

Mahado smiled through his tears. "Sacrificing my life; mending my soul with my Ka."

This took a second.

"WHAT??!" screamed Bakura.

Mahado painfully stood up tall, eyes and Ring flashing even brighter then before. He bowed with his fist to his heart, as if Bakura was Pharaoh. Then he looked up to the heavens with tearful eyes, murmuring incantations so ancient and sacred that they made Bakura shiver, though the tomb robber did not understand them.

Then, Mahado's voice trailed off as the spell's words drew to an end, ending with a strangled, though quiet, sob. A sad, peaceful look flashed across his face. "Pharaoh..." he whispered, a tear falling to the ground from his handsome cheek, "...My soul will be your eternal servant." 'I will do my duty.'

Then he threw himself into the trap blades.

Bakura let out an alarmed cry. (AN: U betcha I was sobbing my head off. This was only one scene, but it was SO graphic! THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD!! *shriek*) 

Dark blood flew everywhere, drenching the gold and white of the former priest's attire with bright crimson. There was a terrible ripping sound, and jewelry went flying everywhere, along with the shreds of the priest's clothing. In the mist of it all, the Millennium Ring flew over the blades and to safety, untouched save a cut string and a few drops of blood upon its gold surface.

"Heh," chuckled the tomb robber after a stunned moment, wiping away some blood by his feet and picking up the Ring. (AN: u dun actually see this happening, but u assume he obviously does get the Ring somehow) "Fool. Impressively so, but still a fool. He sacrificed himself to the trap! Ha!" 

Then the tomb robber froze.

Because at that moment, a beam of beautiful white energy shot up from bloody mass that was once Mahado and arced up toward the ceiling. For a moment it hovered there, shining in its magnificent glory. The fallen Magician of Illusions limply began to float upward, as if held in the arms of an invisible carrier. Then, gently, the beam of light descended toward it, wrapping around it like an embracing silk snake and disappearing within the openings of the monster's armor.

Bakura threw up his hands to protect his eyes from the blast of light that followed.

When the light faded, he dared to peek through his fingers. His blood froze cold in his body. 

The Magician, which had fallen gently to the ground, was suddenly climbing surely to its feet. Its aura shimmered iridescently like that of an angel's, blinding Bakura's eyes and illuminating the gloomy cavern around them, making the torches pale in comparison. As the last of the mythical light was sucked into its armor, the smoking Magician floated proudly between the trap blades and the bloodied heap of human remains, slim body taunt, as if readying for revenge over its fallen master.

"No...No no no! Its not possible!" Bakura moaned. "His Ka... It's... s-still ALIVE??!" Only then did Bakura notice the hair that hung out from under the monster's helmet. 'Hair?! The Magician never had hair!!' 

But indeed, there was hair. It was an unnatural shade of lavender, but nevertheless, it was definitely hair. Also, where there used to be empty black gloves, there was now a pair of large, Egyptian-bronzed hands gripping the Magician's staff. Bakura got the worst surprise when the Magician lifted its head; there was now a flawless, humanoid face complete with a pair of metallic-green eyes that glared at Bakura from under a triangle of purple bangs and long kohl lines.

Bakura squeaked. Though it took the thief a second to recognize him, there was suddenly no doubt about it; that was definitely the High Priest of the Millennium Ring. True, the hair and eyes were different colors, but the face now gazing impassively at him from under the Magician's armor was unmistakably Mahado's. 

Fury and shock washed through Bakura in waves, and he growled. "So, the priest thought he could escape death by performing one last magic trick. Hmph. Lets seem him take this! DIABOUNDOU! ATTACK THAT RA-BLASTED MAGICIAN OF ILLUSIONS!!!"

Diaboundou roared and charged, as furious as its master.

'Mahado' raised his rod to the heavens for a second, calmly watching as the attack came. Then, quickly, he countered, bringing his staff down to Diaboundou's face. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!" (AN: this is random, but in the manga it seems that Mahado/Dark Magician was one of the strongest monsters around; also, he could talk, which sucks cuz its more dramatic when he can't. :-p But who am I to argue against the YGO peeps? *falls to the ground in a bow* I AM NOT WORTHY!!)

Diaboundou was met with a blinding flash of negative energy, and with a mighty roar it flew backwards, slamming into Bakura and sending them both careening off the side of the catwalk.

"NNNOOOOooooo....!!" came the fading scream.

(AN: this little part is made up)

The new Magician's face was expressionless, save a smug glint in his emerald eyes, as he watched the tomb robber fall. Then, quietly and solemnly, the fallen spirit of High Priest Mahado held his rod to his chest and sank down to his knees. 'Pharaoh...' The spirit smiled, its green eyes satisfied and calm, 'I have fulfilled my duty; I am forever your servant...!'

And slowly, he began to fade from existence.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(AN: this happened, only I added the light beams of Ra)

Outside, the guards were nervous and jumpy. It was the third day, and they weren't too eager to see the results of the battle within the locked chamber.

But they found themselves drawn like moths to the large erect stone tablet that rested in their mist. At predawn, every single one of the faithful guards surrounded the tablet, faces grim in the dim light of a red desert sun.

Finally, nerve-wrackingly slow, Ra peeked over the top of the Theban Peak, resting a warm, beautiful gold blanket over them all.

Suddenly, the tablet itself seemed to shudder. Long rays of pure gold light, seemingly coming from Ra himself, struck it in all different places over its face. And slowly, right before the guards' stunned eyes, the light began to carve, burning away pieces of stone with loud hisses of smoke.

No one spoke or dared to move, their eyes glued to this divine miracle.

The light was so bright that it hid its drawing until the last moment, when it suddenly faded and left flashing stars before the guards' eyes.

"Look!" cried one guard.

The tablet had been truly touched by the hand of Ra. Upon it, engraved, was the graceful form of a humanoid monster, dressed in plates of armor and carrying a long rod. The anxious gaurds scrambled over themselves to peer closer. The face was definitely that of High Priest Mahado... or whomever he was.

Quickly, there was a sad, silent moment of shock.

Many gaurds looked away quickly, blinking to hide tears. Some, stunned, stared at the tablet in disbelief. Others hung their heads respectively, heaving sighs.

And still, no one said a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba was worried, as were all the High Priests. They were all sick of worrying, but they couldn't help it.

Yami hadn't spoken more then a dozen words since Mahado left, neither had he eaten very much. There were bags under his eyes that betrayed sleepless nights of tossing and turning. Every time one of the High Priest told him to relax, the Pharaoh simply replied that he would relax when Mahado was safely home and at no other time.

Quite frankly, Kaiba was sick of it. He was so sick of seeing Yami's affectionate ways toward Mahado that, had the other priest been home, he might have strangled the poor boy alive. Kaiba was also sick of fighting with his body every time he dreamed of a nice way to put Yami at ease. And he was VERY sick of twitching. Yes, twitching was getting on his nerves.

But he also noticed something odd.

Ishizu had said absolutely nothing in the three days of Mahado's absence. She had distanced herself from the others, only appearing when her presence was absolutely necessary. Kaiba caught her crying in a hallway once, but she had quickly composed herself, told him it was nothing, and had left very quickly. What was more bizarre was that she winced every time she saw Yami, as if he had some incurable disease that only she seemed to know about.

Kaiba cornered her one day, demanding to know what was wrong. It wasn't like Yami was unattractive or anything; Kaiba would beg to differ, with his handy --and SHARP-- M.Rod as an aide lest the offender needed more persuasion.

But when Ishizu's tearful blue eyes met his own, Kaiba suddenly knew. It hit him like a stone from the sky. Mahado's odd words at his parting suddenly echoed in his ears, and they made sense, horrible sense, for the first time.

Mahado wasn't coming back. 

He himself knew it.

Ishizu knew it also. It was the curse of the bearer of the Millennium Necklace to see things far in the past or future and not be able to speak about them until the time was right. The Necklace had been merciless these few days, showing Ishizu memories of little Prince Yami and High Priest Apprentice Mahado running around the halls, laughing and shrieking and holding hands and tormenting old Akunadin.

Ishizue bravely wiped away tears and made Kaiba promise right there and then to keep the secret from Yami and to stay away from Akunadin, who's Eye would read their minds in a split second. 

Though skeptical he could do either, Kaiba had agreed.

Ishizu then fled, sobbing. It was a depressing, if not shocking, sight; Ishizu was one of the calmest and strongest women alive in Egypt. To see her weep like so made even Kaiba worry.

He, at first, felt nothing, just shock. Then came a deep self-hate and a large cascade of guilt. Kaiba used to hate Mahado because he always stood up for Yami, and always took delight in bothering the older boy. Recently, Kaiba hated him for being so devoted to Yami, and seemingly leaving no space in the young king's heart for Kaiba. 

But how could you hate someone that made such an honorable sacrifice? How could you hate such a selfless person? How could you hate such a good, such a loyal, such a courageous man?

And how the bloody hell was Yami going to take this?

Those were the questions that ran through Kaiba's head as he stood by Yami on the restored Throne Room. (AN; fast rebuilding, eh?)

It was the third day. The day Mahado was to return... or was suppose to. (AN: I just noticed something... Wouldn't it take the guards/Mahado WEEKS to get down to Thebes/Valley of the Kings and back? O_o)

Yami was evidently anxious, long fingers gripping the armrests of his throne so tightly that they turned pale from lack of circulation. The five remaining High Priests flanked him on the throne steps, two grim, three ignorantly hopeful.

'This will be a bad day,' decided Kaiba, heart heavy. He had to admit that he never cared for Mahado much, but then again, losing a High Priest comrade was not something that brought joy to his heart. In fact, he had NEVER lost a fellow High Priest... Mahado, however annoying he was to Kaiba, would be the first. 'Damn that Mahado. Its his bloody fault that he got killed! Not my problem! I *can't* cry!' scolded Kaiba to himself, blinking madly every time the courageous and handsome face of Mahado popped back into memory. (AN: aw, Seto has a soft side!)

He glanced at Yami's childishly-hopeful expression and felt his heart wrench painfully. 'Ra, this will be a *very* bad day!'

Then came the guards.

Every single one of the men flanked a large stone tablet of which they slowly and silently dragged into the room. Most looked as if they had gone through the Afterlife and back dragging themselves on their stomach. The captains refused to look up, faces hidden behind the flaps of their striped headdress. Many of the men were shuffling, as if they were staggering from lack of sleep.

They bowed deeply, as one, and stepped aside to reveal the whole tablet. Engraved upon it was, at first glance, the Magician of Illusion, standing majestically profile with rod tightly held in one hand.

Kaiba felt Yami inhale sharply. The priest himself, despite what he knew, found himself lapsing into shock.

For long moments, there was no visible or audible reaction from anyone, not even Kaiba or Yami.

Finally, Kaiba squinted, heart heavy. 'Was that a... face?' And suddenly the world seemed to crash down upon his shoulders. Any doubt that Ishizu's Necklace had been wrong --highly doubtful-- or that Ishizu had been lying --even more doubtful-- fled the vicinity, leaving a painful throb of panic and anguish in its place.

It was even more quiet, quite suddenly. No one dared to move, nor dared to speak. The guards bowed their heads, unwilling to meet the questioning gazes of their superiors. Ishizu looked away, very abruptly and very quickly. Shimon looked like he was having a soundless heart attack. The other High Priests looked at each other with hopeless confusion --Kaiba grimly faked it-- while those that realized immediately what this meant --Akunadin, for example-- instinctively bowed their heads in respect.

After another moment of silence, in which Kaiba felt he was either going to scream out the truth to those too dense to realize it or simply choke on all the muffled emotion in the vicinity, Yami stiffly stood. His eyes were wide with disbelief, his breath ragged and fast as if he was having trouble breathing. Slowly, the Pharaoh made his way down the steps and toward the tablet, usually graceful legs moving awkwardly as if dragged by pounds of metal.

There was the quick shuffling of feet as the guards parted respectively for him, falling to knee bows on the sides of their makeshift path.

And still, no words were uttered.

When Yami reached the tablet, he just stood there and stared at it for a few stunned moments, pure incredulity scrawled across his face. Trembling, he reached out to touch the cold marble surface

Again, a celestial voice from the grave was brought to his ears by an invisible wind. "Pharaoh, my soul is your eternal servant..."

"Mahado..." whispered Yami, voice as shaky as a newborn lamb's. "Your death will not be in vain..." (AN: Everything in this chapter past here is made up, partly cuz they don't react with emotion at all in the manga. ^_^) Then, slowly, the young Pharaoh leaned his forehead against the tablet, slumped his body and quietly began to weep. 

In the silent Chamber, his sobs were amplified and heard by everyone.

The sound tore at the very frabic of Kaiba's soul.

"So it is true then..." sighed Akunadin, shuddering as he said the words. "Mahado is dead." The elderly man suddenly looked defeated, older then his age. His slim shoulders slumped and he heaved another trembling sigh. Ra, he had raised and loved that boy as if he was his son... 

At this, Ishizu burst into heartfelt tears. "Mahado... Poor boy!" she moaned over and over.

Shadi was quiet and stiff as a board, his expression betraying absolutely nothing. Karimu, on the other hand, began to laugh one of those giddy, frightened laughs that one might give when being held at blade point. That laugh soon died in his throat when he realized no one else was laughing with him. The poor priest then began to cough before starting to hyperventilate with long raspy breaths.

Kaiba felt as if he couldn't breath either; the grief in the room was growing to unbearable limits. He found his voice and forced it to be steady, though it was harder then he thought to do so. "Is Bakura dead?" he demanded, his commanding tone breaking the soft sobs that were now catching on throughout the Chamber.

A few guards looked up uneasily.

"Sir... we aren't sure..." one started uneasily, "We were suppose to leave the tomb closed forever."

Kaiba fought down impatience. "What about the Millennium Ring? Was that salvaged?"

Again, the guards looked troubled.

"Sir... We didn't look in the tomb. We weren't allowed to!"

Kaiba opened his mouth to continue, but felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet the distressed gray eyes of his father.

"Give it a rest, my son. Now is a time for mourning, not for our duties." said Akunadin softly.

Kaiba reopened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out but a sigh. He bowed his head. "Yes, Father," he mumbled quietly.

Akunadin then glided over to Yami, who was now upon his knees and had his torso slumped against the tablet, slender chest rocked by genuine sobs. The elderly man settled a comforting hand on his nephew's head, affectionally rubbing the thick hair there in a soothing, fatherly way. "He will be greatly missed..." sighed the High Priest.

Yami said nothing. Diamond tears continued to trail liquid tracks down his proud cheeks from the deep shadows that covered his eyes.

Kaiba left his three mourning companions and found himself beside his father and cousin, neither of which gave him more then a glance. Here Kaiba found himself in a rather awkward dilemma; to comfort Yami in front of his father, or to merely stand there and look like an idiot? He coughed uncomfortably, fingers begging to touch Yami but mind deciding that probably wasn't the best option. "He... was brave," managed the young priest finally, fighting the urge to gather Yami in his arms and kiss away those rare tears. "He took his training to heart." '...Erm, maybe that wasn't the most thoughtful thing to say...'

Yami's shoulder shook with bitter chuckling, a low, demonic sound. "Hmph. You never did care about him much, Kaiba," he stated quietly, accusation felt by all but not heard.

Kaiba flinched as if physically hit. "Well... He's not that bad, I suppose," he said quietly. "It was an honorable death. He died for his kingdom, for his king... It would be how he wanted to go." These words brought a pang of envy from Kaiba even as he felt guilty for saying them; he never really considered the option, but he was sure that *he* would also willingly sacrifice his life if it meant saving Yami's. 'Mahado just beat me to it, that's all...'

"He gave up his life... for me," murmured Yami, patting the tablet with trembling fingers in a fashion he might have done to Mahado's shoulder. "Ra, I could not ask for anything more from him..." he whispered, more tears streaming down his darkened cheeks. 

"Let us hope that his sacrifice stopped Bakura, at least," mused Kaiba, before he quickly shut himself up with the disapproving glare his father shot him.

Yami suddenly stood, spinning on Kaiba with the fiery eyes and the taunt hunch of an angered tiger. "Fool!" he hissed; if he caught Kaiba's visible cringe, he gave it no thought, "Bakura is not so easily defeated! He is still alive, wandering the Red Lands of the Desert with Mahado's Ring! I can feel it. I *know* it so."

Kaiba gulped, courage bidding him farewell to commit suicide in the Nile. Yami was scary when he was calm; he was BEYOND scary when he was angry. "B-but how did he esc--" stammered the High Priest meekly.

Yami threw up his hands angrily. "The passing-through-walls ability! Isn't that obvious?" Ah, again, Yami's brilliant mind found the answer before anyone else. Impressive, though not exactly the best time to be admired for it.

All the High Priests watched, stunned, as Yami turned and stormed away in a blur of silvery color. Shimon and a few guards scrambled after their young ruler, who's normally light, feathery glide was audibly replaced by heavy, rapid stomps.

Silence.

Kaiba and Akunadin eyed each other awkwardly.

Finally, the elder priest sighed and rubbed his temples. He absent-mindedly waved his free hand at the guards. "Take the tablet away."

Silently, mournfully, the men did as they were told.

Akunadin slowly made his way back toward the now-empty throne, gathering a sobbing Ishizu in his arms and trying in vain to stop her tears. Karimu was now silent, stunned into shock. Shadi, however, watched Kaiba with a scrutinizing, almost condemning glare.

Kaiba looked away, irritated. 'Why is the whole world against me today?' He glanced at the shrinking form of the tablet. 'So, Mahado's dead. Just dandy. And Bakura's alive. Great. And he has the Ring. Even greater. Ra, someone up there must hate us...' Kaiba suddenly felt a strong urge to prang his forehead against the wall, tear out a nice chunk of his hair, and throw his Millennium Rod into the wall. 'Maybe this whole thing is just a bad dream...'

However, the poor Millennium Rod --and ultimately, the wall-- was spared when Shimon ran back into the Chamber, panting and eyes wide with panic. "Pharaoh's gone!"

"What?!" Akunadin stood, along with a stunned Ishizu.

"He's gone! The guards saw him exiting the Palace!"

Kaiba was shocked. "He must be going after Bakura himself!!" he exclaimed before he even considered his own words. 'Ra, he's not THAT foolish...' reasoned the priest uselessly to himself, before he threw up his hands. 'Aw, who am I kidding?'

"Its too dangerous out there!" croaked Karimu, voice choked a few octaves too high.

"And its raining!" added an alarmed Shimon.

Shadi was the only calm --and relatively sane-- one in a time like this. He rushed past Kaiba. "Hurry!" the young priest yelled over his shoulder to his startled companions. "If we get our horses, we can still catch up to him!"

"No!" Kaiba even startled himself with how calm and how loud his own voice was.

Silence.

Every eye turned warily on him. Shadi screeched to a stop at the doorway, confused gray eyes glancing backwards at Kaiba as if the said priest had grown feathers from his eyebrows.

Kaiba gulped and made sure his voice was steady before he spoke. "If anyone can ride a horse anywhere as fast as Yami can, it's going to be me. None of you stand a chance of catching him." He winced. 'Okay, well, that's not stretching the truth TOO much...' He WAS the closest person to Yami's skill, but in their childhood Yami had beaten him racing more times then Kaiba would like to admit.

Akunadin nodded grimly. "Then you go, Seto. We'll follow, just in case."

~*~*~*~*~*~

'The gods hate us,' realized Kaiba suddenly as he charged out one of the royal stable. 'Or at least they hate *me*.'

Everything seemed to be against him. Yami had taken the fastest stallion there was, so the chance of catching him was slimmer then Kaiba would have liked, knowing that the Pharaoh was so good at riding and all. That same chance was even SMALLER now that Nut decided to cry a waterfall. Visibility was down to a few feet at best, making the priest take on the unpleasant journey using only his memory and fast reflexes. The winds were absolutely merciless, bringing stinging horizontal rain, a horrible chill and the chance of staying ON the damn horse too far down for Kaiba's liking. The priest was now soaked, freezing, and NOT HAPPY. Not to mention the robes that he wore were now a thousand pounds in weight and feeling very uncomfortable on top of a galloping horse.

'Damn, I should have at least changed into my hunting attire,' sighed Kaiba. He had taken off his headdress, who's height would have made it IMPOSSIBLE for it to stay on his head, but now he was starting to regret it, for his brown hair was now rather like a soaked black mop. Irritably, he tucked the wet Millennium Rod into his belt, praying that it wouldn't gut him alive. This left both hands free to hang on to the rein, which brought a small amount of comfort to balance back the huge amount of discomfort.

"Damn him!" muttered Kaiba. He reached the outer Gates of the Palace and looked up through the pouring rain and the cloudy pre-night sky. Though freezing raindrops seemed to take pleasure aiming for his pupils, Kaiba could make out a few guards near the top of the Gates. "You there!" he half-barked, half-roared, "Did you see His Majesty come through here?"

The gate was opening for him as he spoke, and one guard yelled down, "Yes sir! He went straight down the road! We tried to stop him, but he ordered us to open the gate!"

Kaiba grumbled a reply and charged out of the Palace at a neck-breaking speed. Rain drops felt like pebbles as they slammed on to his face, turning it dumb with its impact and the chill they brought. "Damn him!" hissed Kaiba again as his spooked horse charged through the main city road.

Thankfully, the road was deserted by now, or otherwise a few stray citizens might have gotten run over by an angry High Priest and his horse. Palm trees, carts, and box-shaped building were a blur as Kaiba charged past, head and shoulders bowed against the relentless rain. It was dark in the city, without the Palace torches. In the distance, the growing storm revealed a dancing array of lightening bolts, none of which comforted Kaiba any more then he wanted to be struck by them.

How long he rode was unknown. It could have been minutes; it could have been hours. The only thing Kaiba knew was that he had long left the city behind and ended up navigating by childhood memories, light from distant lightening and the occasional hoofprint in the mud. Buildings disappeared behind him to reveal long stretches of damp desert in the distance and clumps of vivid flora against the sudden green of Kemet, the Black Lands of the Nile Valley. The scene would have been nice, if the world was just a little drier and it wasn't so damn dark.

A flash of close-by lightening startled Kaiba's horse for a moment, though the priest soon urged it to continue its break-necking speed. 'Okay, so its not that dark. Joy,' thought Kaiba sarcastically, grimly. 'Thank you, Ra, for that wonderful show of mercy!'

But he didn't stop to admire anything; he was cold, wet, annoyed, and now desperately worried.

If anything happened to Yami, Kaiba would never forgive himself, not matter HOW stupid that damn Pharaoh acted. Though, he had to admit, *he* had done much more brash things.

Then Kaiba heard a very frightening and yet very familiar sound.

The Nile. Through the rain and the occasional flash of light from above, Kaiba could see that it was overflowing with the extra rain. The dark waves crashed over poor clumps of papyrus and sent sprays of water everywhere. 

'A flash flood. Great, just what I need...' Teeth chattering despite his attempt to clench them in anger, Kaiba steered his horse down the muddy Nile banks, absent-mindedly stopping the poor creature from nibbling on papyrus reeds with a sharp tug of his wrist. 

The priest was feeling frantic. He could see next to nothing without the lightening, and he knew that he would soon become ill if he stayed out here any longer. He heard no signs the others were anywhere near where he was, and being so close to the Nile during a flood was never a good thing.

Steering his horse high up to better ground, Kaiba let out a desperate shout over the roaring of the Nile waters. "YAMI!!"

His voice didn't make it past three feet before the storm and the river consumed it.

Kaiba was now feeling VERY worried. Picking a direction, he kicked his horse in the flank and sent it galloping down the side of the river. Sapphire eyes blinking madly in the rain, Kaiba scanned his surroundings and found nothing. 'Ra, where the hell is he?'

He cursed again. Being Pharaoh, Yami had a connection to ALL the Items, not just the Puzzle, so it was very probable that he could sense where the Ring was moving. Which, of course, could be anywhere, since Egypt was some one thousand miles long, give or take a few hundred cities. 

'But to get away from the city, you would first have to pass the Nile before you go anywhere...' remembered Kaiba.

As if on cue, there was a bright flash of lightening and he spotted a moving form in the distance, on the banks of the Nile. Heart rising up to his throat in both joy and panic, he charged toward it and was able to make out a rider and his horse, who skittishedly trotted back and forth along the Nile banks as if meaning to cross it and yet not able to figure out HOW to do so.

Warm relief flooded Kaiba's senses, but along with it came annoyance. DEEP annoyance. "YAMI!" he barked, as he got near.

The rider looked up, startled, and Kaiba caught a flash of crimson eyes and tri-colored hair in the gloomy rain.

"Let me be, Kaiba!" roared Yami, furious.

"What, so I can let you commit suicide? Ra, come back to the Palace! We can sort things out!" called Kaiba, feeling rather awkward. He sounded like he was trying to convince a little child about something impossible in the first place. Arg, he never was a fan of reasoning in the first place anyway. He would much like to resort to punches before ANY kind of parenting skills got to HIM.

"Sort things out?!" cried Yami, twinkling scarlet eyes tearful even in the rain. "Mahado's dead! Bakura killed him! And I'm going to kill that blasted tomb robber even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Killing Bakura isn't going to bring Mahado back!" roared Kaiba.

Yami froze, and for a moment, heartbreaking agony flashed before his ruby eyes. The Pharaoh looked away, angrily. "Its time I finish what Mahado started," he managed finally, voice shaking.

"Are you mad? You can't cross the river! The gods themselves seem to forbid it!"

"Watch me!" To prove his courage, Yami dug his heels into his horses haunches, who hesitantly began to trot toward the flooding waters.

Desperately, Kaiba charged at Yami and flung himself off his horse. It was pure chance that his aim was on target. With a painful 'oof', the two slammed into each other and landed quite a distance away from the horses, directly --and thankfully, saving their spines from a hard impact-- in a thick mound of mud.

"Get off of me!" shouted Yami with the strength of a child throwing a temper tantrum. (AN: that's strong, by the way) "I command you; get your hands off me!"

"Sorry, I'm overriding that command for now!" Kaiba struggled with the slippery form of his cousin and tried to wrestle him to the ground. 'Ra, if you have any more mercy to give, hold Horus back so he doesn't strike me down with lightening...! That is, if his reincarnation doesn't kill me first...'

It was disgusting, really. Both of them were and covered in water and slimy mud, their beautiful robes now utterly the color of soaked brown. White bolts of lightening revealed that both of their faces were an odd mix of red and white, face stung by the impact of raindrops and yet pale from the chill.

"I have to do this for Mahado!! You don't understand my guilt, nor my pain! I *need* to do this, Kaiba!" Another flash of lightening lit up Yami's flawless face, which was torn between expressions of heartfelt anguish and utter fury.

"Mahado wouldn't want you to do this!"

"You never cared for him, Kaiba!" accused Yami, angry tears mending with the rain and fists practically punching his taller cousin. "Mahado was my best friend! But you never cared! You hated him!"

Kaiba decided to avoid that comment and let it slide. "Stop this madness!" he cried, using his superior strength to hold a wildly-struggling Yami back to the ground. "STOP IT!" (AN: they really are immature. -_-* Yes, it has occurred to me that Kaiba would just use his Rod to brain control Yami, but I'm pretty sure that the Puzzle can easily override that...)

"Let go!" 

"No! I have to take you back to the Palace!"

"Try to!" 

"I am! Ow, that was my ear!"

"GET OFF!"

It was an attempt to shut the Pharaoh up, really. Or it could have been a muscle spasm. 

Whatever it was, it made Kaiba lose what little control he had. The next thing he knew, he was pressing his lips to the king's. Hard.

Yami went very still, very fast. Any effort to get away suddenly seemed abruptly forgotten, if not abandoned completely.

Kaiba was very well aware that this wasn't right, especially not HERE of all places. But his body betrayed him and abandoned all logical thoughts. 

Desperately, he crushed his lips to Yami's, feeling the soft lips --already wet and slippery from the rain-- go slack under his ministrations. He sucked fiercely on the lower lip, feeling it open more --willingly, or in shock-- to allow Kaiba's hot tongue to dart in and meet the Pharaoh's. Hesitantly at first, their tongues began to duel in a mad, passionate dance.

The sensation was immediate.

The kiss was wet, hot, and urgent. Oh, dreadfully urgent. One of them moaned, though it was impossible to tell which.    

Time suddenly did not seem to matter. How long they held each other like long lost lovers and how long they kissed seemed like forever. The rain continued to pour, only to excite the two with their wet contact.

Kaiba could have swore he died and went to heaven. He didn't care who saw them in their awkward position, nor if they were recognized, nor if those same witnesses cared. He was kissing Yami, of all wonderful beings, and that was all that mattered. The pyramids could have collapsed right then and there --they were only a few miles away, actually-- and he wouldn't give a damn.

But just then, a particularly large boom and a flash of lightening from above made them both jump. Yami pulled away instantly, jolting them both into reality.

For a long, awkward moment they stared at each other through the roaring of the storm, sapphire eyes upon ruby ones, noses just inches away and hair dripping with mud and rainwater. One of the Pharaoh's hands had sank into Kaiba's hair while the other gripped the gold collar around Kaiba's neck as if the taller man was a life saver that needed to be held close. Someone couldn't have separated them with a machete if they wanted to.

Kaiba found it very hard to think coherent thoughts as he gazed at the treasure --very WET treasure-- he had in his arms. Yami's eyes were glazed over with a dazed, stunned look, his cheeks flushed with blood and his breath came in short pants. The rain wasn't helping matters; it only made the Pharaoh look more delicious. 

Yami hesitantly licked his bruised lips, unknowingly sending Kaiba's internal temperature spiking with that movement. The Pharaoh suddenly seemed very aware of their odd situation. Panic replaced lust in his eyes, and his panting suddenly became even faster. "I..." His crimson eyes flickered between disbelief and confusion. "I-I think... we should go back now..." he mumbled finally, looking away.

Kaiba blushed madly even as his heart tore with those words. He opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out.

Finally, dazed, the two awkwardly separated from each other and stumbled to their horses, somehow managing to get on them despite their soaked outfits and shivering hands. 

Kaiba fought an internal war with himself whether to apologize, bring up the kiss, or *something*. But his mouth seemed overwhelmed by the changing commands of his mind and decided to stay firmly shut. Still... 'Ra, I kissed him. I. Kissed. Him!' Okay, *that* wasn't a bad thing.

THE BAD THING was that Yami was just as quiet as he. During the whole awkward ride back, the king acted as if nothing happened. Despite the mud and the rain soaking him through, he remained passively silent and stolid, not so much glancing back at Kaiba or even acknowledging the presence of the heart-broken priest behind him. There was a few times that Kaiba thought Yami had charged ahead without him, only to be --somewhat-- relieved when lightening lit up the stiff form of the young king upon his horse, riding only slightly ahead at an unwavering pace.

Kaiba closed his eyes and licked his own bruised lips, wondering for a crazed moment if that whole thing had been just a day dream. But the passion, the heat, the sensuality... He still tasted the sweet, husky flavor of Yami's mouth and lips... Surely he couldn't have imagined the whole thing? No, it seemed too real. 'I should have told him I loved him...' thought Kaiba desperately, but again, his lips seemed weary of his mind's pondering and said nothing. 

But what if Yami didn't return his feelings, and now angrily thought Kaiba merely took advantage of him in his deranged state?

'But then why did he kiss me back?'

~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] - okay, another one of my ancient Egypt rants. The Valley of the Kings is an actual valley across the Nile from Thebes/Waset and is where most of the New Kingdom Pharaohs (like Tut) were buried. Now, if we go by the manga timing of 1000-ish B.C (3000 years ago) this would be fine. In the manga, Yami (in another chapter where Grandpa finds the M.Puzzle) was definitely buried here, as stated by the characters and frames themselves. However, if we go by the YGO SHOW'S timing, of 3000-ish B.C near the very beginning of Egypt, there was no way that Thebes would have been a major city, nor would there be any way of the Pharaohs of that time knowing about the Valley of the Kings. ANYWAY, the manga screwed up all that, so Akunamunkano was most definitely buried in the Valley of the Kings (I can tell by the background when Mahado was talking to the guards outside the tomb). Yami, too, was buried here (it was clearly stated in one frame, like one of those maps of Egypt with a star saying 'You Are Here!' kind of thing) though his tomb was never fully opened because everyone that tried (save Grandpa/Shimon) died in all the booby traps and curses put on it. 

~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~

Wow, okay, that was... abrupt! I know the kiss was really random, but that kind of thing happens in movies all the time and I thought it might be a welcomed twist for you guys. ^_^ HA! I bored the hell out of u guys for the first half of the chapter (any Mahado fans now? *raises hand desperately*) and (hopefully) made it up to u guys at the end. :-p By the way, *I* did not write/draw the manga (I worship those people that did) so therefore its not my fault if there's lots of plot holes and stuff that could be easily solved but wasn't. Ex of plot 'bumps'; why on earth didn't Yami fight Bakura FIRST, and (I used logic to assume with the whole special ability thing) HOW on earth did Bakura get out? And he never picked up the M.Ring! But he ends up with it? O_o Don't blame me man!! 

By the way, you probably noticed that I'm steering away from a Mahado(D.M)/Yami relationship mainly because its so dreadfully easy to make a love triangle and one, this is my first yaoi pic and I am SO not ready (nor willing) to have a love triangle tossed in here, and two, the Dark Magician seems too good of a friend/protector for Yami and I don't want to crush any kid's dreams here or anything (a coupling might scar them for life). But STILL, I mean, judging by that whole Arkana thing and how loyal Mahado is in the manga, its almost TOO obvious to see some kind of Yami/D.M(Mahado) thing going on... Heh, I'm getting ideas, man! ^_^*

+++Next Ch. Preview+++: Everybody (that includes Yami) gets DRUNK!! And they (meaning Y/K) get laid!! As in sleeping! With! Each! Other! HAHAHA!! (about time, eh? :-p however, I'm still working on it so it might be more then the usual week between updates... *sniffle* SORRY! I swear, I'll try my hardest to get it up as soon as I can!)

REVIEW PEOPLE!! You like?! "PRESS DA GODDAMN BUTTON!!" (from Rush Hour ^_^)


	5. Intoxication

~~~~~~~~~~Intoxication~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~

Uh, lime-ish warning in this chapter (definite mentioning of mature themes, so get out of here kiddos). ^_^ Erm, also, I wrote this one in a bit of a hurry so there's LOTS of spelling error and stuff cuz I didn't even attempt to edit it ONCE. -_-*

Relatively short chapter (compared to the previous two, I mean) but hopefully this makes up for all u romantic/lemon fans out there! Nothing's based on manga, so you don't have to get all lost and confused and bored again! *cheers* And like always, thanks for all the reviews!

Random comment of the day; Karimu, who seems to be the only High Priest I'm STILL not really familiar with, looks a whole hell of a lot like Celtic Guardian. O_o Same hair shape (only Karimu's is a black wig, while Celtic's is green-ish; but hey, Mahado's hair turned purple and his eyes turned green!) and almost the same eyes. Hmm... See, I haven't really finished the ancient Egypt part of the manga, so I only passed the birth of the Dark Magician and the first (true) appearance of Blue-Eyes (in the form of a GIRL'S Ka; HA!! GIRLS ROCK MAN!!). Everything else I haven't read, so its all possible that maybe Karimu, since we don't see him in the 'future's' plot, could end up dying like Mahado. O_o Oh the possibilities man! 

Also, Akunadin reminds me a lot of Dark Sage (Mage?) that's suppose to be this old version of the Dark Magician gone through Time Wizard or something. Don't worry, he's not TOO screwed up looking; he just has a white beard and all this purple silk and all these emeralds over his uniform and his staff is all ancient tree/vine looking. Of course, this is a VERY random guess, cuz MAHADO is the Dark Magician and the Mage doesn't look THAT similar to Akunadin. But then again, though I know who Akunadin is/what he does (someone told me he goes evil with Kaiba; I didn't get to that part yet, but like father like son, eh?), he and Karimu are the only ones that don't show up (unless I missed an episode again O_o) in the future/present show episodes with Ishizu, Shadi, Dark Magician, Exodia (officially belonged to Akunamunkano), Kaiba and 'the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle'. Hm... I'm just wondering all this, you know. I like to think about all da plot holes in the manga... You guys have any ideas?

The Moulin Rouge song in here is (for those of you that know it) ELEPHANT LOVE MEDLEY. (IGNORE HINTS ABOUT PROSTITUTION HERE, PEOPLE!! -_-*) I edited the song as best as I can without changing it... Enjoy! If you WANNA think about Yami or Kaiba singing (very odd mental image, obviously ^_^) then Kaiba = Voice 1, and Yami = Voice 2 for it to make sense.

~~~~~~

"SETO KAIBA!!"

Kaiba jumped, dazed vision focusing on the rather irritated face of his elderly father.

Akunadin raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear what I said?!"

Kaiba blinked at him, rather confused. "Uh..."

"What was I just saying?"

"...S-something about a valley?"

"Ah, yes; only SEVENTEEN sentences ago!"

Kaiba never thought he'd seen his father so frustrated. He blushed and felt like a little child in trouble. "I'm sorry, Father," he said respectively, trying to ignore his blushing cheeks and the snickering of Karimu off to the side. "I... wasn't focused."

Akunadin nodded, sighing as he glanced at the rest of those present, which included Yami, the other High Priests and Shimon. "I apologize. Anyway, as I was saying... Mahado's remains cannot be recovered, and his Ka is *here*. Obviously, we cannot have a proper funeral without the body and he cannot enter the Afterlife without his soul..." Here Akunadin heaved a heavy sigh, echoed by a sadder one from the Pharaoh. "So thus, we can do nothing there..."

Kaiba glanced out of the side of eyes toward Yami, who sat elegantly at the end of the conference table. The Pharaoh seemed very aware of his gaze, and was trying his hardest to focus on Akunadin, therefore ignoring Kaiba's eyes with a stubborn turn of his head. 

Kaiba grinned; this was quite amusing, actually. He had missed the Pharaoh so painfully, just longing to touch him again... It wasn't until these few days of sudden, painful separation that Kaiba realized just how much his world revolved around the young Pharaoh.

Ra, how he missed him.

**[Voice 1] (talking)**

**Love is a many splendid thing, love! Lifts us up where we belong; all you need is love!**

**[Voice 2] (talking)**

**Please, don't start that again...**

**[Voice 1] (singing)**

**All you need is love!**

**All you need is love!**

**All you need is love!**

**[Voice 2] (singing)**

**...Love is just a game...**

This being a meeting about Mahado, Yami had no choice today but to attend. However, he had been avoiding everyone for the last few days, and for obvious reasons. Mourning deep inside his Chamber, he had chased out everyone --including Shimon-- and had seen neither sunlight nor a human face for days. He ate very little, and spoke even less; needless to say, he wasn't looking his best. His eyes were constantly blood-shot from both crying and sleepless nights. His fair face looked pale, anguished and weary, those emotions doubling ten folds if Mahado was even mentioned within earshot.

Still, Kaiba still thought he was gorgeous. 

But of course, the priest --nor anyone else-- had been much better. 

First of all, there had been a startling, exponential increase in attacks on villages from wild Shadow Monsters. The High Priests were constantly kept busy and drained of energy for they had to keep sending waves of their own personal monsters from the Temple to distant places all over Egypt. Yami himself, had he joined in the effort, could have taken out all the monsters single-handedly, but he had not shown his face for days. The only help he offered to his tired priests was a single papyrus note --delivered indirectly through servants-- that said something about Bakura rallying all evil and free monsters to start a war. The information wasn't very helpful because it didn't help the situation, but no one dared to demand anything else from Yami. No one seemed to be able to gather enough energy to be angry at him either; after all, his best friend HAD been killed, and he had saved their collective rears more times then the priests could probably count, so no one had anything to complain about. Besides, everyone's nerves were too high-sprung from the thought of a Shadow War, something much deadlier and much different then any of the 'mortal' wars they've had.

And on top of all the Shadow Monster attacks, there were still reacting to Mahado's sudden death. Ishizu didn't look much better then Yami, having cried her blue eyes red, and Akunadin was spending a frighteningly long amount of time locking himself up. Kaiba himself mourned apart of the others; he still refused to admit that he cared too much about Mahado's death, but yet he DID care. Why else would he be practically fighting tears --everyone else lost their own fights already-- almost every time Mahado was mentioned or a not-so-fond memory of him popped up in Kaiba's mind?

However, Yami was on his mind as much as Mahado was. Kaiba was VERY worried about his cousin's condition, but was even more worried by the gut instinct that told him that the Pharaoh had been avoiding *him* more then anyone else. Well, actually, Yami had been shunning Kaiba ever since the two of them returned at the Palace that fateful night, both dripping wet, blushing, muddy and with rather suspiciously bruised lips.

Akunadin had said absolutely nothing about the incident, only showing gratefulness that both of his closest descendants had made it back alive. That was, after he lectured Yami --like the uncle that he was-- about his foolish decisions, and congratulated Kaiba on finding him.

That was all. The other High Priests didn't so much glance at Kaiba after they found that Yami was back home safe and sound.

Kaiba, however, had the oddest feeling that his father knew everything that happened. And, since she blushed and giggled every time she looked at him, Ishizu probably knew it too. And probably Shadi as well, who could put together the evidence rather well.

But Kaiba could care less.

He couldn't say he was a careless freak; no, more like a nervous wreck after worrying about Yami and their little 'incident'. BUT the priest WAS very happy about that kiss, and was dreaming --literally-- about another. Lets just that that his dreams have become more... erotic. Yeah, just a tad. That kiss seemed to have sparked a need within Kaiba that made his emotions MUCH harder to control. Emphasis on MUCH.

As of the moment, no surprise, Yami's lips were exactly what Kaiba was staring at. Even as the funeral meeting went on around him, and even as Kaiba's body unconsciously reacted normally to Akunadin's calls, the priest's fascination was never diverted.

"Seto, are you listening...?"

Kaiba's head instinctively nodded.

Akunadin sighed hopelessly. "Ah, just making sure. As I was saying... Seto, PAY ATTENTION!... Alright? Yes? Okay... Anyway, the Ring... Seto, ME. Look at ME. There, yes. Good. The Ring will no doubt take Bakura's soul in a matter of days, a month at the longe-- Seto, are you listening? No, don't look at *him*, look at *me*. Here! SETO!!" 

Kaiba jumped at the sudden bark of his name and looked up, meeting his father's exasperated face. Karimu, as solemn as his heart was, was snickering like mad. Ishizu, Shimon and Shadi looked irritated at Kaiba's lack of attention and respect about Mahado's death, but even they had twinkles of mirth in their eyes. Yami, however, looked rather embarrassed, though he miraculously kept his face straight and placid.

**[Voice 1]**

**I was meant for loving you, baby, and you were meant for loving me!**

**[Voice 2]**

**Hmph, the only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee!**

**[Voice 1]**

**Just one night...**

**Just one night!**

**[Voice 2]**

There's no way 

**'cause you can't pay!**

"Seto, what in the name of RA is WRONG?" demanded Akunadin, standing and staring at his son accusingly in the face. (AN: note, cuz too many people have been reminding me; yes, I KNOW Seto's name is Seto Kaiba, Kaiba as surname, and I KNOW his name is --I think, anyway-- Seth in ancient Egypt, but I like 'High Priest Kaiba' much better. HAPPY NOW?! :-p)

"I... Uh..." stammered Kaiba, mind and heart racing.

He swore he saw Yami smirk.

Fighting the urge to either curse his head off or to jump on Yami, Kaiba gulped. "I... haven't been resting enough, Father," he said quietly. That wasn't stretching the truth TOO much; his nights have been either full of mourning flashbacks of Mahado or rather...vivid... dreams of Yami and that damned kiss of his.

Akunadin's face softened instantly. "But of course, neither of us have been resting well, my son..." 

His Millennium Eye flashed, and suddenly his gaze --though not back to its stern expression-- was very suspicious, yet somewhat amused. The remaining gray eye of the elderly man trailed over to Yami --who focused his gaze solemnly in his lap-- and then back at Kaiba, who squirmed with barely-restrained panic.

A sudden understanding, though rather disapproving, smile of mirth graced Akunadin's lips.

Kaiba blushed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba never remembered being so enthralled! He hid it as well as he could, but he could not help but grin like a fool as he exited the Chamber. Yami could not hide now, at least not for a few more days! Which meant that, if he distanced himself carefully, Kaiba could stare and tease and fantasize about the Pharaoh all he wanted.

In the mist of a High Priest's sudden death, practically all of Egypt was either mourning or in shock. People stopped farming for a few days and abandoned work where it was. Gaurds and the Egyptian army --particularly the cavalry-- were kept busy looking for Bakura. Priests ran about preparing what little they could for Mahado to have a good Afterlife, which wasn't possible in the first place because his Ka was stuck in the mortal realm and his remains were to be abandoned forever anyway. High Priests themselves were kept busy trying to keep the every fabric of Egypt intact, partly because their Pharaoh refused to do it.

Needless to say, no one seemed to remember until today that it was almost the annual Birth of Horus, a divine celebration that no one --not even Pharaoh-- was allowed to miss. [1] 

There were mixed reactions when this was jolted back into people's brains. Most of the villagers were absolutely delighted; they could revel in joy instead of sulk around about a priest's death. Akunadin and Ishizu had panicked, for they were the ones in charge of overseeing that the deity Horus was well represented and pleased about 'his birthday'. Shadi was put in charge of greeting the governors and other priests as they came from Waset, Philae, and other distance places. (AN: these places didn't really exist until much later, but screw that!) Karimu was put in charge of overseeing the food and prayers made for the deities, particularly Horus. Kaiba himself was suppose to prepare the city for the festivity, but he sent lesser priests and guards to do that, leaving him free to wander around in the Palace while everyone else rushed about on errands and duties. Quite frankly, the priest was content on watching everybody else suffer.

Yami, however, was a totally different story from his carefree admirer. He was not relatively happy, nor relaxed. Because he was Egyptian born and raised, thus unable to even *think* about skipping a worship day, he had no choice but to sulk outside his room. Even if he WAS to think about skipping a holiday such as this, *he* could not for *this* particular day. Why? Because Pharaohs *were* Horus, and thus the 'birth of Horus' was high representative of the Egyptian kings themselves. Therefore, most of the prayer, the food, and the celebration would be offered to *him*, which did not make the attention-hating Yami very content. Now, as much as he liked falcons, there was WAY too many of them around. Everywhere you turned as a statue of Horus, whether as a falcon-headed man or a screeching bird, or the sad, weeping Eye of Horus. Beside them were always painted pictures of some day in Yami's life, and the Pharaoh HATED it when celebrations got personal.

Kaiba did not dare to get close to Yami, as tempting as it was. He would *not* like to explain why he was trailing the Pharaoh inside the Palace while there were duties to perform and people to boss around. Oh, but it was so dreadfully HARD! Kaiba's fingers tingled every time Yami stormed by, and the priest found himself making a habit to lick his lips, remembering the delicious and arousing kiss he had stolen from the Pharaoh. 

However, his mind spun madly at the confusion within his situation; he was now much too cautious to admit or do anything, but Kaiba still worried about Yami returning --or not returning-- his affections. Half the time his heart wanted to burst with love and lust, but it would immediately be torn apart by the fact that Yami had not even glanced at him --let alone SPEAK to him-- for more then a moment in these days. 

Needless to say, their attraction was very real and very obvious, at least to those that noticed it. Thankfully, Akunadin, Shadi, Shimon and Ishizu were too busy to bug him about it or spread it anymore then it already had. The only problems Kaiba had with that was that was one, he got some rather odd --or maybe jealous-- looks from others, and two, he had no idea how to control his hormones, let alone NOW, after that certain rainy night. And three, maybe the fact that Yami was acting all innocent and ignorant of the whole damn thing.

This was getting on Kaiba's nerves. Besides his fingers twitching and his body betraying him, his eye spasmed too often for the priest's liking. 'Damn him,' thought Kaiba as his eye twitched again, then quickly countered his thoughts with, 'Ra, I didn't meant that! Don't damn him!' 

Just then, Yami and Shimon, followed by a forever-present group of gaurds and servants, glided down the hall. The servants carried baskets of food --clearly as an offering-- while Yami carried a sacred royal incense burner, which was basically a long, arm-shaped stick with smoking fingers and decorated with lotus blossoms. Clearly, they were heading toward Horus's Temple to pray.

A deep longing welled up inside Kaiba as he soaked up the handsome features of the exquisite young Pharaoh like a sponge. Before the priest could do anything, his hand out and snagged Yami's arm.

The transformation of the peaceful group was instant. A few servants jumped, not having seen the priest in the shadows. The guards, for a moment, stiffened with their spears extended, before they quickly recognized Kaiba and bowed. Shimon eyed Kaiba warily and stood a little closer to his young charge, sending any doubt that the old man 'knew' about that night out into the Nile.

Yami, being as clairvoyant as he was, did not seem too shocked at Kaiba's sudden appearance. Instead, he gazed coolly at his cousin with an impassive look, as if waiting for his arm to be released. Kaiba caught a flash of expectance and almost joy within those lovely red eyes, but it was gone in an instant and was replaced by passive iciness.

And yet the priest searched desperately for that flash, falling deeper and deeper into the steady gaze of those crimson depth. For a moment, it was simply sapphire eyes locked onto ruby ones, exchanging a silent duel of wills and hearts.

Everyone was quiet.

Kaiba suddenly felt very awkward and pulled himself out of Yami's addictive gaze, focusing on his sandals instead. "Yami, I-I..." he started hesitantly. 'Ra, what do I say to him? I love you? Sorry?... Can I have another kiss?'

The Pharaoh's lips --Kaiba forced down the urge to claim them-- opened as if to answer, but no words came out. Again, there was a brief flash of eager expectance in the young king's eyes, but again, it was gone just as fast as it came.

Kaiba paused and bit his lip, feeling suddenly amused as the unconscious motion drew a sharp intake of breath from Yami.

Again, silence.

Finally, Shimon broke the moment with a small cough. "Excuse me, Priest Kaiba, but His Majesty is needed at the Temples. He must be ready for tonight's festivals."

Kaiba felt as if someone impaled his heart, crushed him under their foot, and laughed in his face, all at the same time. The pain was almost unbearable, but years of habit managed to keep his face blank. "Ah, but of course," he sighed finally, bowing when he realized he didn't do it in the first place. His hand --as hard as it was to-- released Yami's arm. "I... apologize... for keeping your majesty."

The servants and guards were confused at Kaiba's lack of explanation of his actions, but they looked at Yami expectantly.

Kaiba could have imagined it, but did Yami look just as crushed?

However, the young Pharaoh was exceptional in the fact that his purpose in life was practically to show no emotion. Therefore, Yami's face and eyes revealed nothing. "I shall see you at the celebration then, Kaiba." he said quietly at the bowed form of his priest; the comment was a statement, not a question.

Then he was gone in an elegant flick of his cape, leaving Kaiba to only gaze longingly after him. 

**[Voice 1]**

**In the name of love!**

**One night, in the name of love!**

**[Voice 2]**

**You crazy fool!**

**I won't give in to you!**

**[Voice 1]**

**Don't... leave me this way!**

I can't survive 

**without your sweet love, oh baby...**

**Don't leave me this way...**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba had a heavy heart when he sat down that night. He was dressed in his best --against his will-- for his purple-white attire had been newly adorned with silk and more gold trinkets then normal. The Millennium Rod rested tied to his belt, loosely so it did not spear him through. He heaved a heavy sigh as he sat down at one of the honored chairs lined up with the throne, where the other High Priests --save Mahado-- were already seated.

Akunadin, who sat next to him, patted his shoulder and fondly fixed his son's tall headdress while fixing his own hood, now a silver color of mourning. "Do not look so glum, Seto," he said gently, smiling wearily but in a relieved way, "Now is a time for celebration!"

Kaiba sighed again. "There is nothing to celebrate about," he mumbled. This was true; he was dressed up --oh, the horror--, Mahado was dead, Yami was ignoring him, and everyone else seemed too happy and ignorant of his problems. 'I hate the world.'

Akunadin apparently caught these thoughts and sent him a pitiful gaze. He grabbed two goblets of wine from a passing plate and held one to his son with an expectant raise of his eyebrow.

Kaiba eyed it tiredly. [2] Suddenly, getting dead drunk didn't seem like a bad idea. With a wry smile of thanks, he took the cup and downed it in a few gulps. His throat burned in protest, but a nice, familiar, and warm feeling settled in his stomach right after, making him feel instantly happier.

Akunadin watched him with amusement, sipping his own wine with a tad more refinement. He was quick to motion to a servant girl for his son. Most Egyptian fathers wouldn't like to watch their sons get drunk, but then again, Akunadin was no normal father. 

Kaiba, like his father, had an unusually high tolerance of alcohol --even for an Egyptian-- which probably came from his hereditary lineage with the Pharaohs. Of course, as did Yami, who's own 'royal' tolerance was practically legendary; Karimu often verbally marveled at how the young Pharaoh could down practically two dozen shots without looking a tad bit tipsy. (AN: I do not drink. Really. The blasted things taste horrible. Anyway, though I know shots are pretty powerful, I have no idea just HOW powerful. Is two dozen shots enough to get u drunk, or would it kill you? O_o) 

Akunadin fondly recalled one rainy night when a bored Kaiba and Yami, both very young at the time, challenged each other to a drinking contest. Yami managed to win --somehow looking as if he didn't have one drink at all-- but ended up being violently ill in the stomach for the next few days. Kaiba, not being nearly as stolid when drunk, kept giggling madly until he collapsed and slept straight through the next day, having the world's worst hangover the next. Akunadin and Akunamunkano were both highly amused even as they rushed their respective sons to the healer's wing. Needless to say, neither youngster dared to drink beyond their limits again.

Kaiba winced as the servant girl refilled his goblet with a pitcher. His stomach, which was originally quite content with the welcomed warmth, now felt rather sick. He should drink slower; he had all the time in the world tonight, anyway.

Just then, in the mist of the laughter and music that echoed within the Throne Chamber, came one singular voice.

"All hail Pharaoh!" 

The commotion and the noise in the Chamber fell instantly. Slowly, the large pair of main doors at the end of the Chamber was pulled open.

Everyone, save the High Priests, made a pathway in the center of the room and fell into a deep bow. "All hail mighty Horus, Pharaoh of Egypt!" they echoed as one.

Kaiba quickly settled down his wine before he choked on it. He had completely forgotten the procedure needed for this celebration. Flushing a little, he quickly stood and, despite the heaviness upon his heart, waited eagerly for Yami's presence.

(AN: eh, this little part was random, but I had to put it in SOMEWHERE!)

**[Voice 2]**

**You'd think the people would have enough**

**of silly love songs!**

**[Voice 1]**

**I look around me and I see**

**it isn't so.**

**[Voice 2]**

**Some people want to fill the world...**

**with silly love songs!**

**[Voice 1]**

**Well, what's wrong with that?**

**I'd like to know.**

There was expectant silence in the hall, before a formation of people stepped through the opened doors. First Yami, then Shimon, then a collection of guards. 

It was as if Horus himself DID enter the room.

Glittering and sparkling in his full glory, Yami glided forward as if he owned the world, which he practically did, and he knew it, which he did. His brilliant scarlet eyes were exquisitely outlined with dark kohl lines and a glittering shade of both gold and silver. His normal attire was abandoned for the ancient, sacred outfit of Horus. Instead of a tunic, he was now bare-chested, dark skin glistening with fragrant, newly applied oil. He wore a white kilt made of the most silvery silk, showing off his long, slim legs to their fullest. The kilt had a gold film wrapping around the back and layers of colorful flaps in the front, on which laid one of pure gold, engraved with colorful precious stones and ending in a double-headed snake, with one head facing each direction. On Yami's shoulders rested an equally colorful collar-plate that ended in twin falcon heads behind his neck. An elegant, shimmering gold cape branched off from the said necklace and cascaded down his back, tied to the bands upon his wrist almost in a wing-like fashion. On closer inspection, the gold cape had the etched shapes of graceful long feathers upon it, each one catching the light at a slightly different time then the other, bringing beautiful irradiancy to the cloak. The wrist bands they linked on to were of the most gorgeous form of gold, shaped like plumed falcon wings. They matched the simpler ones upon his arms and around his slim ankles; amazingly, he even managed to adorn his Millennium Puzzle with a tiny pair of wings and a small falcon head. Finally, on the Pharaoh's head and hiding all of his vibrant hair from view, was a traditional nemes headdress, along with the animal heads of Nekhbet and Wadjet over his brow. [3] (AN: I was GUNNA leave his bangs out, but that looked ever weirder; yes, I hope you can all imagine Yami with a headdress on, no matter how weird the mental picture) 

Kaiba fought the urge to drool and laugh at the same time. Drooling, well, THAT was obvious why, but laughing was a habit that came with that wardrobe. The original 'costume' for this unique celebration included a falcon mask, a PLUMED headdress, and plenty of feathers scattered over the arms to represent a humanoid falcon. Yami, however, threw a hissy fit during his first year of ruling, and therefore made a much more elegant and simple attire according to his own tastes, wrath of the gods be damned.

Kaiba now thought Yami had VERY good taste.

However, Yami didn't look at all pleased with himself, or about anything else, for that matter. In fact, he held a slight droop in his normally proud shoulders, and there was a deep shadow over his eyes. It was pretty obvious that there would be no reveling from him this holiday.

He paused briefly, to compose himself. Then, lifting his head bravely, strolled down the floor toward his throne like the king that he was.

Kaiba met his piercing glance for a second. The brunette willed their gaze-lock to hold as the High Priests stood, as one, and bowed to greet the Pharaoh as he approached the throne. Kaiba held his cousin's gaze purposely, slyly bowing lower then normal with a hand open symbolically over his heart, rather then the respective fist the others had. And he made a great show by casually licking his lips.

Yami blinked rapidly, red irises flashing between his gold eyelids. Then he shyly ducked his chin and quickly turned away.

Kaiba felt smug if not annoyed; there, he made it darn obvious --without full out shouting it-- what he felt. Yami couldn't ignore THAT. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba NEVER thought he would forget all that was on his mind. NEVER.

Even as he and the other priests intoned the corrected incantations and blessing and prayers to Horus and Yami, he did not think that his life would lift from the sad, zombie-like days he had been living. Too many times did Kaiba notice the others --Yami, in particular-- glancing at where Mahado used to sit, casually expecting to speak with him before they realized with horror and embarrassment that the priest was no longer there. Kaiba himself half expected to see Mahado's challenging glare staring at him from across the floor, or to see the young priest waltz in and announce that this whole thing was a misunderstanding, and that he was fine, the Ring was fine, and Bakura was gone.

But no. Mahado neither walked through the doors, nor glared at Kaiba, nor presented himself at Yami's side, nor appeared anywhere in the vicinity.

It hit them all like a punch in the stomach this night.

Yami seemed even more depressed, and his anguish quickly caught on with the others. Even Kaiba found himself in stunned disbelief and finally, agonized acceptance.

But that was all before Yami gave the nod to 'okay' the start of the festivals.

And the moment the celebrations started, it seemed like the whole world was just a little better for a split instant. There was laughter, cheering, teasing, flirting, singing and dancing all around. Guards chatted without the slightest worry upon their faces. Servant girls happily refilled goblets while servant boys ran in and out with trays of the freshest foods. Dancers and acrobats twirled gracefully around the Chamber, their bodies and veils swaying to the music performed by a few talented singers and magicians in the corner. And, of course, everyone was getting drunk.

Ishizu seemed to smile for the first time in days. Shadi and Karimu were locked in a heated --most likely pointless-- debate that Shadi would no doubt win. Akunadin and Shimon seemed to be having the grandest time conversing with some elderly gentlemen of which they probably shared some fond moments together. Kaiba was having a fun time drinking and watching other people make a fool of themselves.

No one seemed completely immune to the contagious cheer, and what little immunity was left began to fade as the hours flew by. For the time being, thankfully, Mahado and his death seemed to have vanished from everyone's minds.

Except Yami's. The Pharaoh still sat slumped in his throne, silent, morose, and entirely drained. He looked ready to flee the moment his presence was no longer needed, no doubt to run to his Chamber and sob his heart out over Mahado's sacrifices and memories and what not. Bastet, who had somehow crawled in and nestled herself in Yami's lap, left dully after Yami refused to pet her.

Kaiba debated for a moment what limb or organ he would give up just to see Yami smile, or at least SMIRK. He used to HATE seeing Yami smile, for that would usually mean that he lost some game or the young king had something evil --usually not good for Kaiba's health-- in mind OR Kaiba had just made a fool himself. But Yami's smiles were so RARE and so STUNNING that the love-sick priest found himself treasuring every single one, no matter what the cause behind it was. Surprisingly, when Kaiba glanced worriedly at his cousin, he found that Yami's auburn eyes were already fixed solely on him.

For a moment, they simply eyed each other.

'Ra damn, can someone be DANGEROUSLY sexy and NOT know it?' demanded Kaiba to himself.

Yami, beyond doubt, seemed far too ignorant for someone with such power and control. His 'depression' had caused his body to turn into something not too unlike water, sprawled out casually --and seductively, in Kaiba's opinion-- over his throne, long legs and petit body outlined by his exquisite outfit and topped off by the superb features of his face and the imperial splendor of the names headdress. The young king reminded Kaiba of an Egyptian cobra; beautiful, calm, and always silent, but just as deadly, feared and mysterious. Even a child would not be fooled by the Pharaoh's disheartened state; he still carried the unmistakable grace of royalty, practically radiating with dark wisdom and eternal alertness. The 'living Horus' representation that was so important of tonight suited Yami well; the supernal, unnatural aura about him unarguably commanded respect, and it would be more then enough to make the hair on the back of Kaiba's neck rise had the priest not been used to his cousin's presence.    

There was a rather dangerous glint in Yami's eyes that Kaiba found incredibly alluring, it not unknowingly so. Quite purposely breaking their staring contest, the Pharaoh raised his goblet toward the priest as a mocking cheer and, with a quick flick of his head and hand, downed it --possibly his fourth drink-- in record time.

Kaiba blinked. 'What was THAT suppose to mean?' Of course, having Yami simply ACKNOWLEGE him was enough to make his heart sing and soar. He grinned like a fool, a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. 'Yami DOESN'T hate me,' he realized with a warm surge of relief that flooded from his stomach to his knees.

Just then, he realized Yami was licking his lips for the last bit of wine --the priest shivered in delight-- and was raising an elegant, expecting eyebrow at him. For a moment, Kaiba was confused. Yami only smirked faintly and called over a servant girl to refill his goblet, red eyes never leaving Kaiba's blue ones.

The said priest felt suddenly uncharacteristically giddy. VERY giddy. One, Yami was LOOKING at HIM like THAT, and two, the Pharaoh was challenging him to a drinking contest! 

Now, had they both been COMPLETELY sober, they might have realized just how stupid that type of challenge was; both having a common previous experience. But, of course, both of them were now already feeling the affects of alcohol. AND it seemed like a good idea at the time; they were both lonely, bored, and, best of all, alone *together*.

With a shrug that could have meant 'ah, what the hell...', Kaiba motioned the same servant girl over to fill HIS goblet. He sent a challenging smirk over at Yami, who merely shrugged somewhat. 

The young king seemed to take the old saying "drink away your worries" to heart as he proceeded to drinking himself --and thus, Kaiba-- dead drunk.      

**[Voice 1]**

**'Cause here I go...!**

**Love lifts us up where we belong!**

**Where eagles fly**

**over mountains highs!**

**[Voice 2]**

**Love makes us act like we are fools;**

**throw our lives away**

**for one happy day?!**

**[Voice 1]**

**We could be heroes!**

**Just for one day!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Needless to say, after nearly a few dozen drinks (AN: now I know for a FACT a few dozen drinks could kill ya, but lets just pretend; YGO ancient Egypt, remember? ^_^) both Kaiba and Yami were feeling just a tad tipsy and not at all coordinated. If Hathor, the goddess of love and drunkenness, had stepped in the room to perform her magic, Yami and Kaiba probably wouldn't have known the difference. Incredibly, everyone else seemed so wrapped up in the celebrations and the entertainment that they never noticed their silent contest up on the throne. 

Kaiba had long gone giddy, though he was doing miraculously well in hiding his laughter. He blamed it on bad genes; both he and Akunadin --unlike Yami and Akunamunkano, both of whom could hold their wine with amazingly sober minds-- were haunted with a habit to laugh and stagger around when they got TOO drunk, which was rare enough since they had high alcohol tolerance in the first place. STILL, Kaiba's mind functioned enough to laugh at himself and admit that he was drunk. Not drunk enough to dance naked or anything --unless Yami wanted him to-- but definitely drunk enough to not be able to recall exactly what he was doing here or why his headdress kept falling off.

Yami was a tad red in the face, and his cup wasn't too steady, but he seemed much more sober then Kaiba felt. Thus, it was a surprise to the drunk priest when his cousin suddenly stood and motioned for a few servants to clear away his food and wine.

'WHAT?!' screamed Kaiba outraged --and still blurried-- mind. 'He's giving up NOW?' Childhood experience told him --after he had to search a while to find them-- that Yami NEVER gave up. A bit alarmed and confused, Kaiba took a few moments to gather his coordination enough to move out of his seat. He stumbled a moment, before steadying himself and attempting to retrieve his headdress. After failing to successfully do so, Kaiba decided to leave the damned thing there and settled for glaring at the back of Yami's spiky-haired head.

Meanwhile, Yami staggered toward a back exit door and mumbled some excuse to a worried guard that he was just going for a walk to 'wait out his drunkness' or something or other. His words, though still a tad muffled, seemed amazingly stable, and only a slight sway in his steps gave his drunken state away.

Sober enough to realize that he probably shouldn't try speaking complete sentences, Kaiba brushed past the bewildered guards and attempted --tripping over his feet, nevertheless-- to follow Yami.

Kaiba's temper was a dangerous mix with wine, as the said priest was about to discover. Mind reeling in illogical terms, his thoughts struggled dangerously with the frustration that had built up over the last few days. So, it was really no surprise when Kaiba's drunk stumble was suddenly granted a sober run that caught him up to Yami in the darkened, incense-hazy corridor. With fury he could not quite contain in his intoxicated state, Kaiba flung the stunned ruler into the wall, arms cornering Yami's head between them while the priest's cerulean eyes glared with accusation and irritation.

Yami blinked up groggily at him, a flash of stunned pain twisted up his proud face. Dazed scarlet eyes glared up at Kaiba with confusion and curiosity as he rubbed the growing red bruise upon his shoulder with amazingly-contained annoyance. "What the bloody hell, Kaiba...?" he slurred.

Kaiba could stand it no longer. Yami's hard-to-get attitude that had originally made him so frustrated was now making him VERY lustful. Playing hard to get equaled 'punishment' in the priest's drunk mind, who was now fixed solely on the attraction and the raging hormones running through him. Not to mention there wasn't a damn thing Yami could do about any of it right now, save looking absolutely delicious and confused and hurt. Without any actual brain activity, the priest leaned close, warm alcoholic breath against Yami's skin, and gently began to suck on Yami's bruise, careful to catch a few of the Pharaoh's slender digits while he was at it.

Yami stiffened instantly, but when he made no movement to get away, Kaiba continued, peregrinating tongue tasting the sweet oil that added to the luscious natural flavor of the young king's skin. 

"K-Kaiba..." moaned Yami quietly, innocent puzzlement and drowsy intoxication within his voice. "I-I...What are you... Kai--Nngh!" 

He might as well as tried to reason with a hungry tiger moving in for the kill. The cold man he once knew as 'Kaiba' no longer seemed to exist, replaced by a desire-filled drunkard desperate to claim what was rightfully his.

Kaiba's finger dug into Yami's shoulders, both possessively and painfully, as he forced the young Pharaoh upon his tippy-toes to even out their heights. Then, with gentleness not expected from one as smashed as the High Priest, his flushed lips trailed up Yami's elegant neck, leaving a wet and hot mark wherever it hit. A quick flick of his hand and the Millennium Puzzle that rested between them was pushed off to the side, allowing Kaiba to crush their skin together with little room in between. One hand still gently urging the Pharaoh to stand on the balls of his feet, the priest allowed the other to trail from Yami's ear, down the sharp jaw, down the long neck, and finally playfully scratching fiery trails down the sensitive chest. 

In the haze of drowsiness upon his mind, Yami let out an uncharacteristic whimper as the onslaught of battles between both pain and pleasure and reason and madness.

**[Voice 1]**

**We should be lovers!**

**[Voice 2]**

**We can't do that...**

**[Voice 1]**

**We should be lovers...**

**and that's a fact.**

Kaiba was gorging himself silly with no intention of stopping. Passionately, he engulfed Yami's lips with his own, finding them hesitantly parting under his intrusive tongue. Both pairs of eyes instinctively drifted shut as hungry tongues dueled between them, tasting the slippery and delicious flavors within the other's mouth. 

Yami gasped into Kaiba's mouth as his temperature shot to record highs, body trembling under the other's demanding touch. He was drowning, senses overwhelmed and filled to the brink with the exotic scent and taste of his priest and the music of their echoing moans. The Pharaoh's hands drifted upward on their own and tangled in Kaiba's thick hair, playing with the brown strands that rested there. He shuddered when Kaiba's hands released him and drifted downward, fingers drawing flaming designs upon his smooth abdomen muscles. Then, lower still, soon playing with his thighs and growing arousal. He let out a surprised squeak, followed by a husky cry, when a long leg suddenly slid between his own, increasing his passion and skin contact until it was nearly unbearable. The said leg grounded roughly against his centre, nudging the poor young king to respond with hoarse half-screams, muffled by Kaiba's silencing lips.

This was too much, too sudden, too desperate... 

Damn, but it felt so GOOD!

Still, a tiny, sober part of Yami was trying to tell him something, and wouldn't go away to leave them alone. There was a bothersome reason against all this... Some reason... If only he could THINK! But being drunk and being used so urgently by a would-be lover was beyond distracting. No, there was something wrong... Something...

"No!" Yami pushed Kaiba away, shivering when he heard the other moan at the sudden lack of warmth. He licked his bruised lips, crimson eyes suddenly alert, even in his smashed state. "No..." he repeated heatedly, words overlapping, "N-not here..."

That seemed to snap some sense back into Kaiba. The sexually-frustrated priest glanced around with blurred vision and found that they were still in a frighteningly close proximity of the Throne Chamber; after all, Yami never got very far on his 'walk'. Growling irritably, Kaiba grabbed a stunned Yami by the wrist and dragged him down the --thankfully empty-- corridor with the hurry of a man that was about to die in a few minutes if he didn't get what he wanted.

**[Voice 2]**

**Though nothing**

**will keep us together...**

**[Voice 1]**

**We could steal time...**

**[Together]**

**...just for one day.**

**We could be heroes!**

**Forever and ever!**

We could be heroes! Forever and ever! 

**We could be heroes!**

Caught a tad off guard by the other's sudden movements, it took Yami's hazy mind a few seconds to realize that Kaiba was trying to reach the closest private room they had; the Royal Chamber. How Kaiba suddenly seemed so damn sober and could walk so damn straight was a mystery; Yami himself was staggering and tripping over his sandals, barely able to see --let alone walk-- in a straight line. 

But he was now the helpless --and quite willing, actually-- captive of a deranged madman who was currently shoving away bewildered guards, servants and fellow priests as if they would even DARE to touch *his* Pharaoh. Amused, Yami could only shrug helplessly at their wild eyes, just hoping that Kaiba wouldn't separate his wrist from his arm by the time he was done dragging him around.

Some old man --who grinned knowingly at them-- made a comment that Yami should at least take off his sacred costume. Yami only laughed to himself and made a mental note that it was bound to be taken --or ripped-- off anyway.

The walk...er, stagger... to the Royal Chamber, however normally-short, was still too long for the lustful Kaiba. Almost there, he gave up and abruptly turned on Yami, pushing him against the wall with all-too-familiar need and trailing his hands and lips over the Pharaoh's skin in such an erotic and desperate way that drove the younger man mad with pleasure. A rough hand ripped the nemes headdress from the Pharaoh's head, allowing the priest to sink his hands into the thick, vivid hair of his soon-to-be lover.

Yami made a half-hearted attempt --when a pair of servants stopped to stare-- to shove Kaiba off, but only succeeded in making them BOTH tumble over each other. Thus, they ended up in a rather awkward --and ultimately, suggestive-- position with Yami's cheek dangerously close to nuzzling Kaiba's groin.

They both froze, inhaling sharply.

Barely visible under his now-messy blond bangs, Yami's maroon eyes had flushed deep scarlet with lust and intoxication, but even so, he had enough sense not to do this in the hall. Ra, how close was he to giving head to Kaiba in the hallway?!? Mustering an impressive amount of stomach-twisting control, Yami shakily tore himself away, bravely fighting his own desires and urges. Still, it was so HARD!

Kaiba was a little less rational, hungry and eager cerulean eyes almost hurt when Yami drew away. He didn't care if there were people; hell, he didn't care who in the name of Seth they WERE, either. All he wanted was Yami....who wasn't giving him what he needed, Ra-damnit!

Yami, panting visibly, shoved his discarded headdress in the arms of one of the bewildered servants and hauled his fallen lover upward. Somehow, the young ruler managed to drag Kaiba to the Royal Chamber without any more mishaps, entering the said room with both of them giggling and staggering and with capes and limbs entwined.

"OUT!" barked Yami to the shocked gaurds there, who tripped over themselves in their quick attempt to flee the vicinity as fast as they could.

The last gaurd hadn't even left the room when Kaiba's patience wore out and permitted the priest to thrust Yami up against a pillar, crushing together their bruised lips and ravaging the other's body with desperate, passionate need.

Yami let out a deep, throaty purr as Kaiba's naughty hands wandered to equally naughty places, raking his own nails across Kaiba's strong shoulders and the rippling muscles that lay across the priest's broad chest. The taller man gave a shiver of approval and growled lowly in the other's mouth. As their tongues made mad, passionate love, the sapphire-eyed youth crushed their sensitive arousals together, joining their hips in a provocative, feline dance. Yami arched his elegant body and threw back his head to let out a strangled cry of passion. Their lip-lock broken, the young king let out a silky moan as his trembling knees gave, allowing him to fall in to the other's clutching embrace. Kaiba was more then happy to hold his lithe lover, growling possessively as he continued to grind, nipping at Yami's swan neck and adding to the shudders of pleasure that ran up the said youth's body.

Yami -- dignity be damned-- regained enough feeling of his fingers to tug impatiently at his priest's clothing, all the while letting out another purr as Kaiba continued to attack his sensitive throat. No words were needed to convey his message. Kaiba silently and whole-heartedly agreed that their damned costumes were in the way of his whole plan. 

Any rational thought --had there been any left-- soon fled the vicinity as their desperate fingers quickly tugged off tunics and capes, followed quickly by belts and other garments. The trail of discarded clothing and passion-filled whimpers soon led to Yami's bed, where Kaiba very quickly disposed himself and his lover, though taking care not to knock Yami's head against the stone statue of Horus.

**[Voice 1]**

**Just because I**

**will always love you!**

**[Voice 2]**

**And I...**

**[Together]**

**can't help loving...**

**[Voice 1]**

**...you.**

**[Voice 2]**

**How wonderful life is...**

**[Together]**

**when you're in love...!**

Skin contact never broken, the two desperately entwined themselves upon the bed, bodies covered in sweat and flushed with passion, lips and tongues dueling, hands clutching to each other.

"I want you..." slurred Kaiba, growling possessively as he continued to crush their arousals together, running his hands down the Pharaoh's shuddering petit body.

Yami had no complaints. He deepened their intoxicating kisses, quivering and crying out under the other's erotic grip. He wrapped his long limbs around his once-rival and broke their lip-contact enough to breath a few soft words in Kaiba's ear, nibbling at the ear-lobe in the process. "Then take me..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] - ancient Egyptians were the ones to invent the 24-hour day (they base it off Ra's daily war from dawn to dawn) and the 365-day year. The ancient Egyptians had 360 normal days (they had religious ceremonies almost every three days) and 5 'holidays' where they celebrate the birth of Horus, Isis, Osirius, Seth and Nephthys (the latter four as sisters and brothers, two pairs of married couples, and Horus is the hawk-headed, 'Pharaoh' son of Isis and Osirius). In case you can't do the math, that's 365-days for you.

[2] - Uh, all ancient Egyptians drank was wine/beer. ALL. They usually didn't drink water unless they couldn't make/get/find wine and they were desperate. ^_^* Geez, imagine their liver problems, man! Also, they must have the world's highest tolerance to alcohol. -_-*

[3] - this is not what Horus (usually, nor accurately)wears; he always wears this gold tunic of some sort, and always that Double Crown (I thought that maybe Yami wouldn't look too good in that crown ^_^*) This gorgeous outfit (save the cape and some parts of the jewelry; I made that up ^_^) is actually based off the true clothing of Pharaohs etched in pictures and stuff of real ancient Egypt. There's this one Pharaoh that ALWAYS dressed in this, and his pictures (usually with gods and stuff) are GORGEOUS. I think it was (former General) Horemheb, last Tuthmosid Pharaoh, successor to Ay, who was successor to young Tutankhamun. The nemes headdress is the striped headcloth that most Pharaohs wear in their pictures and stuff; its what's on Tut's mask's head and most of the sphinxes, for those of you that are clueless. As for the oil part, NO I did not merely make that up to make Kaiba even MORE attracted to Yami; actually, in ancient Egypt, they wore these balls of scented fat in their hair so it would melt during the day on to their skin and hair. O_o Heh.

~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~

AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!! OOOOHHH THAT SUCKED!! *flees from da flying tomatoes* Don't kill me! The chapter was longer then I thought, so I hope you're happy there!! I'm sorry I ended it so suddenly! You're probably all really pissed... ^_^* I didn't want to cross the NC-17/R border TOO much (which I already did :-p)... *sob* SORRY THAT YAMI ENDED UP ON BOTTOM!! (at least, you can assume that...) -_-* *runs from a huge barrage of tomatoes* I've glanced at a few (very good ^_^) Seto/Yami fics now and most of the time Yami ends up on bottom anyway (or at least for part of the time). 

Eh, that song didn't make as much sense as I hoped it would. I seemed like a good idea at the time to stick it in there, but the chapter didn't go smoothly with the lyrics, despite the fact that they match in topics. ^_^*

By the way, for you Ishizu/Malik fans out there, did you know that 'Ishtar' was the ancient Babylonian goddess of love? Pharaoh Amenhotep III, when he was growing old, asked the Babylonians to allow him to worship her, just so he could feel a tad 'younger'. O_o Just a cool fact. ^_^ But then again, Ishtar probably came from some Japanese word, for all I know...

+++Preview For Next Chapter+++: a divine vision for Yami, an awkward morning, and the first part (u guys are gunna kill me for this) in a two-chapter separation.

IMPORTANT: I'm going on vacation for a week so it'll be at least two weeks before the next chapter is up! (It usually takes me a week to write one chapter, if you haven't noticed...) SORRY! I swear, it will be up soon! Thanks for all da support, guys! I'm aiming for 100+ reviews here! (If so, this will be --review/chapter proportionally-- the most popular story I've written!! :-p)


	6. Just One Man

~~~~~~~~~~~Just One Man~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~

AUGH!! *ducks thrown dueling cards while everyone tries to imitate Kaiba* HAH! YOU MISSED! I'm making Yami and Seto separate anyway cuz I'm evil and this story needs a good twist. :-p In reality, though, I'm the type of person who gets really impatient at this type of thing cuz I just want fluff and everyone to be happy so I often either don't read stories that are ALL separation or angst and just read the happy ending. Heh heh...(I DO hate Anzu; I'm just so much like her sometimes that its scary... ^_^)

1. OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! I was practically sobbing when I came back from my vacation (went diving and got stun by Fire Coral -_-* Hurt like hell!) cuz of all your reviews! Wow, do you guys really like it that much? ^_^ *sniffle* THANK YOU!!

2. Er, there was a typo in the last chapter; I DO *NOT* OWN ANY COPIES (except the translated first volume) OF THE REAL MANGA. First of all, I haven't finished reading the ancient Egypt part (its 20-30 some odd chapters) and I'm utterly clueless about any other part of it (like present time), so this is why there's all these wrong guesses. Thanks to all those that told me the truth; wow, Kaiba doesn't KNOW that he's related to Yami? O_o Yikes, what's his reaction gunna be? I frankly prefer them both as known cousins, but that's definitely an interesting idea... Didn't read that part, that's why I didn't. I kinda assumed it cuz I read one chapter near the end of ancient Egyptian part of it (after Yami's 'death'; I started reading backwards by accident -_-*) and it showed Akunadin and Akunamunkano as brothers, and Akunadin telling little Kaiba that they'll never be king and what not. :-/ Gee. I should finish the thing... Hope that websites up!   

3. Sorry, I would give you guys the manga website but I'm pretty sure the webmistress doesn't want to break any copyright laws or anything. SORRY! *sniffle* Its really not that hard to find one by yourself though; just type in Yu-Gi-Oh! translated manga or something in google or yahoo or wutever and a few good ones should come up (keep looking if they don't). :-p Good hunting! And yes, it really is worth it. *drools over Yami*

4. Wow, Seth attempting to rape Horus? O_o That's odd, I never found any evidence of any man-man relationship in ancient Egypt (save a hint about Akhenaten, but he's just plain weird) whereas there's definite gay men in ancient Greek and Rome. Hm... I kinda assumed this sort of thing would happen between them though, cuz Seth has done some pretty weird things to Horus. Yeah, I knew the whole Seth/Horus deal, and I always pitied Horus cuz he's the young nephew and all and he keeps losing limbs and eyes. :-/ But rape? Er, as sick as that sounds, that actually fits pretty well with this new idea I'm toying around with (see some note in the middle of the chapter) where Mahado is Anubis and Yami is Horus (heh, I swear it'll all make sense once u read the story, if I ever get it up) and all that.

5. Hm, about the Horus the Elder (Greek name; Haroeris) and Horus the Child (Greek name; Harpocrates) thing, I'm pretty sure they're both still the same god, Horus. Though they're both worshipped separately sometimes, and resemble different values, ages, time and stuff, I still think they both refer to Horus in general, the son of Isis and Osirius and the falcon king of the Living. I never heard of another Horus as a god; there's Re-Harakhty, which combines Re/Ra and Horus and is shown as a falcon-headed man with a sun disk, but I've never seen another falcon deity (there was a lot) named Horus besides the one that we all know. Hm...

Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon nor Moulin Rouge cuz there's quotes/ideas from both in this chapter.

~~~~~~

_Satine:_

_I'm dying...._

_I was a fool to believe,_

_a fool to believe...._

_It all ends today,_

_yes, it all ends today..._

_Zidler:_

_Send Christian away;_

_only you can save him...!_

_Satine:_

_He'll fight for me!_

_Zidler:_

_Yes, unless he believes you don't love him..._

_Satine:_

_What?!_

_Zidler_

_You're a great actress, Satine..._

_Make him believe you don't love him!_

_Satine:_

_...No!_

_Zidler:_

_Use your talent to save him!_

_Hurt him, hurt him to save him!_

_There is no other way..._

(AN: excerpt from Moulin Rouge that --along with Sailor Moon R episodes-- inspired this double chapter)

Yami woke up the next morning feeling warm, awkward, pained, pleased, tired, confused, thirsty, giddy and sore all at the same time, most of which were completely new feelings to him. Surprisingly, he didn't really mind any of them... save the painful pounding behind his eyes. Ra, he had a hell of a hangover. Oh, but it was worth it! He got Kaiba in to his arms, after all, and it wasn't even that hard, on his part! 

In fact, the said young priest was now curled up beside Yami, hugging the Pharaoh like a child might do for a favorite doll. Kaiba's proud face was resting --actually, smashed-- against the crook of Yami's neck, warm and rhythmic breathing tickling the violet-ebony strands that rested there. Kaiba's fingers were entangled with Yami's own, their limbs entwined together under the cool silk sheet that one of them --it was hard to remember who-- managed to pull on before they fell asleep. 

Yami fought a foolish grin; he should get drunk more often. 'Things go a lot easier when you didn't have logic to back them up.' He let out a tired laugh, fondly gazing down at the wonderful being he held in his arms as he gently ran a hand through Kaiba's sweaty chestnut hair. 'Damn, if only I remembered...'

He DID, however, recall a surprised scream in the chamber --it sounded like Ishizu-- right before dawn, the time he usually got up and prepared for meetings and stuff. Yami painfully strained his neck to glance over the wings of the falcon at their heads so he could catch a glimpse of his balcony. The veils sparkled gold; Ra was already very bright. It was clearly far after dawn, so how many people have Ishizu told already?

'Aw, hell, it was one of *those* days...' Yami let out a muffled groan as he sank his face in Kaiba's hair. Ra, he couldn't get up if he wanted to. His back and his rear burned with intense pain that wasn't nearly as welcomed as it might have been last night. His neck, too, was horribly stiff for he had slept in an awkward position without his headrest. [1]

Kaiba shifted and stirred under him, but fell asleep once again after he buried his face in Yami's chest and latched firmly on to the slender man's waist.

'Well, there goes any last hope that I'm going to get up today,' thought Yami rather happily, snuggling into Kaiba's awkward pose as well as he could.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

Now, Yami may be Pharaoh, and a well-respected and a well-feared one at that, but, even with both parents long dead, he was still subject to family hierarchies. And Akunadin, being decades his senior and the direct lineage from Yami's grandfather, had all the rights to bother him.

Yami's mind barely even DREAMED about going back to sleep before he heard Akunadin's soft, slow steps come in through his Chamber entrance. For a moment, he feigned sleep, hoping that the elderly priest would just go away.

No such luck. Akunadin, having the Eye, knew perfectly well he was awake, and let out a loud cough enough to startle the silence yet not awake Kaiba.

"Uncle, PLEASE go away..." pleaded Yami irritably, pulling the sheet over his head and praying that he wasn't suffocating Kaiba in the process.

"Ah, my dear young nephew, I have no intention of doing so," chuckled Akunadin, pulling the sheet down and patting Yami cheek in a way only a fond uncle --whether if be of a king nor not-- could.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut; here he was, a PHARAOH of all people, naked and at the mercy of his unpredictable uncle, who's son he had just slept with in the first place and was happily asleep, offering no help. (AN: was that sentence grammarly correct? O_o) Oh, this was not a fun, nor any bit SANE, situation to be in. His head swam with all the possibilities of just WHAT was going on in Akunadin's mind, and even worse, what the old man was going to do about it. 

However, after a few minutes of awkward silence, the Pharaoh peeked open one eye. 

Akunadin looked as serene and wise as always, dressed in another version of his silver robes. His remaining gray eye twinkled with mirth, and though his face was stern, it showed signs that he was trying very hard not to smile. He peered down over Yami at a respectable --though still much too close for comfort-- distance from above, sheet in one hand and the other drifting upward toward his white bread, rubbing it as if deep in thought.

"Well, I would say that it would be just a tad pointless for me to ask if 'you slept well', hmm...?" murmured Akunadin with a twitch of the side of his lips. He raised an eyebrow when Yami only stared. "Well, are you getting up or not? There is a kingdom awaiting your wise rule, young one, no matter how tempting--" He glanced at his sleeping son and seemed to sigh and chuckle at the same time, "--staying in bed might be."

Yami would have throttled his uncle right then and there if his back wasn't killing him. The pain brought a sudden wave of giddy stubbornness through him. "I can't," he stated flatly.

Akunadin's gray eyebrows rose upward toward the heavens. "Oh?"

Yami flushed. "I *can't*," he repeated simply, softer this time, praying that he didn't have to SPELL it out.

Akunadin DID laugh this time. Kaiba stirred again, but still did not awaken. The eldest High Priest affectionally ruffled Yami's hair as he often did in the young man's youth; the action only bewildered the one receiving it.

'Bloody hell, is he incredibly happy that I screwed his son!?!?' demanded the baffled Pharaoh to himself.

Akunadin's lips were still twitching upward when he settled his gaze upon Yami, now with an amused sternness within them. "I'm sorry, young one; I would normally allow you to stay in bed, especially if you are in such pain, but please *do* recall what today is, hmm?"

Yami wracked his brain desperately, hoping it wasn't one of those blasted 'worship the Pharaoh!' kind of days when citizens of the city were allowed into the Palace just so they could see him upon his balcony or something. Though barely able to focus on anything but the pounding of his temples, Yami eyed the Chamber door warily, expecting a crowd of deranged peasants to run in with possibly Shadi or Ishizu hot on their heels.

"The Horus celebration is not yet finished, Yami," murmured Akunadin finally, when Yami's hangover seemed to deem it impossible to recover any logical memories, "You are still needed to pray the Temples."

Yami let out a very and heavy groan that he very rarely showed vocally. "I'll... nngh... be there," he mumbled finally, detaching himself slowly and painfully from Kaiba's limbs, amazingly still not awakening the sleeping man.

When he finally managed a sitting position propped up on his elbows, Yami glared at Akunadin with his best living-Horus-and-don't-you-forget-it! kind of look that never seemed to work too well on this particular old man. "Um..." The Pharaoh blushed again, something very rarely seen to the public, "Do you mind...?"

Akunadin sighed and rolled his remaining eye, "Yami, I have bathed you and clothed you as if you were my own son, regardless of the presence of servants. Countless times have I seen your--"

"Uncle!"

"Fine, fine," chuckled Akunadin, leaving the room briefly to come back with Yami's 'divine' attire, now freshly cleaned and --along with the headdress-- thankfully picked up from the ground. Seeing Yami's horrified glance at the door, he laughed. "No, no, I will not allow any servants or gaurds to come in, not while you're in this particular...state..." Chuckling, Akunadin dumped the clothing unceremonially in Yami's lap and turned his back to the bed, proceeding to count the seconds it took for Yami to change; no doubt it would be a while.

Still eyeing the door and grumbling, Yami gingerly swung his legs over the side of the gold bed. The movement, however carefully he performed it, still drew a hiss of pain. For a moment, Yami considered whacking Kaiba, but decided against it and let the poor man sleep. It took him a few more agonizing seconds to stand before, shivering in the cool morning mist, he eyed his clothing with a helpless expression.

Akunadin managed to catch a few stray thoughts from the disgruntled young Pharaoh, and fought laughter again. "Do you need help, my young nephew?"

"Would you believe me if I said 'no'?" demanded Yami's rather pained but sheepish tone.

Needless to say, once Akunadin took that as a 'yes', dressing Yami went much faster. Though the Pharaoh protested and blushed the whole way, his experienced uncle quickly adorned him with every inch of his cape, kilt, and jewelry --there was a brief lecture about tossing the Rod and Puzzle around-- perfectly in place. The old High Priest then rushed out of the room to get some makeup, too, demanding that Yami sit --the Pharaoh had no complaints about this particular request-- until he returned. Though Yami insisted that he could put on his own kohl lines and eyeshadow, he was utterly powerless when Akunadin returned and glared at him with the paternal look that all sons knew and feared. 

"There," said Akunadin finally, stepping back to admire his work.

Yami had to admit; his uncle was skilled in being a mother hen. The squirming Pharaoh looked as if he had just stepped out from the Throne Chamber last night without any essence of alcohol, intoxication or any other... activities... of the previous night.

"People won't see the difference in you," assured Akunadin as Yami looked himself over in surprise.

"Yeah, until I walk," shot back Yami, rubbing his pounding temples and fighting the urge to do the same to his rear.

Akunadin eyed Kaiba with a rather odd, almost accusing look at this comment. "I can't help you there, I'm afraid. You're going to have to do your best; it'll look suspicious if I helped you all the way to the Temple. But you hurry along now," he said with the hand gesture of an elder ushering a little child, "...I'll handle my son when he wakes up."

Yami wasn't sure if this was a good thing, judging by the surprisingly evil glint in Akunadin's eyes.  

But the young king finally sighed and, glancing longingly at the empty space within Kaiba's arms, mumbled a thanks to his uncle. He gingerly took a few painful steps toward the doorway --Akunadin eyeing him with both mirth and worry the whole way-- and managed to hide his expression of intense agony on the fourth step. There was still a slight grimace upon his face, but Yami prayed that people wouldn't notice. Now, how to deal with Ishizu --that is, if she hadn't told TOO many people-- was beyond him. He flushed with the thought.

"Too late, your majesty," called Akunadin from behind him, "Karimu's having a delightful time spreading it around the Palace."

Yami groaned. 'Ra, it's going to be a LONG day.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk to the Temple of Horus was agonizing and excruciatingly long, considering half the servants were snickering and the other half wouldn't leave Yami alone and would NOT understand why he wanted to walk --obviously in pain-- without help.

Thankfully, Ishizu, who's guilt was starting to eat away at her, stepped in, shooed away everyone else and --with Karimu's unhelpful comments along the way-- half-dragged, half-carried Yami to his destination. The woman then proceeded in booting out any priests or early-worshippers out to leave Yami in respectable peace to pray.

Yami didn't know whether to thank her or strangle her; in the end he ended up telling her to make sure that Akunadin wasn't doing anything irrational --like giving The Talk-- to poor Kaiba.

Ishizu bowed and quickly rushed off, her sandals echoing against the cold marble ground.

Yami instantly felt that ordering her disappearance was a mistake. Something was... different... The huge basalt statue of Horus, who sat down upon the Egyptian throne with his mighty falcon-head lifted up high, towered over Yami as if it might just move an inch and step on him like a bug. The looming statue was half hidden in shadow, for the normally colorful and gold-lined room was now dim with smoking, dying torches. There were organized baskets of food and lotus blossoms scattered about the feet of the deity, along with vases of sacred water, but they not bring enough beauty for comfort. There seemed to be whispers carried in the air, though they were so quiet and inaudible that Yami dismissed it as just paranoia. But still, it was extraordinarily *cold* --even for a morning-- in the chamber, even *with* warmth of the torches and the sweet smell of incense and fragrant flowers. Just then, a tiny breeze from nowhere washed over the Pharaoh, making the weak light of the torches flicker dangerously. The hair on the back of his neck rising, Yami eyed the shadows with a wary gaze before he dismissed it as his overactive imagination. 

Slowly and with difficulty, his pounding head not helping one bit, the Pharaoh pulled up a pillow and sank his knees in it, tucking his feet under his sore rear and stiffly facing the long shins of Horus's legs. The young sovereign then took a deep breath, settled his hands casually at the ends of his knees, and closed his eyes.

It was hard to get all his thoughts out of his mind. Kaiba's face and taste and smell and murmurs kept leaping back into mind. Yami furrowed his brow and fought the temptation to fantasize away, and was relieved to find that, in his sleepy, tired state, he could find inner peace rather well, despite his headache. (AN: Uh, I sound like some psycho yoga person. O_o Not that I MIND yoga or anything...)

Praying, by definition, was not something everyone could do CORRECTLY. Most peasants just look up at the gods and beg, but the ones with certain magical capabilities did it much different. Praying included meditation, relaxation, astro-projection, and telepathy, or an insane mix of all four. Speaking the deities face to face was something reserved for the Pharaoh and the High Priests only --symbolic of their titles and their whole purpose on Earth-- but very few of THOSE selected few ever managed it either.

Yami, like most Pharaohs, got nothing but a vague, peaceful feeling. Nothing else. He really didn't expect anything different this time; besides, he was in mood to talk to Hathor about last night anyway.

But the moment he felt the familiar, oceanic feeling of meditation settle over him, the Yami felt himself being mentally pulled down a deep, dark abyss, nearly tobbling into it. There was a split second of panic where he struggled instinctively to pull himself out of the trance, but to no avail, for he found himself falling down a spinning vortex of both blinding colors and icy darkness. 

For a moment, he saw in and around every object around him without even opening his eyes; he saw Kaiba and Akunadin all the way across the Palace; miles away, he saw Karimu irritably scanning one of the Temples for a lost scroll; he saw both the sky and the ground as if he was standing on both at the same time; he saw huge, dragon-like monsters with teeth and claws fighting for survival in prehistoric Earth; he saw a brave Theban prince fighting his army against fellow Egyptians; he saw his father as young child, and then happily married; he saw himself as a child, laughing in his father's arms; he saw a sad Egyptian queen toying with the poisonous Egyptian asp; he saw the collapse of Egypt's proud obelisks, and in a blink of an eye, cities of metal rise around the aging Giza pyramids; he saw himself, a tad transparent, wearing an odd attire of tight blue leather and now laughing with a short boy that looked exactly like him, wearing the exact same thing and wearing HIS Puzzle... 

Ra, he was seeing through the farthest reaches of space; through the very impossibilities of time; through and around and over and under the very fabrics and incomprehensible complications of existence itself... 

And all this in a flash.

Yami's attempt to scream only escaped from his physical body as a small gasp, before the said body crumbled to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Ishizu stopped by the twin goddesses at the Royal Chamber's entrance and debated with herself. To go in, or not to go in? 'Yami said to just check on Akunadin and Kaiba... That didn't involve going IN, right?' After all, judging by a few nervous servant boys holding bundles of clothing that looked suspiciously like Kaiba's, Yami's new lover could still be naked, if not still asleep. 

Just then... Akunadin's stern, yet amused, voice came through the open doorway. "Seto? Seto, rise and shine! SETO!"

Ishizu fought a grin and stationed herself calmly by the entrance; this might prove to be interesting.

Meanwhile, inside the Chamber...

"Ungh..." Kaiba absent-mindedly batted away his father's hand and pulled the sheet from Akunadin's hands, curling up and burying his head somewhere under it. "Papa... G-go away...!" he whined, clearly with the mentality of his childhood years.

Akunadin fought a broad smile. 

Both Kaiba and Yami usually awoke very early --at some 'unholy hour', commented Karimu once-- for they both needed very little sleep. But HOW they felt couldn't be more different. Yami always rose peacefully and silently, rising at pre-dawn and calmly dressing himself, for many of his servants weren't awake when he was. He would then cheerfully --or as cheerfully as he could-- enter the Throne Chamber with the aura of one so calm, so alert and so in control that it made those few that WERE awake at the time ashamed to even yawn. KAIBA, on the other hand, was NOT a morning person. The moment HE awoke, he would bark crankily for some servants to bring clothes and food, and therefore spend most of the morning cursing off just about everything and basically biting off everyone's heads for no apparent reason.

But Ra, Akunadin couldn't WAIT until Kaiba got up; maybe then the young man will realize that he was naked, not in the right bedroom, and CAUGHT by his FATHER after SLEEPING with the PHARAOH. (AN: caps are fun!)

"Seto..." Akunadin kept his voice utterly even and gave another half-hearted shake to the oddly-curled form of his full-grown --though not mentally, as of the moment-- son. "Seto, Ra is already very high. You've slept long enough."

"No, I haven't," corrected Kaiba in the mist of slumber.

Akunadin pondered this comment for a moment and shuddered, deciding that he didn't want to know. He grabbed the ends of the sheets and pulled hard, yanking it straight off the bed. (AN: *wails and blubbers* MY MOM DOES THIS ALL THE TIME!! *sob*)

There was an unearthly mix of a whine and a groan from --very naked and exposed-- Kaiba, who was comically wrapped up around himself in a desperate attempt to keep himself warm without having to open his eyes or even relatively awaken. He let out a sleepy mumble of an excuse to 'Papa' on the lines of 'but I dun WANNA go to the training today! Those priests are old and mean!'. "But Papa, its too comfortable...!"

Akunadin raised an amused eyebrow and stroked his beard. "Even without Yami?"

The name seemed to ignite Kaiba's life force, and suddenly one of his arms shot out to touch the empty space beside him. In a flash, the priest was up in a sitting position, hair disheveled and sleepy eyes wide with panic. "Yami!" He looked around, rubbing his pounding forehead. "W-Where's..." Confused sapphire eyes focused on Akunadin after a moment of mad shuffling.

It took a moment, but a reaction finally came. All blood drained from the young priest's face, leaving a very pale and very shaken Kaiba who looked ready to bolt for the door. The cold, brave, and wholly proud High Priest that everyone else knew fled out the window that exact moment.

'Ah, I believe the situation just hit him...' though Akunadin, grinning.

"F-father!" cried Kaiba, snatching the silk sheet out of Akunadin's hand in a desperate attempt to hide his nakedness. "I...uh... This isn't what it... I mean, it IS, but..."

Coolly avoiding the same conversations and explanations he had with Yami, Akunadin went straight to the point, using his Eye of answer every one of Kaiba's frantic mental questions. "One; Yami's precense was mandatory at Horus's Temple. Two; yes, I *do* know what you did. Three; its near midday. Four; yes, you will have clothes. Five; yes, this is not your Chamber. Six; yes, practically all of Egypt knows. Seven; I have *NOT*, for the love of RA, looked into your mind for any parts of last night. And eight..." Here the elderly man paused, face expressionless with only a hint of mirth. "Eight; no, I am not angry."

For a second, there was stunned silence as Kaiba, who's mind was suffering from just as bad of a hangover as Yami's, thought this over. Slowly, a look of hopeful relief crossed his youthful face.

"No, I'm not entirely pleased, either," answered Akunadin flatly.   

Kaiba's face fell. He winced meekly and opened his mouth to reply, though nothing but a wheeze came out. Shyly avoiding his father's gaze, he cleared his throat, though unsuccessfully. He decided to avoid where his father as going. "H-he called me 'Seto'," he croaked instead, saying the first thing that came to mind. 

Akunadin caught off guard by the comment. Frowning, he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He called me 'Seto'," repeated Kaiba, amazement within his voice. That was the only clear memory from last night; in the mist of unbearable pleasure, Yami had called him 'Seto', over and over again in place of incoherent moans and cries. At first, Kaiba thought he heard wrong, but after Yami SCREAMED it, there was no doubt about it.

But... Yami never called him that. Not since... the death of the Queen.

The Great Queen's health had never been very well since Yami came into the world. There were complications in pregnancy and giving birth that nearly killed her, but she somehow managed to hang on for a few years to watch her baby son grow into a bustling young boy. Though it was no surprise when she finally died, little Yami had been absolutely heartbroken. (AN: this is random, but Egyptians --like all the people in the ancient world-- didn't live very long. 30 years was the average, even for Pharaohs, though Ramses II and Pepy II lived to about 80 and 100 years old, respectively. Both of them had the longest reign --about 60 and 90 yrs-- in the WORLD, modern time included. ^_^)

Akunamunkano, who had been expecting his lovely wife's death for years, found Yami by his mother's body the hour she had died, her son having had been with her to the end. Though the Pharaoh wept like a child beside his son, Yami did not utter one single word nor move an inch until his father's servants tried to carry the body away. 

It was said that Yami turned into Seth himself right there; Akunadin, who came as soon as he heard the news, was there to witness the transformation. "It was horrible," the priest told his own son one day, "You've never seen such screaming, such weeping, nor such strength, from such a young boy. His sanity seemed to flee the moment his mother's body was carried away." Akunadin and a few other priests had held Yami back when Akunamunkano and a few servants carried away the Queen, but it was said that Yami fought like a madman. Six grown priests alone could barely hold his thrashing, sobbing, angry little 7-year-old body. (AN: ha, I gotta tell you my own personal story; I am DEATHLY afraid of needles, so when I was about 5-years-old, it took six nurses and two doctors to hold me down for ONE shot. O_o* True story, I swear to you...)

Kaiba himself remembered it well. Due to all the commotion suddenly raging through the Palace, the young priest-apprentice went to the Royal Chambers in search for the source of such chaos. He passed the procession carrying the Queen's body and had felt his heart sink as he gazed upon his uncle's heartbroken face. Breaking into a run toward the Royal Chamber, he had found Akunadin and a few other men practically wrestling a screaming Yami to the ground.... and losing badly.

It was then that Yami somehow managed to wrestle himself away and flung himself at his startled cousin, burying his little body into the preteen's arms. "Oh, Seto, she's gone!!" he had sobbed, squishing the air out of Kaiba's chest with his little arms. "Mama's gone!"

Kaiba, stunned, had awkwardly held his little cousin in his arms for a while, all too aware of his own tears falling on to Yami's thick hair. Twice, he tried to speak, but no words, save a little sob, came out of his mouth. For a moment, Akunadin observed, all anger and competition between the two disappeared, and Kaiba and Yami just held each other and cried like blood brothers.

"Seto, w-what do I do?" Yami had whispered helplessly somewhere in the depth of Kaiba's chest, trembling violently. "What do I do?"

That was the first time 'Seto' ever graced Yami's lips. 

The second was when Kaiba's own mother, who became Yami's surrogate mother through those hard years after his parents' deaths, died quietly in her sleep, for unknown reasons. Both of the children were older then; Yami was already Pharaoh, though he was barely twelve. Kaiba was already well into his teenage years, already sixteen, but he could not hide his pain, despite how hard he tried. Yami, upon blessing the body, caught sight of Kaiba's angry and confused tears and, breaking years of tradition, broke his incantations to embrace his heartbroken cousin. He had whispered in Kaiba's ears; "Seto, it's okay to cry." Kaiba recalled bursting into tears then and crying his heart out on the young king's shoulder, dignity and age be damned. He was embarrassed as hell after, but though he was arguing and screaming at Yami by the next day, he never quite forgot that tender moment.

That was the second time Yami called him by his true name.

And last night was the third.   

Akunadin, who caught flashes of these memories, managed a wispy smile. "Well, I would like for you to keep last night out of your mind in my presence. It's not good for an old man to see such graphic... scenes."

Grinning at the red tint in Kaiba's cheeks, Akunadin called for a servant.

They both --well, the Eye gave Akunadin a hint-- got a rather nasty surprise when Ishizu, not a servant, stepped through the doors with Kaiba's outfit in her arms.

Kaiba let out an undignified, very un-Kaiba-like shriek. "ISHIZU!!" He threw the silk sheet over himself in a rather awkward attempt to hide his private parts.

Ishizu only laughed, and was joined by Akunadin after a few seconds. "Oh, stop whining, you big baby!" she scolded as she came forward with his clothes--

--and froze in her steps.

Before the men's very eyes, all blood seemed to drain from her skin, leaving her pale as a sheet. Her sapphire eyes suddenly glazed over and her smile disappeared in a flash, replaced by a dazed, expressionless expression. Her body went stiff as stone, and her delicate fingers clutched Kaiba's clothing so hard that her knuckles and arms turned white from the effort. The Necklace upon her neck began to vibrate and glow faintly, lifting the strands of her hair as if there was a suddenly a strong gale upon her. The very air in the Chamber suddenly became very still and very thick, almost to the point of suffocation.

This all happened in a second.

Then, with a choked gasp, the moment shattered and Ishizu collapsed to her knees, wheezing.

Akunadin rushed to her side. "Ra, what did you see?"

His Eye could not read the visions that the Necklace saw, but it COULD read Ishizu's reactions to them. And right now Ishizu was dangerously close to tears.

Just in time, Shadi came running through the doorway, panting and not giving Kaiba any more then a glance. "Quickly! You must all come to the Temple of Horus!"

"What's wrong?" demanded Kaiba and Akunadin at the same moment.

Shadi looked paler then normal, gray eyes wide. "Its Yami."

~*~*~*~*~*~  

Meanwhile...

Yami was terrified and yet utterly calm at the same time. He stood, from what he could 'see', in the mist of cold white fog, and yet he heard and saw everything. Yes, EVERYTHING. He heard both the rapids of the Nile cataract and the crashing of the sea waves, both hundreds of leagues away from each other. Before his eyes, Yami saw his own birth at the same time he saw his father's, and he saw the pyramids crumble at the same time that he saw them rise. He smelled the sweet scent of fresh lotus blossoms by the Nile banks, and the burning of a fire many miles away in the desert. And in a flash, he was watching Bakura, wearing the Ring and fighting wearily through a sandstorm, face flushed with fever and pain. Yami felt the windy sand hitting his own skin, and he was so close that he could have reached out and touched Bakura's shoulder... But when he went to do so, all he could see and touch was fog. He never left the white world...and yet...

Needless to say, this was all a bit distracting, if not utterly impossible. 

Shivering in both the chill and the incredibility of it all, Yami glanced at himself and found that his feet dangled in air. Blinking madly in disbelief, Yami raised his eyes warily and wrapped his floating cape around himself, more for reassurance then for warmth. "Ra, this can't be real...! I'm dreaming. Surely, I'm dreaming. Meditation can go wrong, after all..." Somehow, he highly doubted this. 'Great, so how do I get out of *this* mess?'

Just then... 

//Welcome, your majesty...// The voice was silky and impossibly beautiful; the very 'sound' of it made Yami shiver.

The said young man jumped and spun around violently. He saw no one, and was met at every turn by stubborn white mist. A shudder ran up the young Pharaoh's spine as he floated about aimlessly. "Who are you? Show yourself!" he bellowed into the fog, but his voice failed to sound confident.

//As you wish...// Slowly, from within the mist, came a warm, hazy glow that swirled within itself in the dreariness of this cold, foggy world.

Yami found himself inexplicably drawn to the radiance, eyes wide and locked upon the utter beauty of the light show. With his sheer will, his body began to float to it, as if it, too, was being pulled by invisible arms. A soft, gentle breeze stirred his bangs before enveloping his body, playing happily with his cape and making his robes flutter about. And all of the sudden, Yami felt warm, relaxed and unexpectedly calm. 'This is too weird...' he recalled thinking, but his mind was sluggish and hazy, hypnotized by this newcomer. Even the bombardment of the very essences of lands so far away seem to fade from thought...

And suddenly, a darkened silhouette, small at first but growing larger, began to form inside the cloud of light. Yami squinted somewhat; the form was definitely humanoid. It had a large amount of spiky hair, he could tell, and wore a long cape that hid its body from view. A few more moments and the newcomer was close enough so that Yami could make out long, slim legs, a winged tiara of gold, a silver...tunic... and a pair of...bright...scarlet...eyes.

"Ra!" shrieked Yami impulsively, flying backwards so fast that he would have fallen on his rear if there was ground to fall on in the first place.

The glowing creature calmly stepped out into the fog, raising an elegant eyebrow at him from above and eyeing him with amused, twinkling crimson eyes. Its body still glowed somewhat, its beauty radiant and utterly...*perfect*. It was unnatural.

"M-me!? You're...ME...!!" stammered Yami, alarmed and startled beyond reason. 'Impossible! Ra, impossible!' Never in his young life has he met anyone that dared to impersonate *him*; first of all, it was downright hard, and two, as Pharaoh, he would never allow it so. Besides, no one would imitate his hair.

But this being could. It smiled a brilliant, classically-Yami smirk, 'the Look' never leaving its fair face. //In body only. I have chosen a form that I had hoped would not alarm you; apparently, I am mistaken.// The being creature was unreadable.

Yami fought the urge to gape like a fish. And suddenly, he felt overly giddy. Here he was, flying in mist, looking at an identical copy of himself and, at the same time, sensing little parts of the real world in uncountable, impossible ways. If he wasn't so young, he might have had a heart attack right there.

//I apologize, my Pharaoh...// sighed the second Yami, bowing somewhat. And, in a flash of light, morphed into a certain blue-eyed priest that the real Yami knew *very* well.

Yami suppressed a scream of half-disgust and half-surprise. Oh, he really wasn't expecting that, as if he had expected any of this in the first place. That flash of light apparently wasn't 'blinding' enough, for he could see 'his' body practically melting and twisting in impossible forms to change into Kaiba's, adorned with flowing robes of white. True, the outcome was *very* nice, but Yami was absolutely sure that the half-Yami, half-Kaiba freak that this shape shifter was --even if it was for less then a second-- was forever scorched into his mind. 'Wonderful. New nightmares. I would really prefer Kaiba and I shared just a *bed*, thank you very much...'

'Kaiba' sent the Pharaoh was painfully handsome grin that made Yami's heart skip a beat. //I assume you like this form better?// it teased warmly.

Yami blushed as red as his eyes. "W-who... WHAT are you?" he whispered fearfully, kingly dignity be damned.

'Kaiba' smiled again, floating just a little closer. And for the first time, Yami noticed that the being spoke without using its lips, its telepathic voice echoing in the very essence of Yami's mind. //To you mortals, I am known as Thoth, guardian of the ibises.// 

"Thoth... Thoth as in the *god* Thoth? The god of wisdom, the god that gave us hieroglyphics, the god that healed Horus, the god that helped reconstruct Osirius... THAT god Thoth?"

Beautiful blue eyes twinkled and the god nodded a little, completely and utterly un-Kaiba-ishly serene.

Yami felt as if his mind was about to overload, if not short circuit. "I... *Thoth*...!" He fell slowly to his knees, half in shock and half in an awkward attempt to bow, which he's never done before in the first place.

//No, please rise!// the god murmured, gently pulling the stunned Pharaoh back into a standing position without ever using his hands. //Oh, 'tis I that should bow to you...// 

Yami furrowed his brow at the mirror image of his lover. "I... What? I-I am but a mortal, and you, a god...! Certainly not even Pharaohs are--"

'Kaiba' silence him with a noble-raised hand and a warm, gentle smile. //Oh, but you are not just a Pharaoh, young one.// the god seemed to sigh a long, heavy sigh, //Please, allow me to tell you a story...//

Utterly baffled and feeling just a tad awkward about this whole deal, Yami managed a nod.

'Kaiba' seemed pleased. //Many years ago, when Ra still ruled on Earth... there came a prophecy about mighty young god that would be born from Ra's descendents and banish all evils from Egypt. So be it; from the body of the Queen Isis, conceived by the dead King Osirius, came Horus the falcon...//

Yami flinched at the name.

//With his loyal followers, Horus avenged his father's death by reclaiming the throne of Egypt and keeping Seth at bay. Thus, he became both feared and loved. Loved by mortals and the loyal followers of Ra, and feared by demons, followers of Seth. But for all of eternity, Horus was doomed to a cursed life, a life of wounds that would never heal, of battles that would never end, of pains that would never be forgotten... Even after he gave the throne to mortal hands, Horus was forever haunted by Seth; locked in eternal war, they were good and evil, light and dark, hope and despair, love and hate... They could win a battle, then loose the next, but never could they kill each other, never could they die...// Thoth shook Kaiba's head, as if ashamed, //Most of their disputes revolved around the mortals, whom --having been Pharaoh over them and loving them dearly-- Horus always tried to protect and Seth always tried to destroy.//

Here, the god paused, as if debating whether to continue. He finally decided to go on, though quietly, //Horus... He had always been rather protective of the mortals; I must admit, I never understood why. But then... from this love, sprouted another, a passion so great that not even death or Osirius himself could tear Horus away from one young mortal... A priest, if you will... The 'dragon-tamer', as we called him.// 

Yami's throat constricted painfully.

//However, to love a mortal... is a forbidden sin.// Thoth sighed. //But Horus didn't care, didn't listen... We gods were torn then; half of us, Hathor and Osirius included, protected Horus's forsaken love. The other half of us... forbad it.//

Yami frowned. "War, then? War between the gods themselves? War that Horus started?"

//No... there was no time nor reason for war; we all cared for Horus too dearly.// Thoth's sapphire eyes seemed to smile, though painfully. //But Seth saw all this; he saw our weakened state, and he knew that this love of a mortal --and of all mortals-- was Horus's one, single weakness... So, the god used all of his power to tear apart the Egyptian people, to put them against each other as the gods were. At first, this was nothing; wars happened all the time... but then Seth--// Here the god paused, almost fearfully.

Yami felt a deep sadness well up within him. "What happened...?"

Thoth closed his eyes briefly, as if agonized. //Seth had secretly wanted Horus as a lover. But when Horus refused and was found to be utterly devoted to the mortal dragon-tamer, Seth both tricked and... killed his nephew's lover.//

Yami inhaled sharply.

The god went on, slowly, //Being a mortal, however powerful in what you call 'shadow powers', the dragon-tamer stood no chance. Alerted by his followers, Horus arrived a moment too late...  Ultimately, he was driven mad by grief. He and Seth battled madly, from the mountains to the valleys, from the river to the desert, from the land to the sky, from fire to ice, from the day to the night...//

Thoth shuddered. //It was horrible, apocalyptic. So many were caught in their crossfire... Mortals died, livestock buried, mountains exploded, storms blew, rivers flooded, lightening stuck... The ending was catastrophic, involving many more then just Seth, Horus and their followers. In the end, Horus managed a tight victory, though for this battle only. Osirius took pity upon his son and pleaded before the other gods for mercy and pity. With their permission, Osirius asked the Horus to choose; love and death with mortality, or war and eternity with immortality.//

Yami shook his head in disbelief, stomach sinking with the incredibility of it all. "H-he chose mortality, didn't he? Horus chose..." he whispered fearfully.

Thoth nodded, miserably. //It was his choice; none of us could stop him, though we tried.// 'Kaiba' took a shuddering, pained breath. //Horus was willing --oh so bravely willing-- to give up his very immortality to stop the war in Egypt, stop the war in the heavens, and live with his lover, even if it was only for a few short years. And in the end, we could do nothing. Anubis, who was very fond of Horus, opted to go with him. So, we could only watch helplessly as the two threw themselves into Urnes, sacrificing their immortality to the power of the water. [2] The river then carried their life force with its rapids, past the kingdom of the dead, into the kingdom of the living...//

Here Thoth paused one more, solemn and weary. //We watched from afar as the three were reborn, reunited, and struggled with mortal life. None of them remembered us, not even Anubis or Horus, for they were given new identities, new memories....new lives. Anubis; he was reborn as a dark protector, forever loyal to Horus. And Horus himself...//

Thoth stopped for the final time, this time fully silent. 

Yami was getting a very bad sinking feeling in his heart. "And...?" he whispered. "Horus was reborn as what?"

Thoth locked gazes with Yami in an amazingly accurate Kaiba-like stare. Those sapphire eyes spoke more words then ever verbally possible. The god gave Yami a somewhat pitying smile before he continued, //Horus was reborn as the son of a good, but aging Pharaoh, in the mist of an age of darkness, chaos and civil war.//

For a moment, Yami experienced something not too unlike a mind blank. 'That's odd... *I* was born in the middle of a war...' 

And then it hit him. Hard. 

"Me..." he croaked, blood running cold. "Are you saying that...Horus is *me*?!"

'Kaiba' said nothing. His gaze was unreadable.

Yami would have hyperventilated had he been able to under the soothing force of Thoth. "No, no, you've got it all wrong..." he started quietly, strangely calm, "I am not a god. I am not Horus. I *can't* be!"

Thoth managed a pained smile. //Oh, is that what you believe? Or is that just what you mortals call 'wishful thinking'?//

The question made Yami shudder violently. "You don't understand," he cried. "Its not possible!"

//Then why do you suppose your shadow powers so strong? Why are you so brilliant in subjects that you've never heard of in your life? What are the chances that a mortal boy of your age can rule a whole kingdom so well? How is it possible that you can understand animals --particularly falcons-- so well whereas your mortal companions are utterly clueless? Why is it that you never get ill, or that you heal from wounds faster then any other person? How can it be that you can survive extreme circumstances whereas others fail? And why... WHY do you love a priest, particularity one that owns and trains the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon?//

Yami WAS hyperventilating by now, mind reeling madly. 'Ra, it all makes SENSE... It all FITS... B-but its IMPOSSIBLE...!'

'Kaiba' went on, mercilessly. //You can rule Egypt so well because you've done it before, many years ago. You are brilliant and perspective because you have the wisdom of a god that has lived many eons. You interact with untamable creatures because they can sense and fear your very past. You love falcons because they are, in essence, extensions of your very soul, your very being. You do not get ill nor hurt because traces of immortality are still left within your body. You are limitlessly powerful because Horus willed it so; he wanted to have the power to rule his people, to stop the bloodshed, to stop the war... And you love a priest because High Priest Kaiba was the same lover that a falcon-deity once loved, and once died to save, many years ago.//

Silence.

"Ra..." whispered Yami, eyes wide, body stiff. 

//Would you like more proof?// continued Thoth casually, //Whereas his immortality was lost to Urnes, Horus's powers were not. He kept some of it within him; thus your shadow strength. But the rest of it was separated with his rebirth, shattered into seven parts, then sucked into the forms of seven magical, gold objects, one a Puzzle, another a Ring, another...//

"The Millennium Items..." whispered Yami, dazed. "They were made when I was born, fifteen years ago... Father ordered them made, to stop the war..."

Thoth seemed to smile. //Yes... Though the being we know of as Horus has been replaced by 'Yami', the gods essence and power still survives. His last will was carried out; war ended, peace restored, love found, powers activated...// (AN: okay, long note; this whole thing was actually another, completely SEPARATE idea for a story I had; it's a good idea in my POV, and it explains a lot of things by tying in YGO and mythology and stuff, but now that I tied that whole thing into this story, I might as well make it is a far prequel, if I ever get to write it. ^_^ Feel free to drop by a title; I REALLY NEED A TITLE!)

A thousand thoughts flew through Yami's mind, and yet it drew a painful blank. Half of him was soaking up the information, the other half pushing it away. He wanted to accept it; it sounded so true, so RIGHT... But he almost didn't want to, too fearful of the consequences... 'This is too much... I... I can't...!' 

//But its all true, my king...// whispered Thoth, gently. //I cannot lie...//

"Anubis..." cried Yami, consumed by confusion and disbelief. "I... I know no Anubis!"

//Ah, that is what *you* believe...// Kaiba's blue eyes twinkled. //Of course, 'Anubis' is not what he is now known as, nor what he now looks like. Tell me, my king... Do you not have a dark protector, a loyal friend, perhaps, one so faithful that he was willing to *die* for you, though he did not deserve death?//

"M-Mahado..." the name came out as a fearful whisper before Yami even thought about it. "Mahado! Ra, his powers... so powerful... Then the Magician... Holy...!"

Thoth only nodded, silently.

"But Seto...'dragon-tamer'... He was reborn, you say, with me...? To *be* with me...?" 

Though it was awkward to BE the priest that was being talked about, 'Kaiba' nodded.

Somehow, throughout his bewilderment and confusion over this whole thing, Yami felt suddenly very relieved, as if a warm wave had cascaded through him from his head to his toes. Instantly, he felt extremely giddy, as if everything in life was right and he wasn't having to worry about the consequences of being a reincarnated god. (AN: I've had these moments --not about the god thing-- and they feel very nice... but then the evils of the world all comes back to you. -_-*) Despite the incredibility he felt from this new, confusing information, a huge weight lifted off his shoulder. No more worry of rejection, nor more arguing, nor more pain... 'My gods, I could die happy right here...!' Loving Kaiba was fate, destiny, predetermined... Not to be regretted, as if he regretted it in the first place. He couldn't have escaped this all if he wanted to, which he didn't. Ra, no wonder being in Kaiba's arms felt so RIGHT, so PERFECT...! 

Thoth broke into Yami's musings by settling an glowing hand upon the young man's shoulder, looking every inch the beautiful man of Yami's fantasy. //So, do you still deny who you are?// he asked quietly. 

The question was innocent enough, but it seemed to be some heavy seal, an unavoidable contract, that Yami must sign and acknowledge lest some horrible death come upon him if he did not.

The young Pharaoh lifted his exquisite scarlet eyes and gave the bravest gaze the god has ever seen from a mortal. 

"Do I have a choice?" Yami asked softly, finally.

Thoth laughed, a wonderful, twinkling sound that made Yami wish that the real Kaiba would laugh like that. //No, I suppose not.// The god suddenly became dead serious, blue eyes narrowing in an aloof way that was all too familiar upon Kaiba's visage. //Then you must listen to me; there is not much time. I came to warn you, Horus.//

"Warn me?"

//Yes... For your whole mortal life, you were indirectly protected from Seth by the very forces of existence; though you were mortal and vulnerable, you still hold the life force of Horus's end of the balance, and thus, Seth cannot touch you.//

Yami shuddered.

//But even that cannot protect you completely. Indirectly, Seth has been plotting your destruction, as well as that of your precious people. Thus, as you know, your country is now on the verge of war, war that you, as Horus, tried to prevent many years ago.//

Yami heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes, I know..."

//This is no ordinary war. 'Tis not Egyptians against Egyptians this time, as your mortal father had faced; it is now Egyptians against the very evils of shadow and darkness, the free monsters of the Shadow Realm... Seth has planned this; because he could not directly harm you nor Anubis nor the dragon-tamer, he possessed a tomb robber, took the Ring from Anubis, killed off Anubis's mortal form, and proceeded to starting a war that he knew would spin out of control.//

Yami was a bit surprised to find that he had already guessed all this in the back of his mind. Dread rose like bile in his throat. "I-I know..." he repeated shakily.

Thoth shook his head. //No, you do not know. Seth wants to collect the Items because he wants Horus's powers, the next best thing to Horus himself. If he succeeds in collecting all seven Millennium Items, which I am glad he has not done so far, then he will possess more power then Ra himself, shattering the delicate balance of power between light and dark... If it ever comes to that, then all is doomed. *All*.//

"Ra himself..." echoed Yami, mind spinning and heart racing with the mere thought of an apocalypse attacking his land, his priests, himself.... "Why can't he do something about all this?" he demanded.

Thoth sighed deeply. //The Shadow Games and the Shadow Realm was formed many years ago by Ra, as a mere game for his sons and daughters to play with the mortals... but it has now gotten out of hands, spinning beyond even the normal power of the other gods. Your world, your people, your ways... stand on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and all is doomed... [4] If the mortal realm is destroyed, we gods go with it. Seth cares not; his whole purpose is to kill and destroy, and to completely shred existence itself is fine with him, regardless of his own destruction... This is the only way to shatter the balance and distance between you and Seth, killing off you for good; Seth himself knows this... He knows it only too well.//

Yami shook his head a little, fearfully. "I... do not understand."

Thoth looked at him for a long time, and suddenly, Yami was no longer floating serenely in mist before him; instead, images now flashed before his mind, impossibly fast yet impossibly slow.

Memphis, burning. The beautiful White City was now engulfed in flames, its once-proud fortresses crumbling to the ground. Egyptians screamed in horror, abandoning homes, livestock, work, lives. A small girl dressed in a torn white dress screamed for her mother, trapped in the corner of a burning hurt, choking on smoke. An old man cried out in pain as rubble fell upon him, burying him. A loyal dog struggled to pull his master --already dead and dripping blood from his mouth-- away from the growing flames of red and gold. 

"Ra..."

Then, the Palace itself, , shrouded in smoke, surrounded by fire, collapsing, gaurds missing, priests dying, temples destroyed, rooms a mess... The proud obelisks and pillars began to tobble to the ground, shattering upon impact. Centuries of hieroglyphics and paintings and artifacts went up in flame before Yami's very eyes as priceless jewels fell to the ground in disarray and were soon lost forever. Then, the Temple of Tablets, practically melting to the ground and carrying the spirits of all of Yami's monsters to certain doom. And in the mist of the burning flames and the shattering tablets stood one final plate, a survivor bearing the engraved form of a proud Magician. Then, it too, shuddered and surrendered, crumbling as if fell on the burning rubble around it. 

"Mahado...! NO!!"

Then, the Nile, once a smooth dark blue now a neon crimson, overflowing with the blood of its people, sadly carrying floating bodies down its banks. Lotus blossoms and papyrus reeds at its banks were covered in blood, bend over, wilting... The ancient pyramids crumbling to the ground, no longer beautiful, no longer strong, collapsing and crumbling... Egyptian animals of all kinds fled from foreign hunters, but they were all shot down and gutted, some for food, some for fun, some for fur. An Egyptian asp bit madly at its attackers, fighting to the end, but it, too, was cut into bits. Palace cats and dogs were chased out into the streets, their furs matted with blood, now with no one to feed or love them. And finally, Yami saw his own falcon, Horus, flying through all the destruction, large eyes weeping for his fellow creatures and friends but powerless to stop it all. Then, a stray arrow pierced his shoulder, showering the surrounding feathers --already burnt and in disarray-- with bright crimson. With an unearthly, rememberable shriek of pain, the falcon began to fall from its flight, proud wings limp, never to fly again... And through it all, torrential rain fell as wind screamed among bolts of lightening; it was as if Egypt herself was mourning her losses. 

"Stop it...!"

Strange men dressed in all kinds of foreign clothing ran about madly, some looting the fallen Temples, some throwing torches into the once grand tombs of Pharaohs, others stabbing whole Egyptian families and hysterical women clutching screaming babies to their breasts. All kinds of people; Greek, Syrian, Hittite, Nubian, Libyans, littered the once proud cities of Egypt, laughing and destroying everything and everyone they saw. They were murdering Egypt, torching her homes, polluting her river, killing her people, bringing down her temples, insulting her gods, stealing her riches, erasing her proud history...

"Please, stop it!"

And then, finally, Yami saw himself in the burning, smoky ruins of his own Palace, kneeling in the mist of the crumbling throne room with a fallen man in his arms, other bodies strewn all around him, clearly from the result of a fight. The king in the vision was in pain, his clothing torn, his hair burnt, his skin cut and bleeding... On his tiara-less forehead, the once-proud third Eye of Ra flickered briefly and died, despite the desperate mental calls of its master to reawaken, to call upon the faithful Magician that was now currently burning with what was left with the Temple of Tablets. And then, there were those other bodies... Akunamunkano's mummy, its head detached from its body, its linen coverings burnt off and revealing a shriveled corpse within. Beside it laid the prone figure of Ishizu, her Necklace lost, her stomach practically gutted, her beautiful dress torn into pieces. Karimu, his bloody body hidden under boulders of rubble, his wig burning beside him, his Scale gone. Akunadin, clothing on fire, lay close to the fire, his the Eye torn out and leaving his face in a bloody mess. Shimon laid beside him, stout body covered in grim, blood and ash. Shadi seemed to have one of his legs violently broken, but he had fallen upon the mass rubble that killed Karimu, bloodied hand still clutching the rocks as if he had attempted to free his fellow priest in his last moments. 

But the Yami in the vision did not seem to notice any of this; he was busy screaming and weeping for all he was worth, his hands stained with another's blood as he clutched the bloody man in his arms tightly to his chest. The dead man's identity was hard to make out, for his robes were covered in dark, soggy crimson and his skin burned beyond recognization, but there was a rather familiar mop of chestnut hair on his head and some odd purple and white colors upon his torn uniform...

Yami screamed. And screamed. And kept on screaming. "STOP!!" he sobbed, falling to his knees and clutching his head, freed tears raining from his shut eyes as he continued to hear the screams and pleas of his own people. "I beg of you..." he whispered, "Stop..."

And suddenly, he realized that they were back in the world of white fog, Thoth still in Kaiba's body, facing him with a solemn, unreadable gaze. Yami found himself curled at Thoth's feet, clutching himself tightly and sobbing like a child. It was like they never left this misty world... and no time had passed...

//Oh, old friend...// Warm, angelic arms pulled Yami into a strong embrace. //I am sorry...//

Yami, dignity forgotten, clung to the mirror image of his lover that he had seen die seconds ago, sobbing into the familiar shoulder. All of what he had learned and believed just moments ago fled from his mind, leaving him as a hysterical, innocent young king who had just witness the destruction of his kingdom, his people, and his friends. (AN: hey, I'd be hysterical too) 

Suddenly, the Pharaoh drew away and held Thoth at arm distance by his shoulders, grip almost painful if the one being gripped not been a god. 'Kaiba' only gazed at him with serene blue eyes, flawless skin faintly glowing, giving a beautiful, ethereal, untouchable feeling to him. Yami was beyond awed; he was now no longer fooled.

"Tell me that is not the future..." growled Yami through clenched teeth, tearful eyes furious. "Tell me its not true! TELL ME!"

The god did not wince under his tone, nor under the painful hold of his shoulders. //What if it is...? //

Yami's anger suddenly dissipated, replaced by instant uncertainly and a child-like innocence. His grip faltered and his hands trembled upon Thoth's shoulders. "T-then..." he lowered his gaze, holding a deep breath, "...tell me how to prevent it." His voice was as soft and shaky as a little boy's.

Across Thoth's copied eyes came a brief flash of anguish so deep, so human-like, that it tore at Yami's heart. //Why?// It was not a taunting word, just merely curious, and all the while agonized.

Yami took a deep, shuddering breath, suddenly unsure. But heavy, honorable words came to his lips as if, somewhere deep within him, mighty Horus wished to speak them. "Egypt is my kingdom, my queen, my home, my heritage, my duty, my family... Should she shall fall, it will not be during my reign!" Yami was a bit baffled by those words, but he had to admit that, whoever said them --whether it be him and his past self-- he totally agreed. He wasn't letting any other country loot *his* country, nor kill *his* people... at least now while his memory lived. (AN: arg, this is so corny... but it's fun to write. :-p)

Thoth solemnly looked into Yami's wide crimson eyes and smiled at the fierce bravery he found there. //You have not changed one bit, old friend... Even in reincarnation, you still wish to save the mortals, with no thought of your own well fare... My, Horus, you continue to surprise me, even after all these years.// Thoth shook his head, as if in disbelief. The god sighed and helped Yami up gently, holding him back at arms length.

Yami watched him with dread, and yet a part of him bravely lifted his head. "What must I do?" His voice was strong, steady, and wholly not his.

Thoth sighed. //Directly? You can do nothing. Only the power of Ra can prevent the destruction of your world, and thus ours. But--//

"But what?"

//--Ra is not easily persuaded. He is the ultimate king, able to kill every god below him with just a wave of his hand. Thus, in fear that he might use this power incorrectly, he has vowed passively follow fate, and not interfere with us lower gods, nor with the mortal realm. But, being Pharaoh, you must know that there are certain... ways... that could make Ra willing to help.//

Yami spoke before he even realized it. "Sacrifices. Ra always requires sacrifices."

Thoth looked at him with a pained expression. //Yes... Blood sacrifices. Life sacrifices. Ra feels that every time someone sacrifices a life for him, he feels like he must prevent more bloodshed by giving in to the wish of the sacrificer.// Thoth laughed, somewhat bitterly. //True, its a childish belief, but our king sticks with it; sometimes I believe he is too kind for his own good. But thus, to prevent more deaths, Ra is practically at the mercy of anyone capable of stomping on a flower. //

"What are you saying?" asked Yami carefully, slowly.

Thoth looked him dead in the eye, so calmly and placidly that it made the Pharaoh shiver with the wisdom and the power behind those piercing sapphire depths. //Think about it. Is not the death of a Pharaoh worthy of a huge amount of power and pity from Ra?//

And suddenly, before his eyes, Yami saw himself, dressed in Horus's sacred clothing, standing upon his balcony, tears in his eyes. He looked up at the sun with a dagger in both hands, held high above his head with blade pointed down. Then, in a flash of a gold cape and bronzed limbs, the blade stabbed downward, ripping right through the soft tissue of Yami's skin and embedding itself deep within his abdomen. Immediately, the blade and the skin around it was suddenly stained with gushing scarlet liquid. F The vision Yami let out a choked gasp and collapsed weakly to his knees, stiffly clutching the blade within the wound, eyes suddenly vacant with pain. Blood poured from between his fingers, staining his legs, his rings and the marble beneath him. As the fallen Pharaoh gasps gave way to forced silence, his body grew taunt as a tiny amount of blood crept out from the corner of his mouth down his proud jaw, falling like a red raindrop to the ground. And still, that Yami managed a smile, for at that moment, his Puzzle quivered and began to glow, great beams of pure white pouring forth from the cracks in its pieces. Then, light from six other sources joined that one, enveloping the wounded king in blinding, iridescent luminosity.

And suddenly, everything happened at once, in flashes of images and sounds that did not linger long enough to be fully comprehended. The alarmed cries of Pharaoh's companions. The anguished cries of the Egyptian people. The pained wheezes of a fallen king. The roars and shrieks of wild shadow monsters. A dark vortex, surrounded by seven golden objects, sucking in all darkness, all monsters... And then, blinding, beautiful, angelic figures descending down from the heavens. A golden king upon a solar throne. Then, Mahado, in spirit only and dressed in black, standing beside his wounded friend, eyes sad and weeping.

And suddenly, all sounds faded, leaving Yami to stare dazedly as a lone falcon flapped its way upward toward the glory of the sun.

Yami cried out and jolted out of the vision with his heart pounding, his breathing erratic, and his body stiff. He looked around in bewilderment and found himself, once again, gazing upon a serene Thoth gone Kaiba floating upon a whirling mist of light. It took the stunned Pharaoh a moment before he found his voice, though it was dreadfully hard to do so. 

"My life..." he choked out. "You need my life...?" He shook his head, once steady and unwavering pride now shaking like a child's, "I am but one man; how can I...?!"

//You are anything *but* a normal man, Horus...// Thoth corrected quietly. //Still, not even the life force of a Pharaoh is enough to persuade Ra to lock away the dangers of the Shadow Games, the Shadow Monsters and the Shadow Realm.//

Yami looked up, almost hopefully. As selfish as the thought was, perhaps his life *wasn't* what the gods were looking for...

//But... But sacrificing the life of a reincarnated *god*...// continued Thoth quietly, Kaiba's eyes gleaming, //...is truly worthy of stopping Armageddon itself.//

Yami stopped breathing.

Thoth shook his head sadly. //That is, if you are willing... In my opinion, you have been through enough, and have given up more then enough. You deserve to return to us peacefully, through a natural death...//

"No." Yami was pulled out of his stunned, panicked state by the sound of his own voice talking without him. "No," he repeated, firmly, determinedly, "If I was to die naturally, Egypt will fall and innocents will die. I cannot allow that to happen."

Thoth seemed even more worried now. For a long moment, he watched Yami silently from behind Kaiba's furrowed brow. 

Then, finally, he sighed, closing his eyes in grief. //Then so be it...// He locked gazes with Yami, defeated. //Seven days then... We'll give you seven days... and when Ra rises the seventh morning, meet me by your balcony, facing the Nile.//

Yami would have nodded, at least, had he suddenly not felt an overwhelming wave of dizziness and suddenly found himself flying through the odd world of impossible thoughts, pitch darkness, flashing lights, and multidimensional sights. 

He let out another scream.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ra, I think he's coming too!"

"Shadi, go get water!"

"Right!"

'Voices... So far away...' Feeling and awareness returned, at first, very slowly to Yami's body. The voices were muffled, distant, as if heard through howling wind. His eyelids were heavy and refused to open, as if weighed down by leadd. His body was cold, as if it had been soaked in chilly water and then left to dry. 'I'm tired...So tired...' was the only realization Yami's disorientated, spinning mind managed. 

Then, slowly, his senses began to work; gradually at first, then exponentially faster and faster by the second.

Someone was holding his hand, holding him close, giving him some distant, comforting warmth. The same person was massaging his throat with demanding, though still gentle, fingers. The king could feel that he was laying down, somehow, half on that certain someone and half on something hard and cold. There were people nearby, for Yami could make out their shuffling feet; MANY people, actually. His growing hearing caught on to more and more voices, most of them panicked and worried, a few calm and solemn.

"Yami?"

Someone was calling him. Yami tried to pull himself out of his dazed state, but barely succeeded in understanding that simple word. Oh, it was so hard to focus!

"Yami, c'mon, come back to us!"

'I'm TRYING...!' Yami wanted to scream, but he felt sluggish, slow...sleepy. 'Ra, so tired... so cold...' Still, more and more feeling returned to him; on top of his senses, his limbs began to tingle, first at his joints, then at the tips of his fingers and toes. It was uncomfortable but still a relief to regain such feeling, though control was still something beyond Yami's grasp.

"Yami, please!" pleaded the voice, pushing harder on his throat, shaking his limp body.

'Breathing...' realized Yami as full feeling of his body began to return, sending him suffocating signals from his chest. 'I'm not *breathing*...!"

That was the last step. With a painful mental crash, complete feeling and control of his body returned. He could hear, see, touch, taste, and smell, which he assumed he hadn't been able to just moments ago. Stimulation and color and sounds and smells bombarded him, overwhelming his returning senses. Yami's eyes flew open, blurred and tearing. His coaxed throat drew in painful wheeze after wheeze of air into his tortured lungs, filling them so fast and so suddenly that it made him gasp and choke. His body spasmed on its own, warmth cascading painfully down his limbs, both tensing and soothing the muscles.

Someone held him close as he gasped and foundered, fingers never stopping to coax more and more air into his burning throat.

"I'm taking that means he's breathing...?" came a relieved voice off to the side.

Eyes tearing against his will, Yami forced his body still and waited impatiently until his breathing was somewhat better, though still erratic and rather painful. (AN: I swim; therefore, I know what if feels to drown. Simple enough, eh? Don't worry, I swim rather well; you get used to the sense of water up your nose after a while. :-p) A warm hand pressed his head against a broad chest dressed loosely in a bedrobe. Impulsively, Yami's trembling hands reached up and latched on to that said hand and chest, inhaling the sweet scent of someone very familiar.

"Ra, Yami, you had me beyond worried..." came a deep voice from above.

Wheezing, Yami glanced up form the safe comfort of the embrace and found his tearing vision focusing on a flawlessly masculine face with startlingly sapphire eyes and a mop of brown hair. 'Gods, I've never seen anything so beautiful..."

"Well, Yami, welcome back to the land of the living!" chirped an unholy-cheerful voice from the sarcastic speaker.

'Gee, thanks...' Yami tried to say, but his throat was painfully dry and nothing came out save another cough. Instead, mind bewildered and drawing a huge blank, he settled for burying his face in Kaiba's chest and simply catching his breath. Then, with the help of his lover's warm, soothing hands, Yami decided to try again. "W-What happened?" His voice was choked, dry and an octave too high, but at least it *worked*.

All those present --Shadi, Akunadin, Karimu, a dozen guards, four lesser priests, two dozen servants, and quite a lot of healers-- fell silent, including Kaiba, who's large hands never stopped rubbing soothing circles upon Yami's body, as if afraid he might stop breathing again. 

Karimu, who was the source of the sarcastic remarks, smirked dryly. "Well, actually, we were hoping you could tell us. Shadi walked in on you and you were laying on the ground, half-dead."

In a vain effort to prove that he was well, Yami struggled to move, but his lead-like body didn't even twitch. He took a few shaky breaths, clinging to Kaiba. There was something... something that bothered him... but his memory was failing him, and he barely remembered even walking into this Temple... "H-how long has it been?" he gasped out.

"Half an hour; you were breathing normally in the beginning, but you got worse and worse as the minutes went by... Ra, we thought you were dying, or already dead..." whispered Kaiba, voice tight with emotion. 

'Thirty minutes...' repeated Yami to himself, blinking. 'It felt like hours...!' And in that half an hour, Kaiba had obviously not left his side; he must have rushed out of bed, judging by his messy hair and the thin cloak he managed to toss on. Yami felt touched. Truly touched.

The priest seemed to have caught this thought and cracked a very sheepish grin, and for the first time Yami noticed that there were tears of relief in Kaiba's eyes.

'Ra... those eyes...' And suddenly, memories slammed into the young Pharaoh faster then he could see them before his eyes. Waking up. Leaving Kaiba. Talking to Akunadin. Helped by Ishizu. Temple of Horus. Thoth. Egypt dying. KAIBA dying. HIMSELF dying. Instant, burning tears fought their way up to Yami's eyes before he even managed to absorb what he remembered. Though staring up at Kaiba's loving eyes made thinking rather hard, but one thought popped into mind so clearly that it made Yami mentally jump.

'I can't let him be hurt by this...' He couldn't stand to see Kaiba weeping over his grave, nor the look on the brunette's face when he heard what Yami must do. He couldn't!

Pain stabbed into Yami's heart. Again and again. It hurt so much that Yami wanted to weep even more then he already was. But even as he forced his gaze to stay steady, one of his trembling fingers brushed Kaiba's cheek, trailing down to those sensual lips that had driven the Pharaoh mad last night. He loved every part of Kaiba; his body, his soul, his very being... It was no surprise, really, that Yami had fallen for this man in their past lives. Not even a god could resist such a perfect creature...

'I love you, _neb-maatra_. [5] I'm sorry...' Yami's heart continued to tear even as he tore his hand away, shut his eyes tightly, and allowed his lips to say those dreaded words. "Kaiba... L-Last night was a mistake."

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

[1] - Egyptian beds were basically these hard boards with these horrible headrests that would probably cut off circulation to your head in the first place. -_-* Check out a pic in an ancient Egypt book and you'll see what I mean.

[2] - Duat is the Egyptian name for Underworld; technically, is the whole cursed land where the dead spirits have to fight there way past all these monsters (and in some versions, Seth himself) to get to the Judgement of the Hearts. Duat has a river (or more, I'm not too sure) called Urnes. There's this one creature called 'Turn-Face' (a faceless man, really) that drives spirits across the river before they go before the kingdom of Osirius. But the whole thing about taking away a god's immortality and reborning them is COMPLETELY made up on my part.

[3] - Everyone knows about Horus's eye being ripped out by Seth and becoming the Eye of Horus, right? That's plain and simple, but THIS confuses me a lot; Thoth was said to be the god of the moon (as well as wisdom and all that) and obviously Ra is the sun (w/ his sunboat and stuff) but a lot of the time the moon (and sometimes the sun, too) is/are Horus's eye(s). I don't see how that's possible, for both the moon and the sun aren't even under Horus's powers, but it's a nice idea. ^_^ Horus was said to have once asked/challenged Ra cuz he wanted to be more powerful then the king of gods. But Ra tricked Horus into looking at a black boar sacred to Seth, which caused one of Horus's eyes to burn out in flame, which somehow Ra repaired and even gave gifts to. O_o Nice family relationship, eh? Yeah, speaking of that, Ra was said to be the only god that didn't want Horus on the Egyptian throne; he wanted the younger god to prove that he was 'stronger and fiercer' then Seth first. Hm... makes me wonder how nice our dear old Ra is... 

[4] - Yes, this quote is from the Lord of the Rings, said by Galadriel, Lothlorien Queen of the Elves.

[5] - I'm pretty sure I'm using this incorrectly; '_neb-maatra' _means 'beloved' in the language of the ancient Egyptians, but I think it has something more to do with the gods then with love. ^_^* O well!

~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~

SORRY! *sob* I HAD TO DO THAT!! But at least it shows that Yami really does love Kaiba, eh? Wow, I wrote most of this chapter in one day when I wasn't even trying. Arg, I'm not too proud of this chapter thought. It really bothers me. The whole Thoth thing is corny, I know, but I was stuck on that whole vision part for so long I just decided to do a crappy job and get it over with. See, I've been stuck on it for at least four days before I left for my vacation, and then three days after I came back, but when I was listening to music everything just CAME to me. :-p Hope you don't mind the whole fantasy twist I tossed in there (no, its not based off the manga) but do you like the whole gods thing? I'm working on that story right now. ^_^ I think I got a tad carried away though about that whole deal though, cuz this chapter came out really really stupid (but I was too lazy to rewrite it). I like what I did to get Yami awake though. -_-*

Hm, you guys want some really good Yami/Seto stories? ^_^ Well, first thanks to all you reviewers that gave me some when I asked. :-p I would have to say that most of these stories I've found just randomly going from the profile of a fave story to its author to that author's fave stories to THAT story's author and so on (because of this, I almost never pay attention to who the author is, cuz I get too lost O_o). By the way, you can find some of these stories on my fave story list, so just check my profile!

Some great stories (uke Yami) are;   
~KA (great drama)  
~Happy Anniversary (angsty T_T; I swear, you will CRY!)

~I Wish I May, I Wish I Might   
~Sweet Surrender (Jou bashing)  
~Meteor Garden (HALARIOUS)  
~Jesse James  
~Just an Ordinary Day (Mahado and Kaiba fight over Yami!)  
~Newton's Third  
~Playtime (dancing! :-p)

Some great dominant-submissive twisting (or I just can't tell) stories:

~Tell Tale Dreams

~Eien No Battoru

~Forbidden Kiss

Some great Yami dominant ones;  
~all stories by OrangeGirlExplosion (I THINK that's her name ^_^*)  
~Catching Yami (very funny :-p) 

+++PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER+++: none, I gave enough hints already :-p

Note: I currently have nothing written after this, and I have yet to get my ideas in order, so updating is going to be *very* irregular after this. Some chapters might be up in a week, others in two or something. -_-* Sorry, I'm trying my best! Meanwhile, go catch some of those good stories I mentioned. I hope there's enough for you guys!


	7. Back To Your Heart

~~~~~~~~~~~Back To Your Heart~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~

Hey, guess what? I was watching Prince of Egypt (yet again) and I noticed that one (of two) throne chairs belong to Ramses (and Seto) looks EXACTLY LIKE YAMI'S. Hm... I dunno if that's an ancient Egyptian thing that the manga/POE based it off of, or if they somehow based it off each other (I didn't think the Prince of Egypt had anything to do with YGO O_o) but the whole throne chair thing is FREAKY. Okay, so the POE one doesn't have the sun disk, but the shape of the chair itself and the armrests are identical. O_o Sorry, I just had to share that with you... (By the way, the only good throne chair from ancient Egypt is from pictures and Tut's tomb, none of which look anything like Yami's... I think. I haven't exactly done research on chairs, you know... Dude, I'm not THAT obsessed...)

1. For those of you curious about my gods story, yes, the whole idea was mine. ALL MINE! *cackles* Isn't it weird though, how almost everything in the manga FITS so well into my outlined plot (it'll fit better in the real story)? I mean, I didn't even plan to make this story and that one related whatsoever, but I got this brilliant idea to add a preview (making CWM the unofficial sequel to the gods story) in THIS story cuz I was stuck on that blasted Ch.6 and I wasn't getting any more ideas for a vision. -_-* I have to admit, the new story fits well with this one too; it was pure luck that I made the Seth/Horus thing so apparent, Mahado as Anubis and Yami as Horus (a lot more then just twice) in the previous chapters (though I wouldn't have added a dog called Anubis if I knew Mahado was *the* god...). Anubis and Horus are my fave two gods, and Yami and Mahado are obviously two of my fave characters, so it was just kinda fun to have them dress up and stuff. But apparently, it worked out perfectly. :-p Sheer dumb luck can do a lot, people! Hey, *I* was surprised that this story matched the other one, though I really didn't mean it to be this way (and yes, I realize it was odd to have Thoth come to Yami when Yami was praying to HORUS, but hey, Horus doesn't exist anymore, right? :-p). However, I'm still brainstorming on the new story and I only have a few pages written, so don't expect it up anytime soon...

2. Wow, Seth becoming Thoth and tricking Yami to kill himself?! You people are GENIUSES! I never thought of that! That would have been great, if I hadn't already written that blasted chapter. -_-* No, don't worry; you don't have to think TOO in depth with yourself (I do this all the time and I fail tests cuz I keep changing my answers -_-*) about this story. Everything's basically laid out for you...

3. Oh. Whoops. Was everyone terribly surprised that Yami was gunna die? _C'MON_, he's _dead_ (technically) in the show, right? Sorry if I completely popped someone's bubble; ignorance is bliss, eh? ^_^ There's a reason why this whole story is labeled 'tragedy', and its NOT because of _this_ chapter that you're about to read.

Again, this is based off the end of Moulin Rouge and Sailor Moon R, neither of which I own. Also, I do not own any part of Backstreet Boys; this *is* their song, BACK TO YOUR HEART. *sigh* Yes, very old I know, but no one flame me cuz this is *still* of one my fave songs in the whole world. :-p Again; NO FLAMES!

~~~~~

  
_{We both know I shouldn't be here...  
This is wrong...  
And baby, it's killin' me, it's killin' you;  
Both of us trying to be strong...}_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do;  
to look you in the eye   
and tell you I don't love you..._

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie;  
to show no emotion   
when you start to cry..._

_I can't let you see what you mean to me  
when my hands are tied and my heart's not free...  
We're not meant to be... _

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do;  
to turn around and walk away,   
pretending that I don't love you..._

_I know that we'll meet again...  
Fate has a place and a time,  
so you can get on with your life.  
I've got to be cruel to be kind!_

_(parts of the song THE HARDEST THING by 98 Degrees)_**  
**

Stars themselves would have wept at the expression on Kaiba's handsome face. Indifference became shock. Shock became hurt. Hurt became guilt. Guilt became defeat.

Yami tore himself away and ran. He didn't think that was even _possible_ in his current physical state, but somehow he found himself streaking through the Palace, cape flying behind him, tears streaming down his cheeks, mind aflame with the haunting image of Kaiba's face. 'I'm sorry...! I'm SORRY!!' Yami screamed to himself, though he knew no one but the gods could hear.

People were a blur. Pictures were colorful streaks. The heat of passing torches did not linger long enough on his skin to be registered. The crashing of incense burners and vases as he passed were nothing but an echo.

And still, he ran.

Yami ran like the wind. He ran as if Seth himself was behind him, as if he could outrun the pain, outrun Kaiba's face, outrun the silent shock that had spread like wildfire through his companions. Though his weakened legs hurt and screamed at him to stop, Yami forced himself on at neck-breaking speeds; his speed was what had won him many battles and had saved his life on more then one occasions. But even so, tears still flew from the Pharaoh's weeping eyes, and the pain still hurt in the king's pounding heart.   

Yami's mind finally registered the sudden feeling of cold marble against his cheek, soothing his fevered mind, slowing his spinning thoughts to a bearable level. He let out a choked sob and collapsed against the pillar, sliding down to the ground in a shuddering heap of vivid hair and folds of red silk. The Pharaoh found himself alone in his Chamber, though everything from the weeping petals of flowers to the imposing pillars to the gleaming eyes of the statues seemed to look down upon their fallen king with pity.

Yami scrambled up, quivering with ragged breaths, dark pupils dilated with anger. "Are you happy?!" he screamed at the statue of Thoth, then turning to face each of the other statues with defiance and black anger. "Are you all happy now? Is *this* what you wanted me to do all those years ago? Toss him away as if he was worthless? As if I didn't love him?!" His vocal cords were growing hoarse, and there was no doubt that someone outside heard, but Yami no longer cared, "Is the life of a mortal just a pawn in a great game we gods play? Is that it?!" 

His voice echoed. 

The gods stared back blankly.

'We gods...' Just as he was reconsidering his own words, Yami found himself facing a proud, lean form adorned with the clothing of royalty and bearing the head of a mighty falcon crowned in the imperial Double Crown. 

The king found himself unable to tear away from the large, black depths of the diety's beautiful basalt eyes. "Horus..." he murmured, body suddenly rigid, reaching out with trembling fingers to gently caress the fearsome beak. The very name of the god sounded odd upon his quivering lips, despite how many times he had uttered it in prayer. 

How could it be his name? (AN: I would like to acknowledge my own stupidity here --and the knowledge of those lucky few that actually READ the manga-- cuz I wasn't planning on making Yami Horus, as said before, or otherwise I would have put in this one important little detail; in the manga, Yugi, Jou, and everyone else is stuck in Yami's heart/mind maze, and to find the key to opening the door of Yami's memories involves finding the Pharaoh's 'real/lost' name. I SHOULD HAVE ADDED THIS IN!! DAMNIT I SHOULD HAVE MADE IT HORUS!! GRRRRR!!) [1]

"Horus..." the Pharaoh echoed, bitterly, "Is that who I am?" He laughed dryly to himself. "Funny... Most Pharaohs would revel in the fact of being a god..."

And suddenly, his temper flared and he was _furious_. Furious at the gods...At *Horus*. 

'This is his stupid fault! If he hadn't got in that whole deal those years ago, I wouldn't be pushing Seto away...!' Breathing harsh, Yami glared with tearful eyes of venom at the image of his former self. 

But the flash of anger didn't last. 'But then again... I would have never met Seto...' 

Defeated, tiredly, the young man fell to his knees before the statue, thin frame shuddering from overwhelming despair and loniless. His fingers clutched his beautiful gold Puzzle as if it was the only thing holding him back from the brink of insanity. Tear after tear, though now silent, fell at the feet of the once-mighty falcon god.

His life was crashing, shattering to pieces... and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. It was utterly frustrating, at least; he was PHARAOH, and being so used to having his way, he wasn't too happy about this sudden chaos that he had no control over.

He was a good Pharaoh, Yami told himself, to a good land, with good friends and perhaps a growing love. But then... but underneath all that, it was all so WRONG! Shadow Monsters were attacking villages. Innocents were dying. Tomb robbers were possessed. Millennium Items were evil. High Priests were killed.

_And Pharaohs were FAKES._

'Talent. And all this time, I thought I had bloody *talent* for all those things I could do... And it turns out I've been born with those abilities. No effort needed.' Yami stared up at the ceiling, suddenly angry at the world but too tired to show it. 'A god. A bloody god. Probably a *normal* bloody god. Oh, *why* did I have to be a bloody god?'

He felt suddenly old, used, like a worn rag that was only good for one purpose; playing pawn. He found it bitterly ironic; funny, he always did like games...

He never wanted to be Horus. He doubted even *Horus* wanted to be Horus, judging by his cursed life and all. *Yami's* life would be just find and dandy --with its normal ups and downs, of course-- if this whole little deal didn't come along. Hell, life would be great! Especially with Kaiba around...

_Kaiba_... Seto...

The name brought a pang of raw guilt and pain so sharply upon Yami's mind and heart that he jolted; before he knew it, the familiar burning of tears welled up in his eyes.

'Damn you, gods!' Yami screamed mentally, burying his head in his sheets and trembling. 'You ruined my life! A life I *wanted*! Curse you all!'

Yami took in a shuddering breath, only to let it out as a sob. 

'How did it come to this...?' he whispered to himself. How did Egypt and her mightiest king find himself in this situation, with death and blood and Armageddon lingering inevitably around the corner. 

His beloved's pained expression suddenly came to mind once again, and the Pharaoh wept harder, praying desperately to Horus, though he knew that the former god was not there, nor would provide an answer... for Yami himself, Horus reincarnated, had none to give. 

'Why did it have to be this way...?! Ra, Seto, what have I done...?'

**[Solos]  
Its not that I can't live without you...  
Its just that I don't even want to try!  
Every night I dream about you,  
ever since the day we've said goodbye!**

There were rapid footsteps coming in, hesitant and uneven. Yami glanced up wearily with tear-blurred vision to find Ishizu's curved form silhouetted against the doorway. She, too, was trembling, and she, too, was weeping, her eagle-tiaraed headdress flopping to one side as she tried unsuccessfully to hide sobs behind her slim hands.

Yami suddenly knew. The _moment_ their eyes met, he knew. 

'She had seen it also...' he whispered to himself. Somehow, he was not surprised, nor alarmed. Though a little wary, he composed what was left of his dignity and stood shakily, wiping tears away with what he hoped was indifference. "Ishizu..." he started, uncertain of what to say.

The beautiful woman did not answer her name in a dignified way, as she would have done on a normal given day. Instead, startling the Pharaoh out of his remaining wits, she flung herself at his feet, clutching his hand to her forehead as a commoner might do when graciously thanking the great king.

"Ishizu... What...?" stammered Yami, though in the back of his mind he already guessed.

Ishizu met his tear-filled eyes with her own, body trembling as she clung to him. "Y-Yami..." she whispered fearfully, dignity forgotten, "I saw it, too! I-I saw you die...!"

Yami wasn't surprised, though he gave a moment of silence.

"I know, Ishizu..." he murmured quietly. He could not bring himself to pull away, so he simply stood and allowed his hand to be worshipped. 

"Y-You cannot do it! Yami, you can't!" Ishizu all but pleaded, soaking her dark hair and Yami's fingers with her tears.

Yami's throat tightened to the point of pain, and it was a moment before he collected what remained of his thoughts, then his voice. "I-I must, Ishizu," he croaked out.

Ishizu shook her head in disbelief, her headdress falling ominously. Her blue eyes sought out the Pharaoh's crimson ones with desperation and grief. "Yami, you cannot! We *need* you...!" She waved her arms wildly in the general direction of the balcony. "_Your_ _people_ need you! You are their Pharaoh, their king, _Egypt's_ king!"

"That is why I must do it, Ishizu," sighed Yami, blinking away his own tears and settling a trembling hand upon Ishizu's head, as he did with Mahado in their last moments together. "This _is_ for my people, my kingdom; it is my duty as Pharaoh to protect them, and protect them I will, even if it means...t-taking my own life." Yami had a sudden urge to laugh giddily at this whole thing and believe it was all just some big mistake, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"But in *seven* days...!? " Ishizu shrieked in panic, her grasp crushing her king's fingers. "*Seven*?!"

Yami said nothing, breath shallow and forced.

Stunned silence.

Ishizu managed to grasp some reality and pressed Yami's hand against her forehead once more, shuddering and weeping against it. "How can this be...? It... It isn't fair!!"

They were childhood friends! As close as brothers and sisters! As powerful as any being imaginable! And here they were, talking about Yami's premature death and how there was no way to prevent it...

But how could _Yami_, of all people, _die_? It didn't seem like reality to even _think_ about it!

Yami paused agonizingly. "'Tis is the will of the gods, Ishizu..." he murmured quietly, voice hollow, "Not even the Millennium Items can change what I must do." What he said scared even himself; _the Millennium Items cannot prevent his death_. 

What little hope remained shattered that instant, and Yami felt his knees buckle as the painful reality of the despairing situation hit him.

Ishizu watched him fearfully, with eyes as innocent and wide as a child's.

Yami took in one shaky breath, then another, before his pained crimson eyes looked down at the High Priest sadly, trembling hands nudging her gently. "G-Go now. Speak of this to no one..." he whispered, voice so low and hesitant that it was barely audible, let along recognizable as belonging to such a normally bold young Pharaoh.

Another moment of silence.

Ishizu released Yami's hand and got up stiffly, her eyes still searching with expectation for some spark of defiance within her childhood friend's eyes. But Yami offered her none, his once brilliant scarlet pupils now dulled and vacant, thoughts all but hopeful repeating through his mind. 

A _Pharaoh_ cannot stop it... _Horus_ cannot stop it... _The Millennium Items_ cannot stop it... Ra, and he thought the Items could do _anything_! (AN: ah, you've probably noticed that I've discovered the magic of italics. :-p)

That fact hit him like a punch in the stomach, and for a moment Yami stopped breathing.

_*Nothing* can prevent this..._

The Pharaoh avoided eye contact as if Ishizu wasn't even there, dazedly sinking himself down upon his bed and resting one hand on the widespread wing of the falcon that guarded it. His tearful eyes focused upon the bird with raw pain, slowly releasing tears that fell upon his lap, drenching the silver tunic and dripping off his Puzzle. "Funny..." he murmured, suddenly calm. "Horus is the king of living... Why should he die...?" (AN: let me clarify; Ishizu saw Yami die, but she didn't see anything about Thoth, the gods, or the whole Yami/Horus thing)

'He's accepting his fate.' Ishizu realized with a start, stunned by the age and sadness she found radiating from the Pharaoh. She stayed frozen for a moment, her breath dangerously shallow. She, of all people, knew the gods and their wills... But even so, never in her life did she imagine this kind of pain... this kind of death... this kind of pressure put upon such a youth, let alone someone that Ishizu thought would always be... just... *there*. Yami didn't seem like one that belonged in the general vicinity of death, nor of defeat; everything about him seemed so perfect, so beautiful, and so powerful that fatality was not a possible issue... 

And now he's going. 

'Ra, he doesn't deserve this...!!' screamed Ishizu, heart so constricted it hurt.

"Se--Kaiba..." murmured Yami suddenly, jolting Ishizu out of her spell, just as she was about to storm away. He looked up with eyes of such rare, tender, raw pain that it would have made Ishizu weep had she not run out of tears. "H-he--" Yami inhaled shakily, "--will not understand." The king looked away, voice dropping again to near inaudible levels. "Ishizu, take care of him..." His voice was as soft and pleading as a child's. 

Ishizu shuddered; those words sounded so much like Mahado's last... "Y-yes, of course..." she whispered before she fled, unable to bear the Pharaoh's tortured presence.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Akunadin was at a loss. 

To say that the eldest, all-seeing High Priest of the Millennium Eye was lost was like saying that the blue-eyed White Dragon was suddenly purple with yellow dots and green eyes. But nevertheless, the Priest had no bloody idea what to do, what to say, or, quite frankly, what in Ra was going on. 

He, Shimon and Kaiba now stood alone together in the depth of the Temple of Horus, the god's statue towering over them with its Shadow. But even more ominous was the stunned silence that hung over them. The youngest of the three still kneeled upon the ground, once-proud shoulders now slumped over themselves as their owner stared into the ground with vacant, tear-filled eyes.

Drip. Drop.

Crystal tears as blue as their master's eyes fell to the ground and shattered upon impact.

Akunadin threw himself at his son, embracing the large boy and pressing Kaiba's head to his shoulder, as he had done many times in the past. "Oh Ra..." breathed Akunadin shakily, feeling his son tremble against him as they both sank to the ground. "Oh Seto..."

"Father, t-tell me... Did I take advantage of him...? Did I force myself upon hi--" whispered Kaiba fearfully into Akunadin's cloak.

The elderly Priest sent a helpless glance to Shimon, who's sad eyes lowered to the ground and avoided his gaze. "No... No, my son," the old priest murmured, voice unusually shaky, "I spoke to him this morning! He--" Akunadin took a shuddering breath, "--did not regret it... I swear to you... He loved you!" (AN: er, he's not helping the situation, is he?) 'What is Yami up to...?!' growled Akunadin. 'How dare that boy play with Seto's heart like so...!' He was careful not to voice these thoughts, though his one eye must have betrayed them.

That was the last straw. Dignity forgotten, Kaiba buried his face in Akunadin's slender shoulder and clutched to his thin father like a child, strong body now wracked with desperate sobs. "Father, then tell me...!" he cried softly, "I love him more! What did I do wrong...?"

**[Solo (cont.)]  
If I wasn't such a fool,  
right now I'd be holding you!  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do...  
Baby, if I only knew--**

**[Chorus]  
--the words to say,  
the road to take  
to find a way back  
to your heart...!**

**What can I do  
to get to you?  
And find a way back   
to your heart?**

Akunadin had no answers, and even his Eye remained strangely silent. "Oh, my son... Shhhh..." He hesitated, "Cry it out, little one. Just cry it out..." His own tears welling up over his wrinkling cheeks, the elderly High Priest patted Kaiba's shuddering back soothingly and looked up at Shimon with his remaining eye, pleading.

Shimon nodded silently at his old friend, turning to go. "I will speak with him, Akunadin... though I doubt I can do much..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Moving was near impossible. But Yami somehow made it. Pulling himself up as if he was made of melting metal under four times the gravity --it sure felt that it-- he wiped his eyes and hesitantly dragged himself up the smooth marble steps to the balcony. Thankful of getting rid of the whole lets-hug-a-pillar! thing, he brushed aside the silk veils that blocked his way, their softness instantly reminding him all too well of the crystal tears at the sides of Kaiba's sapphire eyes. Yami shuddered somewhat and flung himself at the broad wings of the huge Horus-falcon, allowing the cool, rough stone of the statue's feathers to sooth his flaming skin. 

Finally catching his breath but with despair growing to overwhelming limits within him, the king edged delicately toward the railing, fingers hesitantly brushing the smooth marble that rested between him and the rest of the world. The White City loomed before him, with the dark, snake-like Nile in the distance --horizontal to Yami-- and the distant pyramids past it. (AN: okay, I made a horrible mistake in da last chapter; Giza and ancient Memphis are on the same side of the Nile, 20 miles apart, and I know this, but I was tired and I accidentally made Thoth tell Yami to _face the Nile_ when I really wanted him to face the pyramids. Thus, I am destroying thousands of years of fact and picking up the huge damn pyramids and placing them directly across the Nile from Memphis, where Yami can see them. :D Heh, okay, so it fulfills my story; people in the hyper-over-protective Egyptian government --or any real Egyptians, though I love u guys!-- sue me or anything!)

Only then did he realize it was raining. Frigid bullets of water plummeted from the sky, instantly soaking him and all he wore, as if everything wasn't already soaked by his tears. Clouds that Yami *knew* weren't there in the early morning hid Ra from view and sneered at the Pharaoh with their ugly, fluffy gray faces. The Nile roared in the distance, like a tiger with a soar tooth in serious need of a massage. The pyramids quickly disappeared in the graying horizon, leaving Yami with a vacant, painful feeling not to different from the same one he felt without Kaiba's arms securely wrapped around him. The rain did not seem to carry around the king's worries; it only amplified it. 

'CURSE IT ALL!' growled Yami, having nothing better to do then to stand there on the cold stone balcony and get soaked. 'Ra, even the _sky's_ against me!'

And suddenly, Yami realized it. 

It was raining because he was sad. 

'Must be a god's thing...'

He wanted to laugh. Hysterically. Didn't. 

Desperate for some soothing sunshine, or at least a glimpse of his beloved pyramids, Yami desperately wracked his mind for some hint of happiness. But no matter how hard, or how frantically, he tried, no joy would worm its way into his heart, nor his mind, which was now on a roll just beating out dark, bloody thoughts about killing everything in sight. 

Needless to say, the rain did not lift. Actually, it just poured harder.

Yes, Yami was in a sour mood. If there was even a term to use without using any curse words to describe his mood.

And to make it worse, he sensed Shimon stepping into the Chamber, seemingly completely oblivious to the fact that Yami had practically bitten off the heads of every other guard or servant that dared to try and enter the forbidden room with a crying Pharaoh inside.

But Yami was emotionally, mentally and physically drained, having spiritually beaten himself on the head enough times for his real head to start having a massive, temple-bruising headache. So, he helplessly hung on for dear life to his balcony railing and allowed --though with heavy dread in his heart-- Shimon to come closer.

The old man approached with the hesitance and the caution of someone trying to heal a sick, but still very active, lion. In his arms was a long fur cloak made of spotted panther skin, something that Yami often worn when there was some freak winter --Egypt had dry seasons, not winters, Yami would like to correct-- and temperatures dropped well below even the chilly levels of Egyptian nights. (AN: Egyptian nights are said to be very cold, cuz of the nearby desert and stuff --for you bio students, the biome 'desert' is hot, usually, in the day, and freezing at night-- and thus Egyptians see a lot of morning mist; I think I used that in the previous chapter, when Yami was dressing...)

"Yami...? My Pharaoh...?"

Seeing no response --and thankfully no movement to slice his throat-- Shimon hesitantly, but lovingly, deposited to cloak over Yami's slender, shivering form. Yami felt his dignity swell and fought the urge to throw the damned thing off, only finding himself snuggling into its welcomed warmth and dryness.

Shimon let out a shaky breath, wringing some water from his sleeves as more raindrops fell upon him. "I don't suppose you want to tell me what exactly is going on?"

Yami would have normally laughed. Poor Shimon, he used to think. He was the only *normal* one out of all of them, having absolutely no hint of Shadow powers nor any hint of unnatural things within his distantly-extended family. Therefore, being around Yami and the High Priests, it was rather irritating for the old man to be absolutely useless when it came to Shadow Games, the Shadow Realm or evil in general --which meant that he was basically useless all the way around.

But Yami still loved him.

There was something that even Akunadin lacked that was easily found in Shimon; something so soft, so fatherly, so gentle, so _naive_, that made Yami think impulsively of the mother and father that he now barely remembered.

"To tell you the truth, no, I don't want to tell you." Yami said this in the nicest way he could, which wasn't very nice for he wasn't feeling very nice anyway as of the moment.

Shimon was silent. "He really loves you, you know--" he said quietly.

"I know..." Yami whispered to the rain, shuddering, though not because of the rain. "Ra, I know..."

**[Solos]  
I don't know how it got so crazy  
but I'll do anything to set things right,  
'cause your love is so amazing!  
Baby, you're the best thing in my life...**

"--but I put my complete faith in your decision," continued Shimon just as softly. "You are far wiser then I, my king, and many times more powerful... I believe you know what you're doing."

Yami was silent for a moment, before he turned at looked at Shimon with unreadable, piercing red eyes of sad, flickering flames. "Do I?" he murmured weakly.

Something about those words made Shimon wonder... "I hope you do, your majesty..." he answered with a suspicious whisper. "You always do."

Yami looked away and stormed out of the rain, dragging the soaked cloak behind him. "I do not, Shimon. That is a lie," he hissed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The days dragged on. The Horus celebration was forgotten. The Pharaoh Yami and High Priest Kaiba affair -- now considered a national crisis-- spread like wildfire from the Palace to the cities and beyond, though it was a forbidden subject, meant only to be whispered when no guards or High Priests were in sight.

But even _they_ pondered about it.

Karimu and Shadi often found themselves alone and worried sick, often pleading with the frighteningly-increasing number of guards at Yami's Chamber for entrance, to no avail.

"No one, especially High Priests, are allowed in; only servants." they were told by the stone-faced, stone-bodied men.

Karimu briefly formulated some childish plan to dress up as servants and sneak in, but Shadi dismissed it as absurd. Besides, the judge priest told his companion, Yami needs some time alone. Which wasn't entirely true, Karimu then pointed out, since Shimon had stayed with Yami, for the sake of the Pharaoh's comfort and support.

Thus, both priests ended up debating about a contradictory topic that they could do nothing to change in the first place.

Ishizu was nowhere to stop them. In fact, she was no where PERIOD. No one had seen her, though they were sure that they was still in the Palace --or at least still existing the general area-- for they had found neat little scrolls on her desk, of orders for lesser priests to perform. Though, however, her absence 'was creeping everybody else', as pointed out by Karimu.

Akunadin, too, had neither time nor the patience to deal with the two frustrated young men. He had enough problems on his hands; Kaiba was not eating, sleeping, walking or even BLINKING correctly. Most of the time Kaiba was locked in his Chamber, staring at the wall with tears still brimming his eyes, utterly unresponsive to Akunadin's calls. 

Akunadin was beginning to worry if some zombie had bitten his poor son and was now beckoning --in some mental way that the Eye could not sense-- for the young man to 'join the living dead' or so to speak. 

Walking Egyptian dead, by the way, was never a good thing.

"Please," pleaded Akunadin in a baby-voice that had somehow resurfaced from Kaiba's younger years, "Seto, you must eat something!" As a group of servers stood awkwardly at his side, Akunadin towered imposingly over the slouched body of his son, frustration and desperation radiating off him in waves. "Seto, _please_."

Kaiba showed a little reaction in his name, but it was just a slight turn of the head and a blank stare from pained sapphire eyes.

Akunadin all but fell to his knees, holding a piece of fruit to his son's lips. "Don't make me force-feed you, Seto!" he snarled, though failed to sound threatening.

Kaiba let out a bitter laugh at this remark and stubbornly twisted away, glaring at the squirming servants with venom before facing a different wall.

"For the Heaven's sakes!!" cried Akunadin uncharacteristically, "What would it take for you to eat?"

Kaiba was unresponsive for a moment, before he looked up and startled Akunadin with an actual, audible reaction, though his young priest's voice was small and wavering. "I want to see him, Father..."

**[Solo (cont.)]  
Let me prove my love is real;  
make you feel the way I feel!  
Promise I would give the world  
if only you would tell me, girl--**

**[Chorus]  
--the words to say,  
the road to take  
to find a way back  
to your heart...!**

**What can I do  
to get to you?  
And find a way back   
to your heart?**

~*~*~*~*~*~

'Ra, I'm not going to make it,' moaned Yami inwardly, staring in despair and disgust at the papyrus work he had gathered for himself over the course of these said days --which felt like years, in his opinion, of horrifying hallucinations and mazes of unexplainable, contradictory thoughts.

Sighing, he dipped his brush in blank ink and cleared his desk of all other scrolls --he had written far past the amount that was legal, he was sure-- except for one bare one, which he stared at blankly and watched the burning rays of a setting sun boat dance across the surface. He straightened after a moment, placing his brush carefully upon the rough papyrus. The hieratic that then flowed from those deft fingers were thankfully smooth, hiding the fact that his hand was trembling ever so slightly.

But Yami didn't get past three symbols before he heard it again.

Screams.

Voices.

Flames.

Yami inhaled sharply, painfully gripping his brush so tightly that his hand trembled from the effort. "Oh, Ra..." he whispered, flinching continuously with each passing scream.

Shimon, who was banished to the other side of the Chamber so he could not see what Yami was doing, rushed over immediately, noticing the suddenly pain in Yami's features --which weren't looking their best, given that the king had not slept for days or eaten past four pieces of fruit. "Not again!! Your majesty...? Are you in pain...?"

"No, no," Yami lied through gritted teeth and squinted eyes. "I'm fine!"

"No, you aren't, I know it!" cried Shimon. "This isn't the first time this has happened! Tell me about this, PLEASE, I beg of you, my king!"

Yami had to struggle not to blurt the whole thing out right there. It was so painful and so HARD to hold it all in...!! "Shimon... I can't..." he choked out.

"You are in pain, Yami! Something is horribly wrong, I can feel it!" Shimon hesitated, then bowed his head, "I-I know I am powerless, and that I don't understand anything about your world of Games and Shadow and magic, but I swear to you I will do whatever it is you ask of me, if only you would just ask something of me!" (AN; arg, corny moment, but important in plot...)

Yami looked up, surprised and touched. "You are not one of the Shadow... You do not have to bind your whole fate to me as the others have done...!" he whispered, half in disbelief. "You don't have to be involved in all this... You can be spared!"

Shimon managed to look somewhat brave. " I do not want to be spared while you brave youths battle for the very existence of our world. Fate be damned, I can only hope that my strength of will is enough."

Yami, touched, said nothing, at a loss of words.

He jumped as short, fatherly arms wrapped around him in a tight, reassuring hug. 

"I don't know what's happening --going to happen-- to you, Yami, but I promised your father on his death bed that I would help and take care of you... if only you'd let me," whispered Shimon into Yami's shoulder.

The petit boy shuddered, quickly losing his fight against tears. "You promised my f-father--?" he choked out.

Shimon nodded, releasing him quickly and looking away. "He knew something about _this_, I'm sure. He just told me that... that... 'My son must live again, Shimon, he *must*!'" The old man shook his head. "I didn't understand then... I *still* don't, now... But I will try my hardest to keep that promise... Still, *please*, little one, tell me what is wrong! Tell me! Trust me!"

Yami looked at him for a long, unreadable moment, before finally looking down at the floor, taking in a shuddering breath. "I... see the end of the war..." he murmured quietly. It wasn't stretching the truth TOO much, at least not in his opinion.

Shimon's large eyes widened in uncontained joy. "You do? Already!?"

Yami said nothing else. 'Yes, its coming...' he thought sadly to himself, trembling violently as burning tears threatened his eyes once again. 'But the war's going to get worse before it gets better...Much worse...' 

That would explain why every moment of his hard-won sleep was filled with screaming and crying and pleading and burning... Only this time, though they were no where near hearing distance, the screams were real. Villages were being attacked. Lucky refugees arrived on foot and by boat from nearby villages every day; Memphis was now swarming with them, begging with the richer families of the White City to take them in. The Palace could already hold all it could; Yami had ordered every survivor found to be fed and washed and given shelter. 

He had done everything he could to slow the destruction. The shadow-powerless Egyptian army had been gathering at Lower Egypt, to defend the Delta and its trading routes from neighboring countires whom now saw that the mightiest kingdom on the face of the world was literally crumbling from the inside out. He had sent, by Flame Pegasus, warnings and orders to every major Egyptian city, praying that they would be followed in time; those villages without strength in the Shadow must be _evacuated_; those cities that did have priests or warriors must _stand_ and _fight_. 

Waset, especially, needed to hold; it was the mightiest city of Upper Egypt, as Memphis was the strongest in the Lower. If Egypt was going to have a chance at this war, the two cities had to work together... but as strong as they were, the priests of Luxor and Karnak do not have the strong Ka's of their superiors, and Yami was almost certain that it would not hold any more then four more days... Thankfully, in Memphis, the Temple of Tablets was constantly releasing beams and beams of light, called upon by every High Priest and Yami himself to send to the distant battle lines and to defend the now-useless barricades of the White City itself.

_But it wasn't enough._****

They were all tiring. Ra, they were _losing_. Their monsters were strong --Exodia, Blue-Eyes, the Gods-- but they were spread to thin, their numbers too low. The wild, free Shadow Monsters, rallied up by Bakura no doubt, were too numerous, too unpredictable... 

Already, the amount of refugees and the desperate calls for help was overwhelming. All kinds of flying monsters began to flood the White City skies in huge flocks that often blocked out the sun; Punish Eagles, Peacocks, Faith Birds, Takuhees, Queen Birds, Mavelus, Skull Red Birds, all other birds, all types of dragons, all types of insects, all types of flying beasts. Yami wanted to scream in horror and frustration at the news they brought; Philae, the island Temple of Isis, reported two villages nearby that have been burnt to crisp; Dendara, the city of Hathor, begged for more supplies, for they, too, were swarming with survivors; Aswan sent word that half of their quarry was buried under boulders; Abydos, a minor but beautiful city forty miles upstream from Waset, had already fallen; Henwara was reporting massive damage to the southern half of the city; Tanis was up to the hundreds in missing or dead; Bubastis, the city of Bastet, reported that their feline Shadow monsters have fallen under the attacks and that what remained of their forces will not last past two more nights; and yet, worser still, many cities did not report in at all. Their silence made their Pharaoh worry. He feared the worst for them, mind spinning with all-too-real screams of innocent victims and the cries of anguished mourners many miles away.

_The cities of Egypt were falling._

So far, Yami knew, it had only been minor villages that have been destroyed. Most major cities were still up and running, still fighting bravely to the end. But it was obvious that they weren't winning, nor were they going to win.

_'Ra, we won't hold..._' Yami felt his heart turn cold with despair. His people... his cities... his kingdom. Just as Thoth had told him. Just as he saw it before. Only this time, it was much... _much_... worse.

And suddenly, Yami found himself wishing that he could die now. To free his people. Free his kingdom. And free himself from this wretched cursed responsibility of watching over everyone. And possibly... and possibly free his heart from the pain of watching Kaiba suffer.

"Your majesty?" cried Shimon, somewhat hysterically, shaking Yami roughly and bringing him out into reality. "You are ill! You have eaten, haven't slept, haven't drank... PLEASE, get some rest!"

Yami swallowed painfully, gripping his brush tightly and taking in a shaky breath in a vain effort to block the screams. "I...can't, Shimon..." he whispered, looking up with almost fear. "I'm running out of time..."

"Time?" Shimon furrowed his eyebrows suspicious, wise mind racing. "What do you mean...?" he asked gently.

Knowing he had said too much, Yami tried to wave Shimon off and buried his head in his hands, still shaking slightly. 'Two more days...' He sighed helplessly. "Gods help me..." he whispered.

Apparently Hathor was the only one that listened, for she sent a rather unwelcomed --or welcomed, depending on your opinion-- surprise.

"Let me in, I demand of you!" came a very familiar, though somewhat hoarse, voice outside Yami's entrance.

Yami tensed visibly, sending a rather panicked look at Shimon, who gripped his shoulder supportively and sent him a rather grim glance back.

"You can't avoid him forever..." the old advisor whispered.

There was a bit of noise outside that made Yami wonder exactly how well-trained his guards were to be unable to hold back just _one_ man. The Pharaoh hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't have to glimpse Kaiba's face. It would be too painful... and much more so to see how the priest had suffered.

Apparently, it was somewhat of a tie outside, for the scuffle continued for a while.

"Please! I must speak with him!" came Kaiba's voice again, this time much softer.

'Pleading... The strongest man in Egypt begging...' Yami's heart tore at this as he gripped his brush like a life savor. Tears flowed freely now at the mere thought of Kaiba's presence. Had it not been for Shimon's comforting grip on his shoulder, Yami might have broken down right there.

And suddenly, Kaiba made it. He had half a dozen guards with their spears spayed horizontally across his chest, and another half dozen hanging off his arms, but he suddenly stood there at the entrance to the Royal Chamber, glancing with venom at the two occupants inside. The High Priest was not looking his best; his purple-white attire was wrinkled and apparently damp with tears; his headdress was missing; his hair was a mess; his blue eyes were red from crying; his face was pale from lack of nutrition; he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep; and he stood with a rather unsteady wobble.

Yami stiffened as their gazes met for the first time in days. He was nearly overwhelmed by the amount of love, despair, hope and pain he saw in those still-beautiful azure eyes. The Pharaoh felt a strong urge to throw himself into those seemingly-welcoming arms and kiss away those lingering tears, but he fought hard against it. However, his knees buckled unsteadily from the effort and his body trembled from head to toe, thought Shimon still held him up with surprising strength for a short old man.

"Yami..." whispered Kaiba with a cracked, croaking murmur.

His name alone was nearly enough to break Yami's fading restraint, but some part of him managed to keep his face expressionless and his eyes devoid of emotion.

He was a good actor; or perhaps, Horus should get the credit.

Whatever it was, Kaiba's desperately-scanning eyes found nothing as he searched hopefully through Yami's gaze. He was met by a blank, icy glare from behind now-messy blond bangs. 

The priest's handsome face crumbled. "Why --?"

The word was uttered with such raw, pained and betrayed emotions that Shimon was afraid that Yami might simply be spent flying from the barrage.

Still, somehow, the petit Pharaoh drew himself up to his full height --very imposing when considering his Shadow strength-- and glared down at Kaiba with what he hoped was a somewhat placid gaze. "We were drunk, Kaiba..." His voice shook only slightly, amazing even to Yami himself, "We did not know what we were doing..."

"So its 'Kaiba', now, is it?" growled Kaiba, struggling like a fish against his captors, who barely managed to hold on. "No 'Seto'? No 'love'? No 'beloved'? You called me all those things that night...!" 

That was a bluff, but it was a damn good one.

Yami nearly fell for it. 'Ra, Seto... I'm so sorry...' He struggled for his next words, running a hand almost nervously through his brilliant hair. "I put no fault on you, Kaiba. Let us just... d-drop it," he sighed, avoiding eye contact and taking an almost-fearful step back. "It was a dream, Kaiba... Nothing more," he whispered. 

Stunned silence. Everyone held their breaths.

Kaiba exploded. "Is the heart of a Pharaoh so divine that he cannot love?!" he demanded, struggling madly against the guards. "Or is it that he *refuses* to love?!"

Yami's own anger flared despite himself. "Don't you _dare_ preach me on love, Kaiba...!" he growled.

"Then say you love me, Yami... Just once!" A tear trailed its way from Kaiba's trembling cheek to the ground, promptly disappearing under the sandal of a guard who tried to push to the fighting priest back.

**[Solos]  
Give me one more chance! (x2)  
Give my love to you!  
'Cause no one on this Earth  
loves you like I do!**

**[Chorus]  
Tell me...**

**the words to say,  
the road to take  
to find a way back  
to your heart...!**

**What can I do  
to get to you?  
And find a way back  
to your heart?**

Yami stopped breathing. He wanted to... The urge to so strong! Ra, he *wanted* to say it. He wanted to scream the whole thing out, to fall into Kaiba's arms... just once... just one last time...

'No.'

It was from some impressive strength of heart --Yami was absolutely sure it was Horus-- that the Pharaoh managed to sneer, inwardly bracing himself. 'This if for your own good, love...' 

"I. Do. Not. Love. You."

Silence.

The gaurds stared. Shimon stared. Kaiba stared. Yami felt ill.

"Is that it...?" Kaiba whispered quietly. "Y-You never loved me?"

"Never," Yami confirmed shakily, amazingly holding his gaze steady.

Kaiba looked at him for a long, silent moment. "And I had b-believed..." he whispered in bitter awe, "...I had truly believed..." 

Suddenly, he let out an enraged roar and fought harder then before, struggling like a madman against the straining arms of the guards, who tore a part of his cloak in their effort to steady him. "So what was I to you then?" he screamed wildly. "Just a bedmate?! A toy to toss away?! Another pawn for the rich king of Egypt?!"

Yami looked away sharply, hurtful tears flashing through his eyes. The rebuke stun horribly. 'Never...! Never!' the Pharaoh wanted to scream. His voice died in his throat.

Kaiba continued, trembling in fury. "Was this all just a big game, oh mighty King of Games?! Did you win? Are you happy now?!"

A small sound not too different from a whimper escaped the Pharaoh's lips as he stood and took the accusations head on. Shimon's grip tightened painfully on his shoulder.

And suddenly, someone else rushed into the scene.

Stunned, the guards could only watch as a blur of pale tan and long dark hair tore Kaiba away from them, slamming the said priest violently into the doorframe.

"Ishizu...?!" whispered Yami in surprise and horror.

The woman looked no better then he or Kaiba, clothing disheveled and eyes red, but she held the tall man against the door with strength that no one would have suspected from such a slender lady. "Do you have any idea what you're _doing_ to him?!" she all but hissed fiercly in Kaiba's face, pushing at him painfully with fury and venom in her eyes. She motioned madly in Yami's direction. "Do you know how much you're *hurting* him?!" she cried, blue eyes searching Kaiba's as if trying to find an well-hidden answer.

Kaiba stared, startled and confused.

Ishizu released him shakily, tearful. "You have no idea what Yami is going through," she whispered fiercely. "No. Idea."

"What _he's_ going through?" echoed Kaiba with a snort and a dangerous glare. "So everything's about _him_, right? Poor PHARAOH, poor KING, poor little _boy_...Oh, did the mean Priest hurt his feelings? What about the PRIEST?!" Kaiba's voice rose shrilly. "Am I not the one in love?!"

"Kaiba--" started Yami tearfully.

And suddenly, the tension shattered.

Yami watched with horror and despair as Kaiba turned from them and fled. 

The High Priest ran for his life, it seemed. Past servants, past Shimon and Karimu, who attempted to give chase but got lost, past the cooks, past more gaurds, past all the pillars...

Then, panting, Kaiba found himself at the entrance of his own Chamber, quivering.

The guards there eyed him warily with awkward, stunned silence.

Akunadin rushed out to greet his son, only to be shoved aside. "S-Seto...?"

Kaiba gave him an icy stare before he stormed past him. "No one shall enter, you hear?" he snarled to the gaurds, then nodded at Akunadin.

The elderly High Priest stared at Kaiba like he was mad as the gaurds quickly rushed to pull him away. "Seto...? What are you--?"

Kaiba sighed deeply and gave him somewhat of an apologetic, tearful glance. "I'm sorry, Father..." he whispered, before he entered the darkness of his Chamber and, moments later, became violently ill.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~   

Yami did not cry. At least not physically. He merely stood there, stiff as stone, as guards awkwardly returned to their posts and Shimon and Ishizu were reduced to eyeing their ruler with silent worry in the corner of the Chamber. Ra was now red, on the verge of leaving for his nightly trip through Duat, and his light bore down on Yami as if blood was dripping down the Pharaoh's trembling body. Welling bubbles of tears threatened to fall from the king's twitching eyes, but miraculously, none did.

Then, startling both of his companions, Yami turned and sat at his desk again, expression still tearful and tired, but wholly unreadable. The scroll was ruined, Yami having dropped the dripping brush upon it when Kaiba rudely intruded. Ishizu drifted silently to his side and gently cleaned away the mess like a pampering mother; Yami did not seem surprised nor relieved by her presence.

"Get me a new scroll." The Pharaoh's voice sounded odd, hollow and empty.

"Sire...?" started Shimon uncertainly.

Yami sent him a piercing glare. "I have work to do, Shimon."

Ishizu's tearful eyes were apologetic, as if trying to tell Shimon to forgive the Pharaoh. Silently, she went off and came back with a new scroll, of which she wordlessly deposited in front of Yami, who merely stared at it with awkward silence.

Shimon would have none of it. "And what about Kaiba, my Pharaoh?" His voice broke the tension in the room like a knife.

Ishizu sent him a disapproving and startled gaze before it fearfully darted toward Yami, dreading his reaction. Guards shifted uneasily at their post. What few servants remained in the area promptly fled as silently and as quickly as they could. Shimon remained emotionless.

Yami tensed visibly in his seat as he agitatedly dipped his brush in the platelet of black ink. "What about him?" The Pharaoh's voice was dangerously soft.

Shimon had no son of his own, but he knew Yami inside and out better then any biological offspring. The young man was trying to put up that cold mask again, Shimon could tell, but he was failing this time. The old advisor was not fooled by the steely tone of the king; in fact, he glided past a visibly nervous Ishizu and placed himself firmly in front of Yami. The young man glanced up warily, suddenly aware of the disappearance of the rosy hues of sunset.

"Look at me, child," Shimon all but ordered, gently lifting Yami's face toward him with a finger under the sharp chin and with a gentle grasp upon that proud jaw.

Yami looked at him evenly, and to 99.9999% of the Egyptian population, he seemed indifferent, calm, aloof. But to Shimon, who was a master at catching what little emotion rested in those deep, scarlet eyes, Yami was not as strong as he pretended to be. For a moment, old gray eyes stared stubbornly against young crimson ones. 

"What are you hiding...? " Shimon shook his head in grim, quiet curiosity, "What are you afraid of, little one?"

Yami trembled visibly and squirmed out of Shimon grasp, looking away. "Nothing," he whispered, voice all but cracking despite his attempt to make that word seem threatening.

Shimon grasped his chin again, almost wresting the young ruler's face to him, catching those hard scarlet eyes. The advisor's own eyes narrowed before they flew open in surprise. 

The secret was there, hidden just behind those hurt, dialated pupils.

"Ra, you love him... You still truly love him!!" Shimon whispered in disbelief, breath fast. "Then why--?"

"Shimon, that is enough...!" breathed Ishizu, gently but firmly pushing Shimon's arm down. The warning in her eyes betrayed her knowledge; Shimon guessed that she knew something about all this.

Yami took in a shuddering breath, rage burning in flames within him. "Shimon, unless I am mistaken, I believe I had said it loud and clear; I do not love him!" he roared, hopefully convincingly. "I _never_ loved him..." he hissed.

"Is that true, or just what you want to say?" countered Shimon quietly. "If it is true, you wouldn't be screaming so defiantly about it."

Yami stared in utter annoyance at the man that he had been grateful to just moments ago. He had absolutely no idea that his father's old friend --and his, ultimately-- had so much spunk in that old, stout little body. Shimon usually spoke very little, and though what little he spoke of was wise, he was more often defending the Pharaoh then challenging him.

But the thick pressure in the room was broken once again when Akunadin rushed in the room, followed by guards, servants and priests alike.

The original three in the Chamber turned, wearing identical frowns.

"I wish not to be disturbed, Uncle!" Yami snarled, standing.

Akunadin looked panicked, and Yami's threat died in his throat at the rare and startling sight.

"You must come, Yami!" the priest begged tearfully, "Kaiba needs you!"

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I told him that I didn't--"

"This isn't about that!" snapped Akunadin, desperately. "He's poisoned the Millennium Rod and sliced his own wrists!"

Silence.

Ishizu's hand flew up to her mouth with a small gasp. Shimon unsteadily fell into Yami's abandoned chair. Akunadin's guards and servants looked grim, while Yami's eyed each other in disbelief and confusion.

Yami himself stared at Akunadin with wide eyes, blood running cold. "W-What?" he croaked.

"He's dying, Yami...He's _dying_!" cried Akunadin with an undignified sob, taking Yami's hands within his own. (AN: Wow, I just realized everyone cries too much and they're all OCC, but who gives?!) "We need your magic! You're the only one strong enough to save him...!"

Yami was silent and unmoving.

Akunadin's remaining eye searched his nephew's desperately, looking for some response, some emotion, perhaps some love... 

Akunadin let out a shaky exhale, catching Yami's gaze with unsteady hope. "S-surely you must still care for him...?" he whispered fearfully.

Yami looked at him for a long, long time, pupils darting uncertainly from the Millennium Eye to his uncle's real, gray one. A hint of a tear made itself present at the edge of the king's exquisite eyes and _finally_ fell. 

Akunadin let out a choked noise, "Ra, Yami, he's...he's going to die without your help!" The old man fell to the floor, pressing Yami's hands against his forehead as Ishizu had done earlier. "I beg of you, Yami, not as an uncle but as a father... Please, my king, save my little boy!"

The Pharaoh's breath caught in his throat, and a painful throb stabbed itself through both his heart and mind... 'Seto... Ra, _Seto..._!'

Before he knew it, Yami found his voice whispering, "Uncle, where is he?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

'Ra, hang on, Seto...' pleaded Yami to himself as he raced through the corridors, barely waiting for his priests and followers to catch up. He needed his speed; all of it. This wasn't a battle, this wasn't a duel, hell, this wasn't about *his* life... This was about Kaiba's. "Hang on, Seto...! I'm coming!"

Long moments --too long-- later, a disheveled and panting Yami screeched to stop at the doorway of High Priest Kaiba's Chambers, his own cape slamming into his body with a painful whiplash. He was met by blinding fire light, the spicy smells of medicine, and the sound of soft crying.

The men and women in the Chamber turned at his abrupt entrance. All sound stopped. Many pairs of eyes stared in surprise and fear at the king. Karimu and Shadi looked the most shocked; their jaws were practically on the floor.

"You came..." whispered Karimu in pained joy.

Yami's throat was too tight and too worn from running, so he desperately scanned the room for the one he was here for, heart pounding painfully in his ears. 

'Oh Ra..."

Sprawled across a bed in the middle of the room, surrounded by the frozen forms of panicking priests and a wide array of torches and bowls of medicine, was Kaiba himself, strong body as limp as water and as pale as a sheet. There were still remains of kohl-lined tears on his proud cheeks, which were now frighteningly relaxed and flushed with fever. All that remained on him was his kilt; the rest of his clothing was tossed about the floor, torn in the healer's frantic efforts to revive him. Some part in the back of Yami's mind was irritated that the priests would dare to do such a thing, being that it revealed the delicious tones of Kaiba's long limbs and strong muscles that Yami himself would like to keep all to himself. 

But the most noticeable trait of all were the two tight bandages that were wrapped messily around Kaiba's forearms, and the dark crimson blood that soaked them through, matching the liquid that now stained the ground, Kaiba's clothing and many of the healer's hands. What medicine had been applied obviously hadn't worked, for there was a huge discarded pile of blood-stained herbs and creams by the fallen priest's side. And before Yami's very eyes, more blood continue to trickle on to the bandage, soaking it so black that it made all who saw it shiver in despair.

'So much blood...' though Yami dazedly in horror.

And suddenly, it all hit him like a hard blow to the head. 

With an alarmed cry, Yami was torn out of his stunned state by his crumbling knees, which threw him forward, half choking, to Kaiba's side.

**[Chorus (cont.)]**  
**I'll turn back time  
to make you mine  
and find a way back  
to your heart!  
I beg and bleed,  
fall to my knees  
to find a way back  
to your heart!**

"Seto... Oh my RA...!" Yami desperately scanned his lover's body as he hysterically tried to remember what to do. 

Kaiba's state was killing the ruler from the inside out; Yami was already beating himself on the head with every curse, every memory, and every rant he had within him. Guilt was not just a worm, but a total MONSTER, devouring hungrily through Yami's body and pushing him beyond even the verge of tears.

Shaky fingers struggled to find Kaiba's pulse. "So slow..." whispered Yami fearfully. "So faint..." The king laid a trembling hand upon his lover's broad chest; breathing was shallow and irregular. There was a shaky twitch in Kaiba's fingers and his eyelids that made Yami's racing heart skid to a stop.

"No... It couldn't be..."

Kaiba truly was dying.

_But it wasn't possible_. It didn't _seem_ possible! It _can't_ be possible!

"He used this..." came Shadi's soft voice by Yami's ear and his warm hand upon his shoulder.

Something cold and heavy dropped into Yami's shaking hands, and the Pharaoh barely managed to pull himself together before all hope shattered; the Millennium Rod laid innocently in his hands, though its two blades were covered with warm blood and a sticky clear fluid that made Yami's heart begin to race madly.

"It can't be..." muttered the Pharaoh, hesitantly touching the bloody mixture. "He c-couldn't have..." Tentatively, he brought it to his lips and tasted it, before he quickly spat it out. 

Shadi's saddened gray eyes met Yami's horrified ones as the Pharaoh looked up fearfully.

"Venom..." the younger man whispered in stifled disbelief, "The venom of an Egyptian asp..."

Shadi nodded, taking in a shaky breath. "W-We managed to slow the bleeding; by some miracle, Kaiba missed the fatal veins of his wrists... but now it's the poison we have to worry about."

"How long...?" whispered Shimon, who arrived just in time. "How long does he have?!"

"A dozen minutes..." croaked Yami to himself, his voice drifting like a dark ghost over the stunned silence of the Chamber, which was broken when the Rod dropped to the ground with a sharp crack. "No more... no less..." (AN: I know the Egyptian asp --a real snake for those of you that don't know-- is really poisonous, but I don't' really know how badly. -_-*)

"No...!" whispered Ishizu with a forced-down sob.

"Ra, Seto..." whispered Yami tearfully, taking one of his lover's hands into his own and gazing lovingly at the handsome face. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he sobbed into that beautiful palm, who had stroked him passionately and lovingly in that fateful night.

He didn't have much time, Yami knew. Neither of them did.

Fighting more sobs, Yami bit on his lip and forced his racing heart and his ragged breaths to slow, stomach clenching against his will in anxiety and fear. What if this didn't work? What if the poison had already done too much damage? What if he had arrived to late? There were too many 'what if's'... Everything seemed against him! Ra, it was so close to down-right _impossible_!

'What if I lose Seto...?' Yami shuddered. The thought was too painful to even think about. 

Taking a deep, trembling breath, the Pharaoh tossed away his tiara and squinted his eyes shut, concentrating with all his remaining willpower. 

This _must_ work. It _had_ to.

A murmur of panic ran through those present as the sacred Eye of Ra flickered to life upon Yami's forehead, sending cascades of invisible waves through his hair and clothing. As transparent lightening and dark mist began to gather, many healers and servants fled the Chamber; however, Shimon and the four High Priests stood with eyes transfixed, awed and worried witless.

Yami did not feel comforted by the surge of electrifying energy that came through and around him; if any, he was more worried. Shadow powers were not meant to heal; only to destroy. Also, he was never particularly good at the art of healing, for he had a knack of breaking things in his youth, but he knew Akunadin spoke the truth; he was the only one with enough power to do this.

There was an odd, tingling sensation before Yami felt himself diving into the very fabric of Kaiba's body and soul... He found himself in a dark, spiritual world, blind, mute, and deaf except for the sensations of the faint thumping of Kaiba's heart, the raspy air of his breathing, and the painful burning of the high fever. Yami himself could feel the snake-like wisps of liquid poison running through Kaiba's system, burning away acridly at vital organs, irritating muscles and limbs as it went. Though he himself felt no pain from any of this, being a distant witness to this horror was beyond agonizing. Yami fought the urge to scream at what he finally sensed; Kaiba's life force was fading, much too quickly... like a white stone dropped into the darkest depths of the Nile's water.

"Kaiba...?" called Yami hesitantly, desperately.

No answer. 

Not that he expected one.

Yami fought down panic. 'Holy Mother of Isis, here goes...' He poured from within him all the build of energy that had been gathering, sending waves and waves of it through his life force to Kaiba's. 'Please let this work...!' he prayed tearfully.

Had it been possible, Yami would have wept at the results. At first it was easy; his powers clashed with that of the venom, sending it careening back as if a stone wall had fallen upon it. The Shadow then chased the poison through Kaiba's blood, dancing around about it and slowly began to flood, forcing the venom into tighter and tighter concentrations. But the snake's poison fought every inch of the way, almost as if it had a will of its own; Yami began to feel the strain of such a battle, furrowing his sweaty brow in concentration as he attempted to hold the poison together and pull what was left it of --bit by agonizing bit-- from Kaiba's organs.

Saying it was a little hard was like saying building the pyramids were a little difficult. Yami had a brief moment of panic when he realized he was almost out of his own energy and found that a large remaining amount of the poison still hid within his lover's tissues, slowly but surely destroying it. Ra, he wasn't going to get it all, nor in time... 

'No! Mustn't... think... like... that...' managed Yami, squeezing every amount of energy he could call from the Shadow Realm to his aid, sending the spiritual world of which he 'stood' in spinning upside down in turmoil.

Slowly, agonizingly slow, the poison began to retreat. As the Shadow claimed rightful ownership of Kaiba's body, the venom fled to the farthest reaches of the priest's body before it was finally overcome and sucked into oblivion.

Yami barely felt the last of the venom drip out of Kaiba's body before he himself felt like mentally collapsing. It felt like he had been close to the point of exploding, much like the horrible, suffocating feeling you feel when you hold your breath far too long. Ra, he was so tired...! Calling upon the Shadow Realm always required SOME energy --Yami was a master in this technique-- but even more so when its power had to be used so carefully and so precisely... [2]

Only then did Yami realize, with horror, what damage had been done. Kaiba's heart was struggling painfully to keep up its pace; his organs were battered and half-working; his lungs were burned and singed so that every breath must hurt considerably; his blood was sluggish and slow from a large amount of mass loss; and his mind was all but tattered from the remains of the poison.

"Kaiba...?!" cried Yami again, again with no answer. "S-Seto...?" he stammered.

The spiritual world stirred, but remained unchanged.  

'Oh Ra... H-His life force is still fading...!'

Yami felt like he had run straight into the side of the pyramids going at one hundred miles per hour. His blood ran cold. His breathing stopped. His mind grinded to a halt. His stomach wretched painfully upon itself.

_He came too late._

Yami was going to lose him. The poison had done too much... damaged too much... The Shadow could not heal in the sense of wounds; it could not restart Kaiba's stuttering heart, nor revive his fevered mind, nor help his shredded organs.

'No.... No, it can't be!' cried Yami to himself, franticly pushing away the truth. "SETO??!" he screamed. "Its me! ANSWER ME!! Please, SETO!!"

Again, the spiritual world echoed and trembled at his tone, but it made no reply. If anything, it began to darken... to fade...

"No!!! No!!" wailed Yami, pouring as much energy he had remaining into his own physical body into this one, "No, damn you, STAY WITH ME!! SETO!!"

The life force was dark now, what little light remaining beginning to flicker... One by one, organs began to shut down. Kaiba's frantic heart tried to save them, but it, too, was weakening, its beat erratic and slowing by the second.

"Don't leave me, Seto!" screamed Yami. He cried out again and again, mind spinning in an ocean of emotions. Fear. Love. Despair. Guilt. "Don't you dare leave me..." he whispered between mental sobs. "Please... Seto...!"

And to his surprise, his 'body reached out blindly toward the dead world around him, as if reaching for something only his fingers could see. Then, from one of his outstretched hand, came a warm gush of smooth, silky energy, so pure and so beautiful... So _different compared to the dark, electrifying strength of the Shadow. The silver light shimmered in beautiful, iridescent waves as it cascaded through the priest's dying body, engulfing organs whole with its strange power._

Yami watched in awe and surprise as his second hand reached out to join the first, sending more ribbons of light pouring from his fingers.

The energy was almost blinding now, soothing and healing as it went. 

Yami could only stare. 

Was he the one doing this? He felt no pain, no pressure, no strain from doing so... How is this possible...? 

And then it dawned him. The light around Thoth had shimmered like so, and had wrapped around the god's body when transforming. Somewhere outside Kaiba's body, Yami could feel his Puzzle glowing. One of the seven pieces of Horus's powers was returning to him... Activating again...

_The might of Horus._

And suddenly, throughout all the glowing and shimmering and healing, Yami felt the black world around him come _alive_, echoing with thoughts and flooding with emotions. It was calling to him... wondering, confused, saddened, glad, even. In the distance, double wooshes of air signaled correct breathing. Heavy and steady beating hinted that Kaiba's heart was working once more. Organs were no longer tattered, muscles no longer sore, tissues no longer in pain... 

Kaiba was alive. Alive and _well_.

"Seto..." murmured Yami, relief all but flooding through his very being.

Work done, he retreated exhaustedly back to his own body. Real senses returned to him like a flipped on switch. His body was sore and limp, tired from his efforts, though he managed a weak smile. He opened his heavy eyelids to find his vision blinded by the flowing forms of white-robed priests and the flickering of golden firelight over the beautiful man before him. He could hear the awed and relieved gasps of the companions around him. He could feel Akunadin, Ishizu and Shimon practically tobbling over him in their effort to glance at Kaiba. He could smell the strong scent of both herbs and creams, all but stinging in their strength.

"Seto..." he whispered again, this time with his dry mouth, as his eyes stung with joyful tears.

Kaiba's beautiful blue eyes, now framed with skin a more healthy bronze and brown bangs not as limp as before, fluttered open and he let out a little sigh, as if all he was doing was waking from deep sleep. Ebony pupils flared within their sapphire homes as the priest stirred, glancing about with confusion and alarm. 

Yami didn't even get to soak in the beautiful sight before everyone else promptly tackled the fallen priest with tears and hugs and embraces. The Pharaoh stood frozen, a little stunned, for a moment, before he stiffly stood and saw himself silently to the door. He didn't look back; if he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to look away.

"Welcome back, Seto..." he whispered miserably before letting a tear fall, hugging his cape to himself as he disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where's Yami...?"

That was the first thing Kaiba said, or managed to say, since he awoke and was pulled into an endless array of hysterical babbles and childish hugs. 

And, of course, everyone else suddenly stared at him like he was mad. Then, predictably, everyone spun around in a mad search, stricken.

Pharaoh was gone.

Kaiba was silent and indifferent for a moment, before he suddenly stood, ripped the bloody bandages off --the healers' eyes bulged at the fact that there was not a single wound on his body-- and stormed through the crowd and out the door.

"Ah, there we go again!" sang Karimu as everyone else promptly panicked.

"After him!" cried Shadi in alarm. "Stop him!"

"No... Wait!" came another voice.

Every human in the room froze half way to the doorway and turned toward the source of the voice with accusing glares.

Shimon squirmed and glanced at Akunadin's baffled expression apologetically. "I just think that... t-they should settle this once and for all." He managed an innocent grin under his face veil, as if he was the one that possessed shadow powers and could read futures, not them.

"Once and for all..." echoed Ishizu to herself. Like a snake, she slipped silently out the door. 'Well, Yami, you wanted me to take care of Kaiba. That's what I'm going to do, regardless of what it takes...'

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba wasn't even half way across the Palace yet --half the people he met stared and ran off muttering something about walking dead, while the other half took great delight in pointing out that he had practically nothing on-- before he froze in his tracks, eyes wide.

"I. Do. Not. Love. You!" came an echoing, cold voice in his head.

"Like hell you don't," Kaiba uttered, eyes burning with frustrated tears as he stormed on, heart pulsing in pain from those simple words. 'I heard you calling... That whole time, I heard you calling... I heard you cry...' 

But still... uncertainly lingered in the air. His own comment brought no comfort; it was a bluff, nothing else. Perhaps he _was_ on an impossible mission, driven only by desperation and stubbornness. Perhaps Yami never loved him... 

Perhaps it all _was a dream._

Kaiba slowed once again, collapsing against a cold pillar fighting sobs. But he loved Yami so much! So much that it _hurt_... and somehow, Yami refused to love him... or refused to admit it. 'Yami, _why_?!' Ra, there was no type of pain nor torture worse then this....! __

"Shh-hh... Dry your tears..."

Kaiba jumped as he felt a soothing hand upon his arm, and another on his lips.

"There's... something you have to know, Kaiba," whispered Ishizu in his ear, pulling at him gently. "Follow me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami had been sure he was dying. He had been sure that the pain in his chest and the constant headaches were leading to some horrible, premature death waiting him before he even _willingly_ gave up his life. Of course, that was all before he realized that perhaps it was his *heart* that hurt, and that perhaps it was his very *thoughts* that made the whole word so dark and painful.

He hated the world. He now hated his life. Ra, he HATED everything!

Anyhoo, he laid there on his bed as limp as a thrown rag, breathing painfully slow as his tearful eyes scanned blindly in the darkness for comfort that was not there. Tear after tear fell from his face to soak the ebony-violet hair behind his ears, but the Pharaoh did not notice. Nor did he notice the soft rainfall outside that fell oddly in tune with each teardrop. [3] Nor did he notice the weakness that tremored through his exhausted spirit. Nor did he notice the occasional flash of light that wasn't lightening but the Temple of Tablets beginning to activate again, after a High Priest finally gave up with this whole love affair and went to do something worthy of true worry.

"Ra-damnit, I TOLD you, all I want is to see him!... My GODS, do I *look* like I'm carrying any weapons?!"

Yami groaned and buried his head with his arms. "Kaiba, GO AWAY."

There was a brief struggle and suddenly the silhouette of Kaiba's graceful frame stood against the faint light of the corridor, oddly deformed with the silhouettes of guards restraining him. The priest scanned the darkness of the Chamber and focused on the faint silvery form of his lover upon his bed. "Yami..." he breathed, painfully savoring the name within his dry lips.

Yami turned away from the door and pretended this wasn't happening. Ra, he couldn't go through this again... He couldn't push Kaiba again... He couldn't do this anymore! He squeezed his eyes shut, hugging himself as he gave Kaiba a good view of his stubborn back.

"Yami, Ishizu told me..." moaned Kaiba finally, after a moment of awkward silence.

The Pharaoh bolted upright, scarlet eyes flashing in the darkness. "She...what--?"

Kaiba let out a slow, shaky exhale. "She _told_ me..." he repeated, and left it at that.

Yami might have fainted from both weariness and shock. Ra, what to do? What to say?

"Yami, PLEASE... Don't do this anymore. Its killing both of us..."

**[Chorus (cont.)]  
The words to say,  
the road to take  
to find a way back  
to your heart...!**

**What can I do  
to get to you?  
and find a way back  
to your heart?**

"W-What are you talking about?" whispered the Pharaoh, though he already knew.

"Damnit, Yami, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Stop pushing me away!!" cried Kaiba, straining against the brute strength of the men that held him, "If this vision is the thing tearing us apart, don't fear for me! I don't care how hurt I am, as long as I'm with you! (AN: er... trying to remember Serena/Usagi's words during this; am I close?) I'm only happy when with you! Please, Yami, listen to me...!" 

The Pharaoh's petit frame shook violently.

"Yami, please!" croaked Kaiba, falling to his knees much to the surprise of the gaurds, "I love you, you hear? I will always _love_ you--" he choked on a sob, "--even if you fear to love me back..."

There was something like a stifled scream from the single occupant within the Royal Chamber. A long moment later, a graceful form of silver, gold and red glided into view of the dim light. Yami was quivering and breathing hard, tears rolling down his sullen face in waves. There was a tentative twitch of his fingers, and the guards were suddenly gone, leaving them utterly alone.

Standing young king and fallen young priest stared at each other for a long moment, one from the safe sanctuary of the shadows, the other by the blinding entrance of the doorway.

Then, slowly, Yami drew closer and abruptly collapsed to his knees, so close now that the very space between them crackled with radiating emotion. Tearful scarlet eyes sought out equally-pained sapphire eyes in an ageless exchange of haunting silence.

Trembling, Yami settled a delicate hand upon his cousin's cheek, hesitantly tracing the trails of tears from strong cheekbones to sensual lips. Kaiba inhaled sharply and stiffened at that tender movement, sapphire irises flashing a dangerously alluring hue. The Pharaoh impulsively brought both hands into his quest, trailing lightly everywhere as if he was bringing a blind man bringing a mental picture to mind. With both heart and eyes, Yami was lost in the moment, memorizing every detail of his lover tenderly, tentatively trailing curious fingers over lean muscles and stark features. 

As if he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, Yami's somewhat awed eyes found Kaiba's, and he suddenly gently brushed their lips together in a innocent, breathy kiss that brought a deep shudder and a tiny tingle through them both.

It was so hesitant, yet so beautiful... Almost like what their first kiss should have been like.

The Pharaoh took in a sobbing breath filled with both raw pain and relief; unknowingly provocatively, he whispered into Kaiba's sweet lips, "If you will always love me, then I shall love you longer..."

Silence.

Kaiba pulled back suddenly and just looked at the king for a long moment, before a trace of a brilliant smirk graced his tear-stained features. Lifting the Pharaoh's jaw with a gentle finger, the priest leaned under it and tenderly captured Yami's lips with his own, in a slow, passionate, ever-lasting kiss.

Ra, it had been so _long_. They had dreamed and longed and prayed and hallucinated about this for _days_, and now that the moment was here, it was sweeter and more magnificent then any thought that could possibly pass through one's mind.

No words were needed --nor possibly said with their lips locked so passionately-- as they clung to each other with desperation and zeal, drowning in each other's touch. Kaiba firmly carried Yami over to the bed and laid upon him, their fingers interlaced, their limbs entwined, their tears falling together. Their bodies molded together like adjacent pieces of Yami's Puzzle, which was soon laid aside the two lovingly, joined later by the Rod. The two Items gleamed under the moonlight with perfect unison, as if they, too, were lovers long lost. 

And their masters knew; this would be a night to remember. 

And this time, it would be _perfect_.

A lone ibis [4] flitted up to the soaked balcony railing, fluffing its feathers contently in the moisture. And from behind those eyes, Thoth smiled. 

And the storm began to disappear...

~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] - Okay, basically, REAL ancient Egyptians always had two names; a common/'little' name, and a 'big'/sacred name. The 'big' name was suppose to be your ultimate secret, and no one else was suppose to know, because if they did, they could use it as a direct 'vodoo doll' to your body/soul/welfare and curse you with it. In the YGO manga, Yugi and Tea --GRRRR!! *Terminator voice* Must... Kill... Now...!!-- realize that they've seen Yami wearing this little cartouche --a little ring-shaped pendant that Egyptians wrote their names on-- from a necklace, and apparently that's what they have to find/use to open Yami's memories. Though Yugi and his friends aren't seeing all this, Yami's memories are playing (thus this whole Bakura/destiny/Akunamunkano/Seto/evil/betrayl thing) and Yami himself --er...past self-- has the SAME NECKLACE on (old, eh?) and as Pharaoh he knows that its some big key to a distant future and destiny. This is where he's standing on the roof right before Mahado comes up with his big 'blame me!' thing. So basically what happens is that Yami's all sad about his dad, and he looks at the cartouche and holds it up (I swear he's crying, though I'm not sure *why*... O_o), wondering about 'his name' or something (maybe he doesn't know it himself...? er... he *can* read, right?! I'm confused!!!! *wails*). AND THEN (this horrible part I never understood) he looks up from the necklace to the sky, powers up around him (I thought he was gunna mind-crush Shimon or something) and he sees Tea, Jou and Honda (Tea, Joey and Tristan) in the night sky. O_o!!!! WTF?!? I mean, HOW? What? When? Where?! Anyway, back to my point; I am a big idiot and I purposely didn't put this whole confusing bit of info in, but now realized that it would make a whole hell of a lot more sense (and more interesting) if it WAS in in the first place. -_-* 

[2] - There have been instances (hints in the show, as well) where authors had made Yami's powers capable of healing, especially in instances where Yugi's hurt or something. Erm... I don't totally disagree or anything, but I still think shadow powers are DARK (not necessary evil though) and aren't too great at healing. This whole 'healing' idea is actually from Star Wars (I'm just another fan of OB1 ^_^) stories, where Jedi's (wow this is a dictionary word in my computer?!) use the Force to heal and call things to them and fight and all that. :-p 

[3] - Oh yeah, and as for the rain thing, that's from Men In Black II, where's this alien race who's emotion's are always mirrored by the weather.

[4] - Ibises are stork-like birds, usually white with a little red somewhere. Unfortunately, like crocodiles, they are now extinct in modern Egypt, though they exist elsewhere and were very numerous during 'Yami's' time.

~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~

Hm. O_o I have mixed feelings about this chapter (though it wasn't HORRIBLE, thank god). Most of it was pointless, to me anyway, and the Shimon thing was corny though important, for those of you that know what I'm talking about in the manga. Some parts of this chapter was good, and some were crap. -_-* Also, I think I used 'tears' and 'eyes' more then 44 times each. -_-;; Egad, I need a thesaurus... but DAMN, there AREN'T synonyms for eyes OR tears...! 

Arg, I hope you guys are happy, at least. I completely drained myself in an effort to write this chapter (which I rushed through, if you haven't noticed) but hopefully you're all cheering cuz they finally got back together. Yeah, yeah, I know, I completely skipped days 1 - 5 cuz I couldn't get enough ideas to write there; unfortunately, I GET lots of ideas for this chapter (just a tender moment here or a quote there or something) but I always forget before I get a chance to write it. *sigh* I had ideas I wanted to put in here; 1. something about Shimon drugging Yami's water to get him to sleep and 2. something about Horus the falcon coming into the whole mess. Unfortunately, both didn't fit well with the plot and I couldn't find an entrance to put them in, so I (after much debating) left them out...

Dude, have I mentioned this is the longest chapter so far in the story? O_o Doesn't seem that long to ME... and I really wanted to put more angst moments in it, too! Wow, maybe I should start breaking up chapters.... Nah, but it bothers to many people (and myself, actually) when an author updates really really short chapters. -_-*

+++++PREVIEW+++++

The ultimate **Chapter; 'Come What May', which was basically the original scene/chapter that I had to base this whole story off of (working backward sucks) cuz I thought it was a good little daydream at the time. :-p Basically, some odd places to make out, some flying on dragons, pointless fluff, and then a very important twist based off the show episodes, not the manga (hint; Ishizu's and Kaiba's 'tablet'...)**

IMPORTANT: I will not be uploading nearly as often any more; dare I say perhaps even once or twice a month, if times get really bad (there's only three more chapters; you'll live). Why, you demand? CUZ SCHOOL STARTED! *sob* We have this whole new schedule (which sucks by the way) and I HATE it and I HATE half my teachers (thankfully I have two good ones :-p) and I HATE work and I HATE homework and essays (you can tell I take a while to get to the point) and math and PE and just about everything in school (except for Egypt and science, but unfortunately Egypt is not in the curriculum and my science class is suppose to be hard -_-*). BEAR WITH ME! On top of homework (I also have an extracurricular thing EVERY DAY) and concerts and dance rehearsals, I probably won't get much writing done. ARG. Still, I'll try; just beware that uploading will be very VERY slow after this chapter (which I finished at the first day of school, so there was no homework to bug me). SCHOOL IS EVIL!!! *runs off to get Bakura and Marik to blow up my school, which is far too old anyway and needs remodeling*


	8. Come What May

~~~~~~~~~~Come What May~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~

I'M SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE! *runs from murderous crowd* I had SO much homework and clubs and tests and crap to do that I just couldn't find time (and I stay up until 1:30, on average) to do this story! Plus, I actually got a lot of it done a week after I uploaded the last chapter, but I got annoyed w/ it and decided to change it. :-p Obviously, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE AND (Food?) THROWING STUFF AND PATIENCE!!! I LUV U GUYS!! AND I'M AIMING FOR *200* REVIEWS NOW! (NEVER thought I would get CLOSE to that many O_o!!) REVIEW! I LUV U GUYS! 

BWHAHAHAHAHA!! I am hysterically happy I have made it this far. This is _the _chapter, and this was what the whole entire story is based off of! I just saw this whole chapter in my mind practically months before I decided to write some kind of story leading up to it, but ITS FINALLY HERE!! *bawls in happiness* I mean, I never thought this story would even get REVIEWS, cuz the first so chapters were just a little test to see what people are interested in (and also cuz I was dying to write a yaoi piece). ^_^

**To DOVEINSKY: hm... See, I am *gasp* mostly Chinese (and some other oriental crap tossed in there somewhere... I think...) and I'm verbally fluent in three different forms of the language (though sadly, they all annoy me). And though I SUCK at writing tradition or modern Chinese, it might be interesting to see this story in Chinese. O_o I mean, I suppose it COULD work... though it's gunna be hard cuz English and Chinese are almost nothing alike. ^_^* ****I very _hesitantly_ give you permission to put translate this (good luck! :-p I prefer English anyhow, but my grammar and spelling can be off sometimes so that might make your translation harder. -_-*) and on to your website, under the oath that it won't spread past that. I don't mind your friends enjoying my stories (I'm trilled, actually ^_^) but I'm a tad nervous about it going on the world-wide web. I'm one of those paranoid, interent-phobia types of peeps who simply can't give out personal information in fear of rapists and stuff. ^_^* Anyhow, since I fear to email ANYWAY, ****I hope you get this message. And _please_, though I'm honored for your request, keep it relatively quiet. ^_^* This story is meant to be a fun fanfic for some people to read (heck, my parents don't even know I'm writing stuff like this!) and I don't want to get hacked and jammed with all these fans from all over the world or anything. :-p So _please_ be careful w/ my story! **

**To MOONLITSPIRE: THANKUTHANKUTHANKUTHANKU! I **PERSONALLY** thank you for your thoughtfulness. I am _seriously_ touched that you had interest in my interests, and that you had enough heart to tell me what you found. ^_^ I feel so loved! AND ****THANK YOU FOR THAT WEBSITE! *sob* It was so beautiful! I mean, words can't describe how talented that artist is! And his pictures are just... just... um... GREAT. I mean, My GAWDS!! O_o *gape* I mean... lookie Anubis! And SETH! O_O Geez... WOW. ^_^ Again, THANK YOU, Moonlitspire! And I found that Horus/Seth pic vveerrryyy interesting. :-p At last! Proof that someone ELSE knows about the whole Seth Horus relationship! And I double checked on some websites; _its true_. Seth DID or at least ATTEMPTED to rape Horus, and there's this whole legend by itself about how the two had to go before all the gods and plead their innocence (or at least Horus did) and all that. And it involved a great deal of planting semen in gardens and cutting off Horus's limbs... like always. O_o Anyone else who've I've interested w/ this babble, check the website under Moonlitspire's review. Still, GAWDS, I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH, MOONLITSPIRE!! *bows again and again* Sorry, I must be freaking you out... ^_^ ****Note to all; if you have anything interesting to show me, like any fanart or Egyptian mythology or anything about Horus in general, for heaven sakes SHOW ME!! I will be forever grateful!**

1. Wow, it turns out that by waiting (not on purpose!!) I got a whole hell of a lot more reviews then I normally do. AND THEY'RE ALL SO NICE!! *squeal* I LUV U GUYS! Aw, man, you're gunna make me cry! *sniffle* Thanks for liking my story so much! Remember, I'm aiming for **200+ ****reviews now! Shouldn't be too hard, I hope. ^_-**

2. Heh, this chapter was completely fluff since I got the idea, but since lots of you begged for it, HERE'S SOME POINTLESS FLUFF!! ^_^ Its nice to write something a tad happier, at least for part of the chapter. :-p And no one gets killed, just for those of you that were absolutely traumatized last chapter. There's lots of romance and lemon (yes, for those of you that have guessed, I'm really afraid of the FF.net staff, so I'm keeping stuff strictly R; however, I don't turn in any people who write lemons anyway, since I like their stories ^_^) though the latter half of the chapter has a brief part of fighting and stuff.

3. Erm, one of my reviewers gave me a brief explanation on the whole cartouche thingy from the manga and, though I love her/him for trying, I GOT UTTERLY LOST! O_o Erm... even more so then before, I mean. SEE, I TOLD you I got really confused by the manga!! **TEA** gave Yami that cartouche? *screams* Gee, I saw a frame about it but it didn't say nu'tin!! *is traumatized* **NO!!! THE CARTOUCHE MUST DIE!! DIE I TELL YOU!! *runs off to kill Tea* After all, if ur reading this story, I'm guessing u don't support Tea/Yami at ****ALL (which I don't, WHATSOEVER... *grr* I can't TELL you how much I hate that girl OR that couple!! *shudder*) As for the rest of the explanation... you completely lost me. -_-* When you say 'Yami' do you mean the present 'Spirit of the Puzzle' or the old 'ancient Pharaoh' or someone else all together?! HHEEELLLPP!!!! (AND** TEA MUST *DIE***!!! Fellow Yami/Seto-fans, FORGET THE DAMN CARTOUCHE. FORGET IT. KILL TEA!!!) And by the way, I would like to emphasize the fact that ****I only read a little bit of the manga, about half of the part where they try to find Yami's memories in ancient Egypt. THAT'S IT. I've read stories involving other parts of the manga, and I am utterly LOST when I read them... (Yami shattered Kaiba's heart before? O_o Literally, u mean? And Kaiba was in a coma? DUDE...)**

4. Hey, one of my reviewers was inspired by my story and drew Yami and Kaiba kissing! Aw, I feel so special. :-p I'm a good artist myself, but I'm not exactly a good romance-drawer. -_-* **IF ANYONE ELSE HAS SETO/YAMI PICS, SSSHHHOOOWWWW MMEEEE!!!** *falls to her knees begging*  

5. Arg, I keep having the most annoying typoes; I think I mentioned something about the Egyptian government suing me last chapter? What I meant **was DON'T sue me; I do not like to scream "SUE ME!" all over the place. -_-* And Egyptian peeps, it was a joke. A JOKE. Seriously, don't kill me! *dodges um... mini-pyramid souvenirs* One of my best friends is Egyptian. I SWEAR!**

Obviously, this song is Come What May, the sweetest and most beautiful song (in my opinion) from Moulin Rouge. And I want to help some people who don't understand the title of the song (cuz I didn't for a long, long time); this is not some weird typo of Come To Me (that's wut I thought ^_^*) but it really means on the lines of 'come, whatever fate may throw at me,' kinda thing. 

AND I DO NOT OWN MOULIN ROUGE. (Voice 1 makes more sense if it's Kaiba, and voice 2 likewise as Yami)

~~~~~~

Kaiba awoke with the much-hated feeling that he had forgotten something... or that something was horribly off. Letting out a heavenly sigh from his lips, he rolled over to snuggle into Yami's hair, too happy and too tired to care.

Until he realized that Yami was not in his arms.

Kaiba's eyes flew open in alarm, but blinding hues of gold forced them closed again. His fingers blindly searched the sheets and the hard bed below him, but they found nothing but a hard, cold object that could not have physically resembled of any part of Yami.... except his hair.

Daring himself to try opening his eyelids once more, the priest peeked open his eyes and was met by the exquisite form of the Millennium Puzzle now clenched in his fingers. His initial panic was replaced by a wave of warm relief; Yami went nowhere without the Puzzle... _normally_. Still cautious, Kaiba pried his fingers from the Puzzle and began a visual search, met by more familiar objects but no Yami.   
  
Hugging the silk cover to keep warm and careful not to gut himself the sharp stone feathers of the falcon formerly at his head, Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he sat upright in bed, hissing as the cold mist of the Egyptian morning touched his bare skin. A breath of air stirred the sheets upon the bed, revealing a loose robe the color of midnight blue and virgin silver at his feet, the Millennium Rod contently resting upon it. The priest's sharp blue eyes were met by the equally stunning beauty of the dawn-drenched Royal Chamber, its flowering vines shimmering with dew and its ancient carvings glowing faintly with creamy color under the warm sunlight. The silver veils that draped the imperial furniture sparkled with irradiancy, their glittering light radiating upon the smooth metal of smoking incense burners and the flawless forms of the numerous gods. The statues themselves seemed at home in such a mythical, heavenly environment, the jewels of their eyes gleaming with brilliant light as mist enshrouded their graceful forms. Another cool breeze brought a wave of white fog into the Chamber, ruffling Kaiba's messy hair and rippling through the silky light that bathed the room. 

It was a beautiful, breath-taking Egyptian morning, no doubt about it. Hell, it would have made even the self-centered Greeks marvel longingly at the ancient, fabled Nile Valley. 

But Kaiba would admire it all more if Yami was in the picture.

Sharp azure eyes drifted from the beauty of the room to the grace of the balcony, squinting irritably at the fluttering, translucent veils that blocked their view. The curtains were almost blinding in their splendor, changing from hues of sparkling virgin snow to glittering milky gold to waves of lavender to cascading shades of sapphire. Through their billowing length, the curtains revealed a pale, clear-skied morning, the sharp silhouette of a majestic falcon statue, and the slender form of an elegantly-built, spiky-haired young man.

Yami wore a silken, long robe of silver, tied at the waist by a beautiful, jeweled gold belt from which an equally golden ribbon hung down toward his feet in a truly exotic Egyptian fashion. On the Pharaoh's delicate shoulders was a falcon-shaped collar plate, each one of its feathers replaced by a vivid array of precious metals and stones. From under this grand collar plate came the graceful, metallic folds of a long cape, which looked strangely like the gold-feathery one from the Horus celebration. While he kept his tiara and earrings, the king's neck supported an unfamiliar chain from which hung the ankh, the sacred Eye of Horus, and the Millennium Eye of Ra, all three exquisitely carved out of pure gold. And though his arms were bare save two pairs of gold armbands, on one of the king's forearms was a glove of cow hide, upon which rested Horus, the king's loyal falcon. (AN: Oh, MAN, I gotta tell you. There's this one picture/version of one of Pharaoh Yami's attire, and its basically really long black/blue dress --seriously, a DRESS, and a _really _long one too-- with gold ribbons tied around his chest and hanging down to his feet from his waist. He has this gold-rimmed red/lavender cape wrapped around his shoulders --it flies, I swear!-- with this pink Arabian-style veil hanging from one of the wings of his tiara. In his hands is this long pink feather which he looks like he's sweeping the floor with or something... O_o I have to say, my jaw dropped when I saw this picture. Not only is it possibly the freakiest/weirdest of Yami's numerous Pharaoh attires, its also one of the most gorgeous pics I've ever seen. I SWEAR. Its all dreamy and fantasy-like, cuz the colors are all hazy and dreamy and shimmery and stuff. And I'm almost certain its not a fanart, cuz its just plain too good to be one. Seriously. O_o I wish I could show you guys! I don't have a clue where I got it from, only that its so majorly cool! *squeal*)

The rosy light of Ra peeking out from the distant horizon bathed the Pharaoh's silvery attire in iridescent hues, giving the allusion that --Kaiba shuddered-- the Pharaoh was drenched in blood. And even as his falcon fondly nipped at his earring, Yami remained as still as if he was but a statue, though the cascade of wind through his clothing and hair proved that statement --thankfully-- wrong.

A foxy smile tugged Kaiba's lips as he silently slipped off the bed, pulling at the clothing already provided for him. It turned out to be an exquisite tunic-robe made of the most startling shade of dark sapphire, with a silver belt and a short, matching white cape that hung from a pair of equally silvery chains across his chest. Those chains sported the two imperial eyes and the ankh, much like the ones that Yami wore, only carved out of pure white marble. They were dreadfully heavy, but not too different from the gold ankh he usually wore across his chest. (AN: I can't figure out whether I should make Seto wear something short --cuz that would make Yami seem like a girl w/ his long 'dress' on-- or something long, so its up to you to decide. :-p)

Briefly wondering if, deep inside, Yami was a hopeless romantic, Kaiba quickly dressed and stretched his limbs in a rather catlike fashion, all the while studying his lover out of the corner of his eyes.

He could see that Yami was leaning slightly over the balcony, one hand supporting Horus while the other clenched the marble railing of the balcony, as if it was some kind of life support. The king seemed sad, really. Though his silhouette was blurred, Yami held a droop in his proud shoulders and a slight tremor visibly ran through his slim frame. His eyes could not be seen, but his gaze seemed longingly directed far beyond the mist-covered city, and even beyond the invisible pyramids that hung over the foggy horizon. 

'He looks like he could use some cheering up...' thought Kaiba dryly as he drew closer still, quietly parting the veils to see his slender lover in his full glory.

Yami seemed too engrossed in thought to sense Kaiba's appreciative gaze nor the priest's close proximity. In fact, the Pharaoh barely even turned his head when Horus left his arm. The falcon hopped eagerly to the railing, head hanging dangerously below his tail feathers as he eyed a lone rodent far below. With silent majesty and quivering anticipation, Horus took to the air with just a few flaps of his wings, spiraling upward for a second before diving past the balcony at neck-breaking speed.

Yami hardly noticed the dark blur as it passed dangerously close to his face, nor when a victorious shriek came from below.

A bit worried, Kaiba snuck close and gently brushed his lips against Yami's earlobe, watching with smug amusement as the Pharaoh jumped somewhat at the sudden motion. Before the smaller man could turn, the priest pulled him in to a tender, soothing embrace from behind, arms slipping under Yami's and gently wrapping around that slim, firm chest.

The smaller man relaxed instantly, practically melting into the embrace as his lover nuzzled his neck and planted light kisses toward his shoulder. Slender arms came up and wrapped backwards around Kaiba's neck, their owner sighing blissfully as his priest drew delicate designs upon his stomach and rubbed along his back, sending delightful shivers through the king's body. He gave a silky moan as he tilted his neck back and met Kaiba's questing lips with his own, fingers tangling themselves desperately in chestnut hair.

**[Voice 1]  
Never knew  
that I could feel like this,  
like I've never seen the sky  
before...**

**I want to vanish  
inside your kiss...  
Every day I love you more  
and more...**

What started as a tender, loving kiss soon turned into a sizzling match of tongues, aided by bruising and arousing force. When the lack of air made itself painfully clear, Kaiba pulled his lover's bruised lips, grinning as he watched Yami trembled in his arms. "Mmm... _Good _morning, love..." purred the priest, resting his chin fondly on vivid, tri-colored hair as Yami melted against him, forehead resting in the crook and shadow of the taller man's strong neck.

"'Morning..." mumbled Yami breathlessly, sighing contently as his lover's hands continued to trail and do their magic. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was about to ask the same to you..." chuckled Kaiba, eyes twinkling mischievously, "According to my calculations, you shouldn't be able to _walk_ after what I did to you last night."

"_Multiple_ times, last night," corrected Yami shyly, with an adorable blush, "And I _couldn't_ walk... at first..." Here he managed to look somewhat more embarrassed.

Kaiba grinned like a fool who was proud of being one. Pharaoh? Blushing? Embarrassed? My, wasn't Yami full of surprises? And it was all 'cause of _him_. "So why didn't you stay with me in bed?" the priest teased, with fake hurt, "What was so important that you had to drag your rear painfully all the way out here? You don't love that bird more then me, do you?" He gave a ridiculous pout that Yami had not seen since their childhood.

The Pharaoh let out a short laugh, though it was rather strained. His eyes darted absently to the horizon, suddenly filled with uncertain worry and age that belonged to a man many times his elder.

Kaiba frowned, following his gaze. He found nothing in the distance save a beautiful sunrise burning the sky and a blanket of hazy fog covering the land in all directions. But despite the peace and silence of such a scene, they both knew that the darkest of dark and the wickedest of evil lurked just behind such beauty. Just out of sight, just out of earshot, but it was there nevertheless...

And Kaiba shuddered when he discovered the obvious; Yami was worried about Egypt.

Hell, who wasn't? But Yami was _Pharaoh_, the king of Egypt and ruler of the Nile; Egypt was his _home_, his _kingdom_, his _power_, his _heritage_, his _strength_, his _heart_, his _mind_, his _soul_... Ra, he _was_ Egypt! The thought of her falling in such dangerous times must be overwhelming upon the owner of her throne, even for one of such strong will, such as Yami.

Kaiba suddenly realized that, for the first time in his life, the title of king didn't seem so desirable. One, he was sure that his hair --unlike Yami's-- would be the color of Akunadin's whitest locks from all the stress, even if he _did_ work best under such environments. (AN: hm, I always did wonder why the present day Seto Kaiba had such dark hair for someone running a whole company... Hey, has anyone taken a look at Pres. Bush's hair lately? O_o I swear it was at least somewhat BROWN before...!). Two, the priest was sure that no one --certainly not himself-- could best Yami in being the better Pharaoh. And three, who the hell cares about the throne when the one sitting _in_ the throne is all yours to protect, touch, kiss, fondle, grab, torture, seduce, bed, and...a_hem_, yeah...

The priest gave Yami a little reassuring squeeze, planting a gentle, quick peck on the smaller man's cheek. The sweet motion spoke more then a thousand words, and Yami relaxed a little, gratefully. 

"We'll pull through..." murmured Kaiba, valiantly sounding sure though he was inwardly shuddering at the notion of his words being proved wrong, "...somehow."

Both of them stiffened at these simple words, and Kaiba felt sudden, burning tears in his eyes. Ra, he never cried this easily --or at all-- before this whole love-affair deal, but even if he managed to hide his tears, it did not change the unavoidable fact that Yami was going to die. 

_Egypt will pull through_. She will be saved. She will survive. 

But at a terrible cost. _Such a terrible cost..._

Kaiba pushed those dark thoughts away. 'That's too dangerous of a way to think...' he scolded himself, though he was already deeply shaken inside. Seeing the wince upon Yami's fair face, the priest gave the despairing Pharaoh another little squeeze, though in vain, for a slight, fearful tremor ran through the petit boy's frame.

For a long moment, they simply held each other, lost in thoughts and joined in their suffering.

Horus flapped his way back up to the railing, large eyes twinkling and a large rat clutched in his blood-splattered beak. Carefully depositing his torn prey under one talon, the falcon let out a wonton shriek, almost as if he wanted to announce his victory to the world. Then, after a moment of prolonged wing-stretching, the falcon proudly stuck his tail feathers in the air and dug in.

It was a repulsive and ugly sight, really, but a welcomed distraction.

The meal did not take Horus long to finish, and soon he was preening his feathers and contently fluffing his chest. Then, without warning, he turned, quivered the muscles within his breast, and took to the air with a silent flap of his wings.

Yami watched Horus's flight with hidden awe, the breath-taking majesty and beauty of the falcon momentarily steering the Pharaoh's thoughts away from his own fatality and death. In fact, the sight lifted some dreariness from his shoulders, and filled his heart with something not too unlike peace. 

And for a moment, _just a moment_, Yami let his thoughts drift to the Horus part of him, about how the ancient god part of him must feel about his situation. How helpless did the deity feel with such reoccurring war? How did it feel to be imprisoned within a flightless, helpless mortal body? How much did the god long to return to the heavens, or to fly with his fellow raptors once more? How many times has he remembered feeling the wind caressing his feathers and lifting him high above a world of pain and suffering?

But it was a vain, silly thought. Horus no longer existed. There was no part of him still capable of conscious thought, nor of holding even a spark of sentient memory. The god was gone. Not dead, but very much _gone_. Yami felt no part of him that could rightfully claim the title of the great falcon king. He might have _been_ Horus... a long time ago... but he wasn't Horus now. He was Yami. What was once Horus is now Yami. Everything Horus was is now Yami.

They were different beings.

...Right?

"Fly with me, _neb-maatra_..." a voice whispered within Yami's pondering, a beautiful voice so ancient and powerful that it seemed to be made from wisps of a dream... There was an odd sensation in his ears, like a wave of water approaching and crashing upon him. And for a split second, he was no longer Yami, but someone _different_, with different memories and different thoughts and powers far beyond a mortal's senses... 

"Come fly with me!" Something made Yami open his lips to echo those beautiful words, mouthing them in tune with the supernal voice that sounded so familiar, so similar to his own... 

...until that voice was suddenly changed to a much deeper, almost husky tone, sprouting from a source close to Yami's ear.

He jumped a little, the odd hallucination fleeing as he felt Kaiba's warm breath against his neck. The Pharaoh pulled away slightly, eyeing the priest from below with innocent curiosity and confusion.

Kaiba smiled a dashing smile, a devastating combination with his billowing chestnut bangs and his brilliant sapphire eyes. "Fly with me, Yami..." he purred once more, as if the smaller man did not hear.

**[Voice 1 (cont.)]  
Listen to my heart;  
can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you  
everything!**

**Seasons may change;  
winter to spring...  
But I'll love you  
...until the end of time.**

Yami's gaze wavered slightly, irises flashing between radiant flame and soft rose, before he nodded hesitantly, almost skeptically.

His priest smiled and embraced him once more, murmuring ancient incantations against the sovereign's elegant neck. Kaiba's words were muffled and quiet, but even so, a small gale began to blow about them, and a magic-sensitive shiver ran up Yami's spine.

"Seto, what are you--?" he questioned, but his only answer was an ear-splitting, knee-shaking roar that sounded all too recognizable.

Before alarm could even register in the Pharaoh's mind, he felt Kaiba latch his arms --strong as they were-- even more tightly around him, and something long, large and silver slip between his legs.

The next thing a stunned Yami knew was that his hands suddenly were gripping a pair of sharp silver scales jutting out of a large bulbous head that lay just in front of him. The marble balcony had all but disappeared, replaced on every side by open sky and screaming gales that ran violently past the Pharaoh's ears and through his hair. The rising sun seemed to be suddenly unfixed in the sky, bobbing with the horizon up and down and side to side.

"Seto...!?" The name was somewhat strained. "Blue-Eyes... It shouldn't...!"

"We could all use a break, love," chuckled Kaiba from behind him, strong arms holding him protectively and reassuringly. "Especially you."

Yami's eyes opened impossibly wide, sparkling with childish youth that had been hidden under arctic ice. 'Ra, we're _flying_...' he realized with sudden giddiness, heart swelling even before the situation even fully registered with his mind. The Horus part of him --er... if it existed, anyway-- was absolutely enthralled, dancing about within him and sending out torrents of joy that formed a sudden, wild smile upon the Pharaoh's face.

Kaiba felt utter relief flood through him with that beautiful grin, unable to hold back his own radiant smile. 

Yami relaxed like putty, arms stretched out slightly in a faint imitation of a falcon soaring through the air. Even his body was unconsciously positioned like a gliding swan, graceful back slightly arched forward, arms slightly swept back, neck craned slightly against Kaiba's shoulder, vivid hair flapping in the wind. With his silk robes billowing like water upon his delicate limbs and bliss glowing ethereally from his boyish face, the Pharaoh almost looked like... like... he was _home_ flying through the air. Like he was some beautiful, immortal creature far beyond the unworthy mortal world.

It was a wholly foolish thought, the High Priest suddenly realized, and brushed it aside. But still, it lingered, somewhere in the back of Kaiba's mind... Almost as if some part of him was struggling to remember... Just trying to remember, but _remember what_? But it felt like whatever he was trying to see was just _so damn close_... yet he couldn't reach it. He _hated_ that feeling, but it wouldn't go away.

Horus the falcon flew up to them, slender wings straining to keep up with the Blue-Eye's speed against the powerful eddies from the dragon's wings that threatened to blow the him away. Still, stubbornly, the beautiful bird flapped on. He screeched in glee as he drifted below, then around, then above the dragon, gliding and spinning through the air in a twisting, impressive aerial dance. The streamline, black-gray blur then floated to a stop serenely level to Yami, master and pet's joy and position nearly identical as they flew through the sky.

Again, Kaiba forced the observation away. Shaking his head slightly, he settled for simply admiring his young lover. The exquisite scene effectively wiped any coherent thoughts from his mind. Ra, how many men in love can truthfully say that they've flown, arm in arm, with a beautiful Pharaoh on a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?

'Ra, he's so beautiful...' thought the priest fondly, holding Yami ever so closer as he inhaled the sweet scent of myrrh and incense at the base of the king's hair. 

Yami leaned back contently, eyes closed as if he had fallen into deep sleep.

Kaiba didn't want to disturb him, but he had something else in mind. "Look down, love..." he whispered, patting Blue-Eye's flank to signal the dragon to slow down and circle.

Yami's eyes fluttered open groggily, dazed. Holding Kaiba's hands with his own, the Pharaoh glanced over his shoulder and far below. He saw, for the first time, the sharp talons of the dragon that they rode on and the large, silver-scaled wings that propelled them effortless through the sky. And beyond that fearful silver body, far below, laid a puzzle mat of green-white patches and pale threads of white.

The White City.

Memphis was breath taking. From up here, the fog barely hid anything, revealing the dawn-drenched city to its full glory. Spider-webs of roads formed a complex labyrinth leading up to the grand white fortress around their perimeter. The vast expanse of white-limestone houses between such walls was bathed in milky hues of red, orange and yellow, like a masterpiece of Ra's brilliant artwork. The ocean of colored white was broken by the flower-shaped tops of palm trees and the occasional garden, along with the large dots that were erected Temples and statues. And in the mits of it all, at one end of the White City was the imperial splendor of the Royal Palace. Its tall flagged obelisks and stout painted buildings towered proudly over the urban homes, practically glowing with majesty and age. If one wished to look closer, you could almost make out the huge statues that littered the now-tiny plazas, and maybe even the sphinxes guarding the pathways. 

The ancient, powerful, and distinctly-Egyptian aura that simply radiated from the Palace and its city would be enough to put the boastful Greeks to shame.

"The White City of Egypt..." purred Kaiba quietly, sending delightful shivers down Yami's back. "That's _your_ city, love..."****

"Show me more, Seto..." whispered Yami after a moment of soaking in the beautiful sight below him. "_Please_..."

"As you wish, my king..." The priest smiled and brushed his lips against the junction between Yami's jaw and neck. "Then to Dendara we shall go... To the City of Love..." [1]

**[Voice 1 (cont.)]  
Come what may...  
Come what may!!**

**I will love you  
until my dying day!**

Blue-Eyes, sensing some subconscious order from his master, suddenly roared and twisted in a great arch through the atmosphere, almost as if it was trying to shake loose its two riders. 

There was a blinding flash of light, and suddenly a portion of the sky simply _opened_ up before them. It was as if some giant cosmic god with a sad sense of humor had taken a large knife and had cut right through the film of blue sky, pulling it open violently. In that gap was a vortex of hypnotizing flashes of color, resting against a swirling mist of pure darkness, lightening and crackling energy. The sudden cold that radiated from the sky whirlpool stabbed them through like knives. Quickly and impulsively, Yami formed a protective barrier of his own Shadow-magic around him, lest the Shadow Realm suck his soul straight from his body. He reached out and plucked a panic-stricken Horus from the air, holding the squirming, clawing feather ball to his chest gently, careful not to hurt the delicate bones in the bird's wings.

Familiar with the Shadow Realm and the ways of transporting through it, both Pharaoh and High Priest ducked their heads slightly against the overwhelming wave of dark power, which would have normally killed them slowly and painfully had it not bounce harmlessly against their own magic. By habit, Kaiba held Yami tightly to him, intent on not losing the young king to the fearful gales that now roared about them.

Blue-Eyes soared fearlessly into its birth land, the vortex swallowing its large size easily and closing up with a slight, suction 'pop' behind them. The crackling energy bolts parted for its mighty wings as the dragon glided effortlessly through time and space. The soul-hungry Shadow tore at them with invisible claws, but both the sorcerers' powers and Blue Eyes's own impressive strength kept it at bay, disrupting the darkness that normally flowed freely through the Shadow Realm.

They spent only what felt like seconds within the Shadow Realm before another vortex grew open for them. It was bright, warm, and welcoming, radiating of normality and scents of Egypt. Distant at first, the doorway of light drew closer and closer, until Horus let out an alarmed scream as the vortex swallowed up the dragon and its riders through its mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dendara was startlingly different from Memphis. Unlike the White City that laid to the south, the town itself was strikingly brilliant in colors, with vast fields of crops, banks of flora, and meadows for livestock, all flanked by sinuous tributaries of the Nile River. Random batches of houses and huts laid scattered among the thick green, dotted themselves by tiny specks of color. And while still a large metropolis, no fortress was seen, nor any particularly large statues, save a huge Temple in the heart of the city. It was dedicated to the ancient warrior-goddess of love, Hathor, the patron deity of this beautiful place. 

Under the lovers' feet, Dendara seemed peaceful and tension-free, so unlike Memphis. And in an instant, it was easy to see why this was the city that many refugees chose to flee to. Yami felt a twinge of relief as he scanned the green paradise below. The Nile Delta, the main route into Egypt, was geographically the hardest area to capture in the known world. [2] The Pharaoh himself now had the Delta tributaries heavily protected by Shadow Monsters and priests, so water-element monsters could not breach into the heart of Egypt's lifeline, the Nile River. Thus, the rogue Shadow Monsters, mostly attacking from the sea or the desert, had yet to penetrate from the North. Which brought some, though unfortunately not much, welcomed hope. The structure of Lower Egypt could buy them some time... Time that they desperately needed in this war.

Cloaked by Kaiba's magic, Blue-Eyes landed by the main Temple of Hathor, in one of the large, surrounding courtyards. It was hastily instructed by its master to avoid moving, roaring, stomping, chewing on humans or anything of that sort... at least for a while. Thankfully, the dragon faithfully followed its orders, watching silently as its two charges slipped unnoticed into the depth of the Temple, leaving only a rather disorientated hawk as the monster's only companion.

The Temple itself was simply magnificent, the very example of a truly Egyptian monument. Outside, the Temple was a tall Hypostyle Hall filled with torches, pails of holy water, and countless vines of beautiful, fragrant flowers. Inside, it was a dark, complex labyrinth held up by vast pillars, all covered in vines and flanked by statues of Hathor holding miniature incense burners. On the walls were a mind-boggling amount of carvings of cows, bulls, flowers and hippos, all sacred to goddess of love and her priestesses. (AN: er, I have found no great pics on Dendara --which isn't really in the greatest of shapes-- and I don't like what I HAVE found, cuz it just has a lot of --ugly and fat, in my opinion-- Hathor's face stuck on pillars. O_o So, of course, I improvised. :-p) 

Kaiba, who had only been here briefly on errands, looked around in restrained admiration, though Yami pulled him along with urgency. "Yami, where--?"

"Sh..." purred the Pharaoh, turning in a graceful blur of silver and placing two fingers of his free hand against Kaiba's lips. Both froze, their noses so close that their warm breaths mingled together within the invisible wisps of incense. Soulful scarlet eyes flashed mysteriously. "Just follow me."

"Love, I'd follow you to the Underworld and back," snapped Kaiba, somewhat irritated that Yami dared he _wouldn't_ do so.

The Pharaoh only gave him a mock-stern glance and motioned for him to be silent again. Turning with the stealth of a slinking cat, he gently took Kaiba's larger hands within his own and pulled the priest against him. Almost as if he could sense the presence of every guard, priestess or worshipper, Yami then darted silently from pillar to shadow to pillar, a fixed destination obviously in his mind. Said destination remained curiously allusive of Kaiba's bewildered guesses, though he questioned nothing. Something very mischievous and giddy lingered in the air,, bringing to the two memories of unsuccessful times of such 'sneaking around' in their youth.

Finally, after --in Kaiba's opinion-- getting thoroughly lost in the winding maze of hallways, the two found themselves in the heart of the Temple. They arrived in a darkened, massive room of which was dominated by an enormous marble statue of Hathor dead center, flanked by an equally-large pair of basalt bulls. The chamber was filled to the brink with the fragrant smell of fresh flowers and the warm, sleepy scent of incense mixed with myrrh. Torches were kept low at the walls, barely revealing the beautiful paintings surrounding them as they bathed the two lovers in weak, flickering gold light.

They took a moment to take in the beauty and peace of the chamber, and comfortable silence drifted over them.

Suddenly, without warning, Yami dragged Kaiba forward to the feet of the goddess and pulled the stunned priest down with him. Then, calmly and with an air of humble dignity, the Pharaoh proceeded to fixing his wind-blown silver attire into reasonable arrangement about his slender limbs.

Kaiba watched curiously. "Yami, what are we--?"

The addressed young man turned his head to give the Look. Passively fixing Kaiba's own clothing so that the cape and the tunic rested perfectly about the ground, the Pharaoh smiled sweetly. "We should thank her," he murmured quietly, nodding toward Hathor and her escorts.

Kaiba stared at him for a long time. Finally, raising an eyebrow, he turned toward the goddess with a somewhat skeptical look. He never liked praying, and he certainly wasn't a devout worshipper of Hathor as much as he was of Horus or Ra. And quite frankly, he never quiet imagined _Yami_, Mr. High-and-Mighty, worshipping any goddess of love either. 

"Are you not thankful, Seto?" asked Yami quietly, hurt flickering across his eyes as he suddenly pulled his hands away. There was a sudden flash of fearful pain and dread across his exquisite scarlet eyes.

"No, no," said Kaiba quickly, somewhat embarrassed. "I was just thinking..." He lapsed into awkward silence, before he suddenly turned on Yami with twinkling eyes and a naughty smirk upon his face. "Actually, I was just thinking that--" he licked his lips suggestively, "--perhaps we should thank the great goddess in a more _correct_ way..."

Before surprise could even register in the young king's mind, he found himself pressed against the cold marble of the ground, Kaiba's warm, strong arms wrapped possessively around his lithe body while the priest's lips assaulted his own with wet, bruising force.

All coherent thoughts fled from Yami's mind and his eyes fluttered close, drowning within the spicy flavor of Kaiba's mouth and the feeling of rippled muscles hidden only behind two layers of silk and a few gold pendants. The demanding strokes of the priest's tongue was met smoothly by Yami's own, sending shudders of pleasure and a wave of great heat through them both. 

"Oh gods, S-Seto..." panted Yami between strings of kisses, hands sinking instinctively into Kaiba's hair to hold him closer. Ra, the priest always had this sort of effect on the poor king; try as he might, Yami could end up as little else then helpless putty in Kaiba's hands. "W-We can't do this... N-not here...!"

Kaiba pulled away slightly and grinned slyly. "Oh, I'm sure _Hathor_ won't mind..." the priest purred before capturing Yami's lips once more, slipping his hands under the Pharaoh's robes to play with the sensitive, flushed skin across the king's abdomen.

The small man gasped into Kaiba's mouth for all he was worth as his legs impulsively wrapped around Kaiba's waist, grinding their responsive hips together.

"I'm not... talking... a-aboAH!... about _H-Hathor_!" cried out Yami as he withered under Kaiba's body, throwing his head back and whimpering breathlessly.

"Hmph," chuckled Kaiba, panting lustfully into Yami's ear, "With all due respect, your highness, I'm not the vocal one here..."

Yami blushed deeply at this, biting his lip to prevent another cry. His High Priest grinned and leaned in for another electrifying, soul-sucking kiss, slowly unwrapping the treasure under him with slow, teasing fingers. Yami screamed in frustration into his mouth, quivering as the priest sucked on his lower lip and continuously rubbed against his centre, all the while exposing his dampened skin inch by inch. The priest's fingers touched so lightly and so tenderly that they had the Pharaoh trembling in eagerness of what pleasure they restrained from.

Yami gave up reasoning after just a few more kisses, squirming his slim body provocatively upon the ground as Kaiba pulled the last of his silk clothing away. The priest's sapphire irises eyed him up and down shamelessly, a foolish grin crossing his handsome face as his slender lover shivered in the chill.

"Seto..." breathed the Pharaoh pleadingly, his slender fingers trailing over the bothersome silk fabric over Kaiba's strong limbs, tugging at it desperately. "Please..."

"Ah-ah-ah! Nope." answered said priest with a smirk, pulling Yami's hands away from his clothes and kissing them gently. He chuckled at the startled and horrified look that crossed Yami's face, leaning in and nibbling sensually at his lover's earlobe. "I want to see how far I can push you without you doing a single thing to me..." he whispered breathlessly against said ear.

Yami blushed again as a thousand nasty images ran through his mind, causing him to shudder in delightful anticipation.

"You keep blushing like that, this will all be over far too quickly..." purred Kaiba with a dangerous glint in his eyes, leaning precariously over to tenderly capture Yami's lips with his own.

Yami mumbled something incoherent into that teasingly light kiss, limbs wrapping snake-like around Kaiba's shoulders and waist in a last ditch effort to convince the priest to strip.

Kaiba growled his disapproval and sank lower, the silk of his tunic rubbing suggestively against Yami's bare skin as soft lips trailed from the Pharaoh's neck to his collarbone.

The once unchallengeable ruler of the Nile let out something not too different from pitiful whimper, "No, really, Seto... W-we shouldn't..." he began again, before he let out a sharp scream when Kaiba bit down hard on his sensitive sternum.

The shriek echoed sharply throughout the chamber and, no doubt, out the doorways.

But Yami was no longer in any position to worry about the consequences. He was barely regaining his breath when he felt Kaiba pull his old, favorite trick; the old leg maneuver. 

The original scream was followed by a chorus of moaning cries as Kaiba kissed lovingly the mark that he had made, slipping a clothed thigh between the Pharaoh's unclothed ones and pulling the slender boy down with provocative rhythm.

Yami thrashed dangerously under his lover's grasp, head tossing from side to side in tune with his cries, gasps and moans. "Seto...! We --Ah!-- really can't... Oh-Ung! S-Seto...! S-Some will --hmm!-- hear... Ra!"

"Well, then, its not _my_ fault," snorted Kaiba teasingly somewhere along Yami's shoulder, warm lips pecking lightly at the skin there.

Yami groaned in frustration, trembling feebly and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. But his panic did not last, replaced quickly by ravenous lust. "Seto..." he whispered weakly, lovingly, closing his eyes as he let himself flow with the passion that coursed through them both.

**[Voice 2]  
Suddenly the world  
seems such a perfect place!**

**Suddenly it moves  
with such a perfect grace...**

**[Together]  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem  
such a waste!**

**[Voice 2]  
And it all revolves**

**around you...**

Suddenly, something in the back of his mind tingled and sent alarm crashing through his system. A warrior's senses boiled in the Pharaoh's blood. 'Someone's watching us...!' 

His lust-clouded eyes fluttered open --as hard as it was to do so-- and grew unusually wide.

At the feet of the huge statue of Hathor stood a slender woman in a tight, layered dress of translucent white silk permanently etched with tiny, crescent-shaped rubies bits that jingled at her every movement. There was a dangerous but sheathed sword hanging from an exquisitely-carved gold belt on her provocative hips. Heavy, gold rings hung from her ears, matching the lovely, chiseled bands that decorated her limbs and outlined her slender bare ankles. A simple but elegant collar plate of rows and rows of beads wrapped around her delicate shoulders, made of no definite color or metal but shimmering with the color and beauty of them all. A circlet of blossoming flowers rested on the woman's thick hair, with beautiful strings of golden plates and gemmed beads running around and through the square-cut ebony strands. Floating above said beads was a glowing, brilliant disk of gold-red light, held up by a pair of sacred horns whose base had no definite contact to their mistress's hair. Her skin was of flawless, oily bronze, and she had a stunningly gorgeous face far more fair then the pretty palace girls that often flaunted the Pharaoh wherever he went. The lady's soulful eyes were the color of the clearest nights, hiding ageless wisdom and dangerous power behind their depths. Surrounding her long dark lashes were equally dark kohl-lines and shades of color that matched the flowers in the woman's hair, all of it applied so perfectly that they seemed etched into her very skin. Just under those stunning eyes was a flawless, delicate face, with strong but subtle cheekbones that hung over a pair of full, rich lips. To top it off, the mysterious woman even seemed to glow a great aura of celestial light, bathing the two lovers in a warm blanket of glitter.

Her name came to the Pharaoh's mind instantly, despite the fact that he was sure he had never seen her personally before in his life. 

Crimson eyes opened even wider. '_Hathor_...'

The goddess of love and revelry --if that was who she claimed to be-- nodded slowly, the edges of her rose-colored lips twisting upward ever so slightly. She made a little bow, eyes twinkling as her thick, gold-saturated hair spilled forth from her shoulders. Then, standing, she brought a silencing, elegant finger to her lips before moving it to point at one of the doorways beside the right-handed bull. Still smiling, robes billowing, the goddess then bowed again and disappeared in a blinding flash of iridescent light, leaving Yami baffled and blinking. (AN: Most of what Hathor looks like right now --it might change in my other stories cuz I'm still trying to decide--  is mainly based off the gorgeous painted picture of her with Pharaoh Sethos I. I tried to keep everything consistent with the historical picture, save the sword/belt, the flowers --which were based off her characteristic hair band-- and the 'floating symbol' which I thought up of cuz it was too strange to have such weird stuff growing out of the heads of gods. O_o Most of the time Hathor looks pretty boring and dull to me, but in this particular picture, she was wearing a pleated white and red-designed dress --its usually simply green or red or orange or some odd color like that-- and she had all these pretty gold bands in her hair. I liked it the best out of her many different and strangely colored variations... But then again, I have to improvise for lots of the gods cuz one, its fun, and two, many of them are too boring or too identical. :-p)

The Pharaoh was only stunned for an instant, before the pleasure of having Kaiba's legs and lips upon him returned full throttle. For a moment, Yami forgot all that he had seen, eyes rolling back into his head as he let out a series of short, lust-filled gasps.

Then, reason slammed painfully back into his mind.

"S-Seto!" he gasped, struggling madly against the priest.

Startled by this sudden, desperate aggression, Kaiba stopped, watching him silently with loving worry in his cerulean eyes.

Yami's own eyes were wide and panicky as he panted harshly. "I-I think...we have...to g-go..."

As if on cue, voices rang down the corridor outside their entrance, drawing steadily closer.

"What do you mean, 'screams'?!" came one man's voice.

"C'mon, we gotta check it out!" came another. "You think one of the priestesses got attacked?"

"I swear, Tutptah, if you let out one of those damned bulls--"

Alarmed blue eyes met panicked crimson ones, lust all but forgotten. With swiftness that Thoth himself might have marveled at, Yami struggled on his clothes with trembling fingers, nearly tearing at the delicate silk fabric. Then, without warning, he found himself scooped up --given that his knees were currently not in a state to hold up his weight-- in Kaiba's arms.  They stared into each other's eyes for a second, somewhat horrified, before Yami let out a strained laugh and pointed in the vague direction of where Hathor had directed him. 

Kaiba let out a colorful curse. His strength and stamina were impressive enough in battle, and probably more so in bed, but the gods obviously wanted test his limits by seeing exactly how fast and how far he could run in a silk robe and with a fragile Pharaoh in his arms.

Had there been an actual test, the priest probably would have passed with flying colors. Or maybe adrenaline helped him cheat.

Moving as quickly as a striking cobra, Kaiba practically threw Yami into the darkened corridor and scrambled in after him. They found themselves in little more then another little shrine, this time dedicated to yet another cow. The golden statue of Hathor's pet gleamed in the dim light provided by twin torches at its side, the being's horns and shoulders adorned with strings of flowers and melting globes of scented oil.

Kaiba made a move to blow out the torches, but Yami stopped him, roughly pulling the priest down with him against the wall. "Leave them," the Pharaoh whispered breathlessly, "Someone will  notice if they're out."

Kaiba frowned, but his sharp cobalt eyes snapped from Yami to the doorway, where voices now poured in.

Guards were in the main temple. At least a dozen.

"You paranoid freak!" one was saying, though in a joking kind of way. "I _told_ you there was no one here!"

Kaiba held Yami's slender frame possessively to his chest, pressing them both hard against the wall. One of the priest's hands drifted down to his belt in case mind-control was needed, only to realize with surprise and guilt that neither of them brought their Items.

"No, seriously, Hotep, there was _someone here_! I am sure of it!" came another voice, utterly bewildered.

"Tutptah, did you let out one of the bulls again?!" demanded yet another voice, shrilly.

There was a snort, then some kind of laugh. "I swear to you, I did not!! ...This time."

"Then what bloody was it?!"

Kaiba and Yami held their breaths, clutching to each other.

"It kinda sounded like someone was being murdered to me..." one gaurd whispered suspiciously. 

At this, Kaiba made an odd noise not to different from an amused snort from deep in the back of his throat. Yami jumped and glared at his lover, then the doorway, with a flaming look in his eyes that promised a slow, painful death.

There was awkward silence outside. One could almost see everyone gawk at the guard that had spoken.

"True... but who would be crazy enough to murder someone on sacred ground?" demanded another.

"Dunno about you guys, but to me it sounded a lot like... like..."

More silence.

Yami paled visibly, and Kaiba only snickered harder.

"No way..." murmured the original guard, suddenly curious. "Here?! You think so...?"

"Gosh, do you think they're still...?"

Yami choked.

And just then...

"ALRIGHT, you perverts! I TOLD you, no one but priestesses and worshippers in this room!" shrieked a high, feminine voice from outside the chamber. "Out! Out!"

"Okay, OKAY, you old witch!" cried the gaurds in union. "Sheesh!"

Kaiba tried in vain to stifle more laughter as there were sounds of guards shuffling away, all grumbling to themselves. Compared to the battle-hardened palace guards of Memphis, these men were quite... different, though the priest had to admit that their humorous attitudes were quite welcome in such dark times.

There was a brief moment of silence, in which the two lovers strained their senses to hear if anyone else was nearby. 

Then, releasing shaky breaths, wide scarlet and sapphire eyes met. Before either of them knew it, both Pharaoh and priest were doubled over themselves in near hysterical giggles, clutching to each other like a pair of Siamese twins. Ra, what in the name of Isis _possessed _them to act like so? The urge to flee, which they were quite familiar with as children, had been so great that neither ignored it...but now that they thought about it, it wasn't like there was anyone to punish _them_. 

And besides, was it truly a crime to make love in a Temple? Was it some kind of sacred sin? If it was, Yami made a mental note to get that little annoyance destroyed. As soon as possible.

Kaiba, too, seemed to have realized their foolish actions, and only laughed harder. His deep chuckle hitched, however, when Yami poked him hard in the ribs. 

"I _told_ you someone would hear!" the Pharaoh hissed, cheeks aflame.

"Ah, that you did..." pondered Kaiba rather innocently, sniffing. "And it is _still_ not my fault." He grinned a brilliant grin, face dangerously close to the Pharaoh's.

The young King of Game scowled into that fair visage.

Kaiba laughed again, a rare sound and a beautiful sight that mimicked the one that Thoth had miraculously produced. And, just as with Thoth, Yami's heart skipped a beat like some lovesick girl. Who knew that the cold, scowling and often dangerous High Priest of the Millennium Rod could suddenly look so carefree and warm-hearted, even if it was for just a second? 

Hell, when was the last time they _both_ laughed without a care?

Yami felt Kaiba kiss his cheek in a loving manner, warm lips still rhythmically chuckling against the heavy earring that hung next to them. "Don't worry, love. _I_ still like the way you scream."

Yami flushed more red then his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Needless to say, the Pharaoh didn't want to stay in Dendara longer then they already have, perhaps more shaken by Kaiba's sexual prowess and attraction then he would like to admit. Did he mind it? Hell no... at least not _in bed_. But it was just a bit frightening for someone usually in total control to be utterly powerless from nearly being 'raped' --er...willingly?-- on sacred ground.

Kaiba, of course, noticed this, and grinned like a fool. Even as they climbed on to the invisible Blue Eyes --Yami with somewhat shaky knees, though he refused to be carried-- and lifted into the air, the smile never left the priest's face. There was something wholly exhilarating about having this sort of control over the all-powerful king of Egypt, and Ra-be-damned, Kaiba like it. Not to mention it might have made him a tad... overprotective. And possessive. But then again, Yami didn't seem to mind that either.

They flew about aimlessly for a while, spiraling slowly over Dendara under the glare of bright and warm sunlight. Horus, irritated about being left alone with a stone-hearted dragon, shrieked at them from a distance, little body pumping his wings madly to keep up. Yami sent it a mental wave of an apology, and the falcon quieted instantly, happily riding on to nearby thermals and gliding about them with agility and carelessness that the gods themselves might envy.

Something about hovering over the City of Love on a beautiful Egyptian day, safe within his lover's arms, brought tranquil peace upon Yami's heavy heart. Sigh blissfully, he allowed his eyes to drift close, leaning back against Kaiba's broad chest and resting his tired head against the priest's neck. For a moment, all the young king felt was the wind flying through his air and Seto's warm arms wrapped around him like a second skin, strong and reliable. And for a glorious, heart-warming moment, all thoughts of death and despair fled the vicinity, blow away by the wind and left behind... even if it was only for this moment. 

Somewhere in the distance, Horus shrieked again, this time in pure freedom and joy. Under them, Blue Eyes's neck vibrated violently as the dragon answered with a roar of its own, the fearsome sound slicing through the quiet of the sky.

Yami sighed happily once more. Kaiba chuckled at this, his Adam's apple quivering rhythmically against the Pharaoh's forehead.

"Where to next, love?" whispered the priest quietly, the whistling wind capturing most of his words.

"Anywhere. Just fly," mumbled Yami, snuggling against him and planting a sweet kiss on his lover's collarbone. "Just fly with me."

**[Together]  
And there's no mountain too high!  
No river too wide!  
Sing out this song  
and I'll be there by your side!  
Storm clouds may gather!  
Stars may collide!** ****

**[Voice 1]  
But I'll love you...**

**[Voice 2]  
...I'll love you....**

**[Voice 1]  
...till the end...**

**[Voice 2]  
...until the end...**

**[Together]  
... of time!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Blue-Eyes did not go through the Shadow Realm this time, using speed-magic to help its wings. It could still make excellent time, running the whole length of Egypt in just a few hours. Of course, poor Horus had to latch on to the dragon's hide with his talons to avoid being left behind, though thankfully thick scales protected Blue Eyes from any pain or annoyance his little passenger might bring.

They went through all of Egypt, really, glancing fondly down at the majesty and power of her cities on the banks of the Nile, hearts swelling with pride at such breath-taking sights. They passed many countless towns and monuments, engraving their haunting beauty to memory and fascinated by this new perspective. From this far up, they doubted they could see any real battling going on, though just in case, Kaiba made sure Blue-Eyes flew extra fast over Waset and other major cities; Yami didn't need any worries today...

And as for the two lovers themselves, they just... well... talked. It was kind of odd, since they've never really had a decent conversation in their lives, though this seemed to be a perfect time to start having one.

They talked about anything that came to mind, really, like a young, simple teenage couple without a care in the world and no Armageddon planted upon their shoulders. Pride, barriers and the sense of jealous competition melted away without a trace, and they both spoke with freedom of words and language slang that their fathers might have had heart attacks to hear. But it was almost... _fun_.

They just shared memories, really, of odd times that they spent together, the infamous 'baby cobra incident' --Yami was thoroughly horrified at the thought of it-- one of them. 

Of course, there was that one time that Kaiba, dripping in mud, somehow _laughing_, and chased by an equally-muddy Mahado armed with mud balls, skidded right through a courtyard and --consequently-- into Prince Yami, who was dressed in his best and barely managed to push his aging father out of the way before he was dragged into the pool by his pair of priest-apprentices. Akunamunkano then tried to save his son, managing to grab the child's cape but tipping over the pond dangerously in the process. Akunadin and Shimon then tried to grab on to the _Pharaoh's_ robes, and then guards tried to save _them_, and servants tried valiantly to save_ them_, but predictably, everyone ended up in the pool with a big, conclusive SPLASH.Yami, of course, was Not Happy. Neither was Akunamunkano, nor Akunadin nor... come to think of it... anyone else in that general vicinity. And of course, timing was horrible. The Prince and the Pharaoh had been meeting with the ambassadors from Greece... who, of course, winded up in the pond as well when they panicked and tripped over the fallen Egyptians. Predictably, Mahado and Kaiba were scrubbing Palace halls for weeks, occasionally getting into fights and leaving the hallways in more of a mess then they were in to begin with. 

And _then_ there was that time when Karimu --_accidentally_, said priest claimed-- set fire to one of the royal stables and sent everyone capable of standing alone on two feet in hot pursuit of the skittish horses. It was utter, undeniable _chaos_. Women's hair were singed, men's robes were burned, jewelry was lost, torches were knocked over, water was spilled in haste, and _everyone_ had bruises to prove that they --barely-- survived it all. In fact, Kaiba was kicked by a stubborn mare and now carried a thick, deformed scar somewhere along his rear end. Ishizu tore her favorite dress. Shadi lost what little of his hair remained at that time, and decided to be bald for the rest of his life that night. Yami, too, did not leave unscathed. Having been in the vicinity, he left the protection of his father's guards and had bravely attempted to retrieve a hot-headed stallion. Unsurprisingly, judging by his luck in life, he ended up knocked unconscious by a bad-aimed kick from the horse's rear hoof. Of course, the whole Palace was in an uproar after the 'deliberate attack on the Crown Prince', and Kaiba shuddered to think about what happened to that particular horse. Thankfully, Yami suffered no prolonged injury from it, though he wandered about the Palace half-dazed for quite a few days after the incident... And it was still all Karimu's fault, everyone still claimed.

Yami knew he cried as he spoke, his voice cracking up half an octave when he realized it. He couldn't feel the tears anymore, being so used to them, but he could tell by the surprise on Kaiba's face that they were falling...not to mention that the sunny, beautiful day was threatened by potentially dangerous rain clouds that gathered just out of reach. (AN: I just remembered that Seth was the god of storms, and I've been using storms quite a lot, but lets pretend these different storms had nothing to do w/ each other except for the fact that weather reflects the mood of gods. *sigh*) Kaiba seemed somewhat bewildered at it all, constantly brushing away the salty droplets with questioning, loving silence. Many times the priest brushed his lips across the king's cheeks or caressed them with gentle fingers to erase the tearstains, but, try as he might, Yami couldn't stop them from coming. He couldn't help it! He was going to be _dead_ this time tomorrow, and here they were, talking about the good old times that the Pharaoh would surely miss in the Afterlife. 

Which brought up another point, one that Yami had noticed since this morning.

Kaiba was taking all this rather well... all things considered.

'Odd,' Yami noted with a sad shudder, 'I expected him to be... furious, or at least--'

He never finished that thought.

"There's Kush..." Kaiba breathed suddenly, unreadable but voice soft with awe.

Yami sat up a little straighter, squinting over Blue-Eyes's huge head to prevent his eyes from tearing even more from the wind. There was nothing of great importance under or in front of them now, except the dark snake that was the Nile, the vibrant green of its banks, and the smooth, golden curves of the desert dunes. The air was hot, even at their speed, and filled with rippling mirages, all beautiful but extremely hard to see through. However, Blue Eyes's flight dispersed some of the warm thermals, allowing for brief glimpses into the distance.

There was nothing special about where Kaiba looked; at least, not even to Yami's sharp eyesight. Below, the Nile continued happily along towards the horizon, innocent and ageless. The lush green that surrounded it remained unchanged, dotted with colorful blossoms and clumps of palm trees. Somewhere in front of them, far off in the distance, a flock of ibises glided gracefully across the river, spots of white contrasting with the dark blue-green hue below them.

There was nothing...

But Kaiba spoke wise words. Barely aware of it at first, Yami felt his powers dampening slightly as they approached the southernmost border of Egypt, his blood ties with his own kingdom now somewhat strained.

"Kush... home of the Nubians..." he whispered, more to himself then anyone else. The very words, even spoken in smooth Egyptian, were awkward on his tongue. Yami himself cared very little for such land, a feeling that had carried on to him from his forefathers. Kush, a strange land full of tall, ebony-skinned people who were even stranger, had been under --though constantly wavering-- Egyptian control for generations, replenishing Egypt's resources and providing her with food, gold and, on many occasions, slaves. (AN: this is all true, though I'm not an expert on the Kush/Egypt relationship) Egyptians very rarely traveled there, for many times they were met with hostility or simply could not understand the native ways, though they do take pride in knowing well the native tongue. Nubians, however, traveled often into Egypt, often to trade or pay tribute to the great Pharaoh and his kingdom... though only the wealthiest and most influential men made it to Yami's court, and even fewer saw the young king, or even one of his High Priests, face to face. Likewise, Kush was almost never on the Pharaoh's mind, though he knew well that it often rebelled and needed constant watching. [3]

But even in all their differences, Kush and Egypt were sisters born from the same womb; the Nile Valley. Even here, approaching the indefinite border at impossible speed, there didn't seem to be a stark line between where the Nile left Egypt and where it carved through Nubian territory.

Yami felt Kaiba's hand around him and squeezed them, almost with passionate desperation. "No..." he whispered, voice somewhat choked. "Please, _no_..."

Kaiba's eyes flashed with concern. "No what, love...?"

"Egypt..." croaked Yami, shaking his head slightly. "I want to stay in Egypt..."

Kaiba, frowning, nodded slowly, turning Blue-Eyes around and heading back into their homeland. 

Yami relaxed almost instantly, though he looked somewhat shaken. His heart tightened painfully. That was too close. 'I want to stay in Egypt...' he repeated to himself, shuddering at the double meaning laced within those words. 

After tomorrow... where would he be? Certainly not in Egypt... or at least, the Egypt of the Living. The thought tore his heart.

He pushed away his mental debate. Now was not a time for that... Now was a time to enjoy what little time he had remaining _within_ the land of the living. He only hoped he could do so.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They flew in silence for a long time, relishing the blowing winds and the occasional cry from Blue Eyes. The silk upon their limbs and the warmth of each other's bodies felt heavenly, urging them to drift in and out of sleep within each other's strong arms. Quite frankly, it was a miracle that neither fell off their dragon transport.

"They're beautiful, aren't they...?"

The words snapped Kaiba back into attention, and he blinked rapidly, clearing his vision. "What is?" he mumbled groggily, running a hand through his hair before bringing it to hold Yami once more.

Yami sat up a little straighter, melting like fluid against Blue-Eyes's scales. His eyes were sad, though childishly dreamy. "The pyramids..." he murmured quietly, a ghost of a cheerless smile flickering across his fair face. "They're beautiful..."

Kaiba followed his gaze and realized with a start that he must have slept longer then he thought.

Looming in front of them and approaching quickly were the kings of all Egyptian monuments, the three Great Pyramids of old. Impossibly large, even from the air, the proud pyramids seem unmovable and undefeatable, a sure warning to all not to mess with the might of Egypt. They rose magnificently from the barren desert ground, as if some giant cosmic force had simply planted them there to rise for a thousand feet out of nowhere. Of course, keeping in mind that the giant pyramids were painstakingly built by hand through years of hard labor and heart-felt dedication, they seemed even more awe-inspiring. 

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it, love..." agreed Kaiba, fondly.

A moment of thoughtful silence.

And a single, burning tear sparkled in Ra's light as it gently descended down Yami's cheek.

Kaiba stiffened immediately when he saw it, though Yami didn't seem to notice. "Yami...?" The priest caressed the tear away, blue eyes narrowed in concern.

Yami stirred against that hand, looking down in his lap as if he had done something horribly wrong. Crystal water threatened to fall from his eyes, and he took a few sobbing breaths.

"Love, you're trembling..." observed Kaiba softly, wrapping his arms around the Pharaoh's slim, shaking body.

"I'll miss them, Seto..." whispered Yami, eyes closing as if in great pain. "The pyramids... Egypt... I'll n-never see them again..."

Kaiba was silent, head shaking slightly. He frowned, brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about...?" he asked slowly, his blood running cold as he spoke.

Yami was silent for a long time, stiffening visibly with every passing second. He looked ill, horribly _ill_. His body began to shake, as if wracked by silent sobs or a great spasm of pain. It got to a point where his clenched hands were white and his body was full out quivering.

"Yami...?" Kaiba was alarmed.

"You... You don't know, do you?" asked the Pharaoh finally, voice strangely hallow and calm compared to his tortured body. Something like a sob escaped his lips. "Ra, _you don't know_...!!" 

And suddenly, it was perfectly clear why Kaiba seemed so cheerful this whole day... and why Yami found himself suffering alone...

"Yami, you're starting to worry me..." commented Kaiba rather dryly, carefully.

Yami turned toward him then, lovely scarlet eyes brimming with unshed tears. For a moment, with his hair flying and his silk robe billowing as they approached the great pyramids, no creature alive looked more immortal or more beautiful... nor more pitiful.

The sight made Kaiba's heart throb painfully.

"Ra, what's wrong...?" the priest whispered, fearfully. Something in those saddened crimson eyes made him shudder, filling him with frightful and bitter dread. "Oh gods, Yami, _what is it_...?"

Yami looked at him for a long moment, expression unreadable, ageless eyes searching Kaiba's brilliant sapphire ones as if searching for some type of lie. Then, startling the priest, the Pharaoh turned away and violently let out an enraged cry, burying his shaking hands in his thick, wind-blown hair. "Oh RA, you don't know! How could she _not_ tell you!?"

Highly distressed, Kaiba quickly embraced his lover and was startled to find the young man in tears.

"Damn her!" Yami screamed, his clenched fists dangerously close to beating himself on the head had Kaiba not grabbed on to them firmly. "She never _told_ you!"

The priest struggled against such enraged power and pulled Yami tightly to him, almost afraid that the Pharaoh might throw himself to the ground far below. There was a brief, desperate spell of restrained violence, Kaiba's natural strength suddenly tested by Yami's exploding anger. By impulse and near panic, the priest managed to snag the Pharaoh's wrists before they caused any self-damage. Yami's heartbeat was racing madly. 

Kaiba felt icy fear grip his heart. _What was wrong_?! 

The seconds dragged on slowly, but finally, the rage passed and the slender sovereign's struggles lessened until they stopped altogether.

Tense, awkward silence.

Neither of them said a word, though their breaths were ragged and their bodies dreadfully tense.

"Yami... What didn't 'she' tell me...?" asked Kaiba finally, voice cracking but impressively calm.

Yami, head bowed and body limp against his lover's, said nothing for a long time, drawing in harsh breath after breath in an obvious attempt to fight another fit of tears. "She didn't tell you..." he murmured finally, softly and mournfully.

Kaiba decided to give the Pharaoh some time to cool down, though he himself was shaken. What could have possibly alarmed _Yami_, of all people, like so? For one so very in control, brief spasms of madness did not seem very _possible_. Hell, Kaiba had never seen anything so disturbing in his life... considering he had seen quite a lot of odd and frightening things.

Before either of them knew it, the pyramids were left far behind and Blue Eyes was suddenly hanging off the Royal Balcony, managing to stay on by digging its claws and talons into the strong marble. Somewhere down the dragon's back, Horus screeched happily and took to the air, sick of hanging on for dear life. Ignoring him, the dragon, with the tenderness of a creature four time smaller then its size, lowered its long neck until its snout touched the balcony floor, obediently waiting for its riders to get off.

Silently, worriedly, Kaiba slipped off the dragon's bowed head and landed gently beside it. 

Yami followed him, but, much to the priest's alarm, promptly collapsed on weakened knees.

Kaiba's hand shot out to catch the Pharaoh, pulling him protectively against his chest as Yami regained his footing. It took a few moments, but, shakily, the slight youth managed to stand alone.

Almost as if skin contact burned, Yami quickly pulled away from Kaiba's arms, turning away shyly as his shoulders trembled even worse. There came soft, inaudible Egyptian words from his lips, some of them making the Pharaoh flinch visibly.

Frowning, sharp gaze never leaving Yami's back, Kaiba patted Blue-Eyes and felt the dragon return to the Temple of Tablets in a brilliant flash of light. Now totally alone with his suffering lover, the priest bit his lip. What _bloody was going on_? What the _hell_ is Yami so upset about? What the _hell_ was he suppose to say?!

Ra, he had never been good at this lovey-dovey stuff...

A breeze flowed around them, clear and crisp. Like a knife, its chill broke the awkward, ominous shadow that hung over the two lovers.

"Yami..." Kaiba started finally, heavily. The name was half of a question.

The Pharaoh stiffened, slim body taut as if ready to flee into the comfort of the billowing, sun-drenched veils before them.

As if on cue, thin clouds began to gather, gray and forebodingly. Ra bravely peeked through their depths, though his light offered no comfort from the growing threat of rain.

"Please..." The priest drew closer and spun Yami around gently, holding the slender shoulders at arm's length. " What can you not tell me?" Blue eyes melted into an uncanny pool of desperation and love.

Yami did not stop quivering, head bowed and his messy gold bangs covering his teary eyes. His mind raced with frustrated hopelessness, his heart throbbing to the point of pain.  He tried to say it, but his voice failed him and his lips let out only a shaky breath of air. "I-I can't..." he whispered tearfully, helplessly limp in his lover's grip. "I--"

Kaiba gracefully drew Yami in until there was not a breath of air between them, robes dark blue against stark silver. "You can't tell me what?" he asked gently, lifting Yami's strong jaw with a gentle finger so their eyes met.

He was stunned by the amount of raw pain and turmoil he found in the Pharaoh's radiant irises. He matched that weeping gaze with his own of gentle tenderness and love, hoping that perhaps this was all just a mistake and that they could just go back to flying or what not.

But there was no hope nor peace in Yami's eyes, only untamable despair.

With shaky hands, Kaiba pressed Yami against him, kissing the young sovereign's forehead as the small boy trembled delicately against him. The Pharaoh clung to the taller man's robes like a newborn to a mother, silent sobs rocking his slender frame as invisible tears soaked the priest's sapphire tunic.

Ra continued to set, burning both the cloudy sky and the silk of their robes the color of flame. The White City loomed elegantly before them, drenched with light and radiating with beauty and age. Another cool breeze, this time heavy with rain vapor, swirled around the two lovers and sent ripples through the sun-drenched balcony veils. 

The peace and beauty lasted only briefly. 

"_Tell me_, Yami..." whispered Kaiba again after a moment, burrowing his nose in thick, tri-colored hair. He felt his lover's thin body shudder against his torso. "Love, _please_..."

Yami sniffled and looked up with pure anguish shown across his face. Fresh tears lingered at the edges of his exquisite eyes, like the rain that had yet to fall. He mouthed something, though his voice came out as a strained crack. He tried again, body so tense it hurt. "T-tomorrow..." he managed finally, shaking as he did so.

Kaiba narrowed his sharp blue eyes, chestnut bangs swaying over them. "Tomorrow what...?" he urged softly.

Yami looked at him for a long, long time, utterly silent and unreadable.

The priest found his heart sinking with dread with every passing second. "Ra, Yami, what about tomorrow?" he demanded finally.

Yami seemed jolted out of his spell then, and, with a sob, he buried his face in Kaiba's chest. "I have to die tomorrow..." he mumbled quietly, voice muffled.

Kaiba blinked, unsure if he even heard right. "Pardon?"

Yami broke away then, shaking and weeping openly. "I have to die tomorrow!" he all but cried.

Stunned, thick silence.

Kaiba stared openly, his blood running cold. His breath froze in his lungs. 

"No..." he murmured finally, shaking his head slightly in disbelief and almost laughing outright. His heart constricted painfully and his stomach twisted agonizingly within itself. "Y-You're joking..." His voice cracked and sent violently shuddering through his system.

Yami looked heartbroken, breath unsteady and fast. "_I-I tried to warn you_..." he whispered hurriedly, so softly his voice was barely heard. "That was why I... I pretended like I didn't love you. So you wouldn't be hurt...!"

Kaiba's eyes widened in realization as everything came devastatingly into focus. It all fit. It all made sense. Oh Ra, how could he have been so stupid? His respect and love for Yami swelled proudly, though pain and sudden grief sliced through it. How could he have not asked Ishizu _when_ Yami was going to... to....? How how how?! Or better, WHY!? 

If any, his body trembled worse. 

"I-I wanted you to forget about me, to live on..." continued Yami, softly, "Perhaps just..." he looked longingly toward the White City, "... just forget about me. Forget about all this. Leave the Palace. Maybe find a nice girl, have a family--"

Kaiba let out something then that wasn't too different from a roar. His overwhelming distress exploded in a violent mixture of tears and words. He pointed an accusing finger at Yami, tearful blue eyes flashing. "Never!" he shrieked in outrage, his voice carrying over the balcony railings to the startled pedestrians below. "_I will love no other_!"

And with that, he stormed away in a blur of silver and blue, leaving an anguished Pharaoh to call after him.

**[Together (cont.)]  
Come what may!  
Come what may!!**

**I will love you  
until my dying day!**

**Oh, come what may!  
Come what may!**

**I will love you!**

**[Voice 2]  
I'll love you...**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami knew not what happened next. He found himself, a while later, upon his throne, gazing down at the saddened and awed gazes of advisors, priests, governors, scribes and nobles alike. They were ambassadors, he knew, and many of their aged faces looked familiar; no doubt many had served his father. How they had gotten here was most likely by various forms of Shadow magic or on the backs of numerous Shadow beasts, but the slightly bewildered twinkle within their eyes all read the same. 

_They knew_.

And judging by the near-hysterical look on many of the officials, they did far too much. 

Somehow, either through marvelous self-control or many hard years of training, the four High Priests and Shimon managed to keep a straight face, standing in a protective formation around their Pharaoh.... as they always were.

It was almost strange... This congregation had happened many times before. It was almost as if the Pharaoh's violent and untimely death tomorrow was no different from declaring the opening of a new Temple. And even as his voice went on without him and read out his will from the scrolls he had written, Yami found the normality of the situation terribly odd... though in a familiar, reassuring way. 

But at the same time, it was so damn _different_.

Never before had all these dedicated and wise men look so defeated, nor as pitiful. Many, as they listened to Yami's sonorous words, had tears streaming down their wrinkled faces. Others avoided the Pharaoh's piercing gaze, heads bowed respectively as if there had already been a death worth mourning. And still many looked worried sick.

The High Priests, too, were almost frightfully near tears. Akunadin's warm hand rested casually on Yami's shoulder, but though the priest himself was silent, his movements spoke more then a million words ever could. The Pharaoh could feel wise reassurance and an uncle's pride in that familiar hold, but laced within the priest's digits was a frightful amount of grief, for the grip so tight that Akunadin seemed fearful that his nephew might vanish into thin air under his very fingers. Ishizu, too, stood by Yami's other side, so close that it seemed she was ready to reach out and grab him in fact great god with no mercy decided to pull the ruler of the Nile away from his rightful throne. Shadi and Karimu, a step down, flanked the Pharaoh's legs protectively; Karimu was trembling visibly, and Shadi clutched his Key so hard that his fingers turned boney white. And finally, last but not least, faithful old Shimon stood at the base of the stairs leading up the throne, his stout old body buried in its own sorrow somewhere deep within the confines of his robe. He seemed ready to collapse, either of defeat or self-hate.

Guilt threatened to add on to the grief and despair that Yami already felt. He felt touched by the level of love his friends and kin felt about this mess, but at the same time relatively irritated about all of it as well. Why couldn't he go in peace? Go greet Osirius alone, unnoticed? Why did he have to drag the happiness of so many souls with him? Was he really as worshipped and as respect-worthy as other's claimed he was? 

Not for the first time, Yami cursed his title. Pharaoh meant nothing in the big scheme of things; it only meant wealth and religious power, nothing else. It had no sentimental value except to those that pass it down to their sons and grandsons. So why was it so intricately woven with the fate and destinies of so many others? Why did everything rest upon _his_ shoulders, when he was sure there were more abled men scattered below him, and even more gods out there that would simply snap their fingers and do all that he could not?

The sense of powerlessness tossed about like burning poison in the pit of his stomach. It frustrated Yami to no end. 'This is all a test, wasn't it? Blast it, someone up there must have a sick sense of humor!' Who else but a god could twist around his thoughts like so, turning affection into despair and turning every inanimate object into some vivid memory that would no doubt haunt the Pharaoh to his grave? Who else but a god could make love and devotion hurt like so?

Bitter laughter rose in the Pharaoh's mind. That deity --Seth, perhaps, though he wasn't terribly sure-- was doing a hell of a good job. He was going to die, and there wasn't a blasted thing he can do about it except whine and sulk about it. And in reality, he was sick of whining and sulking. He just wanted to throw up his hands and give in to fate, but it seemed everything he looked at and everyone he saw seemed so valuable and so worthy of remembrance that some stubborn, Ra-damned part of Yami declared that, by hell, he wasn't going down without a fight!!

And still, some reasonable, angelic part of him was weeping in joy.

Was he really that loved? Really that good of a king? That good of a friend?

But was he not cold and merciless, the darker part of him asked? Was he not the one that sentences so many lives to death with a simple wave of his hand or by a simple, uttered word? Was he not the one that pulled men away from their families to serve and die in the army? Was he not the one that sat here all high and mighty and pampered, while many children still starved in distant towns? Was he not the one that, with a twitch of his finger, could shatter all that one was, am, and would be into a million fragments? Was he not feared, worshipped or, even, _hated_? How many times had his own people called him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or 'the Heartless One'? How many times had the very children that he so fiercely protected look up at his balcony and pale in fear? How many times had he given speeches off that same balcony knowing that his words would be followed not through loyalty but through fear and awe? 

And yet, somehow, _these_ people before him, _here_, still saw him as a young, adorable little prince that needed protection and love and arms to run in to. Somehow, even under his hardened exterior, they still saw the tiny child that so heart-brokingly wept at the grave of his father, and a youth who simply wanted to play games with his old childhood friends. Somehow, they still saw innocence with him, regardless of the cruelty or the power that surrounded it so protectively.

But _how_ could they see it? Why would they look for it? Why do they _care_? He was simply one less _king_, one less _idiot_, one less _spoiled_ _brat_ in the world. To other kingdoms, perhaps, he was one less obstacle to get to the wealth and power of Egypt. 

WHY?

'_Why do you love me so...?_'

Yami's voice hitched. Not for the first time in this speech, he stopped. Eyes closing tightly as if in great pain, he took in a shaky breath, then another, swallowing back tears and the sobs that threatened to burst from his throat. His hands trembled visibly, and no doubt that scroll they held did as well.

Though invisible, the level of anguish in the room rose up a few painful notches. No one uttered a word, though all watched Yami with worry and pity. Akunadin's grip tightened considerably, though in a comforting, reassuring manner.

Finally, with his characteristic self-control that would impress even Ra himself, Yami let out a unsteady breath and sat a little taller, hands steadying as his lips began to move once more. As if nothing had happened... and as if he was not going to die in less then a dozen hours. 

He was babbling about temple and city restoration, some part of him realized. That same part of him laughed dryly. How strange... There was no proof, just a simple promise, of an end to this war and all this death, and that promise involved more blood, more death and more pain. How could they all be so sure that peace laid in the future? For all Yami knew, or didn't know, he would die tomorrow and the world wouldn't give a damn. He could die tomorrow and maybe the Shadow monsters wouldn't go away. He could die tomorrow and take his Shadow powers with him... leaving Egypt doomed to fall if indeed his sacrifice did nothing to stop the war.

They had all seen the strength and size of Bakura's army. The death and destruction it was capable of. Even if the Ring had somehow disabled the tomb robber himself, Seth's will was still potent, bringing death and despair to all who dared to challenge him.

And of course, Yami challenged him... or at least stood unknowingly in the way. Yami, a mortal child who had seen barely 16 inundations of the Nile. Lone and sole survivor of a once mighty dynasty. A boy who's very name told of unspeakable power and forbidden secrets. 

And somewhere in between the eloquent Egyptian that flowed from his tongue, Yami realized it. The thought jolted him with a start. 

His powers...!! To gods, it was laughable perhaps, but to mortals... what was it? Their _last_ line of defense? Their _only_ means of offense?

Ra, these men who represented every corner and every village of Egypt looked up at him with such pure adoration that it was a pain and a shame to even look into their eyes. And through said gazes were the outstretched hands of every child, woman and man born of the Nile Valley, their dark eyes all pleading and begging at him to save their humble, simple lives.

As Akunadin once pointed out, only he, _Yami_, had the power to do this. Only the gift --no, the curse-- that ran through his blood and tied him with the Shadow and with the gods could save them. To save his people. To save his kingdom. _To save Egypt_.

'I'm their last hope...' Yami whispered to himself, voice trailing off as he met the adoring eyes of the Egyptian officials before him. He was shocked; strange, the thought never really occurred to him until now... 'Ra, I'm Egypt's last hope...'

There was no time to feel enlightened nor frightened of such a revelation, for at that moment, someone that Yami had been trying very hard not to think about suddenly made his presence painfully clear.

Their only warning was a fearful roar before the whole wall facing the throne exploded violently, taking the main doorway with it.

People reacted impulsively. With alarmed cries, officials scattered to the sides and the front of the Chamber in a blur of colorful linen. High Priests leapt toward Yami, forming a protective circle around him. Servants fled, hollering an alarm. Gaurds tensed the sidelines, spears wielded menacingly.

But even before the smoke cleared and the Chamber stopped shaking, Yami knew who it was. Something wretched painfully in his gut. The name fell as a breathy whisper from his lips. "Seto..."

His only answer was an ear-splitting roar that shook the very foundations of the (AN; again) damaged room. Dust and debris fell in waves. Akunadin was cutting off circulation to Yami's arm.

That grip tightened impossibly more when the intruder's identity was made known to all.

Hell, it was like Bakura all over again.

A giant silver dragon stood where the wall had once been, snapping its mighty jaws and laughing at the pitiful mortals below with its soulless blue eyes. Huge claws and a long, powerful tail waved recklessly in the air, daring any one stupid enough to try and challenge it. Heck, the plain sight of it was enough to bring mind-numbing awe and heart-stopping fear to all that bore witness. The great creature took a few amble, suspenseful steps forward, each step of its talons colliding violently with the ground, sending debris flying upon impact. 

And suddenly, roaring and towering high into the air, the dragon revealed its master nestled protectively under its shadow. 

In all his glory, with even more class in his new blue-silver robes, High Priest Kaiba of the Millennium Rod stepped into view, brandishing his Item threateningly in one hand. His piercing eyes still held traces of tears, though his dark irises flashed with dangerous fury. His thick bangs, though uncombed, hung over his strong nose ominously, more blackened now then brown through some ironic trick of light. But the most alarming part about him, perhaps, was the way that he held himself. His arms were casually crossed across his broad chest, a clear act of defiance, and his shoulders were tall and proud. 

Ra, the priest was so calm and unwavering that it was almost downright frightening... all things considered.

Yami barely recognized him at first. This was not the Seto that he had allowed to make love to him on those nights of fiery passion. This was not the Seto that took him flying on that blissful flight this morning, on the same dragon that now threatened the lives of so many in this very Chamber. And this was not the Seto that cradled him gently and kissed away his tears even when they both knew that all hope was lost.

Hell, this wasn't even _Seto_.

This was _Kaiba_, the dangerous, dark, and wholly unapproachable High Priest of the mind-manipulating Millennium Rod. This was the Kaiba that had sent optical death signals to Mahado every few seconds, and openly threatened the Egyptian throne. This was the Kaiba that tortured Prince Yami in their youths, and had many times cursed at the names of the Pharaohs. This was the Kaiba that dared to stand alone and laugh in the face of death and danger, the world be damned. This was the Kaiba that everyone knew and feared...

...and Yami loved anyway.

And it seemed that, instantly, the Pharaoh was pulled into a spell by the dark aura that surrounded that magnificent man. He was pulled into Kaiba's game. Pulled into the priest's blue eyes. Pulled into something he couldn't get out of.

Perhaps it was the Millennium Rod that glowed so fiercely in its guardian's hands. Or perhaps the newly-adorned Puzzle, which responded fiercely with a flare of its own. Or perhaps it was simply the whole damn situation with all the tears and hysterics and pain. Or maybe Yami was just plain going stark raving mad.

"High Priest Kaiba..." the Pharaoh greeted slowly, voice and face absolutely neutral. Surprising even himself, he felt no alarm.

Startled at his courage, more then a few people turned to look at him with wild, bewildered eyes. Shimon and the other High Priests were among them.

Kaiba seemed to smirk, playing along. He nodded his head every so slightly, a few rogue bangs flopping over his eyes. "Pharaoh Yami..." His voice was low, silky and utterly seductive.

It sent a shiver through Yami's spine.

"Seto, what in Seth's name are you--" started Akunadin shrilly, before getting cut off.

"My king," called Kaiba, voice chilling but as smooth as Yami's, "I wish to challenge you to a game. A Shadow Game, if you will."

Yami stopped breathing, though externally his piercing gaze never wavered.

Kaiba went on, calmly, as if he was talking about the beauty of a particularly dull vase. "And if you accept, we will only play by my terms."

Yami's eyes narrowed, the Game King's face draining of color. "What...'terms'?" He felt uncharacteristically meek, though he hid it well.

Kaiba grinned a dangerous and feral grin, an intense sparkle in his sharp eyes. "One monster each. Only."

Yami bit his lip until he felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He had played by this way before, but it was the most dangerous and most uncommon of Shadow Games. The monsters went on until one or both of them fell, most of the time in the most violent of ways. It was a test of not only the Shadow creatures' strengths but of their masters' as well, and often times the loser died or fainted from exhaustion, or was --on a few dreadful occasions-- sent to the shadow realm to suffer a most horrible fate.

"But that should not be all," Kaiba continued effortlessly, suddenly all wit, looks and charm, "Let us make a deal."

Yami was cautious, choosing his words carefully. "What do you have in mind?"

Kaiba smirked ferally again. He practically radiated of slick control... control that Yami now so valiantly struggled for. And by the heavens, Kaiba knew that. And he knew he had the undefeatable Game King stuck between a rock and a hard place... or those two blasted Greek mutant-ladies whom no Egyptian ever seemed to remember the names of. What was it, Scarda and Caryhide?

"Its quite simple, actually, your highness..." murmured the priest innocently. "If I win..."

"Seto, this is _madness_! High treason!" shrieked Akunadin, his words slicing the stunned silence, "You are High Priest to Pharaoh! _High Priest_! Do you not know the meaning of this title?!? Do you not remember your duties?! You _cannot_ do this!"

His son glanced at him sharply, eyes narrowed and unreadable. Then, slowly, Kaiba went on, as if he heard nothing. Only a slight strain in his voice betrayed any impact of Akunadin's words. "If I win, my king... you forget all this. This whole..._dutiful sacrifice _nonsense and what not."

Yami opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by the priest's stunning blue eyes.

"But if I lose..." here Kaiba's voice cracked somewhat, "... then I will submit to whatever punishment that may be applicable."

The word death hung in the air.

There was stunned silence.

No one dared to move, eyes wide with disbelief. How could this be? Never before in Egypt's long and honorable history had a High Priest _dared_ to challenge their reigning Pharaoh. Never before had a High Priest gone against his very title and very duties to what was most certainly a suicidal act... 

This was beyond high treason.

This was _betrayal_.

Akunadin's eyes showed a level of said word that only a father could feel. This was his _son_... His only true son. All that was remained from a passionate union long dead. All that remained of his late wife's blood. 

Akunadin had held this curiously eye-colored baby to his chest on rainy days, and sang to the little boy on bright, starry nights. He had lent his shoulder to cry on when the youth needed it, and had laughed when his son tripped in the mud or threw fits over Mahado's 'ignorance'. He had watched such a spirited young child blossom into an individual of legendary strength, looks and wit. 

And Ra-damn, Akunadin was _proud_.

But that pride was flung roughly into the Nile at this very moment. Here, his own _son_ stood before all these respectable men, about to become the one abomination, the one _priest_, the one _Egyptian_, that _ever_ openly defied the king of Egypt.

'_How did it come to this...?_' "Seto..." Akunadin's voice was dry and weak, his teary eyes restless and full of pain, "_Please_... I beg of you... " 

Again, Kaiba looked at him, and again, he was unreadable. However, something like an apology flickered through those sapphire irises, though it was nearly undistinguishable from the arctic fire that burned there. "Well, my king?" called the High Priest finally, locking gazes once more with the small youth he knew of as his lover and one of his only kin.

Yami looked as if he was sleeping for a moment, deep in thought. He was curiously silent, with his eyes closed and his chin delicately bowed toward the ground. And it was then that something like a chuckle escaped him.

A shudder like nothing before ran up everyone's spine. How could one laugh in such a time like this?!?

"You cannot win, High Priest," whispered the Pharaoh finally, opening his eyes to reveal unwavering strength within. His large eyes held Kaiba's gaze with the composed tranquility and piercing intelligence that he was so known for. "_You know this_..."

If things could have gotten quieter, it suddenly did.

Kaiba scowled furiously. "We have not yet battled, _your_ _majesty_..." he managed through his teeth. "How can you be so certain?"

The King of Game's eyes flashed dangerously, and a twitch of a frown flickered through his lips. 'He's desperate... I can see it in his eyes...' "You cannot win this..." he repeated, sadly and tiredly, "The time, reason or form of my death is not for you to decide."

Kaiba's hand clenched angrily over the Rod. "Agree to my terms, _Pharaoh_," he all but snarled. "We have quite an audience, after all. Many respectable witnesses." His eyes trailed over to the officials that now cowered on either side of the throne steps. His gaze wandered back to Yami, who sat decorously on his throne. "This will be remembered and recorded in paper, word, and stone. The eyes and ears of these men will see to it." He let out a strained chuckle, a taunting one. "Surely you will not back down from such a challenge, oh King of Games...?"

The Pharaoh sighed and lowered his gaze as if admitting defeat. "Even if I lose..." he whispered quietly, "--the gods will see to it that I die at dawn tomorrow." He looked up, fresh tears brimming his beautiful scarlet eyes. The stern ice there melted briefly to reveal soft flames and a cloud of turmoil. "I have no _choice_, Seto. This is fate!"

A violent trembling ran through Kaiba at that dreaded word, and his control shattered. "That is a lie...!" he all but roared, pointing the Rod angrily at the king. "_Agree to my terms_... and the outcome of this battle will decide what is _fate_ or not." He spat the word like a snake would do for venom.

He saw something in Yami's watery eyes then that nearly broke through the pain and desperation that blinded his logic.

Pity. The Pharaoh pitied him.

Ra, and what if Yami was right? What if there was no victory possible in this controversial situation? What if there was no hope left? What if this _was_ pre-determined destiny?

Kaiba snarled. It *can't* be true. Fate was nothing but a fickle word. And he wanted no pity. He never wanted any. "_Enough._ Call your monster, Pharaoh," he growled, snarling. "I believe this match is long overdue."

"...Yes..." A single tear trailed down a smooth, proud cheek. "Far too long..." agreed Yami quietly. He knew Kaiba had been itching to challenge him for many years... though he never imagined that the threat would actually come true, nor at such time, nor with such consequences. 

The Pharaoh wanted to scream in utter frustration. This was a lose-lose situation for both of them! Kaiba would lose Yami no matter who won and blast, there wasn't a thing either of them could do about it. And surely the gods would make sure that it would not be _Kaiba_ who came out victorious.__

'Ra, I'm sorry, Seto...for all of this.' Even so, defeated and tired, Yami felt himself sinking back against his throne, silently and dutifully accepting the challenge presented. Like always, he knew he would win. Even against Kaiba, something familiar and reassuring within the Pharaoh foretold of a victory in his favor. 

But Yami never expected to feel so horrible about it...

'Such an empty victory at hand...' "Then I accept your challenge, High Priest."

There was a sharp intake of breath.

The other High Priests looked at each other with wide, alarmed eyes. Their training returned with vengeance; though highly improbable, if and when a High Priest betrays Pharaoh, the _duty_ of the other High Priests is to _take him out_. Permanently.

Yami caught their bewilderment and sent them all a meaningful glare. "I, _alone_, accept the challenge," he emphasized quietly.

If possible, the High Priest looked even more distressed. Shimon made an odd choking sound somewhere, but he too, was sent a paralyzing glare. 

The Pharaoh glided past them and down the steps with the fluid grace of liquid water, looking very much looking like some ethereal creature with his shimmering jewelry and billowing silver robes. He showed no fear nor alarm in his smooth steps, though his eyes showed pain and grief on a very human level.

It tore at the hearts of all that saw them.

Kaiba, however, eyed him coolly with composed respect. "Select your monster, your highness."

Yami looked at him curiously and silently for a long time, then up at the dragon that had so gently carried him just hours ago. Blue-Eyes stared back vacantly, devoid of any of that past sweetness.

The Pharaoh shuddered delicately. It was still powerful, Blue-Eyes. _Very_ powerful. Legendary. _Feared_. No creature he had could match that strength except for Exodia and the Gods, all of whom were too important to the Egyptian battle lines then to be called back to the Palace for a foolish, hopeless duel.

'Wait.' 

Yami inhaled sharply. 

There was _one_... One monster he _could_ use... But also one that he feared to call upon, not knowing its strength and not wanting to risk it in open war.

Mahado... Anubis. The Magician.

Could he dare to risk it here? For all Yami knew, this might not be the Mahado that he knew. The Magician could be unpredictable. After all, it was half the battered remains of a human soul. Did that give it a will of its own? Was there enough willpower to resist its master's orders? Was what was left of Mahado confused and in pain, having lost its body and very possibly its memories... Perhaps, in its disorientation, it might mistake Yami for an enemy?

And of course, there was the Anubis factor. Mahado had always been strong, for Yami was one of the few that knew of his hidden powers within the Ring, but would the fearsome jackal-guardian of the dead resurface among the tattered remnants of its 'host's' soul? Would the god's powers be emphasized even more now that he was half-dead and closest to his element? 

And even if Anubis was gone or still dormant, could Mahado's hidden powers be controlled in his inhuman-like state?

'Oh Ra... I have no choice...' moaned Yami to himself. He could literally feel every pair of eyes in the Chamber burning into him, waiting for his next action. And he could not let them down. Taking in a shaky breath that did nothing to calm his nerves, he shakily found his voice and forced down a squeak.

Ancient words of a powerful spell spilled forth from his lips, unwavering only because he had performed it countless times since he was able to speak. Yami thanked Ra for such practice, for it wouldn't do much good if he was suddenly all weak and cowardly before all these men, and in such an important hour.  

But for a distressing moment, Yami remembered that he had no idea how to call the Magician-that-used-to-be-Mahado. The Magician certainly was not a true Shadow monster, nor one born of the Shadow Realm... so would he come when called upon like the others?

Or would he remain silent and still in the moment that he is needed the most?

"Well...?" Kaiba looked like he was getting impatient, his dragon even more so.

Yami bravely gulped and decided to give it his best --and only-- shot. Closing his eyes, he effortlessly tapped into the reservoir of the Shadow Realm and felt the familiar surge of energy course through his veins. As he teetered dangerously between worlds, he was briefly aware of his voice calling upon the Shadow, uttering the deadly words that no commoner would ever want to hear or understand.

And clearly in his mind, Yami saw the dark, death-born Magician within the Temple of Tablets, its plate resting upright on the top of the miniature pyramid within the center of the Temple. Surrounded by a pair of flaming torches and covered in strings of mourning lotus blossoms, the Magician looked so silent and unmoving that he seemed no different from the common pictures etched into walls and pillars.

But here Yami hesitated, almost fearfully. There was a dark, frightful amount of energy radiating from the Magician's tablet, just _waiting_ to be unleashed. It was a chilling and dangerous type of strength, one that the Pharaoh realized as the power of the Dead mixed with an awesome amount of Shadow. Hell, it almost scared _Yami_ with its might.

And somewhere below that frightening power was the aura of someone that Yami recognized as Mahado... or what was left of him. He was dormant, for now... Simply sleeping in a death-like state within that tablet. Neither living nor dead...

Yami bit his lip. Did he really want to wake the Dead, even the partially-Dead? Did Mahado not deserve to rest in peace when he could?

But already, what little remained of the High Priest was stirring, deep within that deadly tablet. It could sense Yami's spirit and powers nearby, and it was reawakening, ready to serve the Pharaoh it had vowed its eternal life to.

Yami felt guilt gnaw away at him and shuddered. '_Please_, old friend... I need your help...!' he pleaded, greeting the Magician's invisible hands with his own and feeling the sudden blending of their powers with that touch.

And in a flash, Yami was back in the Throne Chamber, back to where he stood at the base of the throne's steps, back at where he was staring at Kaiba's passionate, blazing blue eyes from across the room. 'Blast, what happened?' Disorientated, he shook his head a bit to clear it. He was sure he had done _something_, because magic and Shadow still crackled in the air... but what exactly did he do?

It was then he heard the collective gasps from those present, and the strong hand that suddenly slapped on to his shoulder.

Yami jumped, his breath stopping short of his throat. 'Oh. Ra.' His knees buckled as the owner of that hand stepped around him.

At first all he saw was a pair of sharp almond eyes, piercing, brilliant and a startling shade of emerald green. Surrounding said eyes was a flawlessly devastating face, with high cheekbones and long hair the shade of pale violet. [4] The being was tall but slender, his lean muscles encased in plates of elegant purple armor and a long, dark tunic. In his hand was a long rod the color of his eyes, with an emerald pearl the size of a man's fists resting in a shell-like projection at the top.

But perhaps it wasn't so much what the being looked like but _who_ he looked like.

An overwhelming mix of pain and joy leapt into Yami's eyes in the form of blinding tears.

The armored being remained passive, but his eyes twinkled warmly and his grip tightened in greeting. "So we meet again, my Pharaoh..." murmured the Magician quietly, pale lips twisting upward in something not too unlike a smile. His liquid, smooth voice, which resembled Mahado's to a painful point, echoed elegantly against nonexistent walls. 

Yami managed a weak smile through his tears. "Mahado..." he whispered, his voice all but choked with emotion.

Here, the Magician's eyes turned suddenly vividly sad. "No longer..." Gently, and barely noticeably to anyone else, he shook his head. "The Dark Magician..." the monster corrected quietly. He then bowed deeply, gleaming lilac-colored hair spilling past his shoulders as he held his rod symbolically against his heart. [5] His strong voice rang out, loud and clear. "I am forever at your service, your majesty... Command me as you will."

_Mahado no longer_.

Yami felt his heart wretch agonizingly. 'The Dark Magician...' The name suited, he supposed, but it was unfamiliar to him. Painfully unfamiliar.

Almost by reflex, the Pharaoh sought comfort from Kaiba, crimson eyes darting toward said priest from across the Chamber.

That was almost a horrible mistake, in the grand scheme of things.

The Magician's gaze followed the Pharaoh's and snapped toward Kaiba.

The change was abrupt. The Magician's eyes narrowed dangerously. Swiftly, dark fog and brief flashes of colorful lightening drew in and swirled around him until a near-opaque aura formed, brimming with high tension and energy. But in the mist of it all, the Magician himself glowed with blinding contrast, hair and robes fluttering as if a great gale was blown from under him. A few observant individuals, Yami included, noticed that he no longer stood on the ground; instead, the Magician simply hovered, toes a few inches above the Pharaoh's sandals.

The shock waves and the power that radiated from the monster was so great that even the mighty Pharaoh took a timid step back. Guards and officials shifted nervously about, cautiously yet with hope shining in their eyes. 

Unexpectedly, the Magician turned and placed itself firmly in front of the Pharaoh, arms outspread protectively. Though intense, its eyes were frightfully neutral, bearing no flicker of human emotion nor of the man that it once was. Said irises flashed an eerie, radiant green, and behind them one could almost see the shimmering of stars against the blackest of nights.

And for the first time since his appearance, the mage met fully Kaiba's gaze.

The High Priest of the Millennium Rod was frozen in place with shock, a shaky trembling running through his strong frame. Though nothing but stern irritation showed upon his face, a million emotions lit aspark in those wide blue eyes. Awe. Surprise. Anger. Guilt. But most of all, fear.

The very presence of the Magician struck a guilty cord within the priest. And very suddenly, he remembered the young boy that had tortured him to no end. And the young man that was nearly inseparable from the Pharaoh's side. And the High Priest that turned out to be the bravest of them all. Mahado was the one that died for Pharaoh. Kaiba was the one that challenged him.

The brunette wanted to laugh a bitter laugh. 'Funny, Mahado...' he thought sadly, thoughtfully, 'You always _were_ the better priest...'

And to make it worse, the Magician gazed down at him with the distaste of a high prince against a worm. There was something unholy about his gaze, something _above_ them all, something ageless, something distressingly too wise for any mortal to comprehend... 

And that was nearly enough to make the High Priest's remaining courage crumble. Kaiba tried to look away, but the Magician's piercing jade eyes held.

But something in those eyes pitied him. Something in those eyes warned the High Priest that this was all useless... Something in those eyes reminded him that there were far greater powers at work here then them both... Something in those eyes reminded him quietly and sternly about their last words and their comprised promise... and something in those eyes forgave him for breaking it.

Kaiba diverted his eyes quickly, deeply shaken. 

With a single glance, the Magician had effortlessly brushed aside his mental barriers and had spied the deepest secrets of his heart. And by doing so, he reduced Kaiba's pride to near nothing. The High Priest felt violated. But most of all, he felt helpless. And he hated that feeling.

Blue-Eyes, however, was not so easily convinced of the mage's strength. It took a fearless step forward, bringing its foot down hard enough so that the ground shook and rippled like water. Quite a few people tobbled to the ground from the sheer strength of the shock wave.

The Magician looked from Kaiba up to the dragon, face passive and utterly calm. Something challenging sparkled in those cold emerald eyes.

Surprised at its ineffective offense, Blue-Eyes took another step forward and waved its huge claws menacingly. And when that didn't work, it opened its fearsome jaws wide to let out an ear-splitting roar that had even the bravest of men trembling in their sandals.

The Magician stood his ground, unafraid.

"Your monster is foolish, Pharaoh," Kaiba chuckled finally, amazingly finding the tattered remains of his pride. Warm strength flooded his limbs, and he stood tall, voice suddenly as strong as steel. A thought had reoccurred to him while his dragon bravely tried to defend its master's courage. An important thought that never really left his mind.

_Yami was going to die_.

This living nightmare of a thought had haunted him to no end for hours, and no one could possibly comprehend how close to the edge of madness he was. The priest almost laughed. Bakura's monster had fed ravenously off hate, and now Blue-Eyes was now doing the same... only it now fed off desperate, blinding love.

Despair was a hell of a strong feeling. Many soldiers were known to have taken a fatal wound and fight for many minuets falling. (AN: this is true. O_o People have gotten shot, fatally, and were known to run blocks before dying.) 

_Love_, a mystical, fickle wonder that Kaiba had only recently discovered, was even more potent. Many women were known to have gone through the Underworld and back, losing whole limbs and suffering mind-boggling torture to save their children.

But a combination of the two? Love and despair? There is nothing stronger. When Osirius was murdered, his beloved queen, Isis, searched the whole world and every civilization for her husband's body. When Osirius's body was cut into fourteen pieces and scattered throughout Egypt, it was Isis who went and found each and every part, bit by painstaking bit. It was Isis who tore at her hair, wore a white robe of mourning, and screamed up at the sky. And it was Isis's cries and tears that convinced the other gods to bring Osirius back to life. 

But who would save Yami?

Hell, Kaiba was going to... or fail trying.

"Foolish?" echoed he-who-is-no-longer-Mahado. The Dark Magician's eyes lowered slowly and dangerously toward Kaiba, all flickers of familiarity disappearing.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "I speak to _Pharaoh_, Magician," he said quietly. "This is between him and me. Only."

The Magician looked like he had been slapped, hard. His eyes burned emerald-green flames, and very suddenly, he went silent. Utterly silent.

Yami's sad crimson eyes peeked out from over his monster's shoulders. "Kaiba, that was unneeded," he murmured quietly. "He is just as human as me or you."

Kaiba's gaze did not move for a long moment, and he held the Magician's eyes with gut-twisting bravery. Some silent, unheard battle clashed between the two. Tension ran high. 

And suddenly, with a start, the two seemed to realize their situation. They had once been comrades. Once been fellow priests. Brothers by occupation. Childhood companions by birth. And now, by some cruel twist of fate, they were turned against each other.

It hurt.

The Magician wanted to protect Yami. Kaiba wanted to protect Yami. And to do that, one of them was going to have to back down. And Kaiba hoped it wasn't going to be him.

Then, finally, sadly, those blue eyes drifted toward the Pharaoh, and they softened instantly. "Call him back, Yami," he whispered, voice choked.

Yami's eyes watered, and his gaze wavered.

"Don't make me hurt him..." the priest's voice was unnaturally strained. His grip tightened dangerously on the Rod until his knuckles turned white.

Yami said nothing, but a flicker of uncertainly flashed before his eyes.

Silence.

"Yami, _don't make me hurt him_..." pleaded Kaiba urgently, Rod lifting as if he was no longer in control of his arm. "Call him back! Before it is too late!"

Still, Yami hesitated.

The tension and silence was near unbreakable.

Blue-Eyes shifted eagerly, jaw opening wide as it drew up to its full height. Sparkling lightening began to gather around its teeth, blinding and flickering. The sound of crackling energy filled the room as a magic-stirred gust swirled around the four opponents.

'Oh gods, Yami, don't make me do this...!!' cried the High Priest to himself, though his body moved on without him. His Rod rose high and proud, and he felt dark Shadow coursing through his veins. The power was a familiar, reassuring feeling... and yet at the same time, sickening.

Yami met Kaiba's gaze, briefly. His crimson eyes were teary with stricken grief, but Kaiba saw a flash of something in there that surpassed even the look within the Magician's eyes. Something dangerously powerful and wholly unnatural. Something completely unafraid and unwavering. Something ancient, ageless and wise. Something beautiful, deadly and awe-inspiring.

Something far more powerful then even the Shadow. Something far beyond the pitiful world of mortals. That something lurked behind Yami's exquisite crimson-hued eyes. That something that was now stirring.

And it did not fear him.

Kaiba wanted to scream, to shudder, to cry, or to run, but he could not. Anguish gave both his dragon and him great strength, but he did not want to _use_ that strength. Not now. Not ever. "Yami, _please_..."

Yami looked at him for a long, long time, slim chest heaving with quick breaths. His wide eyes searched Kaiba's desperately, a lone tear trailing its way down his cheek. "Why are you doing this_...?_" he whispered sadly.

Kaiba managed a soft, gentle smile through his tears, startling all that saw it. "Because _I love you_..." 

Then, in a flash, dark energy pulsed around him, sending mini shock waves to those that stood closest. The Millennium Rod glowed high in his hands. Kaiba squinted his eyes shut, as if it hurt to utter those dreaded words. "My Blue-Eyes White Dragon! _ATTACK THE DARK MAGICIAN!_"

People screamed.

The Blue-Eyes shrieked a thunderous roar, and launched from its jaws a blinding blast of pure white energy literally flattened people as it flew by.

Yami watched it come, face calm but eyes brimming with tears. He never thought this day would come, the day that his own cousin, his own High Priest, his own _lover_, went against him. And all for love. _Love._ Oh, how he hated that word. It had brought them nothing but pain. Nothing but _pain_.

'Let it hit me...' the Pharaoh whispered to himself, heart tearing to pieces as he watched the ball of energy fly toward him, 'I do not care. _Let it hit me_.'

But the Dark Magician had other ideas. It grasped its rod in front, body glowing within the dark mist that surrounded it. Green eyes flashed dangerously. "You shall not touch him!!" he cried in the mist of the chaos and the shock wave. The emerald orb upon his staff glowed until it matched the blinding strength of Blue-Eye's most deadly attack. Brilliant lightening and dark smoke flew from it in great waves. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!" (AN: I tend to refer to Shadow Monster's as 'it', even though Mahado is obvious a 'he'. Please don't mind if I use it and he alternately! Bad habits die hard!)

Abruptly, everything flared into negative hues. White turned to black, red to yellow, yellow to blue, purple to green. 

The two attacks, one dazzling silver and the other of stark midnight, collided violently. People were sent flying into walls. Ishizu and Akunadin collapsed against Yami's throne. Stone and debris flew everywhere. The eastern wall shattered. A few unlucky pillars were pulverized. Smoke clogged up the chamber.

And it was then that everything went upside-down. 

All conscious thoughts were almost literally blasted out of the area, replaced by impulsive self-preservation. Flashes of light and great masses of smoke flew from the explosion, momentarily blinding all that dared to watch with wide eyes. The shock wave sent people flying or collapsing, rattling teeth and rippling under the feet of the lucky few that remained upright. The crashing of energy fields was horrendously loud, echoing painfully in skulls and forcing hands to slap over ears. 

But Kaiba and Yami saw all with wide eyes full of anxiety and apprehension.

The Dark Magician's attack was more general and wide-spanned, forming a large, negatively-colored plate that spanned most of the horizontal Chamber. Blue-Eyes's attack, on the other hand, was a compressed energy beam. With brutal strength, White Lightening hit the Magician's energy field and was deflected off in a wide spray of smaller beams that destroyed whole pillars and chunks of the walls. People screamed and ducked blindly out of the way.

But since Yami did not order the attack, Dark Magic Attack could not openly go offensive. Instead, it was forced back into a protective dome around its two masters, scattering White Lightening's main force but unable to do anything about it.

Kaiba saw this and felt familiar glee well in his throat. He couldn't fight it. He was one of the best duelists in Egypt, and perhaps the most merciless. He attacked quickly and sneering into the stunned face of the defeated. And he knew fully well an advantage when he saw one.

_He had an advantage over the King of Game_.

And for a moment, a great, familiar madness possessed him. Adrenaline, victory, and the deep satisfaction of being the victor rushed through his mind, leaving him feeling giddy, arrogant and wholly _undefeatable_. Who _cared_ if this was Pharaoh? Who _cared_ if this was Yami? Who cared who the enemy was? He was just going to be running away with his tail between his legs anyway, all whimpering and cowardly. That was how they all were.

All Kaiba knew now was the sweet bitterness of triumph at hand, a taste he had gotten addicted to since birth. Hell, he was going to _win_, and no one was going to get in his way.

And his desperation helped.

"My king, this will not hold..." the Magician warned calmly.

Yami was surprised he had heard him over the screaming and the cracking of Shadow. But he was not surprised by the news the words brought. However, he couldn't bring his lips to work. All the young king could do was stare with horror and fear at the blinding swirling of energy that rested just above him.

"Give me the word, your majesty..." urged the Magician quietly, rod trembling slightly and a bit of a strain appearing in his strong arms. Still, he sounded far too calm. "Give me the word, and I swear to you, I can at least get _him_." There was both disgust and pity in that emphasized word.

Yami felt his heart leap up to his throat. 

A single word... A _single_ _word_ was all he needed to say...

The Dark Magician was promising him a sole, clean victory. And Yami did not doubt that the former priest had the power to do so. It was normally forbidden to attack the actual duelist in a Shadow Game, but then again, desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, the Dark Magician knew no 'rules' of the Shadow. He was not born of it, and he was certainly not going to be restrained from with its petty laws.

"Pharaoh..." The word was somewhat worried and urgent this time. The Magician was frozen painfully in his mid-air hover, body tense and hair blasted back from the energy that radiated from his rod-point. His green eyes --now a startling negative purple-- flickered in Yami's general direction. They were emotionless and unreadable, though his voice was respectful when he spoke once more. "Now or never..."

Yami managed no words out of his dry throat, eyes somewhat panicked as he looked from the attacking Blue-Eyes to his defending guardian. What to do?_ What to do?_ Attack Kaiba? The Magician could not guarantee that his attack would not take Kaiba's life in the most horrible of ways. And Yami couldn't trust himself to issue such an order.

'Say it, Yami. Damnit, _say it_!' a part of his mind screamed at him.

But he couldn't. He couldn't give the order.

The Dark Magician started when a mortal hand touched his own, tingling with magic that he couldn't really recognize. The monster's piercing eyes darted toward Yami with questioning silence, though not yet alarmed.

Yami managed a sad smile. "Stop."

The Mahado part of the Magician could have easily resisted that order. He could have easily attacked for himself, despite Yami's hesitation. He could have easily taken out the dragon, or at least the dragon-tamer.

But Mahado was only half of this body. The former Magician of Illusions knew nothing but the commands of his master, and if this was what his master commanded, he shall follow. This is the fate Mahado had sacrificed himself to...  

This was the fate and the curse of the Shadow monsters.

So the Magician calmly pulled back his Rod without question. His attack flickered and died, brilliant color returning with vengeance to the blinded eyes of witnesses. 

And White Lightening hit.

Dutifully, unafraid of the pain he knew would come, the mage turned and embraced Yami protectively in his arms. White Lightening would have easily atomized apart ten grown men, and with the petit Pharaoh somewhat more delicate then most men, the Magician couldn't take that risk.

People openly marveled his loyalty and the courage, cheering and crying and screaming all at the same time. But all watched, unable to look away.

The beam of white energy hit fast and hard, slamming into the Magician's slender body with power that could have blown apart a whole Temple. And yet, though in great pain, the mage did not utter one word, nor one cry.

However, his attempts to shield his young charge were somewhat futile. White Lightening was too great an attack and far too large to be shielded by just the Magician's body.

Yami cried out sharply in pain from somewhere in the Magician's arms.

The pitiful sound traveled quickly through the Chamber, sending alarm and horror through all that heard it.

A nearly deranged Kaiba, who barely even knew what happened in that split second when the Blue-Eyes's attack breached the Magician's, jumped out of his skin. Reason claimed his mind once more, and he rushed forward, answering his lover's scream with his own of worry. Words of spells and curses escaped him without thought, and his monster, stunned by this sudden bombard of frantic commands, retreated quickly, mighty jaws smoking and blue eyes entirely confused as its beam died before it.

In this sudden, brief pause, the full extent of the damage became visible. 

Many guards and servants lay unconscious and scattered about. Pillars were reduced to dust. Whole walls were in ruin. People were near hysterics. The Dark Magician, fallen to his knees but impressively intact, glared up at Blue-Eyes with piercing, accusing hate, his rod smoking and glowing dangerously beside him. 

And to the horror of all, the mage cradled the fallen ruler of Egypt in his arms. Yami was, thankfully, alive, though he looked barely so. His hair was singed, his once brilliant silver robes burnt to crisp in some places. The sound of his painful, erratic breathing filled the room, broken occasionally by a fit of harsh coughing that made his lithe chest heave delicately. His petite body trembled violently in his guardian's arms, long limbs shaking with exhaustion and smooth bronze skin marred by cuts that bled openly.

'Oh gods...' Kaiba felt panic and horror seize him. '_What have I done_...?!'

His lover...! His beloved...! Laying there now... so weak and defeated, barely breathing... bleeding a river... drenched in cold sweat and blood... Ra, the horrifying image engraved itself with fire into Kaiba's mind, a curse upon it for all eternity. 

And for a moment, it was all he could see. 

He couldn't look away. But it hurt to keep looking... 

Guilt welled up within the poor priest so violently that he himself shook with its strength. 

_He_ had done this... He, High Priest Kaiba, had done this appalling, forbidden sin! He had pulled an angel from heaven and had broken its wings. He had attacked the good king of this mighty kingdom. But worst of all, he had attacked one of the few brave souls that dared to love him back.

He had done the unthinkable. He had attempted the impossible. And he succeeded. 

_He attacked Yami_.

A deathly shudder ran through Kaiba's once proud shoulders, his blue eyes teary and wide. 'Ra, _what have I *done*?!_'

He wanted to run over there and snatch Yami from the Dark Magician. He wanted to hold that perfect, slim form to him and weep over it in sorrow. He wanted his tears to heal it, to see it well and beautiful once more. He wanted to feel that heart beating in that elegant neck, and to feel that body stir under him as if they had woken up in bed together. He just wanted to hold him... Just walk over there and _hold him_.

But Kaiba couldn't move. 

And apparently, he was the only one that couldn't.

The High Priests and Shimon let out identical shrieks and flew down the steps, alarm and full-fledged panic registering upon their faces. Like a swarm of ravenous wolves moving in for the kill, officials, guards and servants followed, crying out their Pharaoh's name.

The Dark Magician scowled fiercely at them all and sent them back with death glares and a dangerous wave of his rod. The High Priests and Shimon, however, were allowed to approach, and found themselves staring with dread and horror at the limp form of their young king.

However, just as their trembling, frantic fingers reached out, a voice rang throughout the room.

"Hold your positions!"

Every single soul in the room froze at the strained tone, every eye that hadn't already done so darting in the direction of the fallen Pharaoh.

Yami's eyelids twitched and he stirred slightly, a long sigh escaping his lips. His eyes fluttered open, exquisite scarlet depths fiery and intense but glazed over with pain. Those beautiful eyes shut quickly again when a shudder of agony ran through the Pharaoh's slender frame, sending him into another fit of coughing.

"Yami..." started Akunadin worried, taking another step down.

"N-No!" The Pharaoh's voice was hoarse but stern. His eyes blazed with flames as they reopened, sending a fierce glare at them all. "This is a Shadow Game," he wheezed, "This is _my_ fight."

No one in the vicinity with half a brain looked very happy about this, though they obeyed and did not come any closer. Akunadin, however, looked like he near tears from the effort.

Yami fought down a wave of nausea and pain with a deep breath, limbs shuddering in agony with that simple movement. Then, with considerable difficulty, Yami struggled into a semi-upright position, the Magician's gentle hands helping him along the way.

But the pain was so great that the young king managed no further, collapsing weakly within his guardian's arms, delicate limbs trembling with frustration and effort. He was frightfully near tears, but he fought it bravely by holding his labored breathing. Then, mustering up what he hoped was enough self control, Yami tried again, this time holding a upright position sitting in his guardian's lap. The youth let out a shaky breath, eyes clenched in pain and body wavering uncertainly from the effort.

A witness let out a pained whimper.

Ra, it looked so _painful_.

Kaiba, whose sharp eyes watched all this with sickening horror and guilt, felt his own body shuddering by watching. 

This scene was just _distressing_! It was just so... so... _wrong_. Impossible, even!

Young Pharaoh Yami, as if he wasn't admired enough for his powers alone, was notorious for his elegance. With his strange, multicolored color and his brilliant, exotic eyes, the young king of Egypt awed ambassadors and foreign kings alike with his fair features and his infamous charm. He floated around with the silent, fluid grace of a gliding cat, though his seemingly fragile limbs could effortlessly and instantly shift into battle mode with the liquid speed of a striking cobra. As Kaiba found out the hard way. 

And it was that same immune, undefeatable little body was struggling to even stand. 

At this, many pairs of accusing eyes turned toward Kaiba, silently blaming him for crippling of such a beautiful creature. 

As if the priest didn't feel bad enough already. Bitter self-hate boiled in Kaiba's throat, and his eyes stun with guilty tears. Yet he could not bring himself to step forward to help, or even vocally express his concern.

But Yami needed no help.

True, he was in great agony in both body and heart, but he knew in the back of his mind that Kaiba could not go any further. _Wouldn't_ go any further... That is, if Yami's instincts were right.

'Horus help me...' prayed the Pharaoh, fighting a final wave of unconsciousness and struggling once more to stand. He was dimly aware of the Magician's hands helping him, but by some ethereal, miraculous twist of fate and courage, he found himself standing wobbly on his own. 

However, after a moment of mental rejoicing, Yami's body betrayed him once more. To put it bluntly, he felt _horrible_. His head swam and sent his balance reeling dangerously. His unsteady feet suddenly seemed to belong to a drunk toddler. And he was all too aware of his own blood dripping down his limbs like burning liquid lava.  

And yet he felt almost none of it.  

With strength he didn't know he still had, he lifted his face and straightened his shoulders, taking in a deep, calming breath. He heard murmurs of approval and disbelief about him, and felt somewhat smug. 'Didn't know I still had it in me, huh...?' Hell, in truth, he was just as surprised. He should be dead, by all calculations, or at least not nearly well enough to stand. 

Kaiba's eyes alone told him this. Those clear, sapphire irises were impossibly wide, flashing repeatedly between a powerful mixture of fear, awe, relief and guilt. Awe and relief most of all, really.

Yami met those stunning eyes with his own, face utterly serene despite the large gash upon his cheek. There was no pain, hate, nor worry in his gaze, only a twinkle of a challenge as an elegant eyebrow arched upward. "You are surprised, High Priest." This was a statement, not a question.

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows, struggling to find his wit. "You survived," he answered bluntly, voice tight and dry with emotion.

Yami coolly managed something like a smirk. It was unnerving to all that caught it. "Yes. And by your 'rules', the Game shall go on," he murmured quietly.

The Magician frowned and floated forward, one hand extended worriedly. "But sire, you are not--"

Yami glanced at him sharply, exquisite scarlet eyes narrowed. "Defense mode."

Impressively on his part, the Magician revealed neither horror nor defiance at that command. For a moment, he regarded Yami quietly, perplexity flashing in his eyes. Then suddenly, that confusion was replaced by something that resembled deep, unconditional trust. Trust that could have only come from dear High Priest Mahado. 

Bowing his head slightly, the mage silently and calmly got down on one knee, rod and arms crossed protectively across his chest. His aura glowed brightly but did not flare any further, though it swirled around him in a lingering reminder of the great power that lurked beneath the benign robed form.

Yami seemed pleased, and returned his piercing gaze back to his lover, his lips twitching upward smugly. "I highly suggest every bystander take into consideration their own health..." he hissed quietly, not bothering to turn his head to those he addressed.   

Thick, tense silence fell upon all. Then, in a panicked shuffle and with the memory of the dragon's previous attack clear on their mind, officials and priests alike fled as far as they could against the walls.     

Satisfied, Yami stood up a little straighter like the king that he was, crossing his arms in the bold, fluid way Kaiba had done before. Again, a delicately shaped eyebrow arched toward his hairline. This time, however, the Pharaoh was silent, no words falling from his lips.

Kaiba stared openly, as did many others. Yami _wanted_ him to attack? The Dark Magician's defense was high, but higher still was his offensive powers, as was Blue-Eyes's White Lightening. Surely the young Pharaoh had not gone mad with pain?

Yami waited patiently. This was his element. This was a Shadow Game. He was the king of the Shadow. He was the bearer of the Egyptian crown. And he was Horus.

He would not lose.

Kaiba unconsciously sensed this, a shudder running through his strong frame. There it was again, that ancient, powerful creature that lurked just behind Yami's eyes. 

And again, Kaiba feared it. He feared it so unexplainably, so impulsively, so _instinctively _that it bewildered him... But as he gazed upon the slender man that so resembled his delicate lover and yet was not him at all, Kaiba could only ask one silent, mental question, 'Ra, what _are_ you...?!'

Yami-who-was-not-quite-Yami gazed at him serenely, in a pitying, loving kind of way. And despite his injuries, he really was quite beautiful. In a sick sort of way, if you disregard the blood and consider the torn clothing and the tousled hair as some erotic way of waking up after a passionate night.

Then, before Kaiba's very eyes, he saw Yami as his lover just the night before, withering and crying out under him with passion-glazed eyes and panting, bruised lips. 'So beautiful...' Then the priest saw the young Pharaoh before Bakura, radiating in danger, power and Shadow as he called forth the Egyptian God Obelisk. 'So deadly...' And then he saw Yami again, this time curled up like a child in the Dark Magician's arms, bleeding and weak and injured and trembling. 'So delicate...'

Instantly, Kaiba knew his fate as sealed. He couldn't see that again. He could damage that beautiful being. He couldn't bring his beloved down to his knees. He couldn't smother the one last hope of Egypt. He just _couldn't_.

"I forfeit."

He hardly recognized it at first. It was eerie, really, his voice. His words had a haunting tone to it, like some hallow, harmonic spell. It almost didn't sound like him...

Akunadin's head snapped up, as did everyone's in the room. "What?!" There was relief and disbelief in his choked voice.

Faithful Blue-Eyes glowed and disappeared in a blinding beam of energy. There was a collective gasp of relief from everyone, though Kaiba felt as if its disappearance had pulled all of his strength and hope with it. 

Many pairs of wide bore into him as his proud shoulders slumped uncertainly. The priest fell defeatedly to his knees, head bowed and hands trembling around the Millennium Rod. Dark chocolate bangs cascaded over his eyes like tears. "I forfeit!" There, again, those corrosive, hated words. Kaiba has never surrendered in his life, for he always saw it as a coward's way out, but somehow these two tiny words flowed effortlessly off his tongue...

... almost as if he knew he would lose since the beginning.

He waited, bathing in tense silence. And he waited for his fate, his punishment and his duties to smack him straight in the face. Was it death? Was it banishment? Was it torture? Instinctively, he tensed and winced, bracing himself.

But nothing came from a long, long time. There was a mad amount of shuffling as people rushed to help fallen friends or companions. Lingering in the air floated a blanket of murmuring as high officials and priests debated heatedly over this sudden change of events. And somewhere in the distance, the rough dragging of pens across papyrus reached the priest's ears as scribes rushed desperately to record this fated occasion.

The waiting began to hurt.

Daring himself, Kaiba's teary and frustrated eyes glared up through his hanging bangs.

He was surprised as anything to find all the High Priests surrounding him in a tight circle, looking down at him from high above. Then, silently, one of them knelt and rested a warm, pitying hand upon his shoulder. Kaiba barely even acknowledged that hand before the Millennium Rod was gently pulled out from between his very fingers. 

A deep instinct of possession shot through Kaiba, and in a flash, he leapt upward with an enraged roar. But rough hands grabbed on to him with such strength that he very nearly tore his arms and legs out of their sockets in his struggle.

Desperately, Kaiba's blue eyes glanced about and were suddenly assaulted by stinging tears when they fixed on Akunadin --his own _father_-- bowing before Yami, trembling old hands holding out the Rod as if it was some great peace pact. Akunadin's face was turned away from his son's view, though Kaiba could sense that it took a great deal of strength for the old man to stay calm. 

Yami, however, had no trouble doing so. He gazed down at the Rod passively, a flicker of curiosity in his eyes as if he had never seen such a thing in his life. The Pharaoh glanced at Kaiba, whose breathing was near frantic, and then at the Dark Magician, who hovered by the king's shoulder. The Magician glanced at Kaiba also, but his jade eyes were so fast it was near impossible to tell. Then, together, master and monster looked at the Rod with identical, deadpanned frowns.

Yami settled a gentle, though still bleeding, hand upon Akunadin's trembling head, and reached out with his other toward the gleaming Item that laid between them.

"No!" Kaiba's voice came out strained and choked, and he gave one last desperate struggle against the hands that held him. His bangs slapped into his eyes. "No!!"

That Rod was his! His birthright! His power! He had trained all his life for that blasted piece of gold, and Ra-damn, he wasn't going to get it taken away!!

"My Rod..." Kaiba all but whimpered, tears as clear as his eyes streaming down his cheeks. To demote him was the worst humiliation. Nothing was worse! _Nothing_! "No... Please...!" The soon-to-be-former priest moaned, hanging his head as defeat shook his strong frame. 'Oh, Ra, no...!!'

And it was then that he felt himself being released. Surprised and weak, he fell to the ground in a defeated heap as his captors shuffled back quietly. Stunned and numb from the impact, Kaiba could only stare tearfully at the ground for a moment as he caught his breath. Then, gingerly, he picked himself up, turned in a whirl of angry purple and white robes, and stormed away in a blinding rage.

No one stopped him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba wandered aimlessly about the Palace grounds for a while, with no place to go and no place he wanted to go. Whether it be in some sacred Temple or out in the freshness of a courtyard, people stared openly at him, whispering fearfully to each other. Disgust, fear and anger followed him silently in the forms of glares, and try as he might, Kaiba couldn't shake their horrible eyes away.

But he didn't care. There were worst things on his mind. His life's training had been just thrown out the window. His status had been stripped from him. His reputation had just collapsed on itself. His father had abandoned him. His friends probably hate him.

All in all, life _sucked_.

He just wanted to just dig a hole in the ground and die. 

But somehow, he found himself before Wadjet and Nekhbet, their marble beauty looming at him from above as if he had suddenly sunken down to the level of dirt.

As if he hadn't felt like that in the first place.

Kaiba wanted to just hurry along down the hall, but he found himself suddenly surrounded by heavily armed guards. 'Oh dear Ra...' Pressed against Wadjet, the priest glared with his most fierce, deadly glare, and was surprisingly met by wry smiles.

"Pharaoh has been waiting for you..." one of the men murmured gruffly, pointing inside with his spear.

Kaiba felt his heart leap up to his throat, but all he could do was send the men a pained wince. His stomach twisted and fell to his feet, though with no choice he shuffled past the twin goddess and into a chamber of certain doom. The Royal Chamber hadn't changed much since he saw it this morning, though its beauty and its familiarity gave no comfort to the poor priest. Slowly and warily, with the overwhelming sense of helplessness of a man doomed for execution, Kaiba dragged himself to the balcony steps. He could feel the guards' and statues' eyes boring into him, and shuddered under their intensity.

Then, at the feet of the great stairway, the priest summoned what was left of sanity and courage and looked up.

Somewhere beyond that waterfall of silk and beyond the outstretched wings of the great Horus falcon, Kaiba could make out a slender being with wild hair. And there he was. Pharaoh Yami.

The High Priests' mind went suddenly blank, but his feet began to move on their own. Deliberately, his right foot took one step up, the left another, then the right again...

Before the stunned priest knew it, he was at the stop of the stairs, one of his hands reaching out to part the veils like he did many times in the past. 

A part of Kaiba wanted to laugh at the familiarity of it all. Perhaps this was all just a bad misunderstanding, and the moment he walked through this wall of fabric, Yami would fly into his arms and kiss him senseless like the lovers that they were.

A billowing wind from outside all but blew silk into Kaiba's face, snapping him out of his musing. He floundered somewhat, sighing as he brushed the annoying veil away. 'Well, we can all dream, can't we...?' he reflected bitterly.

And then he noticed it. Yami was dressed in his usual attire with Horus bouncing on his arm, as usual, but now the Pharaoh was... was...

"You're--"

"--healed?" Yami's smooth, tenor voice flowed like silk. Though he did not turn his head, one could almost sense him smirking.

Kaiba nearly jumped out of his skin, his eyes wide as he stepped through the veils like a zombie. "H-How...?" 

"Well, apparently the gods weren't going to let me go looking like Seth himself," Yami replied dryly, answering very little. He let out a shrill whistle and Horus lifted off his arm like an arrow, shooting up to the sky with just a few flaps of his long wings. Yami watched him passively for a moment, bathing beautiful in cascading hues of sunset before he reached across his arm and untying the skin flap that rested there. A servant bearing an ostrich fan came out of nowhere and took the glove, bowing and fleeing as soon as she could.

Only then, after they were once again alone and watching Horus fly into the sunset together, did Yami turn.

Restored to his previous fairness, the Pharaoh was almost too exquisite to see. His proud face and brilliant hair were haloed in a rainbow of color, and his crimson eyes flashed alluringly from under long eyelashes and dark kohl lines. And of course, there was that luminous, charismatic smile that would have put Ra to shame.

But Kaiba watched him with deep, dark agony. Ra, what a loss he would have to suffer tomorrow... What a loss the _world_ would have to suffer...!!

Yami beckoned him forward with a slightly nod of his head, and like some spellbound man Kaiba obeyed, gliding to the young ruler's side. For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes as they had done so many times before, though this time one of them was troubled and the other almost restful.

Again, that mysterious, immortal being joined Yami in those red irises, and again, Kaiba felt terror seize him. But Yami was simply too appealing to give up, and the priest found his traitorous body frozen in step dangerously close to the tiny king's.

Yami, in turn, smiled innocently, and he tugged at Kaiba's robes. "Come... Watch the sun set with me..."

Kaiba warily did so, standing at an awkward distance from his lover as they both faced the horizon. 

Memphis was startling magnificent, a wide blanket of pale white and green stretching out from under them. Red-gold cliffs rose on either side of the White City, matching the light that now flooded the sky. The Nile roared in the distance, and a formation of white birds scuttled across its emerald banks like a great living blanket of fog. Horus suddenly dove out of nowhere and broke through the quiet of the scene, a shrieking blur of dark feathers against a burning sky. Ra was already dangerously close to the entrance of Duat, barely a blood-red sliver over the three proud forms of the distant pyramids. His light bathed the city and the giant monuments of the Palace with cascading hues of gold and red, which shimmered beautifully on the balcony's translucent veils and off the radiant splendor of Egypt's young king. 

Kaiba's sharp gaze soaked all this in, though the dreadful heaviness on his heart was not lifted by such a painfully beautiful sight.

Yami turned toward him then, eyes teary and wide like a child. "This will be my last sunset, Seto..." he whispered almost fearfully, all charm and wit gone. He looked pitiful.   

Kaiba felt his heart literally tear, and he could not resist but pull Yami tightly into his arms, as if trying to protect him from all harm. The priest's throat was dry, and he found nothing comforting or wise to say as the delicate being in his arms trembled against him.

And suddenly, he realized that Yami did not pull away. Nor had he screamed in anger, nor had he scowled or glared. 

Ra, Kaiba knew he had been forgiven. Utterly, and totally forgiven.

It only increased his pain. 'He has such a heart of gold... and yet he's no more then a child...!' the priest thought sadly, 'Why must the gods be so cruel...?'

They stood on the balcony arm in arm, sharing their pain and the beautiful sunset. When Ra finally disappeared, he quickly took the rest of his light with him, and the Apep the night serpent quickly dominated the free space. A starry night claimed the sky, dimming it and the whole world from vivid rose to dark, velvety blue.

And slowly, twinkling on and off, stars came. Brilliant, starry stars, far too numerous to count but each unique and beautiful. And there, standing in the mist of it all, was Sopdet the Dog Star, the king of them all. [5]

"Promise me, Seto..." Yami whispered finally, an immeasurable amount of time later. He was only visible by the torchlight that came in behind them, and yet his eyes seem to glow a dazzling scarlet as they looked up at Kaiba. "Promise me that sometime... somewhere... if I ever find you again... we'll just watch the stars together like this."

Kaiba felt tears sting his eyes once more, and he gave Yami a squeeze. "I'll be waiting..."

**[Voice 2 (cont.)]  
Suddenly the world  
seems such a perfect place!**

**[Together]  
Come what may!  
Come what may!!**

**I will love you...  
until my dying day!**

"Then..." Yami hesitated, and suddenly he pulled out the Millennium Rod, balancing it perfectly between his two upturned hands as he offered it forward. "Then this, I believe--" he murmured quietly, "--has been taken from you against my orders. I now return it to its rightful owner."

Kaiba looked down at the Rod with horror. He staggered backwards, almost fearfully, pain flashing in his eyes. "Ra, Yami, I can't take that!"

It was now the Pharaoh's turn to look troubled. Large crimson eyes narrowed, though in a confused sort of way. "Why...?" he whispered, almost hurt.

Kaiba shook his head, turning his gaze away lest his tenuous control shattered. "I... I have shamed it," he choked out sadly.

There was a brief, stunned pause, before a slight, warm body was suddenly pressed against Kaiba's own. The priest looked down to find Yami looking up at him with sad, pained eyes.

"Keep it..." the king murmured in the dark, "...It is a gift."

Kaiba, startled, felt the cold Rod slide into his hands, two smaller hands covering his own to keep the Item secure. He glanced down at their combined handhold and the moonlit Rod in between, heart pounding and eyes tearful. "Yami, I--"

The Pharaoh cut him off with two slender fingers on the lips. He managed a sad, tearful smile, "You are my High Priest, Seto..." he whispered, his voice soft, "...now and forever..."

Kaiba opened his mouth to protest looked at him for a long time, finding no trickery in the king's eyes. Just love. Love and anguish.

He choked on a sob, tears flowing freely to mend with Yami's own. "Now and forever..." he echoed, pulling Yami in for a long, desperate kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Keep it... It is a gift..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"You are my High Priest, Seto... Now and forever..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Promise me that sometime... somewhere... if I ever find you again... we'll just watch the stars together like this..."_

_"I'll be waiting..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] - Dendara was a real ancient Egyptian city, located more or less in the middle of the Nile's delta. It was, as mentioned, sacred to Hathor, the goddess of love (who annoyingly kept merging with Isis throughout Egypt's history, though I keep them _distinctly_ separate). Whether it was called the City of Love or not is beyond me, but it sounded kinda fitting for this story. :-p By the way, for anyone that was wondering, the cities I listed in the previous chapter (about which ones were falling and stuff) are all REAL cities I got a _really_ confused with the names, because they have both modern and ancient names (which vary _greatly_ from book to book), but I hope I got mostly the real Egyptian ones. However, many of the towns/temples, like Philae, the island Temple of Isis, were made in the Middle Kingdom, the New Kingdom or the Ptolemaic times (Cleopatra's dynasty, the last 100 or so years of ancient Egypt). As mentioned, I have no idea where Yami's whole gang is located, since the manga and the show disagree, so I might as well mix a few random cities I in the story. ^_^ In case you don't get my babble above, I'm trying to be historically accurate, but I'm failing.

[2] - Oh oh oh!! Egypt has a really cool military history!! ^_^ Ramses II and Tuthmosis III were like the 'general' Pharaohs of ancient Egypt, and they were known to extend Egypt's boundaries as far south into Kush (Nubia) and as far north as Syria (far past modern day Israel). The Nile Delta, which is a major route of transportation for both inner-Nile and inter-civilization trade, was a heavily disputed area in ancient times. Narmer, the first true 'Pharaoh', united Upper and Lower Egypt by defeating his rivals in Lower Egypt. But because its so damn BIG, Lower Egypt has occasionally fallen to Hittite and Libyan attack, though Egyptians always regained control. Just a few interesting fact. ^_^

[3] - I think it was Ramses II, but this one Pharaoh was well known for practically slaughtering successive Nubian rebellions. Kush (as Egyptians called Nubia) remained under heavy Egyptian control and influence --they adopted versions of the Egyptian gods-- until after Cleopatra's death and the fall of the Roman Empire, where they eventually briefly managed to rule Egypt before being booted out by the Muslims and the Christians.

[4] - Er, I just found out from other sources (and from common sense) that Mahado was BLOND. O_o I guess I should have guessed it anyway; the manga's in black and white, but now that I checked, Mahado's hair was WHITE, or some other light shade. -_-;; And I have seen colored, non-fan-art pictures of the Dark Magician with blond hair (and green skin, but THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!) Eh. Funny. Yami and all the High Priest except Ishizu and Karimu look...so... um... un-Egyptian-ish. I mean, BLOND? O_o!! Gee, and I thought Kaiba and Yami had it bad... OH, GREAT MANGA PEOPLE! *falls to a bow* PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR GIVING MAHADO THE WRONG HAIR-COLOR! And I deeply apologize to anyone (lucky bastard) that knows the manga well and was deeply annoyed by my ignorance. ^_^;; Whoops.   

[5] - Sopdet (I'm not sure if I spelled this right) the Dog Star was the ancient Egyptian name for the star we know of as Sirius, the brightest star in the night sky.

And just a random note; for anyone who's attempting to keep up with the new episodes, ISN'T LITTLE MALIK THE CUTEST THING YOU'VE EVER SEEN?!? *squeal* And its so sweet how Yami took W.G.of Ra's hit for Joey. I was bawling my eyes out! ^_^;; Still, the show's moving along REALLY slowly cuz its for people with like an IQ of negative four and can't remember anything unless its deliberately repeated a zillion times. -_-* *sigh* To Malik; hey, maybe YOU don't want to, but hell, *I'D* like to gaurd the tomb of a hot ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. :-p And wow, Y.Marik really IS insane! (Bastard, but COOL bastard!) Ra, I _hate_ his dubbed voice. -_- But on the brighter side, Ryou (kinda) and Y.Bakura's back! *starry eyes* I missed them so much, only Y.Bakura seems permanently attached to Malik (that bastard! *glomps Bakura*) and Ryou is... practically nonexistent. Either that or he's still half dead. O_o And of course, though I missed that episode, they lose against Y.Marik, right? And poor Odion!! AND DAMN THAT TEIA!! SHE JUST HAS TO GET POSSESSED AT THE WORST OF TIMES, EH?! I hate her even _more_ now, if that's even possible! *fumes* And who da hell is this 'Noah' kid?!? I read a story and it said he was Kaiba's like... half-brother by adoption or something?! O_o HEEELLLPP?!??

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Ra DAMN that was one long chapter! WHEW! I dragged it out a lot, eh? ^_^;; I've read it so many times I can't tell what I think about it anymore. Is it horrible? Corny? Way too long? Too dramatic? -_-;; The end was kinda rushed, so I apologize if it was crappy and had lots of spelling errors. Obviously, everything took me a long to write (going a sentence a day practically) and I, again, apologize. *dodges daggers of death* About the next chapter, I _hope_ it'll be up soon, though I'll be damned if I know the update date. And please review if you still appreciate the fact that I'm alive! Remember, **200+ reviews! PLEASE?!? *_* And I ****SWEAR to _try_ and get the new chapter up soon...**


	9. The Fall Of The Morning Star

~~~~~~~~~~The Fall of the Morning Star~~~~~~~~~~

~~~AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~

Ha! Just in time for Christmas (only I kinda had to force it to be a present in time... ^_^;;)

Heh, so I'm guessing his is the chapter you've all been dreading and yet dying to read, eh? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! WARNING: **CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER!! **Can't stand it? Don't have the guts to continue? Leave now and forever hold your peace. And don't u dare flame me either... And the worst thing is, I dragged the whhhoollleeee thing out. ^_^* Heh, anyway, enjoy! But to all you traumatized, sentimental maniacs (don't worry, I'm one too; I usually can't stand character death either) out there, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE WORLD!! Yami's not really 'dead' anyway!! We all know that Yugi solves da Puzzle and CEO Seto meets Yami, the Spirit of the Puzzle. And then of course, Dark Magician's tossed in there, the Gods are all over the place, and Ishizu and Shadi are just... er... around. So why blubber? (though you're free to do so if you get terribly distressed in this chapter) 

Dude, people are going hysterical on me! O_o;; Er... glad my story has that kind of... effect... Egad, the reviews are so LONG and so THOUGHTFUL!! *squeal* I was seriously moved to tears when I came back after a few days and had like 40 different reviews clogging up my mailbox. Ra, see, when YOU guys start crying, *I* start crying, and we go into this chain reaction that eventually leads us both into this mass hysteria of happiness. You probably all get sick of me saying this, but **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR LOVE AND YOUR SUPPORT!! THANK U THANK U THANK U!! ***sob*I'm also very glad that people read my long babbles cuz apparently people I've addressed to in my notes are very happy with my response. ^_^* All the reviews were so thoughtful and helpful to an authoress (in terms of self-esteem, ideas, and writing appreciation) that they were just so... so... WONDERFUL. And thank you to all those that gave me or at least mentioned pictures and art. I really want to see all of them, so feel free to email me (if ur shy, just drop a note on ur review and I'll hopefully get back to you) any fanart or pictures or anything Egyptian-related. ^_^ 

And just warning you, THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER. O_o 50 friggin' pages of pure, pointless babble! I swear!! All written in two days!! *bangs head on table*

*****EMERGENCY NOTES TO REVIEWERS*****:

**SPECIAL THANKS to SERENITY MIRAL**, **BLUE SEPTEMBER and LILPURPLFLWR** of whom patiently sent me emails and WONDERFUL seto/yami pics that greatly cheered me up and helped me get ideas. ^_^ Thanks, guys! Luv the pics! And if anyone else wants to join that list, feel free to cram up my inbox! (email is inclosed at the concluding notes at the bottom of the chapter)

**TO 'SETO KAIBA'**, you are one lucky duck to claim that name on FF.net. :-p And thanks for the really really really long review (probably the longest, by my guess ^_^). OMG U CAN DRAW A MANGA FOR MY FIC?!?! *faints* DEAR GAWD COULD YOU PLEASE?!!? I'd be forever grateful!! I luv doing fanart and I luv looking at them too! *sighs blissfully* Check for my email at the bottom of the chapter. _Please_ send them if you ever get to do them!

**TO 'EMBER ELIDD': **heck, sure! I already told Doveinsky the same thing. If you promise to be careful w/ exposing my story on the web, I'd be totally honored and hyped about being the first YGO fanfic on ur site. Thanks for asking! Made me feel all special. ^_^;;

**TO 'TWILIGHTHUNTER': **I swear I will try and find a way to contact you. Sorry! -_-;; And this is a note to everyone; I was kinda in a rush throughout this story, so I apologize if I didn't contact those of you that wanted to be contacted (or if my inbox simply didn't receive your message). 

**TO 'MISS SERA':** Thank you for your last minute notice! That was very thoughtful of you. :-p Pharaoh Atemu, eh? O_o What does it mean? I looked all over and its not in any Egyptian dictionary I know of. ^_^;; Strange, but very interesting. For the sake of my sanity, though, I'm sticking with Pharaoh Yami (I'm too used to the name anyway. I seriously I can't imagine 'Yami' being called anything BUT 'Yami', or at least, Pharaoh O_o;;) *eyes budge* Vol.3 is out and translated?!? *shriek* OHMYGOODNESS AND I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?!?! T_T (GRRR my brother lost Vol.1, but thankfully I'm safekeeping Vol.2. :-p) MUST FIND VOl.3!! *runs off to destroy bookstores* 

1. Thank you all who explained about Noah (I really wasn't expecting people to read my notes THAT closely, but I'm glad you guys do). Thanks again, cuz all of you explained a lot! Note to Yugi or Yami or whoever made that stupid decision: KURIBO?!?! I mean, Mahado, come ON, this is SO your CUE! *whaps Yugi on the head* Sure, Yug, maybe YOU like Kuribo, but you're tying our fave Pharaoh to a ball of fluff when he could have a major butt-kicking dead High-Priest...er... dude... with a major butt-kicking rod and the coolest clothes and the coolest eyes who could SO majorly kick that fluffball's butt!

2. Thank you also to those that cleared up the manga. I GET IT NOW!! *cheers* So its all just a reenactment?!? Eh, wouldn't someone notice if Pharaoh Yami suddenly doesn't seem to remember anyone's names or even about the Temple of Tablets? O_o Oh well, at least we now know why he's so utterly clueless, and why he sees the others in the sky (with Teia and that damn cartouche of hers). Of course, that whole Yami's-split-into-three-pieces thing confused me. So, he's Pharaoh in a memory world, AND he's battling Y.Bakura in a completely different place?! Oy vey, my head hurts... -_- I think I'll just dream away about the manga through THIS story and others like it. The real thing is too damn confusing...

3. Egad one of my Ch.7 reviewers (though she's not the only one) mentioned something about my AN's getting annoying, though I didn't get that message until AFTER Ch.8 was updated. I'm sorry! ^_^* Yeah, I realized at some point that they might be getting just a *tad* annoying (it happens in my other stories, too -_-) but bad habits die hard, you know? I'll try to keep my little pop up stuff to a minimum, though that might make these babbles in the beginning and the end a whole lot longer. :-p 

4. As for the whole gods thing at the end of this chapter and beyond, I did some more research on Egyptian mythology and one, its even more contradictable then I thought, and two, apparently some of my knowledge on myths are a tad off. I apologize for my mistake; it turned out that Horus the Elder was originally the fifth child of Nut, meaning he was a brother to Osirius, Isis, and Seth and an uncle to Horus the Younger, who was the son of Osirius and Isis. However, both Horuses were associated with the sun and the falcon, and both fought Seth, so they eventually merged into one god that was worshipped simply as Horus the Sun-Hawk, the god of Pharaohs (usually still as the son of Isis and Osirius). Hope that clarifies some things up for you guys... Basically, I'm a paranoid and perfectionalist freak, so I have to get the facts right and every detail correct cuz reviews going "by day wa, did you know that this was wrong and its really blah blah blah" or "no, this is what really happened blah blah blah" really bother me!

5. Er, one reviewer mentioned something about Christ and my own Horus-reborn idea. *wince* Well, interesting point, really... though I wouldn't go THAT far. Basically, I just thought it might be cool to tie Yami to Horus merely because... it might be interesting. ^_^;; And also, I'm obsessed with Egyptian mythology and Horus happens to be my fave god. And Anubis, 'course. :-p It was just a little fun to challenge myself and see how I could link romance, YGO, and Egyptian mythology together and make it all make sense (which hopefully would happen in the possible prequel)... The whole reborn-idea wasn't meant to be anything else. Besides, Horus/Yami BROKE THE RULES and he SINNED. The other gods more or less look down upon him (and they would hate him if they didn't love him so much) so he's not a very Christ-like figure at all, where all the angels and stuff worship Him. A note to all; I have no definite religion, meaning I'm agnostic and atheist (there's a thin line between the two, in my opinion). Also, I'm very paranoid about my lack of understanding about other religious (though I proudly have friends that are Jewish, Christian, Buddist, Hindu, Muslim, and of a few religions I can't pronounce). Therefore, I really hesitate to link my story with anything religious cuz I'm fearful about upsetting any one religion (us being in a crazy world and all). I'm even paranoid about typing "Arabian" or "Arab" cuz people might take it a wrong way, especially in these days... ^_^;; I MEAN NO HARM!! I COME IN PEACE, I SWEAR!

6. Just to all of those that mentioned it; **I HAVE *FUN* BASHING MYSELF!** Dude, there's nothing wrong with it, and its not like a drug or anything (though it acts like sugar ^_^). You guys should try it sometime. Its so much fun, I swear! I am in no way suicidal (I love my life and I'm entirely too happy, as my friends constantly tell me) or depressed or self-hating. As many authors have discovered, making fun of oneself can be terribly fun, especially in fanfics. I swear, you'll see it happen in every major fic, in the beginning or end of every chapter. 

~~~~~~~

__

_" Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life.... Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment." _~Gandalf the Grey (Lord of the Rings; the Fellowship of the Ring)

It rained that night... That sad, lonely night. The stars did not linger long. Aided by a blanket of clouds, the many goddesses of the sky poured forth a distressed ocean from their eyes, their plopping tears singing a soft, haunting melody throughout the mystical land of Egypt. A lone jackal, somewhere in the desert, looked up at where the moon was hidden and howled a long, anguished cry. Deep within his tablet, the mage once known as High Priest Mahado shuddered at the sound. 

Throughout the kingdom, awoken by flying Shadow monsters carrying the spreading news, Egyptians ran excitedly out into the streets, some praying to the rain in joy, others tearing at their hair in great sorrow. Excited neighbors leapt out of bed and rushed out of their homes to greet people they barely knew, dignity and clothing nearly all but forgotten. Animals awoken by the chaos neighed and barked and screamed, eyes wide with confusion and ears twisting in the sudden noise. Husbands spun their wives around the room and hugged their sons, hysterical with relief. Elderly gentlemen smiled at each other and murmured Akunamunkano's name with his son's, remembering the end of wars in the years of the Pharaoh's late father. Around them, little girls and boys, unafraid of the dark or the pouring rain, danced in the puddles and sang joyful songs of the great Pharaohs of old. A new verse was added, dedicated to a brave, wise boy-king with tri-colored hair and eyes brighter then the rising sun. These new words were then gleefully sang with the rest of the song, and parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts and friends alike joined the high-pitched voices of their children, all with hands raised and heads lifted high in honor of their great king.

But somewhere in the Royal Palace, Akunadin rested his head within his hands and sobbed. All gaurds, servants, officials and priests heaved sighs and bowed their heads. And alone in their Chambers, Ishizu, Karimu, and Shadi wept.

And in the mist of it all, Kaiba and Yami made love. Desperate, tender, frantic love. They would make it to remember this night, this fateful night, their last night, their last moments of passion together... But despite the blinding pleasure, they, too, cried with their countrymen, their tears melding with their fierce kisses, their pain undistinguishable from their excitement, their anguish making them hold each other closer.

"Promise me... P-Promise you'll wait for me..."

"I _will_ be." [1]

~*~*~*~*~*~

"It is unjust! It is unjust!!" cried a beautiful voice of eloquent words.

"Thoth, calm yourse--" murmured a quiet, silky-smooth tone.

"Ma'at, you of all beings, should agree with me! [2] Tell me, is this not _unjust_?" There was great and desperate urgency behind Thoth's words. "Great gods of this gathered Council, hear me! This is no mere mortal!! This is no mere king! This is the Dawn-Hawk Horus, mighty son of Pharaoh Osirius and Queen Isis! [3] Our Prince, our King! Why, have we gone _blind_?! Is he not one of _us_?" 

An anxious pause. 

"Is he not our _brother_?!" Thoth pleaded softly, pain evident in his very words. "Is he not our brother, by blood or by heart? Is he not our son, our grandchild, our charge, our apprentice, our friend, our companion? Or perhaps, even our nephew?"

"Whether or not he is my nephew has nothing to d--!!" started a deep, menacing growl.

"Hold your tongue, Seth!" hissed the god of wisdom, beak snapping irritably. "Your poisonous words are of no use here, last son of Nut! [4]"

There was stunned silence. Seth's threatening rage filled the air, his seething anger filling the void of sound. Then...

"What is your case then, oh Wise One?" came an echoing, ancient tone of voice, one that ignited the very air itself and commanded respect from the depth of one's very being. Existence itself seemed to quake in the face of it.

Thoth's voice hesitated, before it came out a hushed whisper. "Let him be spared, Great Father.... Let Horus be _spared_!!" he pleaded, "He has suffered for far too long!"

His voice reverted and echoed through the silence that followed it, and it seemed the eloquent god had not lost his touch. His persuasive words spread like wild fire, and there were hushed murmurs of agreement.

"Can you all not see that young Horus has found happiness at last?" questioned Thoth fiercely, voice raising once more, "Happiness that he could not find _here_? Since his birth, he has been raised surrounded by revenge, fear and betrayal, and has known nothing but tears of sorrow and battles of pain since. But now... now he is joyful living a life with the mortals! Joyful! And I will _quit_ this Council before I join any force to take that joy from him!"

Now there were exclamations of alarm and disbelief. No god simply _quit_ the Council. It was unheard of! All major gods and goddesses were a member by birth or by privilege, subject to a hierarchy with Ra and royalty at the top. And though it does not always agree, this Council of great gods made the decisions to run the world. So one does not quit the Council!! Seth threatened to do so once, in anger against Isis and Horus, but it was an empty buff. And now it was _Thoth_, one of the eldest and wisest of the Council-members, that was doing so! And to the horror of all, he seemed dead serious about it.

"Yes... Yes, Thoth speaks true!" agreed another voice above the others, this time a woman's, silky, sensual and exquisite. "Let the Sun-Hawk be spared, for he deserves this not!"

Hushed silence, and attention swiveled as one toward the newcomer.

"Thoth, my wise son... and Hathor, my beautiful daughter..." started the august voice once more, this time sad and slow. "You both speak wisely and true... but Horus's place is _here_. He was born of our blood and he was born of our world... For this, he shall return to his family and homeland. He has caused far too much trouble as it is with this whole 'rebirth' business, and he has caused us more pain then he could ever imagine."

"No, but my king--"

"Hear this, for Great Father speaks!" boomed the king, his voice rocking the very heavens themselves. "We have allowed Horus to have his 'fun'! We allowed him to break the codes of the heavens, and we allowed him to go as he shall! We have allowed him _far too much_!" 

The scolding stunned all who heard it.

The king softened. "Now... All we ask is that Horus return to us, to where he belongs and to where he will find more love in our arms then he will in the arms of that pitiful--"

"And if we love him, Oh Great Father..." interrupted Hathor, quietly, "...can we deny him of his own love?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

'This feels so... so... _right_...' Yami never remembered being quite this warm... nor feeling quite so safe. He had felt it before, he was sure, perhaps as a baby in his mother's arms... but that was a long time ago, and it had been many years since anyone dared to hold him like this.

A blissful sigh fell from the Pharaoh's lips as he snuggled against the strong, broad chest of his lover, inhaling the priest's musky scent and stroking the smooth skin with his long fingers. Kaiba's arms tightened possessively in his sleep, drawing the youth upward until Yami was fit snugly under his chin. Kissing away the lingering saltiness of sweat from the priest's long neck, the Pharaoh returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders and molding himself like a second skin against said man.

They fit so perfectly... So _perfectly_... 

Oh gods...

'Hold me tight, Seto...' Yami stiffed a sob against Kaiba's jaw, shutting his eyes tightly and feeling a crystal tear trail down his already tear drenched face. He snuggled said tear into the priest's neck, breathing hard. 'Hold me tight... You'll never be able to do it again...'

"Your majesty..." The voice was quiet and respectable, but held an immeasurable amount of pain. 

'Just one more minute...' whispered Yami to himself, opening his eyes and gazing with adoration at the beautiful being he was melted against.

Asleep, Kaiba looked remarkably boyish, his messy brown bangs cascading over his flawless face and the legendary blue eyes he was so famous for. He bore a strong jaw, high cheekbones and a proud nose, all carved perfectly out of smooth, sun-darkened skin. His body was no less marvelous, lean but strong like a cat, each muscle etched in ideal proportion and magnificent strength. Ra, the priest could have passed for a fallen god.

The sight brought more tears to Yami's eyes.

Oh, how cruel fate was...! Of all wonderful beings in the world, Yami luckily managed to snare the most splendid of them all... but he had kept him for so short a time... So _short_ a time...

Yami's hand trembled as he fondly brushed aside the chestnut bangs from his lover's brow, fingers shakily trailing down that gorgeous profile. Adoring crimson eyes soaked in that handsome face, bathing simply, for the moment anyway, in the brunette's company. "I... _I love you_..." Yami whispered finally against the tightness in his throat, though he knew that Kaiba could not hear. The young sovereign leaned close and brushed his lips over the other's, feeling the soft and sweet texture that he had grown addicted to. It took all his willpower to pull away.

"Pharaoh..." Another familiar voice, this time shaking audibly. "...I-It is time."

Yami wanted to cry. 

But he didn't. He forced down a threatening well of sobs and wiped his eyes, slipping gracefully --though not without heart-breaking effort-- out of Kaiba's arms and from under the silk sheets of his royal bed. 

His skin still tingled where Kaiba's own had met it, and the missing warmth hit him like a thousand daggers of wretched ice. The separation almost _hurt_... No, it _did_ hurt. And it hurt a lot. Yami bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself away from the option from diving back under the covers and into those strong arms, as if they could protect him from his cruel and evil fate.

And by Ra, he wanted to do it. He really did. He wanted to scream at those that dared to intrude on his sleep and snuggle himself, once again, against Kaiba's broad chest. The urge was so STRONG... and all too do-able. 

It was so hard to fight it. So terribly hard...!! Though his sense of pride and his duties screamed at him in shame, one tiny, selfish part of himself, the part that loved living more then anything in the world, screamed back that there was still time. There was still time to call it off, still time to damn fate and fall right back to sleep and not worry about a thing. There was still time to _live_! 

Yami stood perfectly still for a moment, torn between the gazes of those that called to him and his own desperate longing for his priest's warmth. 'Fight it!' he screamed at himself, hands trembling to restrain themselves from pulling his sore and tired body back into bed. 'Fight it!' Bare-skinned and shivering in the freezing mid-night mist, Yami clenched his eyes tighter and forced himself to take a deep, shaky breath. Then another. Then another.

He had a chance to live. All he had to do was simply order it done. No one could dare challenge him or overrun his command. But of course, there was that whole gods factor. And the fact that millions would die if _he_ didn't. 

'Oh Ra...' Yami's breathing took a near hysterical edge, and he felt his tenuous control begin to slip.

Even when familiar arms drew him into a tight, reassuring embrace, the Pharaoh only barely managed to get his raging emotions under control. Resting his head on his embracer's shoulder, Yami took a moment to compose himself but still looked up with wide, frightened eyes so unlike him. "Uncle... Uncle, I-I can't do this..." he whispered fiercely, pleadingly.

Akunadin eyes were sad and watery as they peered down at him, his hands lovingly draping a loose bed-robe of translucent silk over the Pharaoh's slender shoulders. He pulled his nephew into another tight embrace, feeling the boy tremble in his arms. "Be strong, little one..." The old man's voice was shaky but full of love. "You must be strong..."

The words were more toward himself then anything. Akunadin knew Yami had the courage to do this. He knew Yami _would_ do it. But he doubted that anyone else could bear to see this through. Especially himself.

Akunadin felt his own tears well up and drop into Yami's thick, vivid hair. He had seen much death. So much death... _Too_ much... 

His father, Yami's grandfather, had died suddenly and without warning, when Akunamunkano had turned barely sixteen years of age and Akunadin just eight. (AN: they seem decades apart in the manga, but for the sake of my sanity, they're going to be just a little closer together.) The two Princes suddenly numbered down to one when Akunamunkano was crowned Pharaoh, and then down to zero when Akunadin abandoned the royal lineage for a priest's life. The Queen Mother was never very happy with that particular decision, but she blessed them both with love and good-will when she died at a good, ripe age, both sons by her bedside.

Akunadin had been greatly saddened by her passing, more so then Akunamunkano since he was the younger and more docile of the two brothers. But the deaths had hit them both hard, and the royal siblings were startled to find themselves alone in a large and scary world.

But even after his parents' demise, Akunadin was happy. He was quite content to let his brother take the all the glory of the Pharaohs and let his own fame be masked. True, he was still a Prince of Egypt by heart and by blood, but he was much happier living the peaceful life within mountains of scrolls then to be the center of attention before the eyes of the most respected men in the known world. 

And then, he met his future wife. [5] She turned the world upside-down, and for the better. Stunning beautiful, strong-willed, and hot-tempered, she caught the eye of every man in her little provincial town, as well as the eye of a particularly shy High Priest that happened to be riding through the area. The rest was a blur, but the next thing an ecstatically joyful Akunadin knew, he was married at the Palace gates by the blessings of his brother --whom, one later pointed out, was still oddly single at the time. 

And when Kaiba was born, Akunadin had never been happier. Though the midwives who had assisted the birth found it odd and almost repulsing to see an Egyptian baby --though large and as healthy as a horse-- with such pale skin and such odd-colored eyes, Akunadin thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He had wept openly when the servants handed him his first and only baby son, and had to be assisted by his elder brother in holding the child because he was quite nearly crushing it to himself in joy. Kaiba, of course, screamed his little brown-haired head off in annoyance, and Akunamunkano --who watched with amusement when Akunadin very nearly dropped the baby in alarm-- vocally expressed his wish that his own son wouldn't nearly be as grouchy.

And, of course, as hoped, Yami wasn't. Just a year or so after Kaiba's birth, Akunamunkano met and married one of the priestesses of Isis, a strange but pretty little woman as delicate as she was wise. She made a fair and just Queen, and at Kaiba's fourth birthday, a new Prince of Egypt was born.

This time, it was Akunadin who was the comforter. Akunamunkano was exceptionally nervous, and had good reason to be. His wife, though strong in mind, was not the most well built of ladies, and her pregnancy had been difficult. Also, the Pharaoh's particular dynasty had an unreasonably high rate of prenatal and infant deaths, even in terms of Egypt's normally high rates in the first place. Many Crown Princes and princesses of Akunamunkano's forefathers had died early or at birth, and Akunadin briefly recalled that their own father had to bury two infants --one a sister, the other a Crown Prince-- before Akunamunkano was born.

Thankfully, though barely, Crown Prince Yami was not to join those death ranks. He was, however, stunningly silent upon birth, and it was remembered that his father nearly collapse in hysterical sobs when nothing but silence filled the air in that crucial moment of birth. But Akunadin, feeling particularly brave and also somewhat panicked, rushed to the midwives' side and burst into tears of relief, returning with a tiny bundle in his arms that was still but very much alive. No one knew --not even until this day-- why Yami did not weep, but he merely snuggled against Akunadin's robes and peered up at the world with the most adorable pair of eyes that any Egyptian ever possessed. The child's irises were an exotic, flaming scarlet, so different from the large, icy-blue ones of his four-year-old cousin, who had been tugging excitedly at Akunadin's robes and whining that he couldn't see.

Little Kaiba's excitement was contagious. 

Messengers on horseback and riding Shadow monsters rode from the White City to all corners of Egypt, crying out the news. "A new heir is born! _A new Crown Prince is born_!"

Even when a teary Akunamunkano snatched the baby from his arms, Akunadin felt, at that magical moment that the child's eyes and his own met, that there was something very special about the new Crown Prince of Egypt. Something mystifying, frightening, powerful, and dangerous all at the same time, but undeniably very special. At the time, he didn't think much of it, all but falling to the floor with palms up in prayer, thanking the gods for the safe delivery of the Crown Prince. 

But now the priest realized exactly how right he was... Just how _special_ Yami really was...

That was Akunadin's first contact with the amazing little bundle of joy he would come to know as his nephew and future king. And he had proudly been one of the first --even before the child's father-- to hold him.

And here he was again, holding the same baby he held sixteen years ago, in the very same room...

...but this = would not be for a birth. It would be for a death. _Another_ death. _Yami's_ death.

Akunadin's heart tore painfully within his chest. 'Why? Why so many deaths?! Why Yami?! Why _him_?!' 

The Kingdom of the Dead had taken Akunadin's parents and two siblings he would never know. And years later, Osirius would claim the Queen... and then, his own brother. Akunamunkano's death hit him hard, like a punch in the face that left a gaping wound that would never heal. And finally, Anubis guided his own wife. 

After his love's funeral and her mummification, Akunadin recalled holding his weeping son to him and praying into the lanky teen's shoulder. 'No more deaths...' he begged to whatever deity was listening at the time. 'There can be no more... Please make it so that there will be no more!' Oh, the haunting torment, the pain, the weeping... Again and again, for each and every death...

There should be no more deaths, at least not before Akunadin's eyes. He himself would be next, or perhaps Shimon... They were the eldest after all, their life forces dull and weak with age. Yami and Kaiba were lively and young, no more then children. And they were so beautiful, full of life and energy and a strong will to live... Yes, Yami and Kaiba would live...

Or so Akunadin thought.

No, but it seemed Osirius was particularly unhappy with Akunadin, and was now proceeding to tearing away his young and only nephew, son of a great Pharaoh long dead and last rightful heir of a mighty dynasty.

'No!' Akunadin wanted to scream, right in the face of the green-skinned King of the Dead, 'You can't have him! You've taken too many of my family! You won't have him!!' [6]

But even as he thought up these threats, Akunadin felt Yami pull away, pain and great sorrow evident in his flaming scarlet eyes. However, within those same crimson depths, one could see tired, weary acceptance, and even below that, fierce, magnificent courage. Courage so great, so foolish, and so youthful that it shattered the wits of all that saw it in its splendor. It could only be the courage of a true king.

Akunadin felt his heart leap up to his throat. And for a flash, it was not Yami standing tearfully before him, but of a white-haired and mighty king that died many years ago. 'So much like his father...' 

That strange, lively glint that now sparkled in Yami's eyes once did the same in his father's, a long time ago. The late Pharaoh, at the risk of his own life and those of his priests, ordered the Millennium Items to be made in order to save his kingdom. Always for the kingdom... Always for Egypt. Never for themselves. Within Yami's strange-colored eyes lived on the stubbornness, the unfaltering courage and the blind devotion to the land of Egypt that his forefathers were so famous for. And so great was its beauty that it made everyone else feel like dirt, like they weren't worthy of breathing even the same air as this beautiful, stunning creature born from above. 

And Akunadin knew the startling truth the moment his one gray eye met the crimson pair of his nephew. Yami was no coward. He was going to go through with this. He was accepting what fate the gods had put out for him. 

Akunadin wanted to fall to his knees at that moment and weep like a baby, but he could not. He wanted to hold on to that slight-framed Pharaoh and make sure no harm ever comes to the marvelous child, his brother's son, his own nephew.... Ra, he simply wanted to melt into the floor and dream away all this madness, and wake up the next morning with Mahado and Seto bickering outside his doorway, Ishizu trying desperately to stop them both, and Yami hanging like a love-sick girl off Seto's arm. 'Yes... yes, why can't it be like that? Why couldn't any joy ever come to this royal family?!?'

The thought nearly made the High Priest's wits failed him. "You... You will do this then?" he whispered, fearful, sad and dreadfully weary.

Yami bit his lip, looking suddenly very much like the child that he was, and finally nodded, eyes down at his bare feet and slender hands trembling as they held on to the robe around his shoulders.

Akunadin forced down a whimper and sighed, heaving his shoulders with the dreadful weight of grief and frustration. 'Such a brave child... Oh, how he deserves this not...' The elderly man allowed a single tear to fall from his face as he cupped his nephew's face with his trembling hands, bringing it up gently to peer into those beautiful, watery eyes. "Your father would be proud..." the priest whispered at last, the words falling from his lips with ease and pride.

Yami's eyes widened and tears all but leapt into them, though he fought valiantly against them. "I know, Uncle..." He managed a small, though pained, smile. "I know..."

Akunadin drew him into another tight embrace, kissing the little king's bare forehead gently. "Come then..." he croaked, his voice breaking as he pulled away. "We must get you dressed and ready..."

There was an hour to dawn.

Yami's throat tightened at his uncle's words and he pulled the robe against himself, more for comfort then for warmth. Only then did he notice the others in the room.

Actually, there had been _many_ others in the room, though they had been so silent and still that the Pharaoh, blinded by his pain and enveloped in his uncle's arms, hadn't even noticed them until now. His eyes scanned over them all with grim dread. There were many gaurds, mainly captains, who stood proudly at their posts, striped headdresses and muscular bodies adored with gold bands and matching white kilts. Around them stood many young servants of both genders, carrying everything from tubs of sacred water to bowls of fragrant oils to silk clothing to baskets of fresh flowers. Beside them were lesser priests, all clean-shaven and bald; some carried the scrolls of Yami's will, while others carried sacred staffs topped with the heads of gods and the rest carryed more sacred objects. Officials and scribes were nearby as well, dressed in their best and present with their pens, their ears, their eyes, and the presence of every town and village they represented. Short little Shimon stood in their mist, and to Yami's surprise, his face was uncovered, revealing an aged, wrinkly, but all-together warm face shining with pride and adoration.

And of course, there were the other High Priests. They were simply a pale, bleary-faced, teary-eyed mess, and yet every one of them was dressed in such splendor that it was near blinding to look upon their magnificence. Shadi and Karimu stood to either side of Akunadin, heads bowed respectively, skin newly oiled and silk robes adored with all sorts of Egyptian jewelry. In one hand they carried the Millennium Ankh and the Millennium Scale, respectively, while in the other they balance twin bowls, Shadi's containing oil, Karimu's containing shimmery gold paint. Ishizu stood between the two, short cape and tapering dress hugging her delicate figure, her lovely face framed by the outstretched wings of her eagle-tiara, her thick hair hidden behind her white headdress. The Millennium Necklace glittered upon her slender neck, and in her small hands rested neat folds of silk that Yami recognized as his cape... Horus's cape.

Yami's eyes were sad when they met those of his old friends', and his voice failed him. 'I...did not wish to bring you such pain...' 

The thought went unheard.

At Akunadin's cue, Ishizu stepped up, chin lifted bravely but lower lip quivering somewhat. "We... We ask for permission to touch you, your majesty." (AN: not that way)

Yami nearly jumped out of his skin, and he grimaced. Oh, how he hated formalities... It had been many years since he forbade his closest friends --his High Priests, ultimately-- to use such uptight codes, but his old order did not seem to apply any longer. He eyed Ishizu tiredly, before looking away at the ground. "Permission granted," he sighed, voice tiny.

Instantly, Karimu and Shadi were by his side, one of their hands linked within Yami's, their free arms supporting his back gently. It was more of a symbolic move then anything else, but Yami was glad. His knees felt much too weak and his body much too sore, so he leaned thankfully against Shadi's side, slim frame tired and somewhat limp under the thin robe.

'This seems familiar...' he thought vaguely, suddenly too tired and emotionally drained to care about anything else but the strength of the two arms holding him up. 

Yes, yes he remembered now... He once crashed into an incense burner and injured his knee, when he was perhaps four. He had been alone at the time, having been trying to run from his father's over-protective guards, whom he believed to be blatantly 'stalking' him. Thankfully, Shadi and Karimu, both nearly seven at the time, found him just a little bit later, in a puddle of tears and blood. The two priest-apprentices had been starving and in desperate need of the evening meat, but they dutifully --though with some difficulty-- piggy-carried their little Prince all the way to the healer's wing, a magnificent feat only feasible by the most dedicated of friends.

In a marvelous sense, Akunamunkano had been very wise. By raising the Crown Prince and his future High Priests together, the late Pharaoh had done more then just assure tighter loyalty in the future. No, Yami, Ishizu, Kaiba, Mahado, Shadi and Karimu were more then simply Pharaoh and his High Priests. They were _friends_. No, closer then that. Brothers and sister. Shadi and Karimu were the best of friends, as was Yami and Mahado, but their bonds with the others of their little group were no less close. Kaiba and Mahado may have fought a lot and openly admitted that they hated each other's guts, but if in a desperate situation, they would trust no one but the other. Trust ran deeper then just petty disputes, and both Kaiba and Mahado knew that and each other much too well. 

Perhaps it was a weakness, a foreigner of Egypt might say. It is a weakness to have the High Priest and Pharaoh care so much about each other that they would not hesitate to put their lives in each other's hands. Or perhaps, to die for each other. 

If Yami ever met that particular foreigner, he would do more then just Mind Crush him. Egypt was _built_ on relationships; between mortals and the gods, between a mother and child, between a husband and wife, between a soldier and his horse, between a farmer and his farm, and most importantly, between the king and his people. No other kingdom could proudly boast how tightly knit and unified it was in mind and heart. Yami was particularly happy with this fact; being Pharaoh was usually considered lonesome torment, but he had been blessed --unlike his father, who had only a brother to confide in-- with the company of seven great individuals that made such torment somewhat more bearable. Well, at least at the end of a tough day, he always looked forward to the nightly and amusing ritual of Mahado and Kaiba exchanging death threats before they took their leave to bed. 

Yami wanted to smile with the sudden warmth that spread through his heart. His friends... his brave, loving, loyal childhood friends. A cruel twist of fate had made them all grow up too quickly, to become a king and his Court, but deep down, they were still nothing but a bunch of joking, naughty little children that still wanted to run through the halls much too fast and mock the 'old people' behind their backs. Friends now and friends forever, as they say. Not even the gods could deny them that fate. 

And for a moment, just a moment, the Pharaoh felt somewhat better. He would die happy. He would die knowing that he was loved... Loved by a lover, an uncle, an advisor and four of the best, most loyal friends in the world. 

Ishizu, who now passed the robes and Karimu's bowl to three pretty servant girls by her side, stepped up to him, hesitantly dipping her fingers in the smooth, warm oil of Shadi's bowl. 

Yami opened his eyes and eyed the bowl warily, unfamiliar with the strange but utterly delightful scent coming from the gel-like oil within. A flicker of a question flashed across his eyes.

A ghost of a smile appeared across Ishizu's face, though sadly. "It is... II-t is a mix of flowers... and myrrh... and all that is good in Egypt," she explained quietly.

Though the strange answer made him shiver, Yami offered no protest as his lady friend began to rub the oil against his cheek, making sure the skin was well coated and thoroughly moistened before moving over his nose. The sensation was pleasant and somewhat tickling, though the Pharaoh held perfectly still.

He felt moisture in his hair and knew that one of the High Priests was now crying, possibly Shadi. Ishizu seemed spurred on by this and allowed a few tears to flow down her lovely face, even as she tried to keep it straight and continued on with her duty.

Yami closed his eyes tiredly, pained and touched. 'Cry not for me, my priests... Do not cry for me...'

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

There was a thin line between unconsciousness and sleep, and Kaiba had enough sense to realize that he straddled it somewhat. He, like the other High Priests, was usually a light sleeper, and any sudden motion or noise immediately snapped him awake, no matter how tired he normally was or how late in the night it happened to be. As of right now, however, he could not manage to bring his brain --nor his body-- to bloody _function_!

He had been semi-conscious for a while now, and had enough awareness to realize that he and Yami were not alone in their Chamber. The noises and voices were blurred and distant, and so quiet that Kaiba could not make out their words. But then again, there was always someone in Yami's Chamber, and quite frankly, Kaiba could care less. He slipped in and out of a dream-like state of rest, sore limbs heavy with fatigue and mind much too overwhelmed from last night. He was actually quite content to sleep away the rest of the day, a feat he would have considered rather pathetic if he had been anywhere near awake. But, once again, he didn't care.

The sensation of soft hands upon his skin, however, drew Kaiba once more into the world of the living, and he stirred contently under the gentle touch, smiling inwardly at the familiar feeling of slender fingers he knew much too well. Without bothering to open his eyes, he reached out and snagged the owner, pulling that beautiful slender body into his arms and latching on to the other's soft lips with his own. He tasted them eagerly as he caressed the small of the other's back, slipping his tongue into the boy's delicious mouth and coaxing a soft whimper from his petit lover.

Ra, the Pharaoh tasted like heaven.

Kaiba might have taken it further had Yami not suddenly slip out from his arms, the absence of his heat leaving a painful void of chilliness. 

Again, lips brushed the priest's own, but this time was but a ghostly brush of air. "Don't forget me, Seto..." came a sad, silky tone that was all too recognizable. "Please _don't forget me_..."

The odd words sank through the haze of sleep and confused Kaiba greatly. Growling in disapproval, he blinked open his sleepy eyes and was met by the fair, proud face of his lover, looking down upon him with unconditional love and tears in those beautiful scarlet eyes. 

The priest blinked and wracked his blue irises up and down the Pharaoh shamelessly, dully surprised by what he saw. Yami was dressed --much to Kaiba's dismay-- in his Horus costume, slender limbs adored with smooth silk and brilliant jewelry, his skin covered with fragrant oil and a fresh sheen of gold paint, his vivid hair hidden under the splendor of the _nemes_ headdress. The young sovereign was breathtakingly stunning, but Kaiba could not help but frown at the unexpected attire. It all struck a chord in him, though as of the moment, he couldn't understand why. "Y-Yami...?"

Yami smiled at him, sorrowfully and teary-eyed. He held Kaiba's eyes for a moment, before slipping away further, looking anguished. "Restrain him." The Pharaoh's voice was no more then a choked whisper.

Kaiba's mind went from semi-living to automatic pilot. He shot upward in bed, blue eyes wide and alarmed, and felt strong arms grab him from all around. Impulsively, unused to being touched by those of lower status, Kaiba blocked and sent one guard flying with a lightening-speed punch. But the reaction was instant. More men leapt upon him, overwhelming even his skills, twisting the priest's arms painfully behind his back, their hands upon his shoulders, their arms restraining his legs.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kaiba seethed, struggling madly against the human bonds that bound him. "Yami?!" he croaked, seeing that the Pharaoh --whom Kaiba now noticed was surrounded by an embarrassingly large number of people-- still stood close by, and yet did nothing to help. 'Why... Why did he order--?!'

Yami bit his lip, countenance pained. "Please don't fight them, Seto..." he pleaded tearfully.

'WHAT?!' Kaiba's handsome face flashed in disbelief and rage, his mind racing painfully fast. What was _bloody going on_?! Why were they not alone in the chamber?! Does privacy or private space mean ANYTHING to ANYONE anymore?! Why was Yami dressed?! And why were there so many people and why was--?!

And then it hit him.

Kaiba's heart fell short of thumping, and his blood ran cold and still in his veins. He _remembered_. 'Oh gods...' Striking blue eyes darted frantically toward the balcony, and widened when they saw the faint glow of an approaching dawn behind the darkened veils. 'Dawn...' "No... _No_..." he moaned feverishly, as if the mere word of denial could end this nightmare. A tremor ran through the priest's strong frame, and something like a sob tore itself from his throat. He struggled madly against the men's arms, ignoring his protesting limbs as he tried desperately to reach the Pharaoh that was standing just out of arm's reach. "NO!! Yami, no!! You can't!"

Yami's eyes were hauntingly tired as they gazed upon him, but there was a spark of defiance that made them flash an eerie scarlet. "I can and I will..." he whispered quietly, flinching at the look of shocked horror that passed through Kaiba's face. "I...I _must_...!"

Kaiba shook his head in full-fledged panic, brown bangs slapping painfully against his eyes. "No...! NO!! I cannot allow it! I will not allow it!!" he cried. His muscles wrecking havoc in their effort to free him, Kaiba looked about the Chamber and meeting with only sad, pitying gazes. As he caught sight of the formal robes and the sacred supplies, he felt his heart fall. How could these people have simply accepted this? 'Why are they going along?! Are they _mad_?! It is Yami's death they are preparing for!!' "_Release me!_" Kaiba raged, a desperate gleam in his eyes, "Damn you, by order of a High Priest, _RELEASE ME!!_"

"I override that order," breathed Yami quietly, "By royal decreed, hold him!"

Kaiba froze in disbelief, eyes wide and limbs painfully tense. "Wha--Y-Yami...?!" 

The one he wanted to save did not want to be saved. 

Yami turned away, heart wounded and bleeding. His petit body shuddered violently within his robes, once proud shoulders sloping in what seemed like defeat. "...Dress him," he croaked out finally, hollow voice echoing in the stunned silence within the Chamber. 

Kaiba's cheeks burned as servants cautiously approached, his clothing, jewelry and little bowls of kohl and oil in tow. Certainly Yami wasn't _serious_?! As if it wasn't bad enough to be naked before all these people!? The priest squirmed madly against the brute strength of the men that held him, some foolish part of him knowing that, if he got away and never got dressed, this whole process would be delayed. Delayed, if not avoided all together. And Yami would not have to die. 

It was a purely desperate thought, but it was enough to blind Kaiba with grief. Death glares bore into the poor servants, icy blue irises daring them to come upon pain of death. Not surprisingly, many of the servants halted, trembling under the wrath of the High Priest.

Akunadin saw this and felt his heart tear. He rushed forward in a blur of white, pushing aside the gaurds that held his son. He flung his arms around the struggling young man, holding him with strength he had not had for many years. "Seto..._please_... Stop this...!" the old man pleaded, shaking Kaiba madly, tears streaming down his elderly face. "Stop it! Seto, there is nothing you can do! There is nothing _we_ can do!!"

Kaiba shuddered with these words, his breathing loud, harsh and near hysterical. He went so still so suddenly that it made Akunadin tremble in fright. Something like a suppressed sob welled up in the boy's throat, a tiny, pathetic sound.

Yami's shoulders trembled visibly with it, though he silently kept his gaze fixed steadily on the pillar opposite the bed.

Kaiba's blue eyes bore into the Pharaoh's back with accusing grief, pain, and anger, the force of these emotions all but radiating off his form. Akunadin held the boy tightly, almost as if the sheer strength of his arms could hold the young man back from the brink of insanity. He knew that, if his son wished it, he would be thrown off in less then a blink of an eye, his elderly frame no match for the legendary strength nor skill of the dragon-tamer. And yet, that only made Akunadin hold Kaiba tighter.

Seconds dragged by, and tension saturated the air.

Then, Akunadin motioned quietly for the servants to step forward, but instead of having them dress Kaiba, he did it himself. It was awkward, humiliating and strange, and yet the brunette remained curiously motionless, a haunting, bewildered look in his eyes, his gaze never leaving the prone and silent form of his cousin. Not a word was said, not a look exchanged. Akunadin's hands trembled visibly but were talented and deft in their task. Kaiba did not fight his father's grip, nor even flinch when oil met his skin or when his tall headdress was struggled upon his head. 

It did not take particularly long to dress Kaiba, even if he had on more accessories on then normal, but that short span of time felt like forever.

"It is done, sire..." Akunadin whispered finally, helping a wobbly-legged Kaiba up from the bed. He was shaken to find his son like flubber in his arms, with no will to stand or move on his own. 

For a moment, there was no reaction, nor any noise.

Then, with a small clearing of his throat and a courageous straightening of his shoulder, Yami turned, face and eyes admirably unreadable. "And the Millennium Rod?"

Akunadin hesitated before pressing said Item into his son's hands, almost forcibly closing the long fingers over the Rod. The cool metal seemed to awaken Kaiba out of his shock somewhat, and his eyes drifted from Yami down to the object in his hand, fixing it with a blank, empty stare.

Yami watched him for a moment, sadly, before something like horror registered upon his visage and his scarlet eyes darted toward the balcony.

It was still a velvety dark-blue outside, but the veils were beginning to sparkle with a faint golden tint as the horizon began to brighten. A breeze, heavy with the morning mist but growing steadily warmer, stirred the silk veils and washed over the numerous people behind them. Yami's eyes flashed with the early light, and a shiver ran up his spine. 

_Dawn was almost here_...

It was time...

A tremor ran through all that knew it, and suddenly, the attention of every Egyptian in the room was fixed solely and shakily on the growing brightness outside.

'No, Yami, no...!!' whispered Kaiba in his mind as the Pharaoh drifted toward the balcony in a spell-bound fashion, almost like a moth drawn to a torch.

For a moment, there was only silence.

Then, almost fascinated, the others followed in a slow, hesitant shuffle.

"Come, Seto..." Akunadin whispered, voice cracking with emotion, pulling at Kaiba's limp body gently. "We must go..."

His limbs trembling and his feet feeling like dead lead weights, Kaiba stumbled forward at a sluggish, stunned pace. Ishizu, Shadi and Karimu floated to his side as if to help, but they were merely joining Shimon in leading the eerie, morbid procession. No one said a word, and the only sound in the Chamber was now the dragging of capes and the unison pitter-patter of many pairs of sandals upon the stone floor. Everyone fell into a neat formation; Yami first, then an arrangement of gaurds, then Shimon, then the High Priests, then the lesser priests, and so on... It could be felt that no one seemed very eager about any of this, and yet, en mass, they seemed incapable of stopping themselves and turning around while others walked on about them. Golden Ankhs, Eye of Horus's, Millennium Eye of Ra's, sacred objects and jewelry shone brilliantly in the early morning, as if anticipating what was to come. The gemmed eyes of the gods' statues flashed excitedly as the convoy glided by, and a few petals of the locus flowers growing amongst the stone pillars fell slowly to the ground, as if weeping.

There was no turning back now... The gods forbid it. And yet the gods also knew that every soul in that Chamber wanted to simply grab their Pharaoh and pull him away from the danger that he was so passively walking to. Kaiba was still in shock. The other High Priests and Shimon were grim, defeated, and beaten. Many of the younger servant girls were already weeping softly, and a few gaurds were hiding their faces behind their hands as they marched. 

Though his face was almost serene in expression, Yami led them all toward the balcony slowly and stiffly, as if he dreaded this as much as anyone else. However, it soon became evident that he was in great pain. A handsome young captain, dressed with a striped headdress similar to the royal one that Yami wore, stepped up to help. He held the Pharaoh gently with a hand under the king's small fingers and the other on the king's back, slowly and patiently leading the smaller boy up the short flight of stairs to the dreaded terrace above.

Kaiba would have throttled the young guard had his brain been properly functioning. One, he was touching Yami without Kaiba's permission. And two, the gaurd was bloody helping Yami go to his doom!! However, despite the seething fury in his mind as he and the other High Priests numbly followed their king, all Kaiba could feel was the dark, suffocating weight of dread. 'Oh, mighty gods...' He was screaming hysterically inside, and yet, despite his inner rage, his traitorous feet dragged themselves up one balcony step, then another, then another... 'No! No no no no!!' Again and again, he tried to back away, to cry out in horror, or to jerk forward and save his precious Pharaoh, but his lips remained tightly shut and his body simply followed Yami at a respective distance. 'Yami! YAMI!!'

Had he not been clutching the Rod himself, Kaiba might have suspected mind control, so great as this strange, overwhelming power over him. It was a deadly attraction, one that he could not fight not matter how hard he tried. He was _so close_! Kaiba's fingers tingled and twitched in their effort to move, but his arms remained stubbornly limp by his side. Ra, he could _almost_ reach Yami and save him, but he wasn't bloody close enough! Drowning in his own helplessness, the priest wanted to laugh and never stop doing so,; the situation was too ironic and just plain _insane_. Here Yami was, walking to his own sacrifice, and all his lover could do was follow like a good little doggy and _help_ him reach that goal!

And then, before any of them knew it, they were there.

The change was abrupt. The Chamber disappeared behind the fluttering veils and opened up to the whole wide world. The glow of firelight dissipated suddenly, and they were drenched in the foggy dark of early morning. The warm, spicy smell of incense and burning torches faded and was replaced suddenly by swirls of fresh breezes. The open sky stretched on for eternity, its immense space already a pale blue and devoid of twinkling stars. The glowing horizon was broken by the dark, jagged cliffs beside the White City, but said shadow was interrupted, in turn, by the city itself, Memphis's beautiful labyrinth of palm trees and white huts stretching out as far as the eye could see.

But most of all, it was no longer silent. The Nile roared cheerfully in the distance. A flock of birds squawked high in the sky. The wind howled deep within the sand dunes of the desert. And the quiet chattering of human beings filled the air.

Kaiba felt ill. He recognized that sound. He knew the sound of a bustling city, and he knew that it was not a normal one to be heard from the White City at this time of day.

Of course, this was far from a normal day.

Far below the balcony, crammed tightly in the huge plazas, were the Egyptians of Memphis. Like an invading blanket, they were a swarming sea of white linen and dark hair. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of bronzed Egyptian faces looked up eagerly at the balcony, sleep all but forgotten, ghastly faces lit up faintly by the Palace torches. 

When the Pharaoh and his High Priests --who stood in a neat semi-circle around their king-- appeared on the Royal Balcony, there was a collective, horrified gasp from below, and very suddenly, silence fell thick upon the crowd. Movements ceased so quickly that it seemed Ra had simply stopped time.

Kaiba felt his heart tear as he gazed upon the eager people below, and quickly redirected his eyes to the sky. But... "No..." he whispered, helplessly watching the brightening horizon, 'No... Its too soon!'

Yami, too, watched the growing drawn, though his own fear was concealed well. Many times had he stood here and watched the sun rise. Many times, too, had he stood before the people of the White City, here on this very balcony. Many times had he done both tasks together. The familiarly of the situation was bitterly ironic. 

"Sire... Sire, you are well now?" asked the captain by his side, releasing him.

Yami nodded absentmindedly, eyes fixed dazedly on the pyramids far past the city. That was where the sun rises every morning... Where it will rise today, like all other days... "Place your gaurds by the High Priests," he murmured absentmindedly, "Restrain them if necessary. At no risk am I to be interrupted."

The gaurd shuddered. "Yes, your majesty."

Yami nodded again, pleased and eyes vacant. For a moment, he bathed in the peaceful silence of what seemed like a soon-to-be beautiful morning. Strange, he now felt no alarm at all... A little apprehension, perhaps, but no panic, no despair, no fear... Whether it be shock or a merciful god that did this to him, the Pharaoh was thankful. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to survive his last moments if it had been otherwise.

"Sire...?"

Jumping slightly that the gaurd had not left his side, the Pharaoh turned in said man's direction, fighting a wince as his back muscles strained against themselves. "Yes...?"

The gaurd bit his lip, then bowed and brought Yami's hand to his lips, then his forehead. "It... It has been a great honor serving you, your majesty..." he murmured shyly.

Yami's eyebrows rose toward the heavens, and his voice went dry. The gaurd bowed again and slinked away before the Pharaoh could utter a word.

"What is that?!" a woman cried from below, drawing the stunned king's attention back to the sky. Her voice was followed by a wave of mad shuffling as everyone craned their necks further up toward the sky. A few pointed fingers raised up in the air above the surrounding sea of heads.

Yami turned just in time to see a fleck of white gliding toward him, stark against the pale light of the fading night. His throat tightened painfully. "It's a bird..." he whispered to himself, though no one heard. 

The bird was, no doubt, a magnificent specimen, striped gray underbelly soft and downy, molted silvery wings long and slender, a fierce gold beak surrounded by a pair of bright ebony eyes and streaks of feathers darker then midnight.

Yami's eyes widened. "Its... a _falcon_..." More accurately, it was _his_ falcon. Well ...that was odd. Yami didn't recall letting the bird out of his cage.

"Well, would you look at that...?" Karimu wondered in disbelief and awe somewhere off to the side.

Yami squinted briefly, before the hair on the back of his neck rose upward.

There, clutched in the falcon's fearsome talons, was a dagger. A marvelous dagger fashioned with gold and a blade more silver then the bird that carried it.

Yami recognized it even before the details could be made out. No doubt about it, it was the dagger from his vision... The dagger he saw himself hold and... and... 'Oh gods...' 

Horus approached swiftly, and he zoomed overhead in a flash of silver feathers, dropping the dagger neatly in Yami's hands. The Pharaoh started, gazing down with awe and curiosity at the strange weapon in his fingers. It was marvelous sculpted, the gold hilt fashioned out of pure gold in the shape of a falcon with its mighty wings outstretched. The blade was long and slender, made of a strange, light-weight substance that seemed like crystal marble. 

Unable to resist, Yami gave the dagger a quick twirl in one hand, then the other, marveling at its balance. It was extremely light for a dagger made of such valuable metal, and its blade was straight and undamaged from use. And yet, though it was in perfect condition, the weapon felt old. Very old. Ancient, even.

Yami drew in a breath, caressing the sculpted golden falcon with trembling fingers. The blade felt so right in his hand... It looked so familiar... 

//It once belonged to you, old friend... From the blacksmith Ptah, as a gift for the son of Osirius.// came a whisper with the wind, rustling through Yami's cape and robes. The smiling eyes of an ibis flashed through Yami's mind. //Much evil did it slaughter, and many a demon's blood did it spill... Use it well.//

Horus landed gracefully on the railing, cocking his head curiously at his master and letting out a loud shriek, as if to urge him on.

'_Use it well_...' echoed Yami to himself, gulping. With shaky fingers, he gripped the hilt in one hand, closing the other over it. The blade fit perfectly. As if spell-bound, Yami's hands drew the blade upward, the Pharaoh's eyes dazed as they gazed upon the splendor of the god-made weapon.

At that motion, a quiet chanting grew up within the priests behind him, a harmonious muttering of ancient, cursed words. The High Priests hesitantly joined in, left with no choice.

And at that precise moment, the horizon sparkled with a rainbow of color, Ra's light scattering itself across the sky. And there, just beside the pyramids in the distance, the sun boat itself appeared in all its beauty, a glowing, blood-red sliver that drenched the land before it in hues of gold and crimson. 

It was dawn.

A hushed silence, filled with horror and apprehension, fell over the Egyptians. 

"Yami, no--!!" Kaiba growled tearfully through gritted teeth, starting forward but roughly snagged back by the guards at his side. Not for the first time, he struggled madly against their hold. "No!" 

Yami barely heard him, eyes wide with fascination. 'Incredible... I... I've never seen a sun so red...' His hands clutched the blade tightly, as they had done millions of times before with other daggers and other weapons. And slowly, as if mirroring the rising sun, his trembling fingers lifted the dagger. The blade gleamed in the light of dawn, a bright halo of silver in a world of crimson light.

Everything came with that flash, running across Yami's eyes. His life... his people... his kingdom... Egypt...

_Everything_.

There were few memories of a mother Yami barely remembered, and yet, at this moment of mid-life climax, he could recall, vaguely, a voice that once sang him to sleep. A melodious voice, it was, that sang of sweet lullabies under the night sky and whose owner's arms held him close to a soft, fragrant bosom, shooing away gnats with a fan of gold-embroidered ostrich feathers. 

Then, against Yami's ear, he heard a deep, booming laugh that could only belong to Akunamunkano, whose white beard the young man fondly recalled as a pulling device or as a rag to cry on when things got tough. The late King had strong arms, Yami remembered, so unlike his own... Sometimes, perhaps, he used to crawl into those same arms after waking from a nightmare, knowing that somehow, there was a father there to make things better.

'Mother... Father...' Yami's vision blurred with salty, burning tears. 'Perhaps I'll be coming to join you...'

And yet he did not know. He did not know whether he was going to be Judged, nor if he was actually going to the Afterlife. What would the gods do with him, a reincarnated god that had defied all but every one of their rules?

It was that unfamiliar feeling of not knowing --the King of Game normally knew all-- that made Yami's racing heart skip. Ra, what _was_ stored ahead for him? The Afterlife was usually a fixed thing for Egyptians, and unless you do not have a family to prepare proper burial rights for you, or unless you have sinned horribly, one probably needn't worry, for you were most likely destined for the heavenly Egypt of Aalu. [7] But then again... how did Osirius judge Pharaohs, the highest of the mortals but still so dreadfully low in immortals' eyes? Cursed by their title and power alone, all Pharaohs have sinned, some more then others; many had far too many concubines, while others perhaps killed innocents and guilty alike for reasons far too petty to deserve such punishment... and still others might have invaded neighboring kingdoms with gems and gold on their mind. Yami did none of these crimes, though he still felt icy fear grip him. He was no ordinary Pharaoh... and he had committed no ordinary crimes. No Pharaoh carried the cursed gift of the Shadow. No Pharaoh killed without uttering a single world. And no Pharaoh could shatter one's soul and doom its dusted remains for all of eternity. Yami knew it was a terrible power, one that he did not want but was condemned to wield. Because of this, would Ma'at's feather go against him, the goddess's powers pointing to a callous, jet-black heart that deserved to be eaten?

The blade drew higher still.

What would happen to his friends, his priests, his gaurds, his servants? Would the gods spare them from a doomed life like his? Or would the deities act quickly to end the lives of those puny mortals that dared to follow that cursed rebel of a god?

But that same cursed rebel of a god was happy here, living with the mortals. Yami fondly recalled times when he used to hold Ishizu's hand to lead the frightened girl through darkened corridors, and when he used to throw rocks --with Kaiba and Mahado, of course-- at the Palace walls, trying to see who could throw the highest. Such fond memories of his youth...! How many times had he and his priests-in-training ran shrieking through the Palace corridors, desperate to escape some the wrath of some poor adult who had foolishly stepped into their pranks? How many times they wept upon each other's shoulders, and bore each other's punishments? How many times have they laughed and splashed in the waters of the Nile without a care in the world? 

Shimon and Akunadin, those poor, loving old souls... Kaiba, Mahado, Ishizu, Shadi, and Karimu, sister and brothers to Yami by heart, if not by blood... His loyal priests, his loyal friends, his loyal kin...

Oh, how he would miss them...

As would he miss his people... his kingdom... and the home he would now have to leave behind forever.

He could still feel the silky, cool caress of the Nile waters across his limbs, and the soft, sun-baked sand under his toes. He could still feel the coarse, grainy feel of the cliffs that protected the Valley and its river of life. He could smell the incense and myrrh, a fragrant, spicy scent unable to be reproduced in any other kingdom, try as the Greeks might. He could see the smooth, etched carvings, the frightfully realistic statues, and the pictorial hieroglyphics, all beautiful, ancient and proud in their style, unique to the world. He could sense the strong, distinctly Egyptian spirit that coursed through the ancient obelisks and the Temples, all products of years of back-breaking work. He could feel the soft lotus petals that grew in the ponds, and the smooth, fan-tipped papyrus reeds that protectively flanked them. With them, Yami could feel the rough bark of the palm trees under his fingers, and feel upon his shoulders the soothing shade he often found under their wide, protective green leaves. And he could see all the exotic creatures that Egypt bore from her bosom, from the deadly cobras and the leaping gazelle to the snapping crocodiles and the magnificent, soaring falcon. 

Then, there were the Egyptians themselves, faithful and strong-willed, their eyes outlined mysteriously in kohl. There were the teen girls, their flushed faces rubbed with oil, their dark, long locks wrapped to one side as a symbol of youth, their revealing white jumpers bouncing as they frolicked around the streets. Then, the boys, with their shaved heads and the single lock of youth over the right part of their faces, joining their sisters in a joyful dance, cute white kilts clashing with their dark, bronzed skin. Then, the legendarily beautiful women of the Nile, with their curveous forms enveloped in tight white fabric and their hands always busy, performing tasks that the weak women of other kingdoms would never manage. Their graceful collar bones were adorned with necklaces, their wrists and ankles covered in bracelets, their long, ebony hair twisted about twines of gold that hung over their smooth, copper-colored skin. The men were less elaborately dressed, but just as worthy of remembrance; compactly built, their slender limbs were enforced with tight muscle and covered with sun-darkened skin that was usually bare, save a modest, knee-length kilt. With his tireless will and his thick, jaw-length hair often covered in a faded headdress, the Egyptian man was the very symbol of a warrior hard at work, whose strength carried the stones of the pyramids and erected the mightiest kingdom in the known world with their bare hands. 

Ra, Yami would miss them... Miss all of them. All of _it_. Egypt herself, her people, her ways, her beauty... She was his home, the only world he ever knew, the only world he ever _wanted_ to know. Oh, how he loved it so, from the tiny beads in a woman's necklace to the giant sphinxes. He loved it all.

And somehow, he knew he would never get to see any of it again.

_Was it all worth losing?_

A single diamond of a tear sparkled in the sun, burning a trail down Yami's cheek, disrupting the faint paint and the oil there that the servants had so agonizingly applied. His arms had gone as far as they would go, fingers clutched so tightly to the blade that they turned white and stiff. 

Oh Ra, what was he doing here...? He was little more then a child who simply like games, thrusted into a role he did not want, ruling a kingdom he could barely control. He shouldn't be here! He didn't want to be here!

But did he have a choice...?

Yami took in a shaky breath, all too aware that it might be his last. And still, his heart thumped, quite alive, in his chest, and the beautiful blade was still, high in the air where it glistened with dew and rainbow light.

He could sense everyone's eyes on him, their strained silence holding back tight breaths. The chanting had stopped, and now all that would give away the officials behind him was the faint smell of incense from the bowls that they carried...

...and the harsh, desperate breathing of one individual.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut, sending tears flying. Ra, how he loved Kaiba... Loved his charm, his coldness, his skill, his body, his faith, his loyalty... But what was Kaiba going to do now? Yami tried to warn him, tried to tell him not to love too far lest the pain be too great when they part. The Pharaoh didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to see him cry... But Kaiba, being Kaiba. clung on to the end. Faithful, loyal, brave Kaiba... Blue-eyed, handsome-faced, gold-hearted Kaiba...

"Seto_..._" whispered Yami tearfully, tongue playing with that beautiful name. He wanted to remember it forever, through pain and through death... No, he _needed_ it forever...

A part of the Pharaoh's mind reminded him that it was still not too late, still not too late to drop that blasted dagger, run away from the accusing gazes from the heavens, and fall, sobbing, into Kaiba's awaiting arms. Just forget this whole thing. Run away, if he had to. Let someone else be the hero. Let someone else be king.

But... he couldn't.

"I am Pharaoh..." whispered Yami half-heartedly, trying to convince himself with the sacred words. The soft declaration weaved within the sacred prayers that filled the air, joining them in the rising crackling of magic. The Pharaoh forced his voice to remain calm, though he failed to remove the tremor that shook it as words spilled from his lips. "I... I am Pharaoh, the morning and evening star... I am Lord of the Two Lands, a son of the pyramids... I am the river, I am the sky, I am the sun, I am the day..." His voice went on shakily, as if the spell itself possessed his mouth. "And if I say day is night, it shall be written..." he whispered hoarsely, "... for I am Horus, king of the land of Egypt, god of the liv--"

Here, his voice hitched violently, and something not too much like a wave of despair and frustration rose in his throat. Yami found himself unable to complete the verse. A deep shudder ran through him, and his limbs trembled as more tears followed the original ones.

It hit him violently right then and there.

He was going to die. 

Going. To. _Die_. 

'No no no...!' Desperately, Yami's teary scarlet eyes scanned the horizon, meeting nothing but silence and a burning sky. At the sides of the horizon, dark, rain-laden clouds were gathering, called on by Yami's despair. But Ra kept them at bay, his peeking boat gleaming like a beacon placed over the pyramids, his brilliant light reaching Yami in long rays as if awaiting to welcome him into death. 

It was so peaceful of a sunrise ... Beautiful, even. But dangerous. Cursed. Deadly.

_Ra, what was he doing...?!_

And suddenly, unintentionally, he glanced down toward the mob of mourning, white-adorned Egyptians below him, and caught the gaze of one individual.

A child.

A boy.

No older then seven, perhaps, and tiny in build, much like Yami was. The boy had slightly smeared kohl-lines and a messy side-lock, probably from waking up too fast, and his dark, soulful eyes were somewhat fearful as he clutched to the hem of his mother's white dress, obviously confused by all the silent commotion and eeriness in the air.

Yami always has had a soft spot for children, though he never knew why. Even so, simply loving children shouldn't hold his attention like so, especially in such a situation... and yet he found himself unable to look away, falling into the dark orbs that were the boy's eyes.

The cherubic child was the very essence of youth and innocence, innocence that Yami was sure he once had, innocence that Yami was sure he would never find again... The child, on the other hand, looked a little startled to see the all-mighty Pharaoh's gaze upon him, especially since there was a blade held in the king's hands. Still, after a moment of awkwardly staring, the boy let out a shy little smile and waved hesitantly with a petit hand.

And for a long moment, there was no reaction from the king.

Then, Yami smiled back. It was a brilliant smile, though flanked by tears. 'For you then, little boy...' the Pharaoh thought suddenly, sadly.

The blade suddenly shifted in his hand, as if his fingers were quivering in eagerness for what was to come.

Yami looked at it in all its glory, eyes teary but strong in color.

And right then and there, like a heavy stone dropped to the ground, he accepted his fate. The fact that he had to die. Just simply admitted defeat and opened his arms to destiny, forgetting all that he loved behind him. And in that moment, everything seemed perfect. All pain, all worry and all despair was replaced by the cool, crisp wind that swirled around him, and the warm, tingling sunlight that sparkled upon his skin..

His death was worth it, he finally decided, surprising himself with his firmness. 

One life for Egypt. One life for four million. [8] Four _million_, like that of that little boy. And Seto.

'Its worth it...'

Yami let just one more tear fall before he closed his eyes, though he felt as if he could still see Ra's burning form behind his eyelids.

And somewhere beyond his raised arms, somewhere in that mist, somewhere across the shimmering snake that was the Nile, the pyramids began to glow. Slowly at first, but as Ra raised over them, they dazzled with stunning brilliancy, flinging off the fog like a blanket and standing proudly in the horizon, for all to see and marvel at.

It was a sign. _The_ sign.

The blade came down fast, so fast that Yami was almost unprepared for the blow. 

There were sharp, impulsive screams before the blade even made contact. 

But one cry rose above the others, so anguished and full of raw despair that it was more animal-like then man. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

Yami barely heard it. There was a sickening tearing sensation, and sharp agony shot up the Pharaoh's body, pain so acute and so strong that it blackened out all other thoughts, all other emotions, all other senses. A choked cry ripped violently from his throat, but even so, he heard a strange gurgle of a sound behind it, as hot liquid boiled into his air pipe. His body went instantly numb, white hot pain radiating from the torn wound in his stomach, liquid fire spreading from within him. He wanted to scream, to whither, to explode, but his muscles impulsively froze with painful stiffness, unwilling to move lest the blade move deeper with him.

_It hurt so much..._

"Nooooo!!" As Yami slumped forward, cape spilling about him, Kaiba let out enraged scream after scream, pulling at the grip of those that held him. However, their fingers held, more out of horror then strength. 

Shadi's eyes so wide and tearful that even the cold-hearted Seth might melt at their sight. Karimu looked pale and ill. Ishizu was choking silently, shaking hands holding her mouth as she desperately tried to contain sobs. Akunadin was trembling violently, breath near frantic as he watched his youngest descendent submit to death. Shimon, alone, was still.

Yami couldn't think. Couldn't breath. Couldn't move. Couldn't scream. He was only dimly aware that his fingers, still clutching the blade now buried deep within him, were being coated with a hot, liquidly substance. 

'Blood...' his facing mind choked out, almost bitterly. His wavering vision saw the red river pour from his body, and his mind shuddered in horror as it spilled over his legs and on to the ground. 

His breath came in short, choked gasps now, his desperate, flooding lungs frantic for the air they could not draw in. His insides consulved around the blade that invaded them, screaming at him to pull it out. But the Pharaoh did not hear. His vision darkened and began to fade, though he suddenly noticed that the railing seemed a whole lot closer. Some part of Yami's mind, a conscious part that was being decayed away by his body's screams of agony, realized dimly that he must have fallen to his knees. He screamed at himself. 'Get up!!' But he couldn't move, and his body wouldn't obey his frantic commands. 

'Ra, I'm dying...' Yami realized dazedly, barely aware of the thought as it flickered across his failing mind. '_I'm dying_...'

The thought tore his heart.

"Pharaoh!!"

"Oh, gods, YAMI!!!"

"Hold them, damn you, hold them!!"

"He's fading! No, no, please, help him! Help--!"

"HOLD THEM!!"

"Yami! NO! RELEASE ME!!"

Voices... so far away...

Over his glazed scarlet eyes, the Pharaoh's eyelids fluttered shut, tense face suddenly relaxing as if bathing in the morning light that he could no longer see. A croaked gasp arose in his throat, a single stream of crimson blood trickling out the side of his parted lips. 

Death was close now, Yami could feel, and he welcomed it with open arms. He didn't want this pain any more... He didn't want _any of it _anymore...!! He didn't want to hear his friends screaming his name, didn't want to feel these tears upon his cheeks, didn't want to imagine the betrayal he knew were in Kaiba's eyes... He didn't want to care anymore... He was sick of it all! 

'Farewell, dear priests...' he whispered to himself, blind, mute, and drowning in a haze of confusion and pain, 'And...And I'm sorry, Seto.... If only you could forgive me for causing you so much pain...' Yami let out a soft, sad whimper, his tears and blood falling in unison. 

'If only we could meet again...'

Closer... Death was so close now...

Suddenly, he felt his Puzzle flicker to life and explode in light, though even that was a distant observation, barely received by Yami's fading mind. 

However, the Item's power the Pharaoh _did_ feel, and felt it very well. Seeping into his very blood, the Puzzle's strength was warm, blinding and powerful, banishing --for an instant-- the chill and the shadow that had fallen upon Yami's doomed body. The Pharaoh wanted to cry in relief, a haunting smile making its way upon his face at the brief hiatus in his agony.

He felt it then. His heart. Its beating was slow and erratic now, for so close was he to death, but strangely, it was in that same heart that the strength of the Puzzle gathered, pooling deep into the dying organ.

With it the Pharaoh felt six other sources of great energy join it, overwhelming his dying senses and making his insides buzz with renewed life. It wasn't a painful sensation --at least, not compared to the gaping wound in his stomach-- but it was quite uncomfortable, as if he would burst from the sheer strength of the pure power within him. There, following the example of the Puzzle, the power of the Millennium Ankh settled in his right hand, the Scale's in his left. The Millennium Necklace laced its mystical strength around his neck, the Eye within his own pair, and the Ring the tips of his fingers. Finally, the mind-control abilities of the Millennium Rod congregated in his forehead, burning proudly with his Eye of Ra.

It was finished then, the joining of the Items. As if rejoicing they flared brilliantly, seven points of power newly reunited within the dying Pharaoh. And such a strange power they were...! No longer were the Items bound to the Shadow but now to the mystical purity of the gods, all once gifted powers of Horus. As said in legends, with eyes that could see fate and a mind that could read or control those of others, the falcon-god bore a right hand for judgment and a left for justice, matching his heart of gold and his magic-bearing fingers that were capable of bringing life to the nonliving.

But these newfound powers did not last long. To Yami's disbelief and horror, they flared one last time before dying completely, leaving him alone with pain, blood and death.

'You lied, Thoth...' Yami thought finally, bitterly, 'My death did nothing. I..._I have not saved Egypt_...'

And with that, he welcomed the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It came slowly at first... Through the haze of pain and the faded screaming came the soft, sweet voice of a woman, raised in song and as silky as flowing water. 

"S-singing...?" Yami stirred, drawn like a moth to the divine voice.

There was a sad, haunting tone to the melody it sang and a quiet sobbing laced in with its words, but its beautiful pitch drew Yami in and welcomed him with peace and love.

// Hush now, my baby... Be still, love, don't cry...!// Soft, ghost touches wiped away his tears, and Yami sniffled, calming as warm bliss washed over him. Invisible arms embraced him, rocking him slowly and chasing away the pain and the darkness that haunted him. 

//Sleep as you're rocked by the stream... Sleep and remember this river lullaby... and I'll be there with you dream...!// The smooth fingers gently tugged at the Pharaoh, lifting him upward with the faint sensation of soaring.

Yami drifted in and out of awareness, vision blurred but able to make out soft, creamy light and swirling silver mist. He felt surprisingly tranquil, a dreadful heaviness lifting from his shoulders with every passing words of the melody. Faintly, the soothing trickle of river water reached his ears, followed by the odd sensation of soft liquid rushing about his sore body, embracing him as the ghostly arms were doing. 

Then, in the distance, there came the soft drip-drop of something not too unlike tears... The woman was crying, but she sang on. //Drift on a river that flows through my arms... Drift as I'm singing to you...!//

So beautiful of a voice... So lovely of a song...

The Horus part of Yami stirred from dormancy, filling him with strange thoughts and courage he didn't know he had. He recognized it all now; the mist, the soft touch, the gentle rocking, the flowing of a river... And the song! Ancient was it was, it was so _familiar_... He was sure he had heard it before, perhaps a long time ago, coming out of the lips of someone very dear to him... someone he loved very much... 

He felt something like hysterical laughter bubble up within him, joy flooding his senses. "Mother...?" he whispered, voice weak but utterly relieved, "Mother, is that you...?"

The voice echoed around him, warm and welcoming as something larger then life held him close. //I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm... and holding you, I'm smiling too...// [9]

Smiling, Yami-who-was-Horus succumbed to its embrace, faint with weariness and elation, "I-I missed you Mother..."

One could sense the being smile, though its quiet weeping never faded. //Here in my arms... Safe from all harm...! Holding you I'm smiling too...// Soft lips caressed his forehead, gentle fingers running through his hair. //Sleep and remember this river lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream...//

The voice and its touch were disappearing now, leaving only the echo of faint crying and a gaping hole in Yami's heart. He pulled violently into consciousness, alarmed and disorientated, head pounding mercilessly. "Mother?!" Vision wavering, he reached out blindly for the source of that heavenly voice, frantic to hear it again. He found nothing but fog and dancing lights about him. "M-Mother, where are you?"

"Your mother isn't here right now, Highness," came a new voice, strong, clear, and frightfully close.

Yami jumped, eyes flashing like a heart-broken child. "Who the--Where is she?" he demanded, breathing hard. Gods, to him, her voice was like a drug, addicting to the point of dependence. Even in these short moments he had heard it, her song made him feel safe, warm, and peaceful... To be without such a wonderful feeling was so _painful_...

"I can take you to her, your majesty..." the voice offered quietly, every pitch of his words disturbing the fog world, "I can guide you... that is, if you would follow."

"I will follow no one that I cannot see..." Yami growled, eyes narrowing with suspicion before they flew open with recognition and despair. "Anubis... 'Opener of the Ways', 'Guide of the Dead'! You--You are Anubis!" 'Oh, mighty Ra, I am dead then!' he cried to himself, fighting the sudden and overwhelming urge to fall and weep hysterically.

The voice sighed. "Yes, to many I am know as Anubis... but to you, I am known by a very different name."

A form emerged from the mist, only a shadow a first but growing closer and gaining greater clarity. The being was a lean humanoid, dressed in a dark robe of purple and black, his identity hidden by the cloak's hood and his limbs invisible within the silky layers of fabric. He glowed faintly of mystical energy, surrounded by an aura that was radiant negative against the heavenly shimmer around it.

Yami felt slightly apprehensive and backed away, only then noticing that he was once again floating in mid-air. His Horus attire been replaced completely, and he now wore a long, silky robe of pale virgin silver, with nothing but a translucent white over-cloak and a pair of simple gold sandals as his only accessories.

Feeling terribly unarmed, Yami readied himself warily for fight as the darker being, looking much more terrifying then the Pharaoh would have liked to admit. 

"There is no need for alarm, Highness," Anubis stated rather flatly, approaching quickly.

Yami floated back some more, uneasy. The god of the dead, of all beings, was telling him not to be alarmed when just moments ago, he had been _dying_?! The Pharaoh would have laughed himself silly had he not been so terribly sick of being hysterical. Quite frankly, he didn't care anymore. He was dead, Egypt was not saved, and Kaiba was most likely going ballistic. 'This situation is less then favorable,' Yami decided rather dryly. Still, his pride remained surprisingly instact. "Show me your face, 'Anubis'," he challenged quietly, "...and perhaps I will not be so unfriendly."

The 'god' stopped just a few steps away and eyed him silently, as if mentally debating whether or not to listen to those words. Then, with a shrug, he calmly reached up and pulled his hood back, revealing long, sun-blond hair and a pair of brilliant blue-green eyes. 

Yami faltered and his eyes flashed with recognition at the sight of that fair face. Before he knew it, the Pharaoh was flying through the mist into the taller man's arms, sobbing. "Mahado!"

The addressed being was silent but warmly accepted the embrace, snuggling the Pharaoh's thick, tri-colored hair fondly. He said nothing for a while, simply relishing their reunion. Then... "I'm sorry, my king..."

Yami pulled back quickly as if burned, trembling violently. He looked away, pain flashing in his scarlet eyes. "There was nothing you could do..." he said quietly.

Mahado faltered, his own eyes teary. "But... I am sorry for your loss. It was far greater then mine... and your death--"

"--was unpreventable..." Yami murmured bitterly, angrily. He turned back to Mahado, hands clentched, flaming eyes almost accusing. "And it was unnecessary. The gods told me that my death would save my people, but look at me, Mahado!! I am dead, as are you! And as far as my knowledge goes, my people are still _dying _out there a-and... " his voice cracked with emotion, "... and now there is n-no one to save them..."

"You believed you died in vain?" asked Mahado incredulously, a thin eyebrow arching toward his hairline as his lips twitched downward. "Yami, you had completely faith in the gods before--"

"--Well, that was before I found out I was one of them!" Yami all but shrieked, breathing harsh and eyes wild. "And I see them as selfish bastards who think life is just a _GAME_! And I am SICK of playing pawn for that game! I am so SICK. OF. IT!"

Mahado waited patiently until the Pharaoh calmed down, then placed his hands upon his friend's trembling shoulders. "Let me rephrase that," he said gently, "You _should_ have at least some faith in the gods, if any."

"Why should I?" hissed Yami through gritted teeth, shrugging away from Mahado's hands and motioning wildly into the open fog. "I've lost everything, Mahado!!" he cried tearfully, "I've lost my life, my throne, my kingdom, my people..." his voice diminished to a meek whisper so unlike him, "... and I've lost Seto." The mere name caused a rogue tear to trail down Yami's cheek.

Mahado's eyes softened. "Have some faith, your majesty." He wiped away that single tear and smiled warmly. "I gave up my life to save yours, and I assure you, it was not for a vain reason." His smile grew. "There is hope yet for Egypt."

Yami's eyes grew childishly wide, and for a moment, his panic was forgotten. "...Is there?" he murmured, both hopeful and fearful at the same time.

Mahado nodded, though his smile disappeared. He opened his lip as if to speak, but ended up closing them for the sake of the Pharaoh's newfound optimism. Finally, after an awkward moment of silence, the former priest turned, looking over his shoulder with a sigh. "Come, old friend," he murmured quietly, "I am your guide, am I not?"

Yami eyed him warily, then the fog before them, as if searching for something that only Mahado could see. His garnet orbs fixed back on Mahado, shyly. "W-Where will you take me?" he asked softly, a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

Mahado looked at him a long time, eyes troubled, lips silent.

Yami found his lack of answer less then reassuring. He jumped slightly when the former priest suddenly reached over and snagged as his hand, pulling him along with urgent speed. "Mahado, where are we going?!" Yami demanded once more, not fighting his friend's grip but not exactly willing either. His crimson eyes searched Mahado's blue ones, which did not meet his gaze. "We are dead, Mahado! T-There is nowhere we can go but... but..."

The Pharaoh's words died on his lips.

Yes, for the Dead, there was nowhere to go... Nowhere but the Afterlife. After all, that was Anubis's duty; to guide the souls of those dead to Judgment... and to either Aalu or eternal damnation.

Yami squirmed against Mahado's superior strength, though in vain. "Mahado, _please_..." he pleaded tearfully, despair in his voice, "I... I do not want to go...!" He was being cowardly, the Pharaoh knew, but the mere thought of leaving all that he knew behind forever tore his heart. He could not bear to part with his home and all that he loved... not even for this strange and wonderful world between the land of the Living and that of the Dead. As beautiful and as serene as this place was, there was nothing here for him; there were no living birds, no trees, no buildings, no people... no handsome lovers with blue eyes... Not to mention having his heart weighed before Osirius himself was less then something to look forward to.

Was this how all Pharaohs felt, Yami wondered faintly? Was this fear the fear that his forefathers felt when dreading how heavy their heart would be, ladened with the weight of those they had condemned and sinned? Was this how all the Dead felt when Anubis held their hand and pulled them away from the life that they loved so much? [10]

Or as it just him?

Yami briefly recalled that the Dead were usually very happy to be joining their forefathers of Aalu, though they were less then thrilled about Judgment. Yami was just plain not thrilled. He knew and felt that still bore very human emotions, which were supposedly lost when one passed from from a Living to a Dead. And he still longed desperately for his life, remembering every face and every object he had left behind... _How could he part with all of it_? 

This was an unusual thought for one dead, come to think about it... _Very_ usual... It brought up another notion that never really occurred to the Pharaoh until now. 'Am I really dead?'

After a long while of following Mahado through the mist, Yami began to get a sneaking suspicion that maybe --just _maybe-- _they weren't going to the Afterlife after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami was uneasy. To admit that would be preposterous --it just wasn't a kingly thing to do-- but he really was uneasy. The reason was yet unknown. There was nothing terribly frightening within eyesight, though everything was a little too unfamiliar and strange for comfort. Their world of mist had changed a bit; there was now only fog around their ankles, disturbed by every move of their feet. Under said fog was what felt like solid ground, though Yami couldn't be too sure for it did not echo with his steps. The rest of the world around them was completely empty, though the 'sky' was an eerie swirl of brilliant, shimmering stars and the colors of dawn. The air smelled crisp, cool and sweet, though the fragrant scents and the occasional wind had no visible source. There were occasional forms in the mist that resembled objects of Egypt; here, a palm tree, there, a lily pond, but when Yami went to touch they, they shimmered and dissipated instantly.

But all in all, the heavens --for that was where Yami now concluded they were-- was breath-takingly beautiful.

_Too_ beautiful, in Yami's opinion. The hair on the back of his neck rose at the perfect-ness of it all. "Mahado..." he whispered nervously, not for the first time, "Mahado, I don't like this..."

At first he thought Mahado would ignore him like he did for most of their journey, and the former priest did, to a certain extent. However, though he said nothing, he gave Yami's hand a reassuring squeeze and allowed the Pharaoh to slip closer, slowing down slightly.

Yami was grateful for the change in pace, for he had grown light-headed with grief and overwhelmed with shock over exactly what was going on. Painfully dying and leaving behind your whole life only to awaken in the arms of a dead friend in the middle of nowhere was bound to be just a tad strange. That, and he was _tired_. Mentally and spiritually, he was tired and beaten. He wanted to just close his eyes, sleep and drown in his sorrow, but Mahado wasn't allowing him to do so. Neither were the gods, apparently. The Pharaoh hated it all. He was sick and tired of this whole blasted thing, and most of all, he hated this helpless feeling of not being in control. It was too similar to the despair he felt right before he... he... Yami shook himself, not willing to remember the pain and the tears. No need to think about his death now. It was too dangerous and too confusing of a train of thought. "Mahado, _please_... Tell me where you're taking me...?"

Mahado slowed, choosing his words carefully. "I'm taking you to your mother, Highness..."

A spark of innocent hope twinkled in Yami's eyes, but died as quickly as it came, replaced by suspicion. "Then where is she?" The Pharaoh's voice was neutral but rather irritated.

Like many other times, there was no answer. Originally, this had greatly bothered the Pharaoh, for he was not used to having his questions ignored, especially by Mahado of all people. But now...? Yami simply sighed and shut up, much too used to Mahado's strange silence. This was still Anubis, after all, and, like Horus, the jackal-deity was no longer dormant. His legendary wrath --though there was yet not any sign of it-- was not something Yami would want against him.

Mahado was slowing even more now, to the point that he stopped completely, a troubled look upon his face. He didn't seem _lost_... just..._hesitant_. Fearful, even.

'We must be getting close...' Yami thought, alert and wary. Seeing no reliable landmarks or fixed stars, the Pharaoh had learned in this brief span of time to study his friend if he was curious of their process. And what Mahado feared was something to be feared indeed.

And briefly, the young king wondered if they could die... again. Perhaps there was some unholy demon lurking in the mist, just awaiting to pulverize the two with power far more powerful then that the Pharaoh himself had possessed. Yami shuddered, a wave of nausea running through his mind since his spiritual body could not feel such a thing. They were dead spirits now, having lost any physical body to harm, but they were still at the mercy of the gods and any immortal creatures, no matter how friend or unfriendly. So, in the heavens, death for the dead seemed plausible. The mere words made Yami faint. He _never_ wanted to go through that again... _Never_... The pain had been too great, the grief too overwhelming... But still, he couldn't help but ponder. Were they in danger here, somehow? _Could_ they die again?

"We are not dead, Yami," Mahado stated suddenly, looking around with furrowed eyebrows.

The Pharaoh jumped, realizing he must have thought out loud. His heart would have leapt up into his throat had he been able to feel such a sensation.

"We are not living, either," added Mahado quickly, painfully squashing Yami's hopes. Seeing the Pharaoh's bewildered gaze, the former priest sighed. "We are the undead, you see," he explained quickly, shrugging, "We can't be truly 'dead' until Judgment, and _I_ can't be dead until _you_ are." He left it at that, looking around with bewilderment and confusion.

Yami bit his lip, looking down at his sandals. When he finally spoke, his voice was tiny. "Forgive me..."

Mahado stopped once more and turned, surprised. "Good heavens, for what?"

"For _everything_...!" Yami whispered fiercely, twitching angrily but toward himself, " Y-You trusted me and like a fool I was, I ordered you to your death! And yet... and yet you still bound your eternal life to me...!! Oh, Mahado, I did not mean to drag you to the Afterlife before your time...! I never meant for you to die!"

Pity twinkled with tears in Mahado's eyes, and he framed the Pharaoh's face within his hands, a soft look upon his fair face. "I made a choice, Yami, and I do not regret that choice," he whispered fiercely, loving gaze preventing the Pharaoh from going hysterical, "My death was fated and, like yours, it could not be avoided. The gods willed it so, and they knew--"

"And what do the gods know?" sighed Yami wistfully, pulling away once more and turning away, shuddering, "What do they know...?!"

//Actually, we know quite a lot.//

Yami jumped and Mahado rushed to his side, arms opened protectively and aura flaring.

//Relax, young ones, I mean no harm...// The voice was gentle and fluid, every pitch of its words making the fog glow.

Far in the distance, a bird's call came, clear, heavenly and echoing around them. Seemingly on cue, the mist around their feet began to leap and dance, as if rejoicing in the presence of the newcomer. From afar, brilliant stork-like bird of the snowiest white came into view, soaring effortlessly through the air. It was a beautiful specimen, complete with a long, elegant neck, even longer legs and huge, soaring wings. Its shimmering aura was blinding, and Yami was forced to squint as the bird approached, the fog parting and greatly disturbed by every flap of its wings. 

Mahado relaxed visibly, hands dropping to his sides as he inclined his head respectively. "Thoth..."

Yami looked from him to the ghost, heart racing as the distance between them closed. 'No... No, not again...'

The ibis slowed, flaring its wings and fluttering neatly to a stop, landing gently on the tip of its long toes. Its lengthy beak, thin and curved downward, made an odd clicking noise before its small head bobbed, as if bowing in greeting.

Then, in a glorious flash of shimmering colors that Yami was now far too familiar with, a humanoid being replaced the bird, complete with bronzed limbs and a beautiful, slender frame. One could make out a smooth kilt half covered in a translucent film of gold, joining at a copper-bronze belt around the being's slender waist. From one side of the belt sprouted a silk white stash that wrapped around the newcomer's opposite shoulder, billowing with his every move. The ibis's head remained upon his shoulders, though braided hair dark green in color and ending in ruby beads cascaded from its feathers to its shoulders. Upon the creature's head laid the glowing form of a silver crescent moon, the heavenly body sacred to this particular being. [11] A brilliant as his symbol, the transformed morphed was painfully bright to look at, pure energy pouring from his splendid form in a warm shower of glitter that fell upon Yami and brought awe to the Pharaoh's heart.

With no human mouth, the newcomer smiled with his little beady eyes. //You have brought him then, Anubis?//

Mahado nodded dutifully, eyes familiar and unafraid with this strange being before him. "Forgive me for my hesitance, Thoth. For a moment, I feared I brought him to the wrong place..." he answered, somewhat sheepish. 

Thoth came close and patted his shoulder fondly. //Nay, you did well, young one. I see you have not lost your reliable sense of direction... even with our unfortunate lack of landmarks.//

Yami looked from the god to his friend and back to Thoth, eyes wide with bewilderment.

The ibis-deity turned toward him then, almost apologetically. He bowed fully this time, his head bobbed lower then before. //Horus... your majesty...// he greeted warmly, one glowing hand upon his heart as their other reached out to brush down the length of Yami's face, though never touching it.

Yami blinked and shivered at the strange greeting, his face tingling where Thoth's hand had washed over it. The motion was not terribly unfamiliar, the Horus part of him decided, though it had been many years since anyone --any _god_-- had done it upon him. "Thoth... Tell me what is going on," he managed, finally finding his voice. "You told me that my death would--!"

Thoth cut him off, respectively. //I was... incorrect, to some extent,// He sounded embarrassed, shrugging sheepishly, obviously unused to being wrong. //But I have not lied, I assure you.//

"Then why hasn't--?"

//The other gods--// here Thoth heaved a heavy sigh, //-- have different plans then I...//

Yami raised an eyebrow incredulously. "What... '_other plans_'?" he demanded, angrily. "I am no longer living and my people are dying and here you gods are up here--!?" 

//Peace, little one...// murmured Thoth, raising a silencing hand, //... Hear me out.//

Yami felt an unexpected wave of calm wash over him and knew it was the god's doing, though he could not fight it. His anger died in his throat.

//Your sacrifice _will_ save Egypt...// Thoth explained slowly, hesitantly, watching relief flicker across the Pharaoh's face, //...if they will it so.//

"If _they_ will it so..." echoed Yami, hopes dying once more, realization dawning upon his face. "The gods?" he whispered fearfully, earning a nod from Thoth. "The other gods...?"

//Aye, the other gods...// confirmed Thoth with yet another sigh. //You must plead your case before the Council, which is why I had Anubis bring you to me...//

Yami looked at him blankly as if he had grown two heads. And, surprising even Mahado, fury bubbled up within his scarlet eyes. "Was my death not enough?!" he hissed, eyes narrowing, "Is not the countless deaths of _my people_ not enough to convince them?!?! If..." he snorted in outrage, "If this is about my past life and my own sins, then I will take sole responsibility, but we are wasting time while there--!"

//Ra has stopped time.// Thoth stated quietly, //The sun boat has not risen any further.//

Yami faltered, furrowing his eyebrows.

//...They are waiting for you, your majesty.//

Silence.

Mahado watched them both uneasily.

Yami looked at Thoth with an unreadable look in his eyes. "You realize that I am still a mortal...?" he murmured calmly, suddenly, "You realize that my chances of pleading and winning--"

//--is higher then you might think,// interrupted Thoth, eyes twinkling with a hidden secret.

Yami hesitated, mind and heart racing. 'This is _insane_...' A part of him wanted to just curl up and disappear, while the other half was laughing its ass off at the entire damn situation. What to do...? There were so many risks to take... So many things to consider... So little chance...

He felt Thoth's eyes studying him and, surprising even himself, Yami lifted his chin and straightened his shoulders. "Then let us go. I have nothing else to lose," His voice was tired but firm.

Thoth marveled at his courage, though he nervously clicked his beak. //This will be hard, Horus, even for someone as brilliant as you. I must warn you; the others are not.... _easily persuaded_...//

Anger flashed in Yami's eyes. "I will go before them, Thoth," he growled, dangerously soft, "And I assure you, I will go before them and prove them all _wrong_."

~*~*~*~*~*~

They traveled in silence. Thoth led their odd little procession, followed by a remarkably calm --or insane, which ever way you look at it-- Yami, and finally Mahado, whose right eye was twitching nervously. The journey was not long, and soon the ground under Yami began to change, leading upward in shallow steps. Mist covered the actual 'steps' from view, but one could see that they went on far into the heavens, their destination hidden by even more fog and the churning colors of the sky.

As he gazed upon this seemingly never-ending stairway, Yami felt his heart sink to the pits of his stomach. The strange courage that had filled him so foolishly before dissipated, leaving him feeling helpless, tired, and entirely too freaked. It seemed as if Horus, too, had lost his wits, and left him alone to deal with what laid before them.

Yami hesitated, once smooth pace slowing to a nervous, uneven walk. 'Oh gods...' He jumped felt a warm hand upon his back, Mahado pushing at him gently, urging him on. The Pharaoh sent the former priest a panicked look. "Mahado, I-I can't do this..!" he whispered suddenly, his feet suddenly locked to the ground, unable to move. That was his destiny up there, and blast, _now _of all time, he couldn't find the nerve to go up and meet it.

Mahado sent him a pitying look, but still pushed at him, helping the stunned Pharaoh up the steps. Thoth had stopped to wait for them, his little bird eyes revealing nothing, his thoughts not spoken. After a moment of hesitance, Yami scrambled after him, now worried about what the god of wisdom would do if he didn't follow. A single thought ran through his head. 'This. Is. _Insane_.'

So thus, between Mahado's gentle urgings and Thoth's silence, Yami was coaxed --more or less forced-- up the stairs. His pride wavered tenuously and the Pharaoh fought down panic, self-preservation screamed at him to save what was left of himself and run from this horrible fate. But he could not. Gods, he _hated_ that feeling.

It came suddenly.

It was only a twinkling whisper, its voice near inaudible, its words all but warbled.

At first, Yami thought he had imagined it, but before he knew it, Horus surged forward within him, propelling his feet with grace he had long lacked, lifting his chin high and proud as he glided toward Thoth, who did not seem surprised by this sudden change in attitude. In fact, they picked up the pace, near running up the steps; the dark one grim, the light one eager, and the god entirely neutral.

There, again, that whisper, followed by soft singing. //Hush now... my baby...//

'Singing...! That woman...!' Yami ran faster, his speed surpassing even the graceful Thoth. Something was building painfully in his heart, and his hesitance was forgotten as excitement flooded his senses. He was close...!

There was a soft weeping sound now, mingled in with the melody that Yami know knew from the depth of his very soul. The mystical sobs, more miserable then anything he had ever heard, tore at his heart, and a new grief welled up within him, full of pity and a desperation to sooth the weeper. That woman... that singer... _She_ was the someone that he loved very much... and it tore his heart to hear that she was in pain... 

//S-sleep and remember... my river lullaby...//

The mist parted as Yami bound upward step for step, dragging his robes behind him. The swelling in his heart was now painful, and he knew he was very, _very_ close.

And then he saw her.

The form was a slender woman, enshrouded in mist but her shadow gaining clarity as the distance between them closed. As suspected, it was her that had been crying, the haunting words of the ancient lullaby trickling out from her delicate fingers, mingling with her sobs and the shaking of her delicate shoulders. She was dressed completely in white, her slender form encased within layers and layers of fabric, her head completely hidden by a large hood drawn far over her face. [12] The tears that managed to escape from between her fingers rained into the mist, and --before Yami's very eyes-- locus flowers and exotic lilies blossomed from their impact, surrounding the lady's feet with a miniature garden that was soon swept away with the wind. 

The intensity of the woman's silvery-colored robe hit Yami like a brick, and he stopped dead in his tracks within ten steps of her. His garnet eyes widened. 'So much white...'

The color of mourning. 

//Here in my arms... s-safe from all harm...// The words were choked and saturated with grief.

And not for the first time, Horus shuddered and abandoned Yami, leaving the poor Pharaoh motionless upon the steps, unable to do anything but soak in the heart-breaking sobs. His whole mortal form trembled with the very grief in the air, and he felt an unexplainable longing to go and comfort the woman, to sooth her weeping and dry her tears.

His own thoughts fled with the sheer passion of her pain, leaving him wracking his mind desperate for what horrible, terrible thing could be causing this lovely lady so much pain... And, truly as if in a spell, Yami started forward, fingers outstretched, drawn to the intoxicating singing of this weeping being.

"Yami, NO!" 

There was a dark blur and Yami felt himself violently torn away, grasped tightly in the arms of his former priest. "_Don't touch her_, Yami..." whispered Mahado fiercely, breaking Yami's dazed state with the cold suspicion in his words. "_You mustn't trust anyone here_..."

Yami gazed up at him, dazed and disorientated from what had come over him. His scarlet eyes blinked and cleared, filling with matching suspicion. 

To both the mortal's surprise, however, Thoth glided past them and calmly greeted the weeper with gentle words, settling a loving hand upon her shaking shoulder. //Weep not, fair Queen, for the sons of Osirius have returned...! _Your son has returned_!// [13] 

Yami was taken back when the lady's head snapped up, her hood falling as it did so, revealing the impossibly beautiful face of a mighty goddess, her flawless visage complete with a pair of full lips and eyes that twinkled with a dark starry night. Her thick hair was the color of smooth, velvety midnight, spilling past her shoulders and laced with sparkling beads. Over those silky strands laid the splendid headdress of an Egyptian queen, a protective kite --for that was her sacred animal-- with extended gold wings adorned with jewels and tucked neatly behind her ears. And finally, over said headdress, hovered a radiant, dazzling miniature Egyptian throne, complete with the tall back and the little lion-capped arm rests.

Yami knew her. Even as a mortal, he knew her. How could a Pharaoh not? This was the mistress of magic... the Queen of the heavens... _the wife of Osiris_....

Isis gaped at him with tears still in her radiant eyes, her rosy lips working wordlessly in disbelief. //No...// she whispered finally, shaking violently. She turned toward Thoth, despair upon his fair visage. //Thoth, you _lie_! This is not my son...!// 

The words hurt Yami more then they probably were meant to be.

//But it is, my Queen...// Thoth purred in her ear, gazing down fondly at the two young men clinging to each other, //That is Horus... or better yet, Pharaoh Yami of the land of Egypt.//

//Horus...// Isis murmured the name like a sacred prayer, more tears falling from her eyes. And for a long, long moment, she studied Yami's face with a piercing, almost accusing gaze, searching for... for... for something that only she could see. Hope dawned hesitantly her fair face. This mere boy did not look like her son, nor was his head any part of a falcon's anatomy, but she saw something familiar in his red eyes that made her heart leap... 

//Horus...?// The name was a tentative question this time, echoing through the heaven themselves and heavy with relief. "My son...?"

Horus came alive.

With a cry, Yami tore himself from Mahado and flew into his mother's open arms, sobbing like a child, his Pharaoh's dignity forgotten. "Mother! Mother!!"

Isis wept, though now in joy. "Oh, my son, my beautiful son, my little baby...!" she cried, cradling Yami to her bosom and covering his face with kisses, "Oh, it is you! I was so blind to not see...!! Oh, my son, how I missed you so...!"

Yami choked with emotions he could not suppress nor completely even comprehend. "I... I missed you, too, Mother..." The words were awkward to be said to a being that had not bore him in this life, but they were deep and heart-felt.

Mahado watched the scene awkwardly, joined by a beaming Thoth.

//This will be a day of rejoicing, I hope...// the ibis-deity observed, mostly to himself.

"Then let us hope..." Anubis-reborn whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After many promises of her return, Isis tearfully left with a hurried goodbye, leaving Yami lonely, puzzled and entirely dazed. Thoth and Anubis flanked him and coaxed him onward, both silent as they led the stunned Pharaoh further up the steps. 

Unexpectedly, at least to Yami, the steps leveled out and the mist grew somewhat thinner, revealing a dazzling array of jewels, marble and limestone beneath their feet. Magic seemed to curl around their very toes, touching the skin with ghost whispers.

'This is sacred ground...' the Pharaoh realized numbly. Here, he noted that Thoth and Mahado slipped behind him, unable to guide in front of a king. This new formation gave Yami some worry, seeing that he, alone, seemed to know nothing of this place, and that this might very well be putting him in danger. Still, his feet marched bravely on, as if Horus knew exactly where he was going... or at least was not the tiniest bit afraid. 

A strong breeze swirled through the air, and suddenly a wall of pure white clouds erupted from the ground before them, then dissipated as soon as it came, leaving a great Temple that Yami was sure had not been there just moments ago. It rose up in front of them, made of dazzling white stone, with glory and magnificence that made even the Waset Temples pale in comparison. Gold, copper, silver and bronze were inlaid within the mighty pillars, as were the exquisitely carved pictures and jeweled hieroglyphics into the white walls. Pots of sweet water had been set up all around, flanked by torches that burned tall, soft flames of many hues. Great, enchanted vines of exotic flowers blossomed from the mist, twirling upward around the pillars and the walls with great complication. Powerful, mystical magic seemed nearly visible through the very fiber of the whole Temple, making the walls sparkle and the flowers glow faintly. 

This place was ancient... Ancient and magical.

Thoth and Mahado did not seemed alarmed nor shaken by the sudden appearance of this Temple, and their pace did not slow, forcing Yami onward. They quickly approached the great building, climbing another flight of stairs now littered with petals. Yami's feet felt like lead with every step, but still something urged him on. A childish part of him was almost _excited_... He was going to see the gods! Was that not what every Pharaoh wanted? 

Something caught his attention as he reached the top of the stairs. 

The pictures were_ moving_...!! A Pharaoh dressed in the Blue Crown of War and riding in a mighty chariot cracked a whip above his head and went racing down the expanse of the wall, his feather and gold-adorned stallions pushing aside the imprinted locus blossoms and sending carved birds flying in alarm. Yami watched the strange scene with curiosity and fascination. It... It was _impossible_... and yet here they pictures were, moving along the wall in front of his very eyes!

Blinking, the Pharaoh continued, only to stop and study one of the torches burning at his side. The flame burned high and proud, but its colors were pale and soft, so unlike the flames of the mortal realm. Unable to resist, Yami hesitantly reached out with one hand and brushed it quickly over the flame, startled to realize that only a soft warmth greeted his skin, much like the flowing of silk. Bewildered, he took a few more steps, passing the first of the pillars and gazing curiously in one of the pots of water. He was surprised when that surface of the water rippled and suddenly did not show his face, but the head of a falcon, fearsome beak outlined by jet black feathers and a pair of huge, round eyes.

Yami fell back with a small cry of alarm, eyes wide. What _was_ this accursed place?!

//What did you see...?// Thoth asked curiously.

Yami eyed him like he was insane. "You didn't see it?" he demanded, pointing at the pot.

//Only the one gazing into a Mirror of Truth can see what he saw,// Thoth replied passively. 

'Mirror of Truth...' Yami shuddered. "Nothing..." he replied shakily, hurrying on and hugging himself lightly. "I s-saw nothing."

~*~*~*~*~*~

They passed the moving pictures on the wall and into the Temple itself, Yami still leading shakily. The place was _huge_. The great pillars, which were easily wider then twenty men, stretched far into space, their tips and the ceiling hidden from view from their sheer distance. The exquisite Hypostyle Hall they emerged into was as wide as a whole Palace, filled with a fresh, sweet smell and a glow that did not seemed to be emitted from the magical flames that dotted the place.

Yami tried not to look or touch anything anymore, though he did note that there was a distinct absence of statues. But then again, when the real gods were walking up and about, who needed statues?! 

He stopped suddenly, a strange fear running through him like ice.

The Hall came abruptly to a dead end, with nothing but a small, gold-embroidered doorway leading out. Billowing out from that doorway was fog, light, and a strong, nearly overwhelming sense of magic. A sweet, ambrosial scent filled the air, so light that it was barely detectable.

It made Yami sleepy, and suddenly his mind went blank, his fear fleeing as his body relaxed like putty. "Is that it...?" he asked finally, voice strangely calm.

//Yes.// Thoth answered simply, just as calmly.

"Are they there...?"

//Yes.//

For a moment the three gazed upon the doorway, grim. No words were spoken, no looks exchanged.

Then, finally, Thoth turned toward Mahado, eyes apologetic. //This is where you will go no further, Anubis.// he whispered quietly.

Mahado eyed him with disbelief, then fury. "Certainly you don't expect him to go in there alone?!"

//He will not be alone.//

Mahado shook his head, rage burning bright in his eyes. "He's not going in there without me!" he clarified, declaring it as if it was absolutely final.

Thoth sighed. //You have not yet been reinstated into the Council, Anubis. You are not even restored to your former self yet.//

"Then we shall be trailed together," Yami stated flatly, arms crossed. "He is coming."

Thoth looked between the two mortals, somewhat bewildered at their defiance, before his shoulders slumped in defeat. //Very well.//

Yami nodded, pleased, and ran a hand through his thick hair, taking a deep breath. Then he stepped toward the door.

There was a powerful suction sensation, and suddenly, his world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yami came to slowly, heavily disorientated, his mind spinning in dizzy loops. Despite this, however, he felt calm and serene, a strange, soothing warmth tingling his limbs. A fragrant smell flowed about his senses, slowly lulling back to consciousness.

Only then was he aware of the hushed, fierce whispering around him. There were many voices this time, all heavenly but raised in different pitches. Ghost hands brushed over his face, greeting him as Thoth had done. 

//Is it really him...?//

//He is but a mortal child... Thoth, are you certain...?//

//Yes, Bastet, for the final time, I am--//

//Fragile little things, these mortal, eh? Look how they sleeps...!//

Something long and cold poked at Yami, and despite his spiritual form, he jerked in pain. 

//Ha, he awakens!// a voice boomed, so harshly and loudly that it made Yami's head spin.

The Pharaoh let out a whimper, clutching his head despite himself.

//Sobek, shut your trap. You're hurting him!//

//You're being disrespectful to Horus, Sobek.// came Thoth's soft voice, ladened with irritation. //If you wish to keep that staff of yours, I highly suggest you--//

//Is that a threat, bird brain?!//

//And what if it is?// Thoth hissed quietly.

"Stop fighting... please..." Yami pleaded quietly, his head pounding with the overlapping thoughts of the gods. He heard Mahado moan to the side and he himself stirred weakly, inhaling mist. His words, however went unheeded.

//Thoth is right, Sobek. Best you leave the Prince alone.//

//How can you be so damn sure this is Horus? His hair looks bloody deformed!//

Rage surged through Yami, and before he could stop himself, he jerked upright and unleashed a blinding blast from his right hand. 

There was an undignified cry from Sobek. //Its him alright!// the god bellowed, half laughing, half whining. //Blasted falcon's still got his aim!//

//How is this possible...? He is but a mortal, but he still has so much power...!// 

//For that question, I'm _really_ not eager to to find out.//

Yami, breathing hard and unable to comprehend exactly how and why he had just done what he did, shook his head, trying desperately to clear it. A pair of gentle hands helped him up, and from their touch he realized it was Thoth. 

//Please forgive them, my king...// the ibis-diety apologized gently. //They are not too used to the presence of mortals nowadays...//

Yami groaned, his eyes fluttering open. Bright light poured in, making his head spin. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus his wavering vision.

It finally focused on Thoth's glowing hands, and then on a dark, prone form on the mist-covered ground.

"Mahado...!" The Pharaoh flung himself at his friend, shaking him madly.

The former priest sighed and stirred, eyes fluttering open and dazed with confusion. He sat up with a moan and rubbed his head, frowning at Yami with a pout before his eyes widened and all color drained from his face. 

Yami hesitantly followed his gaze. 

'Oh. My. Ra.' His heart --had he had one-- stopped beating. 

The two of them stood with Thoth in the middle of a great Chamber circular in shape and lined all about with flowers, silk and a stairway that rose along the edge of the walls. Standing staggered on these steps, enshrouded in mist, stood a number of brilliant, beautiful beings, all watching him and Thoth with piercing, dark-eyed gazes.

Yami recognized them all on sight. There was Ma'at, with her silvery attire and her plumed headdress. Beside her stood the red-adorned Bastet, the cat-goddess of war and seduction. Under her stood the frog-headed Heket, goddess of fertility, and Min, her male counterpart, adorned with a double plumed crown. There, above them, was the divine twins; Nekhbet the vulture, with her glowing White Crown of Upper Egypt, and Wadjet the cobra, with her concave shaped Red Crown. Hathor stood their right, blinding in her brilliance and beauty, her horned sun-disk shining proudly above her head. Beside the goddess of love stood lovely Nut, goddess of the sky, and her husband, Geb, god of the Earth. Beside that couple stood another, their parents; the goddess Tefnut of moisture, dressed in translucent blue, and Shu, the mighty god of the air. Beside them stood old Ptah, a great creator god, with his bulbous head and his linen wrapped arms. Beside him, scowling with his fearsome crocadilian head, was Sobek, who snapped his jaws irritably in Yami's general direction. Overwhelmed by the fierce god's shadow stood the deformed dwarf, Bes, god of play and childhood. Beside him stood Khnum, the ram-headed god of creativity and crafts. Beside him sat the horrible monster Ammut, the goddess formed from a crocodile, a lion and a hippo who ate the hearts of those unworthy at Judgment. (AN: arg, that's about all the gods I can get in without confusing you all really really badly, if I haven't done so already)

And finally, beside her, stood a being that Yami never, ever wanted to see.

Seth. 

The god stood apart from the others, in his own little shadow created by his dark black and red aura. He was tall and strongly built, with muscular limbs and a broad, sun-bronzed chest. Around his strong waist he wore a dark kilt fashioned with silver and gold, a long sword hanging from his belt that swung with his ever movement. Upon his shoulders, however, he had a dark, strange looking head --like a mix between a camel, a hyena and an anteater-- with upright, square ears and brilliant, scarlet hair. His eyes, by far his most stunning straight, were of the bloodiest and darkest crimson, flashing eerily against the dark of his skin.

When he saw that he had Yami's undivided attention, the god smiled a frightening smile, sharp fangs flashing against his fleshy lips. //Long time no see, Horus...// he purred, his voice a deep, smooth tenor. Seeing Yami shudder, the god shifting his weight casually to one leg, the grin never leaving his face. Then, in grand style, he took one leisurely step down, then another, gliding toward the three in the center of the Chamber, parting the mist as he went.

Many of the gods, including Thoth, stiffened, though they said and did nothing. 

Mahado, on the other hand, scowled fiercely at Seth. "Stay away from him," he hissed, stepping up in front of Yami protectively, forming a barrier against the god and the Pharaoh.

Seth's eyes twinkled mischievously and he patted Mahado on head. //Be a good little doggy and get out of the way, mutt.//

When Mahado defiantly made no way to move and slapped his hand away, the god scowled darkly, his aura flashing. With a cry, Mahado went flying from an invisible strike, slamming into Thoth.

Yami's mouth went dry and his eyes widened as Seth stepped closer. When he went to take a step back, something close to fear paralyzed the Pharaoh's body, and a deep, cold shiver ran down his spine. Looking into the other's eyes, as red as his own, Yami found with horror that he could not move. Oh but gods, he wanted to get out of here, now and FAST.

Seth smiled good-naturally, with innocence that fooled no one. Slowly, sensually, one large hand came up and drifted down the Pharaoh's face, mirth twinkling in the god's eyes when the Pharaoh flinched and turned away. //You do not greet me, little nephew...?//

Yami only glared with venom and hate in his eyes.

Seth seemed highly delighted by this. //Still a little spitfire, I see...// His other hand came up and repeated the greeting gesture, though this time, long finger's descended upon Yami's skin, brushing it lightly.

Terror and the urge to flee seized Yami, though his body was held by a force greater then his own. His eyes darted toward Thoth, begging for help, but the ibis-god seemed hesitant to interfere, busying himself with the weak Anubis-reborn in his arm.

Seth watched the Pharaoh intensity, bathing in every flinch and twitch that came across that fair face. //You are as beautiful as I remembered...// he whispered, his thought speak going to Yami and Yami only. His fingers trailed down that smooth cheek to those rosy lips, caressing them lightly with a thumb and watching with fascination as they parted slightly to draw in frantic breaths. //Oh, its been so many years since I last saw you, and you haven't changed a bit...// 

Yami shuddered under the light touches, his thin frame suddenly wracked with great heat. Lust like nothing he had felt before shot through him, burning an inferno that was matched only by Seth's heated gaze. 'Oh gods...' the Pharaoh whimpered, tearful eyes rolling into his head. With only that simple hand and a few caresses, Seth was sending Yami into the peak of near orgasmic pleasure, using great magic that Yami could not fight.

_'Succumb to it_...' 

'N-No!!'

_'This is a lover's touch, little Pharaoh...? You like it, don't you... Why fight it...?_ ' 

'No, _please_...' Yami wanted to scream. In his short life, he had only allowed one person, _ever_, to touch him like this... Only one person to give him such wild, unrestricted pleasure... and do it without magic.

'Who was he...? Oh gods, who was he?!' With Seth's powers upon him, Yami couldn't think about anything but the passion coursing through him, stars exploding behind his eyes as his petit frame writhed under the overwhelming stimulation.

And suddenly, in the mist of his own mental screaming, a face came to him. It was not the face of a god, but could have easily passed for one, the jaw proud and strong, the cheeks high, the skin dark and smooth. Thick chocolate hair framed the being's face, and narrowed, radiant blue eyes twinkled from underneath the long bangs.

'Him...!' "S-Seto..."

The spell was broken. Seth flew back, leaving Yami panting, flushed and trembling. 

The god's eyes were wide and enraged. //What was that?!// he hissed, as if the name had been a curse he could not bear to hear. He lurched forward and seized a stunned Yami by the shoulders, shaking the poor boy madly. //What did you say?!//

There was a blast of powerful magic, and suddenly Seth was violently flung aside. A stunned Yami found himself trembling in Mahado's protective arms, while a furious Hathor stalked past them, flames in her eyes. 

//Accursed child of Nut, torment Horus not!!// she shrieked, anger blazing from her, one hand upon the hilt of her sword.

Seth rushed upon her, just as furious. //This does not involve you, woman!// he growled, showing her aside and rushing toward Yami with an accusing finger. //That blasted mortal lover of yours! Do not speak his name to me! I'll kill him! _I'll kill him_!!//

"NOO!!" There was an enormous blast of pure silver-gold light, and Seth went flying, slamming into the wall. 

Silence.

With a pained groan, Seth fell to the ground, weezing.

Slowly, many pairs of stunned eyes turned toward Horus-reborn, whose hands were extended and glowing faintly. He was breathing hard and his eyes were wide with rage. He drew one hand back, finger extended, and prepared another blast, a brilliant ball of energy swirling toward his fingertip. "You shall not touch him, you bastard!!"

//That. Is. _ENOUGH_.//

The voice and the anger within it shook the very foundations of the magical CHamber.

Yami stopped in mid power-up, and all eyes in the room snapped upward at the source of the voice.

A dazzling being stepped out of the fog at the top of the steps, the energy and light radiating off of him so great that Yami and Mahado cowered from its sheer force. Adored in glorious silver and gold robes, the creature's entire figure was nearly all light, blinding all who tried to gaze upon him. The only visible trait about him was the brilliant sun-disk upon his head, outshining all other gods in its glory.

_The sun itself..._

A hushed murmur went up within the gods and, as one, they collapsed in a deep bow. Thoth dragged Mahado down to the ground with him. Even Seth, who was struggling to stand, inclined his head respectively.

//Lower your hand, child.//

Yami, trembling, dropped his hand by his side, his stomach sinking as the figure descended gracefully down the stairs. He winced as the light grew more and more painful to witness.

//Just back and already you and Seth are at each other's throats.// The great voice sighed. //Nothing ever changes.//

Seth seemed to blush, though it was near impossible to tell with his dark fur.

For a long moment, there was silence in the Chamber. 

Finally, the great being spoke, stopping a few steps from the ground. //You do not bow before me.// he pointed out flatly.

Every eye turned to Yami out of the corner of their gaze.

Yami's eyes narrowed, anger flaring up once again. "No, I don't," he confirmed calmly. A part of him was screaming that he was utterly _insane_. If he ever bowed before anyone, the mighty king of the gods might be a good place to start. But quite frankly, Yami was sick and tired of the gods and their tricks. And he had a bone to pick with Ra himself.

//The boy is insane, Great Ra, forgive him!// Sobek cried from the side. //He has already attacked Seth and myself!//

Yami scowled.

//To be expected, I'm sure. This is Horus, after all.//

'What's _that_ supposed to mean?' Yami was getting a sneaking suspicion that Ra didn't him very much. Which was okay, because Yami wasn't very happy with Ra either. [14]

Again, more tense silence.

Pharaoh against Pharaoh glared at each other.

Finally, Ra spoke, softly. //I suppose you are wondering why you are here.//

"No, actually, I have a pretty good idea," snapped back Yami, hearing with satisfaction the gasps that went up about. "But I'm not happy about it."

//No one said you had to be _happy_, Dawn-Hawk.// Ra answered quietly.

"Gee, and I thought you gods loved me," sneered Yami, eliciting more gasps.

//What is it you want, child?// Ra hissed, irritated.

"What was _promised_ to me..." hissed Yami, eyes flaming.

//And what was promised to you?// Ra asked neutrally. 

"Death." 

The mere word sent shudders through many of the gods. 

"Death in exchange for life. _My_ death in exchange for _Egypt's_ life."

//It is not that simple.//

"Damnit, I KNOW its not that simple, but can't you gods do _anything_?!" Yami cried, looking from Ra to the other gods and back. "Does my death mean _nothing_?! I have done my part!" He pointed accusingly at Ra. "But you have yet to fulfill yours!"

Stunned silence. 

//No.//

The word echoed, and if possible, everything got even quieter.

A chill ran through the Pharaoh. "No...?" he whispered in disbelief.

//What you ask for is impossible,// Ra explained quietly, almost as if embarrassed. //The Shadow Realm that I created is far more important then I meant it to be... It is fixed within existence itself, and will continue to exist for all of eternity. And I will not destroy it for disturbing the balance it has with our realm and yours would be disastrous.//

Yami went still, eyes wide and teary. "So... I died for nothing...!?" What little hope he still had died a violent death. "But... But so many will die!!" he stammered in horror.

Ra sighed. //Their fate is... regrettable, but there is nothing we can do.//

"No... No, it can't be!" Yami's desperate gaze sought out the other gods', meeting their beautiful eyes and finding only pity there, "Will you not make an effort!? Will you not save my people!?"

//Your love of the mortals has blinded your senses, Horus...// Seth spoke, almost sneeringly. //It was what got you in this mess in the first place.//

Yami's head snapped toward him, eyes fiery and filled with deep, dark hate. "You...!" he growled, pointing a trembling finger at the god he addressed. "You _monster_...!!"

//Accusing Seth will get you no where, Horus,// scolded Ra calmly.

Yami turned toward him, breathing deep and harsh. He seemed at a loss of words.

Ra looked down at him serenely. //I admire your courage, I admit, though Seth is right. You have given up far too much for the mortals, including your own life. Twice,// he added. 

"I did it because I love th--!!"

//--him.//

Yami turned toward Seth, bewildered.

//Him,// corrected Seth, seething, //You gave up your life for _him_...// He spat the word.

//And what if he did?// challenged Hathor, stepped up behind Yami protectively. //Is it a sin to die for love?//

//_Love_?// Seth snorted.

//Yes, _love_. What do you know about it?// Hathor chuckled grimly. //Nothing, that's what.//

Yami found Seth's gaze upon him, intense and unwavering. He shuddered.

//You're wrong, daughter of Ra...// Seth whispered, a sad tone to his voice, //...I know plenty about love.//

For long moments, there were no sound.

Then...

"Take me back..."

All eyes turned on Yami.

"Please..." Tearful scarlet eyes looked up pleadingly at Ra. "Take me back."

//You wish to go BACK!?// Seth screeched in outrage, //Back to the _mortal _realm of all places?!//

He was silenced by a raised hand from Ra.

"_Please_..." Yami pleaded, "Send me back; I know you can...! If Egypt will fall, then let me die again with it.... _with my people_..."

Ra watched the Pharaoh warily, his silence speaking a thousand words, none of them very happy. //Your people are here, little one...// he whispered finally, gently, //Look around you; _these_ are your people.// 

On cue, there was a chorus of unearthly shrieks in the air, and a formation of birds zoomed in overhead. Four, six, eight... Dozens and dozens more. They were all splendid eagles, with bellies of virgin snow, bodies of splotched ebony-chestnut and long flight feathers of rusty-russet. Descending from the invisible ceiling high above, they flew to Ra's side, flaring their wings and landing neatly on their talons, disappearing momentarily in the fog by the god's feet.

Then, in a tornado of swirling colors, humanoid forms stood out of the mist, dressed in matching, hooded robes of silver with only their lower jaws visible. Around their waists were matching gold belts, hanging from which were long, deadly swords. They stood in perfect formation, their leader by Ra's right shoulder, the rest in growing chains behind them. The silver being bore in his arms a glowing, marvelous Double Crown of Egypt, a combination of the white bulbous one of Upper Egypt and the red one of the Lower.

It was the symbol of the king... Yami's eyes widened. It was the symbol of Horus...

//These are your Followers, Horus...// Ra explained gently. //Since your birth, through both peace and through war, they have fought for you, and for many years they have waited for your return. This one...// he laid a gentle hand on the eagle leader, //...even went to the mortal realm to help you along your way...//

The eagle being bowed, and, in a swift, graceful move, pulled off his hood, revealing a kind, elderly face with tanned skin and white locks. His eyes were kind and warm as they gazed down at Yami.

The Pharaoh recognized him instantly, and stiffened. "P-Papa...?"

The one that looked like Akunamunkano said nothing, nor answered.

Yami rushed forward, but felt hands snag on him. Furious, he turned toward their owner, only to be met by Mahado's sad gaze.

"That's not your father, Yami..." he whispered fiercely, "...He never truly was."

Yami's eyes widened tearfully, his lip quivering with in an almost childish way. "Nay! You lie...!" he cried, turning and running up the stairs to the image of his father.

Akunamunkano smiled warmly at him, but instead of greeting him with open arms, he bowed and stuck the Double Crown right in Yami's face.

The Pharaoh stopped in his tracks, bewildered and hurt.

//Take the Crown, child...// came Ra's soft voice, setting a painfully bright hand upon Yami's shoulder. //Return to us as a rightful Pharaoh...//

Yami shuddered with these words, looking down at the Crown before him in shock and confusion. So... so this was it? Was this his destiny? Was he back to being Horus once he put on this Crown?

But it _was_ a very _pretty_ Crown, no doubt about it... The marvelously crafted metal that made it up sparkled more magnificently then any he has seen before, and the heavenly light that poured from it awed him. So _pretty_...!

Was this his? 

Was this beautiful Crown his? A part of Yami was all too eager to touch it, to place it upon his head and see how it fit. This was the Crown of Horus! Emblem of the Pharaohs themselves! And here it was, being offered so passively to him! Oh, it was any mortals' dream...!

Yami felt the other gods glide in around him, watching him fervently. Mahado and Thoth, too, were in their ranks, their eyes boring worriedly into his back.

No one dared to speak, holding their breaths.

Yami's hands trembled as they reached forward, eyes wide with fascination. At the last moment, however, he tore his eyes away to search for some reassurance from those around him. But instead of focusing on Thoth or Hathor or Mahado, they stopped on Seth.

Seth's equally red eyes sparkled at the scene before him, a small grin plastered on his face. He was... _eager_...!

And suddenly, it hit Yami. With a cry, he tore his hands away, just inches from the Crown. "No!"

All the gods backed away, startled. Even Ra took a few steps back, eyeing him like he was mad. Akunamunkano frowned. Mahado was alarmed.

"No, no, no!" cried Yami, flying down the steps, away from the dangerous temptation.

//Heavens, child, what is _wrong_?!// demanded Ra, enraged.

"I will not take that Crown!"

//Why not?!//

Yami laughed a strained laugh. "You gods are more blind then you think!!" He pointed a shaking finger to Seth, who seethed back at him. "_He wants me_!! He endangered my kingdom and possessed Bakura because _he wants me back here_! And like a fool, here I am, ready to take that blasted Crown!"

//Child, listen to yourself!//

"No, _YOU_ listen to _ME_!" There was a wild, excited glint in Yami's eyes. "I am a curse here, don't you see? My mere presence in the heavens in just these minutes has turned Sobek against the others, and set Hathor against Seth! Can you all not see it?! I am starting the _same war_ I tried to prevent those years ago...!"

Stunned silence.

Seth looked furious.

Yami looked shaken, his breathing shallow. "I...I can't stay here..." he breathed. "It will destroy the whole world."

//Child, if this is another excuse to return to the arms of that dragon-tamer, then--//

//It is! It is!// cried Seth, rushing forward. //He is blinded in his devotion to the mortal! We must cure him of it!//

"You need not cure of me anything, _Uncle_..." hissed Yami, drawing the attention of all the gods. He stood tall, bravely. "_I'm going back_."

//Preposterous--!//

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE DOWN THERE!!" Yami screamed, his control snapping. "You don't know what its like to bleed from a wound, or to die by the hands of a lion, or to weep over the dead body of a loved one! You have no idea what pain is, what love is, what death is, or even what terror is!!" Tears were now flowing freely down his face, "I pity them! I _pity_ the mortals! And _they need me_! More then any of _you_ need me!"

No one spoke.

Mahado's eyes shone with pride. 

Yami took a moment to catch his breath, somewhat pleased to have stunned the gods like so. "I know now what I have to do."

//Which is what?// Ra sounded tired and confused.

"I'm going back..." Yami stated quietly. "I have to stop the Shadow Realm and the monsters."

//Did you not hear what Ra said?// Seth turned on him, enraged. //You cannot destroy it!//

"Then I won't!" Yami said with a shrug, an idea fixed in his mind. "I will lock it away! I have the power, I know I do! The Items are within me, and I can used them to--"

//The Shadow will always come back!// 

"_Then I will stay in the mortal realm for all eternity if that is what it takes to make sure it causes no more destruction_!!"

The words echoed in the air like a dead weight.

Many pairs of wide, immortal eyes greeted Yami.

//You... You mean what you say...?// whispered Thoth, sadly, almost in disbelief. //You will tie yourself forever with the Shadow, to forever gaurd it?//

"Aye...I will...." Yami replied shakily, searching the gaze of all the gods, "...with or without your help."

//You are mad, _mad _I say!// mumbled Sobek.

Yami ignored him, turning back to a stunned Ra. "Great Father... I appreciate your concern and your effort.... but my place is with _my people_..." He gazed at the Crown in Akunamunkano's hands, sadly, "I will regain my immortality... a different way."

//You are dooming yourself to be undead for all eternity, child... It is not an easy fate...// whispered Hathor, tears in her eyes.

"If it saves the lives of my people, then I will do it...!" Yam replied calmly. He settled a hand upon his heart. "I will free the Items from me... They can survive the test of time, I am sure of it!" 

//You are mad!// This time, the words were from Ra. //No one with half a mind could refuse to join the gods here! This is heaven, Horus! This is your home, your birthplace! You can be so much better off here... Here there is no pain, no starvation, no--//

"This is not my birthplace... I was not born here..." whispered Yami, his voice so calm it was frightening, "Horus... _I_... I was born on the banks of the Nile, deep in the Delta."

Wadjet's eyes watered. She had protected him then... After giving birth, Isis had entrusted the snake goddess with the baby, and Wadjet fondly remembered watching little falcon-headed Horus playing in the papyrus reeds.

"I was born surrounded by _pain_... and _hunger_... and _terror_..." Yami's voice shook, "and most of all, _death_. And now I want to spare my people from that, impossible a task as it is. As Pharaoh, that is _my duty_!" He smiled his characteristic smile, suddenly all charm. "So, Great Father... Wadjet... Hathor... Thoth..." he gave a little nod toward them all, "I bid you farewell."

And with that, he turned to go.

Only to realize that three people stood in his way.

He recognized them instantly.

The two on the sides were women, one Isis now adorned with a beautiful silver dress, the other her sister, Nephthys, dressed in earth-toned color with a floating miniature Palace above her lovely head. Flanked protectively by the goddesses, the middle being was a man, tall, slender, and green-skinned, wrapped almost entirely in white linen. He wore a tall bulbous white Crown with blue feathers pluming it at the sides, inlaid with gold. On his chin was a long, straight beard, curling upward at the end. His face was more fair then even the other gods, but his eyes...! Beautiful eyes they were, dark in huge and rich with age and wisdom.

"Osirius..." whispered Yami, trembling. Here stood before him the very King of the Dead! If there was any god more important then Horus to the kings, Osirius was it! "Father..." the stunned Pharaoh fell dazedly in his eyes, lit up by the blinding aura of the Dead King.

//He does not bow before Ra, but he bows before Osirius! Crazy child!// cried Sobek

Osirius ignored him, his pale, green-tinted lips twisting upward, a gentle look on his face. //A king's tie with his people rules over all others, does it not...?// He had a weak voice, but that was to be expected from a being half-alive and pieced together. The way the god said those words, however, showed great strength. No one doubted that he probably heard everything.

Yami nodded numbly, overwhelmed by this marvelous immortal before him. The Horus part of him didn't seem to respect many gods, but he obviously held Osirius high in regards. No kidding, since it was for avenging his father's death that Horus spent so many painstaking years fighting to gain kingship. There was ties far stronger then just blood here; there was strong, fierce love between the father and son, and a blinding devotion that almost matched Yami's with his kingdom.

//You have chosen your fate then, Horus...?//

Again, Yami nodded shakily.

Osirius smiled. //And you have chosen well, my son...?//

"Aye, I would hope so," Yami replied, voice tiny and eyes betraying a tad bit of fear and doubt.

Osirius's smile widened, his arms doing so as well. //Then you have my blessings.//

Yami got up and flung himself into his father's arms, nuzzling the rough linen that held the god's body together, inhaling the strange, mystical scent of the dead being. A single crystal tear dropped onto Osirius's wrappings. "Thank you, Father..."

Osirius planted a gentle kiss on Yami's thick, vivid hand, then another on his forehead. //Make my proud, little falcon...//

Yami looked up, a childish smile shining through his tears. "I will, Father... "

Not without effort, he pulled himself away and turned to go once more, only to run into Isis.

The look on Isis's fair face, a powerful mix of horror, shock, and grief, was enough to make Yami's knees buckle. The goddess was trembling violently, her tearful eyes searching Yami's for some explanation, some _comfort_... //Horus... What are you doing...?//

Yami's own tears were flowing freely now, and roughly he embraced his stunned mother, kissing her sweet cheek gently. "Goodbye, Mother... Thank you for everything..."

Isis pulled away, bewildered and shaking. //What...?!//

Yami smiled, wiping away one of her tears, pressing their foreheads together. "Don't wait for me any more, because I won't be coming back..."

Before the goddess could react, Yami brushed past her...

...only to stop and realize that he left someone behind.

Yami turned, seeing the odd, tearful collection of gods frozen in place, watching him go. He searched through their ranks, almost fearful. "Mahado...?"

Mahado still stood by Thoth, eyes wide and taken back.

Nephthys rushed upon him, embracing him tightly and shaking him madly. "No, no, not you too, my son!" 

Mahado turned to look at her with a dazed look, silent. Then, quickly, he slipped out of her grasp, gliding to Yami's' side. He sent the Pharaoh a grim, teary smile. "I'm going with you."

(AN: Okay, I know that was all very confusing --hell, it confused me!!-- and more then half the gods didn't talk at all, but know that this was all rushed and written within a day and its not all really important anyway.)

~*~*~*~*~*~

They took off a sprint from the Chamber, passing quickly through the barrier of the doorway before the immortals caught their wits. The two felt the overwhelming urge to faint once more, but desperately fought it back. The gods would come after them, they knew. It would only be a matter of time, and if the deities caught up, it would all be over. Both of them could already hear Ra's enraged bellows for them to return and the hysterical crying of their mothers.

//HORUS!?!//

//ANUBIS!!// 

Both Mahado and Yami knew they were crying themselves. They had left behind their parents, their guardians and their caretakers... but for the sake of others, they had to.

Neither looked at each other they ran down the great Hall, their movements sending the mist flying. Neither of them spoke.

But finally, upon arriving at the Temple entrance, they paused, panting and breathing hard. Awkward silence settled over them as they soaked in the great expanse of the heavens, stretched out and down as far as they could see, a swirling world of mist, color and emptiness.

"Mahado?"

"Yeah?"

"If this doesn't work, thanks for everything."

"No problem."

"And just so you know, Seto didn't really hate you."

Mahado grinned. "I know."

With that, the two friends leapt forward, racing both time and the gods that they could sense charging after them.

Yami felt giddy. He had just survived death and had openly defied all the great gods of the heaven, and here he was, returning to the world that he loved and was not willing to leave behind. He felt something stir within him and relinquished control to Horus, feeling the great wisdom and power of the immortal surge through him.

This would be the final moment for them both, the last time Horus would ever truly live. Yami felt almost guilty, but then again, the falcon-deity was himself, and it was all just a little too confusing to think about in those terms. But this moment in which nether suppressed the other... Oh, it was such a wonderful feeling of completion...

A strange, tingling sensation spread through his spiritual form, and suddenly he was soaring through the air, his arms now a pair of long, streamlined wings. Looking down with surprisingly sharper vision, he saw a pair of talons replace his feet, his robes billowing for an instant before melting into a coat of molted silvery-gray feathers. The misty ground was now feet below him, the fog parting with every flap of his mighty wings.

There, racing beside him, was a great jackal the color of metallic midnight, his sinewy muscles and long limbs carrying him at a smooth, loping gait. He was a slender and elegantly built creature; all but a dark blur streaking through the mist.

The other gods could not catch them now.

Satisfied with that knowledge, the two disappeared into the ground itself, falling from the heavens and back into the land of Egypt.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"D-Did I do it...?"

"Yeah, you did it, Yami..."

A relieved sigh.

"Mahado...Why is it so dark...? Where are we?"

"We're...not outside anymore, Yami..."

"W-why am I so tired...?"

Silence.

"Just sleep, Yami. You deserve a good rest..."

'A good rest... Yes... I just need to rest a little...'

Darkness consumed him.

"Death... is only the beginning." ~High Priest Imhotep (_The Mummy_)

~*~*~*~*~*~

The glowing stopped abruptly, and the Pharaoh pitched backwards, body limp and soaked in blood. His body hit the ground with a sickening thump. For a moment, his Puzzle hovered in midair, strangling Yami's neck, but it soon fell with its master, arching high in the air and crashing to the ground, shattering upon the impact. With the twinkling sound of bells, a wave of small gold pieces went skidding across the balcony, falling like rain down the steps and over the feet of the stunned witnesses.

Silence.

Kaiba stopped breathing.

Then, suddenly, a wail came up from below.

Akunadin shuddered, tears rolling down his face. "Long live Pharaoh..." he whispered, voice choked.

"Long live Pharaoh..." echoed the others, just as shakily.

"...son of Osirius..."

"...son of Osirius..."

The chant continued, raised in an eerie, feverish pitch.

Kaiba reached out with a shaking hand, wiping away the single tear that had not yet fallen from the Pharaoh's eyes.

Horus watched his fallen master curiously, then turned and quivered. Silently, with a mighty flap of his wings, he lifted into the air, gliding effortlessly through the sky as if it could lead him to Ra himself.

And somewhere in the distance, a star flickered and died.

~*~*~*~*~*~

How long he sat there with the body Kaiba did not know. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. It could have been days. All Kaiba knew was that Yami's body had long gone cold.

But how many times did he desperately kiss those cold lips? How many times did he laugh bitterly and tell himself that this was all a bad nightmare? How many times had he longed to see those lovely scarlet eyes open and blink sleepily at him? 

But the answers to these questions were negative, all pointed toward the inevitable truth.

Yami was dead. And he wasn't coming back.

It hit Kaiba like a punch in the stomach. And it hurt.

Ra, it hurt.

He cried so long and hard that he felt as if his very soul was being torn to pieces. But now, with no more tears to shed, he sat beside the funeral stand, clutching Yami's limp hand to his lips.

"The embalmers will be here soon, you know..." came a quiet voice. "The body will be mummified."

Kaiba's blue eyes did not waver from their study of Yami's face.

"I know you can hear me," Ishizu stated, stepping into the light of the pale room.

Kaiba ignored her. He reached out and brushed a stray blond hair from Yami's face, his trembling fingers linger longer then necessary on the cold skin. With a heaving sigh, the priest returned to his seat, face dark and hidden by the shadow of his hair.

Ishizu watched the scene with silence, coming to Kaiba's side. "Even in death, he is beautiful..." she whispered finally, herself running a hand down Yami's cheek.

"Aye."

Ishizu soaked in this small answer. "Did you hear?" she asked finally, her voice ringing in the stark silence of the room.

Kaiba said nothing.

"There was a prophecy, just moments ago... in the Temples." Ishizu's hand traveled lightly down Yami's neck, gently pulling the silk white sheet from his body over the face. There her hands rested, shaking upon Yami's forehead. "_All_...the Temples..." she whispered, disbelief in her voice. "Every. Last. One of them." 

A grunt was her only answer.

Ishizu glared, suddenly wrestling Kaiba's face toward her. "The gods have spoken to us, Kaiba...!" she whispered excitedly, shaking him, eyes tearful, "They say Yami will live again!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

'This is it...' Kaiba thought to himself, proud shoulders shaking under his hooded white cloak. 'Its almost over...'

Yami had been mummified, and after a forced separation for many dozens of days, Kaiba found his lover locked away under a magnificent mountain of gold and jewels. But even so, the coffin's mere presence was a comfort to the grief-stricken priest, and for many days he did nothing but sit by its side, stroking the carved, golden face as if it had truly been the Pharaoh's own.

But now...

Now it would all be over. The funeral procession was starting. And soon, Yami would be buried in the Valley of the Kings, ready for a very long sleep.

Kaiba wanted to break down and sob. 

Yami was gone. Blue-Eyes was gone. The Rod was dead. 

But despite all this, he was now smiling under the shadow of his hood. 

Smiling because he was not alone in his pain.

The citizens of the White City rushed out to great the royal procession, all dressed in mourning robes of white. Women tore at their hair and wailed with grief, their husbands running beside the chariot with outstretched hands, sadly brushing their fingers over the Pharaoh's coffin. Girls followed their fathers, throwing petals of locus blossoms over the Pharaoh and the chariot that dragged him, a few stray petals catching the wind and hitting Kaiba's face instead.

Then came a little boy. Clutched in his muddy hands was a single lotus blossom, fresh-picked and still fragrant. With difficulty, he ran beside the cart and leapt upon it, struggling to stay on as he settled the flower on the crossed arms of the coffin. After a moment of hesitation, he brushed his hand gently on Yami's cheek, a sad look of admiration upon his little face before the chariot threw him off, sending him tumbling. 

The lotus, however, stayed.

It brought tears to Kaiba's eyes. 'Look at your people, Yami...' he chuckled bitterly, 'Oh, if only you were here to see how much they love you...' The thought tore his heart. It was almost funny, really. Pharaohs never knew what their people thought of them until they died... Like them, Yami knew never.

"Ishizu."

Ishizu rode up on a lovely, cream-colored horse, her lips barely visible under her own hood. "Yes, Kaiba?"

"When and if he ever wakes up again--" Kaiba's voice cracked, his eyes fixed on the blank face of the coffin, "--promise me you'll help me find him."

There was silence, and then a small, lady-like hand settled upon Kaiba's shoulder. 

"I promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~

High Priest Kaiba disappeared soon after that. To this day, the reason was unknown. Some say he fled Egypt in self-exile from the painful memories that haunted him. Others say that he wandered the Egyptian desert a lonely, forgotten man, burned by the sun and with only the moon as his companion. And still others say he died young, either of heartbreak or by suicide. 

His body was never found.

And yet, in some nights, priests of Karnak reported seeing a strange man wandering the Valley of the King. A blue-eyed man, tall, dark, and handsome, always dressed in purple and white. Waiting and weeping, every time. And yet, he disappeared in a blink of an eye before any kind-hearted soul approached to help. His identity was never known. 

  
_There was a boy...  
A very strange, enchanted boy.  
They say he wandered very far....  
...very far....  
over land and sea._

_A little shy   
and sad of eye...   
but very wise  
was he._

_And then one day,  
one magic day,  
he passed my way.  
And while we spoke of many things;_

_fools and kings,  
this he said to me;_

**_"The greatest thing   
you'll ever learn  
is just to love...  
and be loved in return."_**

(opening and concluding song of Moulin Rouge; "Nature Boy")  


The other priests and advisors, too, soon faded from the public eye. With no Pharaoh to protect and no Shadow to wield, the once-proud sorcerers of Yami's reign disappeared from the Royal Court and seemingly from existence. No one knew where they went, or if they died or simply followed in Kaiba's footsteps. All that remained of the Shadow Realm and its reign of terror vanished with their mysterious absence. 

Shadi and Ishizu left for the Valley of the Kings and were never seen again. Karimu went looking for them but never returned to report success. Akunadin and Shimon, friends till the end, lingered in the Palace, aged and dying but unable to part with the splendid city that had been the birthplace of a once mighty king. Akunadin never took upon his head the crown left by his nephew, nor claimed to be the last of the dynastic bloodline of his brother. However, for the sake of peace and avoiding chaos, he ruled briefly as Regent until a new Pharaoh could be found. 

And found a new king was, a young, bright-eyed man from Waset by the name of Ahmose I. Pharaoh Ahmose; a new Horus, a new Morning Star... Pleased that the boy would do well, Akunadin died a lonely, quiet death. Shimon followed shortly after.

They were the last of Pharaoh Yami's Court.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Many years would pass. Many generations would come and go. Dynasties would fall and rise. Egypt would flounder and thrive.

And so, facts turned to history. History turned to legends. And legends turned the myths. 

The mysteries surrounding Pharaoh Yami's death were twisted and confused. Evidence and information from his time were lost to time. The exact location of his tomb vanished. The Royal Palace was moved, and the original was left to be swallowed up by time and sand. The dark era when great monsters roamed the land of Egypt faded from memory. The existence of Yami's High Priests and the great sorcerers were scoffed at as children's tales. The secrets of the Pharaoh's reign were lost.

But not all was forgotten. By the time of the great Pharaoh Ramses II, Yami's name lived on in folktales and prayers, falling from commoner or royal lips alike with fear and awe. Every Pharaoh that ruled after him knew of his name, and of what he did. A few kings, including Ramses II, made a heart-felt attempt to clear the legends and locate Yami's tomb, though none succeed.

More years passed. The New Kingdom, as it was now classified, rose and fell in grand style. [15] Ramses II died, and Ramses III died, both considered the last great Pharaohs of Egypt. War broke out once more, and a quick succession of weak kings seized power. (AN: quick note; almost all of this is completely true history)

Then came Alexander the Great, a land-hungry Greek conqueror of some sort. He founded Alexandria, a beautiful Egyptian port, and there he booted out the ruling Egyptian king and placed his general, Ptolemy, upon the throne. Thus began the last dynasty of Egypt, the Ptolemaic bloodline. Greek by blood and by mind, their kings and queens never attempted to learn to speak or write Egyptian, and very rarely understood the native ways.

That is, until Cleopatra VII Philopator came to rule in 51 B.C. Witty and wise, she learned the Egyptian tongue --as well as five other languages-- and knew the strange ways of the people she ruled. [16] Desperate to save her fading kingdom from the grasp of the murderous Romans, she tied her heart with the infamous Julius Caesar, then with Mark Anthony. Her efforts failed, and in 30 B.C, the last Queen of Egypt committed suicide.

And the mighty kingdom of the Nile fell, never to rise again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**  
**The world is changed...  
...I feel in the water...  
...I feel it in the earth...  
...I smell in the air...  
Much that once was... is lost, for none now live who remember it...****

~Galadriel (Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring)

The reign of the Pharaohs was over. Over the next few hundred years, Egypt would be ruled by the Romans, the Nubians, the Christians, and finally, the Muslims. Desert claimed the once mighty cities of the Nile, while the river banks swallowed up the White City and left not a trace. Monuments and whole pyramids were buried by the sand and eroded by time. Hieroglyphics were forgotten and incomprehensible, the last etched at Philae around 300 A.D before the Temple of Isis was turned into a Christian Church. Even the smooth Egyptian tongue faded, and faded quickly. A form of it struggled on for a few hundred years as Coptic, but it was so heavily dialectic that an ancient Egyptian might not even believe it to be their own tongue. 

Eventually, Egypt fell from the eyes of the world. The Sahara --as it was now known-- swallowed up the story and the history of the land of the pyramids. The Middle Ages raged on, and the ancient civilization along the Nile was plundered ruthlessly for its marvelous artifacts and its stunning share of gold. No one seemed to notice the ruins buried in the dunes, nor the strange carvings along some bracelets sold cheaply off the streets. The Great Pyramids were stripped of their silver limestone coverings so that the stone could be used to furnish the streets of Cairo, a modern city built more or less on top of ancient Memphis. No one bothered to restore or even locate the White City, and certainly no one apologized to the spirit of the dead kings within for the evils committed against their proud monuments. 

The Pharaohs would have been outraged.

Yet, even so, the ghost of the once-mighty civilization of Egypt refused to be ignored. Its beauty, age, and exoticness marveled all. The French dictator Napoleon, upon raging war on the Nile banks, once looked up at the pyramids in awe and told his men that they needed to win, 'for 50 centuries looked down upon us!'. A few stragglers, out of the kind depth of their heart, gathered friends and began to dig out the strange but beautiful monuments that laid forgotten in the sand. The Rosetta Stone, dug out of the mud of the Nile banks, lifted the great mystery of the pectoral Egyptian hieroglyphs. Gold and artifacts were traced and found throughout the world, then returned to their homeland for the sake of respect. Whole monuments were restored, repainted and redone, sometimes even moved --like Philae and Abu Simbel-- to save the history they told from harm. The Valley of the Kings was found and searched, each tomb classified and documented down to every last speck that had survived the tomb robbers. Young Tutankhamun, whose famous tomb was buried in a manner closely relating to an assasination, [17] was but one of these great kings. 

And then, came the rumors that send tremors through the archeological world. There was a brief but curious gap in the Egyptian timeline, where literally no information or physical evidence had been found. But timed within that era came hints of the existence of a great game the ancient ones played, one that had been important and dangerous enough to be recorded down and passed through the generations. At first, it was merely a legend on the lips of the native Muslims, a story that varied somewhat from family to family. However, one little detail was constant throughout the myth; a name. A name of a young king long dead, repeated over and over with horror and fascination.

_A Pharaoh by the name of Darkness._

That simple, strange name roused great excitement in Egyptologists and historians. Not many tales from the ancient world survived, and yet this one seemed widely known and amazingly consistent. The king they referred to was said to be young, barely out of boyhood. However, he ruled wisely. He fought well. He had bright eyes. He played many games. He wore white. But who was this Pharaoh? He had been mentioned in many tombs and records, but many historians, confused and stumped, had always assumed he was but a minor god, judging by the way his name was used and how commonly it was related to certain aspects of the heavens. But now... now the historians weren't too sure.

Who _was_ this Pharaoh of Darkness? 

Of course, there were skeptics, especially in the scientific world. There was no proof, scientists would argue. There was no gold. There was no body. There was no tomb. The name was but a made-up hero of an old Egyptian fairytale, nothing else.

But then there came assumptions. And coincidences too strange to ignore. The reign of this mysterious king's reign with the mysterious gap in Egyptian history. And with the rumors of the great and dangerous games. Near perfectly, in both aspects. Not to mention every being born of Egyptian blood claimed that he was real.

Now many Egyptologists agree. 

This king... this boy-Pharaoh... _He may have actually existed_.

And then came the discovery of KV 88. [18] Isolated and barren, it was located and hidden in a distant corner of the Valley of the Kings, far from the cluster of the other tombs. And it was assumed to be nearly intact, like Tutankhamun's tomb, though it had never been excavated. Many theorized it to be the resting place of that one legendary Pharaoh of the ancient tales. It _had_ to be. 

This intrigued the world. Many, fascinated by the thought of an ancient Egyptian tomb containing more wealth and more artifacts than that of Tutankhamun, have tried to enter, to see the riches for themselves. But attempter --Egyptologists, historians, diggers, thieves, or tourists alike-- has died in their quest. None have returned from beyond the second entrance.

And this interested the world even more.

One man was particularly interested. He was no Egyptologist, and he was no historian. Hell, he wasn't even a tourist. He was simply a Japanese daredevil interested in risks, adventure and all types of games. And this 'Dark' Pharaoh, along with his seemingly impenetrable tomb and his ancient games, interested the man. Very much.

Interested him so much, in fact, that he decided to pay tomb KV 88 a little visit.

And by the way, the man's name was Sugoroku Motou. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] - Eh, I know this whole 'I'll be waiting' thing is kinda odd cuz I make Seto say it instead of Yami when it might make more sense to have Yami waiting in the Afterlife for Seto, but in the (possible) sequel, you'll see that it makes more sense the other way around cuz Seto is being reborn naturally in the cycle of life (meaning that he'll live some type of life no matter what time period it is) while Yami's just trapped out there in his own little world and he's trying to live again. Confusing yes, strange, yes, but its one of my odd tendencies. Besides, I thought it might be sweeter if Seto says it. ^_^ He is the seme, after all (though I do agree w/ one of my reviews that perhaps I've made him a little too emotional and a sissy in this story).

[2] - Ma'at was a highly important goddess of peace, justice and balance. (I may have mentioned this, I'm not too sure...) It was her feather that was weighed against the heart of the dead in the Judgment of the Dead. In some myths she is said to be the wife of Thoth, but Thoth has been paired with lots of goddesses or, most of the time, with none, so because of this confusion, both Ma'at and Thoth are single in this story unless I decide to change it in the prequel (highly unlikely). ^_^

[3] - Horus was often associated with Ra, who was also and often shown as a hawk/falcon. Thus, Horus is always connected with daylight (which represented peace and justice, while Seth represented the night, chaos, and crime) and the sun; therefore, "Sun-Hawk". Also, Horus sometimes rides in the sun boat with Ra and Seth (long story there) and a mighty council of gods, all of whom gaurd Ra from the great Apep serpent (Seth in particular, but again, long story there). Apep was a giant, fearsome snake that represented the night and tried to kill Ra/the sun every day, therefore claiming the sky for one half of the 24-hour day (which in itself was a journey for Ra with a challenge at every hour). Another part of the Ra-Horus relationship came in here; Horus was said to be Ra's last and mightiest guardian. At the 23th - 24th hour, Horus (who was either in the boat itself or waited at the end of the Underworld, where the sun boat must travel through in nighttime) was to start a new day by igniting a mighty wall of fire to smite all of Ra's enemies. In this concept, Horus represented dawn, or a great birth (which is why I chose to make Yami die at dawn because it would be symbolic that Horus returned to heaven ^_^). In some periods of Egypt's history, both Horus and Ra were worshipped as one god, Ra-Harakhty, a (or _the) _god of the dawn and the rising sun. Thus, my term "Dawn-Hawk". 

[4] - Beautiful Nut, goddess of the sky, had four main children (the fifth being Horus the Elder, but he's associated with Horus the Younger anyway) being Osirius, Seth, Isis and Nephthys, born (I think) in that order (occasionally Osirius and Isis are twins, likewise with Seth and Nephthys; thus their marriage pairs). Seth, however, was said to have literally RIPPED himself out of his mother's womb, causing much bleeding and much pain on Nut's behalf. 

[5] - Okay I was skimming through another story (a really cool and wonderful story ^_^) who's author/ess also knew quite a lot about Egypt, though our information kinda clashed and she got me even more confused with her superior knowledge of the manga. Apparently, in the manga, Kaiba's mother was from Western Europe. O_o Okay, that's all interesting and good and dandy, but I'm just kinda confused cuz one, I wasn't aware there _were_ any major ancient civilizations in that area, and two, Kaiba's mom LOOKS just as bloody Egyptian as you can get. ^_^;; And she's really pretty and she's got the kohl lines and everything!! O_o

[6] - (mentioned this before) Osirius was green-skinned because green was the color of rebirth and eternity, represented by the annual blossoming of Nile flowers and the never-changing green of Kemet/Khemet, the fertile land that surrounded the river banks. He was arguably the most important Egyptian god and was the Judge of the Dead (Anubis was considered the actual deity of 'death', cuz he was the one that took away the soul from the body to the Afterlife), ruling over the Afterlife/Underworld as the King of the Dead (whereas his son, ironically and symbolically, was the King of the Living). However, Osirius was also the god of rebirth, having been brought back to life (somewhat) after dying, a goal that all Egyptians, particularly Pharaohs, wanted to achieve.

[7] - Aalu is the name of the ancient Egyptian's 'heaven'. Spirits that passed the Judgement of the Heart were ferried to this mystical land, which was more or less (I think) a mirror image of the real Egypt, only there was no sickness, famine, or death. 

[8] - Statistically speaking, ancient Egypt had somewhere around four million people in its peak. That's a pretty big population for the ancient world. O_o

[9] - DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Egypt. This particular song is a 'pop' version of the main theme, 'River, oh, River'. Every friggin' time it has brought me to tears. *sniffle*

[10] - Yes, Anubis held hands with all the dead, as funny as that sounds. Check out the cool images from the Book of the Dead (from the tomb of Ani). Basically, the dead usually had to go through this whole Underworld land to get to Judgment (which includes using all the blessings and food and stuff buried with them to ensure them getting into the Afterlife) which more or less meant they _could_ 'die' again, if they did not beat the demons they come across (usually with the weapons in their tombs) and get 'killed' or 'eaten'. Anubis, the 'Opener of the Ways' (literally the Guide of the Dead) was usually with them only for parts of the journey (I'm not too sure). He was 'there' at the dead's mummification (the beginning of the ourney) and he was 'there' at the final stages of the quest, to lead the dead spirit before the scale for the weighing of the heart, which he (Anubis) does. Thoth awaits on the side with a papyrus to record the weighing, and Horus (his presence varies) would lead the dead (again, by the hand) to his father, Osirius, who sat on his throne and oversaw all weighing. This whole quest thingy and even the Judgment itself won't be included in my story cuz a, no way is Yami buried or mummified yet, and two, its just plain not gunna happen. ^_^ 

[11] - Thoth was more or less the god of the moon (though a Theban god was also). He was often shown as a baboon (strangely _not_ an ibis) with a crescent moon upon his head, where I got the idea to have it a floating symbol. Note; if I mention any god, what they look like, what their occupation was, and what symbols float above their heads (some don't have any) most likely what I say is true (or at least based off real Egyptian mythology). I don't feel like putting a little footnote for every god here cuz I have way too many already, particularly for this chapter. O_o

[12] - I mentioned this somewhere, but the goddess Isis wore this long white robe of morning when searching for the pieces of her husband's body in the legend of Osirius. She also cut her hair, but that's not mentioned here. 

[13] - This is one of the coolest facts ever in Egyptian mythology, in my opinion. _Anubis and Horus are *brothers*._ Surprising, eh? Yes, Anubis is a whole lot older (he mummified Osirius before Horus was even conceived) but by the New Kingdom, it was said that Nephthys, younger sister to Isis, bore him in some affair with Osirius (which I am SO not adding here cuz it confuses the hell outta me). This whole thing is really cool and symbolic, because that meant that Osirius, god of rebirth, was the father of the god of the Living _and_ the god of the Dead. O_o Majorly cool! Also, it makes for a cool, tight relationship between Horus and Anubis (which I will definitely use if I ever write the prequel).

[14] - Okay, this is kinda hard to explain, though I think I may have mentioned it before. RA DID NOT LIKE HORUS. Actually, he didn't like any of the other Pharaohs until they warmed up to him in time (which Osirius did, though Ra tried to prevent his birth) but he especially had something against Horus. Throughout the whole Horus-Seth battles, Ra always supported Seth because he believed him to be stronger and more able, though the other gods knew that Horus was the rightful heir. It wasn't until Osirius threatened to unleash the power of the Underworld that Horus was finally crowned (Ra still sympathized with Seth and welcomed the god into his sun boat to protect him from Apep). Yeah, I kinda imagined Ra as a nice old dude, but apparently he's not. He doesn't seem friendly in many of the Egyptian myths.

[15] - As some of you know, the manga and the anime do not agree on timing. The anime classify Yami as 5000 years old (somewhere in the pre-dynastic or early-dynastic era), which is plausible but highly unlikely, for hieroglyphics, the process of mummification, and the building of pyramids were just beginning to appear (and the idea of the wheel didn't even reach them until many years AFTER the Giza pyramids were built O_o). Egypt more or less officially started about 5200 years ago, which puts Yami pretty damn close to the beginning (and before the Great Pyramids were even built O_o). Meanwhile, the manga classified Yami as a 3000 yr-old Pharaoh who ruled roughly in the New Kingdom, the great 'golden age' of Egypt of which Akhenaten, Tutankhamun and Ramses II also reigned. This timing is very possible since the manga Yami is one, seen riding horses (which were introduced right before the New Kingdom) and two, is buried in the Valley of the Kings, which was a tradition started by the New Kingdom Pharaoh. I personally, though, tend to like the older dating more, but as a compromise, I tossed Yami in the second intermediate period roughly around 1640 - 1550 B.C, an era of war between the Middle and the New Kingdom. There were an estimated seventy Pharaohs --sometimes more then one at one particular time-- ruling in just 150 years. So the whole thing might make sense, eh? ^_^;; Yami's dynasty had seen nothing but war and none of the kings seemed to live too long, and when they stopped the wars, it seemed coincidental with the rise of peace. Seizing power, Pharaoh Ahmose (who started the 18th Dynasty) is historically believed to be the Pharaoh that started the great New Kingdom. I just made him more or less Yami's heir. ^_^;; 

[16] - Yes, this might have shocked some of you, cuz it certainly shocked me. Cleopatra was GREEK. There's not much evidence of what she looked like, though they say that it is very possible that she had blond hair (despite what most artists imagine when they hear 'Egyptian Queen' or even just her name). Thus, cuz of this little fact, she is no longer my favorite queen. *raspberry to all Cleopatra fans*

[17] - Wow, I'm so obsessed with Tutankhamun that its just so not funny anymore. If any of you get Time magazine, you might have read that Tutankhamun was most likely murdered (by Ay, his elderly advisor and grandfather to his wife). Things in Tut's grave were grand and nice and all, but many did not carry his name but the name of other Pharaohs (whose tombs might have been quickly plundered to fill Tut's). He was buried too fast, his tomb wasn't organized whatsoever, and his mummification was horrible, as if the embalmers had been in a rush. There's still a big debate about the whole thing, and now there's another possibility that he was not murdered but had a brain tumor or was physically handicapped in some way. O_o Yes, a brain tumor. He had some bone-thinning on the left side of his skull behind his ear, and there is apparently evidence in how he was drawn in pictures (and what poses he was shown in) that he could have been either a, deformed (he was the son of Akhenaten, after all) or b, somewhat mentally challenged. I read a whole book on this (The Mysterious Death of Tutankhamun, if you must know) and its frightfully sad and freaky. Tut didn't rule for very long and was actually controlled by older advisors (Ay seized power after Tut's death), and would have been completely forgotten until General-Pharaoh Horemheb, archrival successor to Ay and a close friend, went and tried to restore Tut's tomb. Apparently he (and another kind-hearted advisor, Maya or something) were somewhat fond of the 'strange, absent-minded boy with large, sloping eyes', and made a deal to remember him, though they tried wiped out Akhenaten and Ay's reigns from the records. Really, the book nearly brought me to tears by the end. ^_^;; Go find it if you have the time or the patience to read.

[18] - Tombs of the Valley of the Kings (likewise, the Valley of the Queens), was labeled by Egyptologists depending on numbers. KV = King's Valley, QV = Queen's. Tut's was like KV 54 or 36 or something. I apologize if KV 88 is an actual tomb. O_o;; I just like the number.

**~~~LOTS OF IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~**

Arg, lots of OCC-ness and BABBLE. O_o Gosh, my footnotes (I SO did not mean to have that many) could be a story all by themselves. -_-;; I did this all in two days by the way, hoping to get it in before I leave. I DID NOT DO A RE-READ *AT ALL* so I apologize if there's lots of confusion and spelling errors. *sob* Maybe I'll re-upload a better version of this chapter when I get back from vacation. Oh dear god but this chapter was all drawn-out babble and perhaps a tad too dramatic, even by my standards. Sorry if you get bothered by people crying too much and sorry if I got really annoying with all the friendshippy and angst and stuff. Heh, I kinda sounded like Tea for a while, eh? Sorry... -_-;; And the whole gods thing was pointless and corny. But it was really fun to write. ^_^

DON'T PANIC! **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**, though it is the unofficial end of Come What May. **THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE and maybe even a teaser chapter as well (perhaps just a scene or two, either from the prequel and the sequel). As a note, the epilogue won't be a big romantic remeeting (that's saved for the sequel ^_^)... Er, in fact, it has no romance at all. ^_^;; *nervous laugh* And in fact, it doesn't even include Seto. *ducks in hiding* Okay, basically, its based off the manga (I really like the manga chapter cuz its really cool ^_^) and its about how Grandpa (when he was young) found the Puzzle in of Yami's tomb. O_o But yes, Yami will be in it... briefly. *ducks tomatoes***

And I would like to thank you guys all one more time and express my love for all of you that loved and supported me (or at least my fic ^_^). *massive, teary eyed hug* THANK YOU ALL!! I couldn't have gotten to the end of this blasted story w/o ur kind feedback, and I learned quite a few things from you guys as well! And I've gotten slapped and force-fed and glomped and worshipped and thrown at and cried with along the way. *sniffle* Hopefully, I'll see u guys again if you ever read my other fics (nothing's up yet, don't worry!!). Again and again, THANK U!! LUV U GUYS!! *sob*

There have been lots of questions about my nonexistent prequel and sequel. The sequel? Er... I think there's actually quite a lot of Seto/Yami's out there taking place in the present time, and some of them are VERY romantic and well written. Since lots of them have a background of something between Seth/Yami in Egypt, these stories would really suffice as a good sequel cuz I might just be repetitive. However, I admit that I do have random fluffy moments and quotes in mind, though**I have no plot for the sequel!** Or for the prequel either... ^_^;; Well, I'll work on ideas for both, but **feel free to drop in some ideas for da prequel or sequel though**! Anything is welcome! Any mythology stuff, any plots, any titles, anything! PLEASE?! I REALLY need suggestions for both the sequel (which might be the last story out since I wanna be accurate according to either the manga or whats happening in the anime) or the prequel (anyone else good with Egyptian mythology?!). I would gladly take whole plots if they're offered. ^_^;; *panics* HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!

Also, in order to write a somewhat accurate sequel, **I NEED INFO ON THE SHOW'S PLOT!! I've only seen a little of the Big 5 episodes, and I'm getting really annoyed with it all. Anyway, are the finals in a halt or something? For anyone that has any information on what happens during the Big 5 and after (as in at the actual island, I'm guessing?) or after the whole Battle City thing, I REALLY NEED IDEAS AND INFO!! I need a quick, background summary of what happens after or during the Big 5, such what happens to the Egyptian god cards (like who owns them after all this), the Battle City finals (like who won), Yami's memories (if he ever gets them back), the M.Items, Malik/Marik (if he/they dies or loses to Yami or wutever), Kaiba, KaibaCorp, Ishizu (now that she's w/o the Necklace), Shadi, and Bakura/Ryou (they come back, right?! RIGHT?! *sob*). If you have even the smallest idea of what happens to anything listed above, and I mean ANYTHING, **please drop me a note with your review**! I'll be forever grateful!**

Any facts/summaries/notes/plot/moments/memory/dialogue/etc. for the sequel (or prequel) are totally WELCOME, as small or general or fluffy or corny or pointless as they seem! But no flames! To keep in touch or send in ideas/suggestions/requests/pictures, **MY EMAIL IS alquawen88@yahoo.com. Just don't cram up my inbox too much cuz I won't be here and I have a feeling everyone's gunna try and email me. O_o**

P.S. **Thanks again for everything! Thanks for reading and thanks for all your support! Tell me something about the show! **Oh, and I should mentioned that I'm going on a two week vacation during winter break. Won't be back until next year, so you might have to wait a while for the epilogue and any chapters in the prequel or sequel and/or any reply on emailed comments. Sorry. ^_^ **BE BACK NEXT YEAR!!** Merry Christmas! Happy early New Years! See ya in 2004!!** AND WAIT FOR THE EPILOUGE!!!**

P.P.S. For anyone that knows anything about Native Americans, is the pretty little string thingy that you hang over your head when you sleep called a 'dreamcatcher' or a 'dream catcher' or is it plural? Please help! It could be a possible title for the sequel (which looks somewhat plausible right now ^_^;;)!!

P.P.P,S. Read Saji's 'Bittersweet Victory' and 'Darkness' or I will kill you. They're EXCELLENT Seto/Yami stories (more like novels) though they're angsty and freaky as hell. O_o Bring a box of tissues. They should keep you occupied while I'm gone. :-p And email me if you wish (just don't send me a virus).


	10. EPILOUGE: The Return of the King

~~~~~~~~~~Epilogue: The Return of the King~~~~~~~~~~

~~~AUTHORESS'S NOTES~~~

I'm BBAAACCCCKKK!! *giggles hysterically* Miss me? Or at least my story? Sorry for the really really long delay. CWM took so much out of me that I just decided to take a break and like... sleep. ^_^;; That is, I WOULD if my school wasn't so intent on giving us all ulcers. -_-;; AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH I HATE HIGH SCHOOL!!

Okie dokey, this is chapter like 279 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga (that's what the pictures are labeled, anyway O_o) and golly, I LUV this chapter! *squeal* Kazuki is a genius, really, and I can't imagine how he got all this stuff and made all these cool things! Anyway, most of the chapter is me trying to describe a comic strip, though I added lots of dialogue and twisted around some stuff. Therefore, if its not as you read or as you remembered, don't fret and just enjoy! 

NOTE: I use 'Arabs' in here and describe them in a rather bad way, but I mean no offense! It might sound like I'm insulting those of Egyptian, Arabic or Islamic descent, but this is all more or less based on the manga so if you have anything to pick on about, pick on Kazuki. *runs away* Seriously, though, PLEASE don't take offense! As I mentioned, my best friend is Egyptian! And Islamic! And I still wuv her to bits!

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Death comes on wings to he who enters the tomb of a Pharaoh." ~old Arabic proverb

Red. 

So much red...

...like an ocean of blood.

Everywhere you looked, there was red. It was all a dusty, faded crimson, but it still bore hints of the proud scarlet it once was in the age of the ancients. And by the heavens, the color was everywhere. On every rock, on every boulder, on every grain of sand... and under every footprint. It was unnerving.

But Lord, it was _magnificent_.

Below and around them rose proud cliffs the color of rosy dawn, faded and worn smooth. Still, it was not too hard to imagine where their massive girth might have reached in the age of the pyramid-builders. Even now, they still rose up to the heavens, stubbornly resilient to the wind that had howled at them for millennia. Here, the rocks were unique to the golden Sahara, bearing a rusty ruby hue rather then the dark golden-chocolate mix of the surrounding plateau. And if struck at just the perfect angle by a hot Egyptian sun, as was the situation here, these eroded walls of stone ignited into a dazzling waterfall of warm, cascading hues. Its only competition was the sky itself, now burning the golden-red of the purest flame. A flock of white birds glided past, their calls echoing off the valley walls as they fled toward the bleeding sun and the Nile that laid just beyond the uneven peaks. But even then, the bird calls disappeared, leaving a heavy, serene silence upon the place.

This was the Valley of the Kings.

Here, entombed for many lonely millennia, lay the once-mighty Pharaohs of ancient Egypt. And here, until recently, they slept in peace.

Sugoroku did not pride himself on about to become one of the many to disturb them. He did not pride himself on the fact that he would be trespassing through their ancient resting places, nor did he pride himself on his blatant ignorance of their ways. 

In fact, Sugoroku didn't pride himself on much.

He was in this for the _adventure_. The ancients had a strange and clever nature of putting curses and traps in the sacred tomb of their kings, and Sugoroku wanted to challenge that. The Egyptians were not fools, he knew. No, no by a long shot. 

"Here are the tombs of the Pharaohs, where darkness consumes all... even the _soul_." one of his guides was murmuring, doing a rather bad job in trying to frighten their 'tourist'. In fact, the Arab man didn't seem to be doing anything but frightening himself, judging by the nervous twitch in his eyes.

"Its not too late to back out," the other guide added, the older of the brother pair.

Sugoroku fought the urge to roll his eyes. These men were idiots, like most guides. He didn't really need one, let alone two, but his friends insisted that he not venture alone into the depth of the Valley. Judging by his luck in life, he ended up with these two losers here, whom apparently only knew as much as the books told them. 

The two brothers were a strange pair; unshaven, dirty, and sniveling little men with their eyes fixed solely on treasure. They were dark skinned and dark eyes, though they seemed to be highly emaciated with their huge cheekbones and tiny beady eyes. And though they dressed in white Arabic garb, complete with the wrapped turban, Sugoroku doubted they were any bit of true Egyptian blood. Plus they had the I.Q of a rock.

He sighed, toying with his hat. He would tolerate them, for now, but he had a feeling that he would be just much better off alone. 

"There are over sixty tombs here, but not many are left untouched by the thieves or archeologists," the older guide continued, eyes gleaming. 

"Only one tomb has yet to be penetrated..." finished his younger brother, solemnly.

Sugoroku stopped trying to fix his hair and straightened, interest caught. This was why he was here, after all. 'KV 88...' His friends told him very little about this certain tomb, but it had fascinated him nevertheless.

"Since the beginning of the century, all but one had died in their attempts to open that tomb..." continued the small guide, voice barely audible, "That one man died shortly after, but he had gone far enough to decipher the Pharaoh's royal seal."

Sugoroku's gray eyes narrowed. "Yes...? And the name?" he demanded eagerly.

The guide flashed a glare at him, little eyes darting about almost in fear of being overheard in this lonely place. "Darkness..." he whispered finally, fearfully, "...His name was 'Darkness'." 

Sugoroku grinned a roguish grin, flicking up his hat to reveal startlingly blond bangs. "Darkness... 'Yami'..." he translated quietly to himself, musing over the Japanese words. He felt a shiver of excitement. 'Sounds like a challenge...'

"I have to tell you one thing, though," the elder guide said, grinning as Sugoroku turned toward him. "Many have died going for that Pharaoh's gold. We're the only ones who'll risk going near his tomb, so we'll take you to the entrance. But _no further_." He shrugged, not looking too apologetic, "We will not risk our lives for you."

'I never asked you to, fool...' Sugoroku growled to himself. "I see..." he replied warily, frowning. "But I'm not interested in the treasure."

The guides looked at each other and raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not convinced.

Finally, the younger one spoke up again. "Alright then... We'll wait until dark. It is better to do this at night."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Night came fast, and soon the overwhelming heat of the Egyptian day was replaced by the breezy chilliness of a dark, cloudless night. The Valley turned nearly pitch dark, with only a faint line between the peaks of the distant cliffs and the darkening sky above them. 

Leading their skittish camels carefully through the faded paths of the Valley, the three men made camp by a little shaded crevice in a large canyon wall. Quickly, to frighten off wild animals, the guides made a fire and fanned it wildly to life. It crackled and popped happily, a flickering fountain of red-gold flame leaping upward in a frenzied dance. It was welcomed in the quickly cooling night.

The gaurds sat close to each other and the fire to warm themselves, occasionally shooting Sugoroku with silent, skeptical glances.

The gambler ignored them. He dropped down to the ground, leaned against his bag and stretched his short limbs out on the cooling sand, tipping his hat over his eyes for a brief, short rest. 

It wasn't terribly long before he jerked awake, blinding rapidly under his hat. For a moment, he froze, thinking that something was amiss. But no... No, all that had awoken him was a light breeze. 'Strange...' Not yet moving, Sugoroku strained his ears. He heard the quiet Arabic murmuring of the guards over the crackling of the fire, both of which were not out of place.

But wait... there, again, a wind, twirling and dancing around him... It was _freezing_. Well, Egyptian nights were always cold, but this tiny wind was so _hauntingly_ cold... And it brought something that sounded strangely like distant murmuring, a mix of garbled voices raised to a language that Sugoroku could not understand. The words swelled passionately every time the breeze came closer, and faded away as it left... but either way, it never got louder then what seemed like a mental whisper. 

Sugoroku shivered. It made him uneasy.

But at the same time, he didn't really fear it.

He stirred, making it dreadfully obvious of his awakening. The guides quieted, watching him intently as he pushed back his hat with a sigh. Sugoroku found himself looking upward at a beautiful starry night, pitch darkness broken by the mosaic of twinkling stars and the large crescent moon in their mists. The moon's light shimmered majestically down upon them, illuminating everything in silver where the fire could not.

Sugoroku grinned. "Ah. Time!" he chirped cheerfully. He sat up and found the two guides staring at him as if he had grown two heads. The man sighed inwardly as he climbed up, brushing himself off. 'Cowards.'

"You're dressed too well," the older guide said finally, and with a cheeky grin he pointed accusingly at Sugoroku's outfit. "That's not the kind of clothes you wear to raid a tomb."

The man addressed frowned at the choice of words, but kept silent. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at his tuxedo, its slick blackness matching the hat upon his head. "Heh, I'm dressed to play." He fixed his hat, carefully tucking in his violet-black streaks before fixing the two Arabs with an intense stare. "My interests are games. Cards... dice... chance...chess, even..." He flashed a grin. "But I'm looking for the _ultimate_ game."

The guides stared blankly.

Sugoroku rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Look, I never lose. But if I ever do, I'll be sure to wear those sticky worker's clothes you're wearing." He smirked and stuck a cigarette in his mouth, inhaling deeply.

The big brother laughed, a high-pitched and disturbing laugh. "Sorry, but we're not interested in games." He grinned. "But I hope you have good luck, sir. You'll need it in the future..." 

With that, he and his brother stood as one, both looking past Sugoroku's shoulder.

The tri-color haired man turned and followed their gaze, pursing his lips.

The massive cliffs came in rapidly now, slicing across great distances to hug a natural alleyway that led straight past them, far into the night. The path was worn and wide, though the farther it got from the fire, the less friendly it looked. The beautiful moon was conveniently placed right above the pathway, though it seemed like a warning beacon with its brilliant light.

Again, Sugoroku shivered. The path seemed too perfect... No doubt, it led straight to the dark Pharaoh's tomb. No doubt the Egyptians made it so wide and grand for a purpose. And no doubt it led to the deaths of so many worthy men.

Sugoroku shook his head, fighting a grin. Yup, there seemed like one hell of a ride in for him...

"Lets go," the elder Arab said, as they hauled their bags upward and doused out the fire.

Leaving their camels died down for the night, the three of them took off down the road without one more word or one look back, though Sugoroku could sense the worry radiating off his guards. He fought his own down, starting a brisk walk that hopefully could pass for confident. This was no time to chicken out now...

"There's a new legend in the game world..." he said suddenly, to break the uncomfortable silence.

The guides slowed, frowning at him as they continued to step daintily over ditches and stones.

Sugoroku continued on, eyes blazing passionately in the moonlight as his pace sped up with his excitement. "They said that in Egypt there's an very ancient, very dangerous game..." He chewed thoughtfully on his cigarette, blowing out the smoke only to watch it glide away with the breeze. "Well, I've been around the world playing games, and if there's one no one can win, that's the challenge I'm after." Self-reassured, he then took off at a jollier rate, a nearly mad gleam in his eyes. 

The guides looked uneasy, shuffling along silently.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here..."

They stopped, the road and cliff suddenly mending together and stopped them at a dead end. The moonlight disappeared over the top of the cliff, drenching them in semi-darkness. And here, quite obviously, was an entrance, built into the very rock wall in front of them. It was of a modest size but very old looking, lined with what was obvious hieroglyphics though they were too faded to tell. 

From its looks, it didn't seem too different from the entrance to all other tombs, Tutankhamun's included.

But archeologists learned a long time ago not to judge anything Egyptian made by what it looked like. A booby trap could looked like a harmless vase... that is, until you pick it up. Tutankhamun's tomb was hidden in a tiny crevice, forgotten by time and other kings, though within it held Egypt's grandest treasures. And while Egyptologists marveled over his riches, the young Pharaoh's priests' curse came upon them, killing many of those that dared to reveal the king's mummy.

And now... and now yet another ancient Pharaoh was about to greet the world. 

Sugoroku pursed his lips, his hand clenching around the torch he had just pulled out and lit.

There was something in that tomb... He could _feel_ it. Danger and age radiated from within that shadowy entrance, dark, ancient and mythical.

The gambler felt a shiver run up his spine. He's never felt anything like this... Was this how all the tombs were?

The guides looked at him curiously, most likely musing over the troubled look that cross the stouter man's face. For a long moment, the three of them stood in perfect silence, frozen in place, each unwilling to break the time lapse.

Then, gathering his wits, Sugoroku sent his companions a glare and shook himself, cursing his uncharacteristic meekness. 'Its just a hole in the ground,' he scolded himself. 'Just like all the other holes.' 

He hoped, anyway. 

With a deep breath, he stepped through the doorway and instantly found himself in a long, dark hallway, barely large enough to fit his girth. It was nearly totally dark in front of him, with only the flickering golden light of his torch to lead the way. A musky, ancient scent like wilting jasmine filled the air, and the ground beneath him sloped gently downward, clogged up with millennia's worth of sand and dust.

But even through all the grime, Sugoroku was startled at the clarity of the pictures that now surrounded him. The hieroglyphics and the shapes themselves were hard to make out, but they were exceptionally brilliant, almost as if some form of magic had kept them vividly colored after all these years.

The gambler found himself drawn to the walls, but quickly shook away that urge. He was superstitious enough as it is, and in this darkened, rather creepy hallway, he didn't need to know that he was surrounded by curses or what not.

"This tunnel continues downward for thirty meters. Not far past that, everything is unknown," came the sniveling voice of the elder guide behind him.

Sugoroku gave them no response as he began his descent, taking slow, leisurely steps to avoid tumbling or slipping the whole way down. He felt rather silly for an instant, walking into sheer doom with only his untrusty torch, but he heard the guides coming in after him and felt a twang of relief. So this wasn't the dreaded 'entrance'... If these two men knew the tomb as well as they claimed they did, there shouldn't be any danger here... yet.

True to the guides' words, they arrived in a modestly-sized chamber that, much to Sugoroku's bewilderment, was even more brightly hued then even the tunnel. 'Kami, are all Egyptian tombs like this...?' The poor man was at a loss of words as he peered around, taking in the crumbling pillars and the centuries worth of dust and cobwebs that covered them. The art that surrounded them was simply breathtaking, with slender, square-shouldered Pharaohs offering tributes to beautifully drawn gods, all surrounded by the timeless symbols that were hieroglyphics. Sugoroku squinted at the engravings, fascinated as he watched the flickering torch light dance across their ancient surface. He had never seen anything like this...

"There's the second entrance..." the younger guide said, pointing to a door that had failed to catch Sugoroku's attention the first time around.

Again, a deceptively small entrance opened for them, directly across the original that they had entered from. Two lonely, life-sized statues [1] stood on either side of the doorway, modeled identically after what seemed to be a very slender, beautifully proportioned boy. They wore the traditional _nemes_ headdress with a dust-covered spear in their hands, their blank, timeless eyes staring unblinkingly at each other as they had been doing for countless centuries before. 

No doubt they were the only survivors left after of years of treasure-raiding in this room. Perhaps the statues were too heavy, or their feet were wisely glued to the ground. It was sad though, to see two lonely brothers guarding this equally lonely place for so many years, with no companions but their 2-D brothers up on the wall.

Sugoroku frowned, stepping close to one of the statues and side-stepping around it. There was a mass of hieroglyphics here, suspiciously close to the wood of the doorway. Squinting in the dim light, the man reached out with a hand and wiped away some of the dust, coughing as a cloud of it flew into his face.

The gaurds chuckled nervously.

Biting his lip and ignoring them, Sugoroku leaned close to the wall, fingers resting delicately upon the engraved symbols, tracing them with stout digits. "This is where the Great Pharaoh sleeps... Gods guard this tomb, and may they curse all intruders. _Beware_."

His voice fell like a dead weight in the air.

"You... You can read it...!" breathed one of the guides finally, pale. "_How_? But-- Y-You are not an Egyptologist!"

"No... No, I'm not..." Sugoroku frowned and felt a violent shudder run up his spine as he backed away from the wall. He had no idea how he read that. He just did.

Hm. Interesting.

No matter. His body was on automatic pilot now, excitement and adrenaline thrumming through his blood. There was something strange in this tomb, something... something, dare he say it, _challenging_. And now that his curiosity was so desperate piqued, Sugoroku was intent on figuring out what exactly it was.

Without wasting one more breath, he stepped through the second entrance.

His eyes went wide at the sight that greeted them. Good God... 

"It's a test..." he breathed, voice choked. "_It's a *maze*_..." 

He now stood in a massive, shadowy cavern, his feet on a narrow, box-shaped ledge from which extended one sole, slender catwalk. That catwalk --a little thicker then the width of a grown man-- continued out for some two dozen feet before it bent abruptly, splitting in two and bending again and splitting in two until it formed a complicated labyrinth of twisting stone. Statues twice the size of a grown man, this time in the shape of white-garbed guards armed with swords, dotted the maze pathway at random intervals, almost like strangely formed chess pieces put there by a giant who, for his life, apparently couldn't play chess. But the worst part was that there was absolutely no ground around the pathways, sheer empty space dropping down into shadow farther then the eye could see.

'Kami-sama...' Sugoroku raised an eyebrow, watching as his weak torchlight reached into the massive emptiness for a mere few feet before being swallowed up in darkness. 'How bloody did they build all this?'

The two guides, on the other hand, watched intently from the safety of the entrance.

"Lets go back..." the younger whispered frantically to his brother, tugging on the taller man's sleeve. "There is still time...!"

"No..." The older guide turned on the younger, eyes twitching and wide, a maniac of a grin on his face. "Listen, _we're not in danger_..." he whispered fiercely, eagerly, "He'll pass the whole thing for us!"

Stunned, his little brother stared at him like he had gone mad, which was a thought then verbally expressed. "Are you _mad_? He--"

"He's _different_... I can tell...!" murmured his brother excitedly, turning back to Sugoroku's back, watching the stout gambler as he paced briskly across the ledge, clearly contemplating. "He doesn't _think_ like the others do..."

Sugoroku, on the other hand, wasn't happy about any of this. Excited and challenged, perhaps, but not happy. He rubbed his beard fiercely, rusty-hued eyes never stopping in their scan of the entire maze, desperately searching for a way through it. "Think... _Think_, man..." he whispered to himself, "Its too dangerous to just walk across it..."

"Hurry... Go in!" whispered the older guide encouragingly, edging eagerly through the entrance with his younger brother nervously at his side. "What are you waiting for?"

Click.

Frowning, the older Arab picked up his foot, staring in confusion and bewilderment at the sunken button under his footprint. "What the...?"

There came the sound of grinding stone.

All the men looked up to find the top of the entrance suddenly descending rapidly downward, armed with huge spikes of metal and ancient glass preparing to spear them through. 

"YYYAAAHHH!" 

The two guides screamed and leapt forward toward Sugoroku, barely escaping the clutches of the doorway as it slammed down behind them with a sickening crunch. Then, on cue, a wall of spikes jutted forth from the solid stone wall, barely missing the three men as they scrambled backwards even more, crying out in fear.

"The--The door!" shrieked the younger guide, breaking into a babble of Arabic curses.

"The s-_spikes_!!" agreed his brother, motioning wildly to the blatantly obvious spearheads. 

"Kami-sama..." breathed Sugoroku, backing away with twitching eyes and gritted teeth. 

There were skeletons impaled on the spikes! Men and women of all different size and statues, their clothing faded and torn, their bleak, whitened bones gleaming in the flickering fire light. 

'Good heavens... _How many had died doing this..._?' In an act of bravery spurred on by the moment, Sugoroku turned and leapt on to the catwalk. "No choice but to go on..."

In an instant, the closest statue flew down the path like a magical chess piece, slashing madly with a skillfully wielded sword.

_The statues were *moving*_....

The gambler watched, frozen in terror, as the statue loomed ever closer, some unknown force turning the rock of its arm soft as it swung its deadly blade again and again. The soulless eyes of the statue peered disapprovingly down at him, their inlaid irises gleaming in the pale torchlight. 

Instinctively, Sugoroku leapt nimbly to the right to avoid having his left arm cut off. 'My god... I'll die if I don't do anything...!' With a cry, he fell backwards, barely saving himself from being gutted from a well-aimed thrust. 

The instant his foot left the catwalk, the huge statue ceased moving, sword returning placidly to its side, the magical arm slightly raised and tense.

"It stopped...!" panted Sugoroku, his heart racing while his blood ran cold. _Impossible_. This wasn't what he had planned for. Moving statues? Killer spikes? Worse, no way out? 

Now he_ knew_ that not all Egyptian tombs were like this.

His mind went on hyper drive, thrilled beyond reason as it raced for a logical explanation --no, screw the explanation, the _solution_-- to this insane test. But... But what to do...?! The ancient Egyptians made this maze so thus they must have also made the solution, but Sugoroku was no Egyptologist. He may have been fascinated with Egypt since his childhood, but books and gossip were of no use here.

Again, he paced. The logical part of himself screamed at him to get out of this accursed, haunted place, while the other half bounced up and down like a little boy who had found the worlds biggest amusement part. Naturally, the suicidal side won. 

In full game-mode, Sugoroku began a visual search for... for _anything_. Anything they could use... A weapon, a stick, a vase, some kink in the wall, some secret trapdoor... anything! 

A thick, panicky silence settled over them, broken only by the hysterical breathing of the guides and Sugoroku's shuffling.

Then...

"Wait..." Something tugging at him, Sugoroku found himself drawn to the magical statues. Or, more specifically, their dainty sandals.

_They stood with the left foot first_.

"What if...?" He inhaled sharply, holding a breath. 'Yes, _what if_...?' Heart thumping so hard it hurt, Sugoroku gathered the shredded strands of his pride and summoned his courage. He had little to loose, after all, and he didn't come all the way from Japan to die here like the hysterical, babbling mass that were his guides. 

Taking just a few more shaky breaths, Sugoroku prayed briefly to whatever god is up there and stepped back on the platform, with _his left foot first_.

Silence.

Nothing.

The guides went pale and still, a gasp dying in their throats.

Sugoroku was ready to faint, half out of relief, half out of joy. He had done it. Incredibly, possibly out of pure stupidity, _he had done it_! He let out a shaky chuckle, releasing his torch of his death grip by switching it to the other hand. "In Egypt, gods ruled and demanded respect..." he whispered softly to himself, calming his mind with his own voice, "...so on sacred ground, people must walk with their left foot first." His breath caught in his throat, 

_Only the Pharaoh could walk with his right foot first_...

Enthralled but now extremely nervous, Sugoroku took a few more steps --left foot first, of course-- and called over his shoulder. "Hurry! Follow me!" he cried to the two guides, who were tightly latched to each other as they peered at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Listen to me! Walk with your LEFT FOOT FIRST!" 

The two stared blankly at him, then at each other. Then, with a shrug, they, too, approached the catwalk, one after the other.

"L-Left foot first!" the elder brother chanted as the two ridiculously tiptoeing their way after Sugoroku.

"We're lucky..." breathed Sugoroku to them as soon as the two were closer. "The others didn't think of this..." 'Not that they were lucky enough to get here anyway...' he added to himself, shuddering as he remembered the skeletons that they had left behind. "Be careful..." he whispered, more to himself then his companions.

They continued on, scrambling around statues and occasionally having to settle for crawling between the guards' legs. Sugoroku led their little party, though somewhat nervously. Surprisingly, he found that the maze itself wasn't terribly difficult, save the annoying dead ends they kept running into to. It took a while, but they got through with relatively little amount of pain, though they were sweating and trembling like fawns the whole way through.

"Finally..." whispered Sugoroku with a proud smirk, after they had gone through a terrifying, nerve-wracking hour of walking. 

The walkways now merged to form a path leading right into a large entrance guarded by a massive, marble-carved statue of Horus, the god of kings. [2] Horus sat proudly upon the entrance, his legs protecting the sides, his hands rested upon his thighs. The deity's beak was raised high and proud, a colorful waterfall of hair and a magnificent Double-Crown upon his falcon head. On either side of his calves stood two life-sized Pharaohs, like the ones that had originally greeted the three men at the first entrance. Protecting them, Horus and the entrance was a dark, graphite bust of Anubis, his intense eyes and his canine growl forever engraved to look upon all that passed him. 

'Goddamn, how _did_ they make all this?' wondered Sugoroku in awe as he approached, craning his neck upward. He judged the Horus statue to be at least fifty feet tall. 

He didn't get to admire anything else because at that moment, a small, shrilly cry broke the silence. 

The younger Arab had tripped. It was a simple mistake, for the maze was falling apart so thus covered with pebbles and cracks. The guide was alright though, and caught himself before he could fall over the edge. 

The problem was, however, that he caught himself with his right foot forward.

His brother screamed like a banshee, and Sugoroku turned around just in time to see two statues advance on the his youngest guide and spear him through instantly with their swords.

The trapped man screamed.

He screamed the skin-crawling, high-pitched death shriek that would send violent shudders upon one's spine. It made even the bravest of men just want to scream himself when he heard it. 

Quickly, the scream was cut off and echoed away through the cavern as the guide slumped limply against the swords, scarlet blood dripping down his body and across the blades in rivers.

Stunned silence.

The elder Arab gave out a choked, strangled cry and fell to his knees, clutching himself.

Sugoroku, shaken but calm, watched him for a while, a hand in his pocket, the other holding his torch. Then, finally, he sighed. "Look--"

With an enraged roar, the guide leapt upward toward him, grabbing him by his tux and showing him a nice, close view down the barrel of a gun.

So, the man was armed.

Sugoroku looked at the gun, then back at the guide, one eyebrow arched. Interesting. He had no fear of guns. Moving killer statues, maybe, but guns were no big deal. He was a gambler after all, and it his business, it would be nuts _not_ to carry one.

"ITS YOUR FAULT MY BROTHER'S DEAD!" the Arab shrieked in Sugoroku's face, shaking with grief and anger, tears running down his face.

Sugoroku sighed and rolled his eyes, easing the man's hand off his precious suit. "Give up. Its not worth it."

The gun clicked and cocked, still against his forehead. "Give up?" The man laughed a hysterical laugh, "Here's the first rule of the Pharaohs: _you first_."

For a moment, the two only looked at each other, the one at gunpoint calm and cool, the other trembling with rage.

Then, finally, with a mad gleam in his eyes, the Arab backed away a step, though he was by no means ready to let his captive go. "Go on." He motioned with his gun, knuckles white around the handle. "Go on to the second test." 

Without another word Sugoroku shifted his torch in his hand and turned, walking under Horus at a steady, calm pace. The guide followed closely, gun still cocked at the gambler's tri-colored hair. 

They were now in another maze, this time one with corridors. Sugoroku walked in near pitch darkness, but he was strangely calm, even for him. Something... Yes, something was drawing him through these hallways, urging him to turn at random intervals until he could barely remember which way he came. If he had a bad feeling about a step or a part of a wall, he merely avoided it, the guide following him nimbly. It was so very strange... Almost like... like _he had been here before_...

If his tall companion was surprised at all about how well Sugoroku knew these passages, he didn't show it.

They traveled in silence.

Very... eerie... silence...

'Incredible,' Sugoroku thought, fascinated despite his situation. 'People have not walked in these halls for thousands of years... Simply _incredible_.' 

They arrived, with the help of some unexplainable force, at a stout hallway with very few pictures but plenty of hieroglyphics. Sugoroku slowed, brushing away dirt from the walls and reading as he went. Since he had all these strange, unexplainable gifts, he might as well use them. "Up ahead are spirits in stone. Those unworthy will be eaten. Go on if you dare."

It was the same message, written over and over again under the guardian of the god Horus.

'How very curious.' Shrugging, Sugoroku continued on until they entered another cavern, this one smaller and more of a man-made square in shape. Again, there was a catwalk flanked by dark abysses on both sides, but this time there was only one path, and it went only a short way before it arrived at the other side, yet another ledge. 

But it was the catwalk itself that drew the most attention. On it were five giant plates embedded deep in the ground, each carrying carved creatures of magnificent splendor. There, a red dragon, a sphinx, some human with pointy ears, a strange looking crocodile with a mermaid tail...

Sugoroku looked at them curiously, fascinated. He hadn't been aware the Egyptians even conjured up such creatures in their beliefs, let alone be able to carve them so delicately and beautifully... 

But then again, there was a lot the world didn't know about the Egyptians.

"The Stone-Tablet Bridge..." breathed the guide, eyes wide and gleeful. "I have heard of it... but no one had ever reached it!" 

"That's wonderful," muttered Sugoroku somewhat dryly.

His companion ignored him, pointing with his free hand excitedly to the other end of the bridge. "Look! Look! _Pharaoh's treasures_!"

Indeed, there was a wide stone entrance at the end of the path, guarded by carvings of cobras, winged sun-disks and guardian sphinxes. Inside, they could make out heaps upon heaps of gold and treasures of all kinds, sparkling with age and beauty. But one object lay before all the others, on a stone alter of some sort, almost as if it was tribute to some great invisible god. 

Sugoroku squinted at it, not too surprised --I mean, judging by what he had seen over the last hours or so-- to find it glowing. It was a gold box of some sort, a magnificent, ancient one covered in hieroglyphics and engravings. 

He tried to make out what was on the alter itself but was roughly shoved from behind by a gun in his spine.

"Go," hissed the guide, greed and eagerness in his beady eyes. "You first, then I'll follow."

Sugoroku frowned but obediently began walking across the bridge, "Don't relax until I get to the end," he mumbled sarcastically, careful not to trip on the tablets or send himself sprawling over the sides.

"You too," replied the Arab with a smirk, gun fixed on Sugoroku's back. 

The shorter man barely heard him, clenching his torch tight and holding it out ahead of him. He was aware, quite suddenly, of a warmth under his boots. A very strange warmth, more like a vibrating hum then heat. He shook his head, wiping away sweat, 'I'm just imagining it.'

There... he could see the box now... and what a _beautiful _box it was...!

"A little more..." he mumbled to himself, carefully trying to shuffle faster without tripping himself on the intricate carvings below his boots. "Then I'll beat this god-forsaken game..." 

Needless to say, he felt good. Bewildered by the impossibility of it all, perhaps, but good. He had beaten the game of the Pharaohs... The first to do so in more then three millennia...

The moment he was a mere two feet away from the end of the bridge, however, he heard a voice cry out behind him.

"Ha... So it is safe then... Good!" A laugh. "I have no more use for _you_..."

A single shot ran out, and white-hot pain exploded in Sugoroku's shoulder. He gasped, a scream dying in his throat as he felt his balance totter and then fail him, sending him tumbling over the edge, his torch spinning downward through dark space like in a scene from some bootleg horror movie.

Down the torch went... Down... down... down...

...until he could no longer see the flame.

Almost in slow motion, numb with pain, Sugoroku watched it fall, his body following it. You know, its funny... Of all places he had been hoping he would die in, an Egyptian tomb was not on the top of the list. In fact, he had been hoping he would die in his sleep or something, safe at home, perhaps weary from bouncing a cute little grandchild on his lap. Yes, a grandchild, maybe a boy with crazy hair like him and pink, rosy cheeks.

Now that dream seemed so... far away. So stupid, so silly, so... _distant_...

But god forbid, _he wasn't willing to give it up_.

With a cry, almost overwhelmed by panic, pain and the sensation of free-falling, Sugoroku twisted around as he tottered and reached out, snagging the end of the bridge. The momentum of his fall swung him hard, slamming him against the edge of the stone catwalk. Sugoroku gasped, the breath getting knocked out of him. Pain shot up both his arms, one from the bullet, one from holding on to his weight. His fingers screamed in protest, but still he hung on, dazedly looking up at his tormentor with pain-glazed eyes.

The guide now stood over him, smirking, gun pointed at him. "The treasure is mine... and now, dear sir, you _die_..."

Sugoroku grunted, fingers desperately and painfully clutching at the stone. "No..." he whispered, eyes closing tightly to prepare for the final shot. 'I didn't want it to end this way...' A single tear rolled out from his eyes. '...And all I wanted was a... was a _grandson_...'

The shot never came. 

On the bridge, the guide frowned. The ground was shaking. Trembling at first, really, but now it was all out shaking.

Strange. Egypt didn't have earthquakes.

"What in the name of..." The man stumbled backwards, Sugoroku forgotten as steam began to billow out from the cracks around the tablets. In the air came a sudden wave of ghostly chanting, angry voices raised in a language long lost, their echoing tones blending in a mass of chaotic cries. 

_The Pharaoh of this tomb had deemed him unworthy..._

Before the stunned guide could even scream, a massive hand shot out from the steaming ground, snagging him roughly in its digits. Follow the hand came a even more gigantic arm, then a head and finally the body of a deformed, skeletal dragon-beast with horns and spikes jutting out of its scrawny limbs.

The man found his voice. And he screamed for all he was worth.

  
Sugoroku, who had been watching the scene with wide eyes, turned away instinctively, knowing what was coming next. There was a horrible shriek of a roar and the chomping of bones and flesh, followed by a dying, gurgled scream.

Then, nothing.

The chanting died away instantly. The steam dissipated and when Sugoroku looked back, the dragon had all but disappeared. 

_Impossible_...

For long moments Sugoroku did nothing but hang there, heart pounding in his ears, his breathing near hysterical, his wounded arm numb and drenched in blood. 

....'What just happened?'

Could he have imagined it? Could this all be... No...! No, there _had_ been a dragon and it had... it had _eaten_... "Kami-sama, what _was_ that thing?!" Sugoroku cried to himself, fear adding on to the weight of pain and desperation. 

Silence was his only answer.

Just silence.

Sugoroku realized quickly that he should be worrying about other things. His finger strength was fainting, his knuckles white from lack of blood and from locking his digits around the stone. His shot shoulder and his wounded arm were completely immobile, but it still felt like somehow had taken a white-hot barb and jabbed it into his body. He wanted to scream, but he held it back. There was no use in screaming anyway, for there was no one to hear him.

Or help him up.

It took him a moment to realize what that meant, but he was too weak to do anything about it. "To come all this way..." he whispered bitterly, tears running freely now, praying for help that was not there, "...only to find this end..."

He appreciated the irony.

Too bad he didn't appreciate much else right now.

Then he heard it...

It was... a strange, soft sound, like the sound of a gentle April shower. And with it he heard faint, angelic music... an ancient harp, perhaps, accompanied by a beautiful tenor voice raised in a song long dead, the words so faint they were almost imaginary... 

'I'm hallucinating...' Sugoroku told himself. It didn't hurt to look, though...

With all the energy he had left, he craned his neck upward, blinking rapidly to clear his blurring vision of even more burning tears.

What he saw stunned him to silence.

There was a cloud of mist upon the bridge, and within it stood a boy, delicately built and no older then seventeen, perhaps. He was dressed in a silk tunic the color of virgin snow, a gold belt tied around his slender waist with a long, purple cape that flapped gracefully to a nonexistent breeze. He stood tall and proud, almost innocently watching Sugoroku struggle to stay alive in his last moments.

'My god...' The man looked up in dazed awe, eyes tearing at the mere sight. 'He's beautiful...'

Only then did he notice that the boy was transparent. And only then did he notice that the boy apparently had no feet to stand on. Instead, he floated there like some unholy angel, silent and unwavering.

Sugoroku blinked once, then twice, willing himself to come to his senses.

But the boy still floated there, clearly unwilling to leave him.

Then, after a few long minutes, he knelt, leaning over the edge as if overcome by curiosity over this strange man hanging by his fingernails. Sugoroku could make out the faint outline of a young, charming face with bright, vivid eyes the color of the setting sun. On the youth's head was a gold, winged tiara of some sort, followed by a mass of tri-colored hair much like Sugoroku's in his youth.

The similarity was startling, though Sugoroku didn't notice.

For a moment, the two regarded each other, the boy absolutely silent, the man overcome by shock though weakening more and more by the second.

Then, slowly but surely, a slim, ghostly hand extended toward Sugoroku, palm upward and inviting. A warm smile found its way upon the boy's translucent lips, a lush, silky voice filling the air.

"Shimon..." The boy's eyes were soft, "I've been waiting..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] - This is one thing that I have to pick with Kazuki, despite his amazingly accurate Egyptian history in the making of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. He could have been... well... a little more original in terms of the 'treasures'. All the statues seen in the museums or in Yami's tomb, including these two that guarded the entrance (and the mazes) look identical to the ones from Tut's tomb. And also, Yami's mummy looks suspiciously like an anime-ized version of the mummy of Pharaoh Seti I. O_o *twitch twitch* 

[2] - Ah ha! See, I DO have proof about Yami and the whole gpds deal. Kazuki even supports it! See, there really IS a giant Horus guarding Yami, as well as a bust of Anubis!

~*~*~*~*~*~

~~~ Authoress's Notes~~~

Whee! I had so much fun writing that. :-p Me really happy about this chapter. ^_^ Okay, so I might have added some things and possibly over-exaggerated, but I loved it anyways. And yes, Yami really was the ghost at the end, and though I didn't show you, he really did save Sugoroku and showed him the box that contained the Puzzle. The frame for when Sugoroku looks up and see's the 'angel' is SO. GODDAMN. BEAUTIFUL!! *squeal* 

Thank the GODS that this story is done!! MHAHAHAHA!! Okay, anyway, once again, thank you all for reviewing! Glad you guys liked the story. *squeal* There's SO not enough Yami/Seto out there, so I'm glad to provide one. :-p Please drop just one more review! Pwease? 

**THE SEQUEL, 'Dreamcatcher', WILL BE UP SOON, I SWEAR!** I have half of chapter one written, but I am very VERY lost about one major part; Seto's dream. More or less, at night, Seto dreams of seeing this beautiful boy, but I have absolutely NO idea how to make the scene flow. Should they be speaking and touching or should Yami just stand there like some angelic figure? And what should the dream actually be about? Nothing but fluff or a nightmare reinactment of Yami's death or some memory replay? **HHHHHHEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!** *Any* suggestions are desperately needed! And I seriously mean ANY because if you don't give me any, I can't write the story! It can be the stupidest thing in the world or the vaguest but I don't care! **I NEED IDEAS!** Thanks to all that already gave me some but I'm very dead serious about it this time. Check my profile if you want to see my progress on Dreamcatcher, or, if you find this late, the actual story (which will ONLY BE UP if you reviewers **HELP ME!!** *sob*).


End file.
